


The Wingman Visits

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Near Future, Secret Relationship, Акуманизированный Кот Нуар, Кот Бланш, Лединуар, Марикот, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Когда выясняется, что Ледибаг - это Маринетт, Кот Нуар также обнаруживает, что она безнадежно влюблена в Адриана. Как истинный джентльмен, Кот предлагает свои услуги сводника, чтобы устроить Маринетт счастье с Адрианом.





	1. То, чего не должно было случиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wingman Visits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079743) by [NiuNiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/pseuds/NiuNiu). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дни, когда в жизни Маринетт все пошло наперекосяк.

Он не понял, как это произошло. Он просто не увидел. Битва была утомительно долгой и выматывающей, и ни с чем новым они, по сути, не столкнулись. Но стоило его напарнице выпустить очищенную бабочку, как Леди рухнула на землю. Ее тело обмякло в доли секунды. Кот, бросившись к ней, успел заметить не только кровь, сочащуюся из затылка, но и еще кое-что. Что-то неестественное с ее телом. Назовите это кошачьей интуицией или чем-то еще, но этого было достаточно, чтобы от его лица отхлынули все краски.  
  
— Этого не должно было произойти, — лихорадочно шептал себе Кот. Его глаза расширились от беспокойства. — Ледибаг! Моя Леди! Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Он легонько тряс ее за плечи, но потерявшая сознание девушка не отвечала. В груди росла паника, холодной рукой сжимающая сердце.  
  
— …Больницу! Мне нужно доставить ее в ближайшую больницу! — воскликнул он, зная, что Плагг слышит его. — Она ранена, и я даже не знаю, насколько серьезно! Быстрее!  
  
Кот быстро сгреб ее в объятия, осмотрелся вокруг в поисках безопасного пути и мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы, что здесь не было свидетелей разыгравшейся битвы. Никто не должен видеть, что Ледибаг ранена.  
  
А потом на Кота обрушилось осознание — ее квами не сможет держать трансформацию достаточно долго, чтобы врачи успели оказать Ледибаг необходимую помощь.  
  
Принеси он напарницу в больницу — и все узнают, кто она. Это будет конец тайны Ледибаг, и — что еще хуже — это превратит ее жизнь в ад. Она станет мишенью. Знаменитостью, за которой будет охотиться весь Париж. Адриан понимал это, потому что, будучи моделью, да еще и с известной фамилией, испытывал подобное на собственной шкуре. Но, в случае с Ледибаг, все будет в сотни раз хуже.  
  
К тому же целых пять лет ей удавалось хранить тайну своей личности ото всех, даже от Адриана. Если уж раскрывать ее личность перед общественностью, то уж точно не так. Он лучше возьмет вину на себя, и пусть она ненавидит его, чем будет разоблачена на глазах всего Парижа.  
  
— Квами Ледибаг… Тикки, ты знаешь, что будет, если я сейчас отнесу ее в больницу. Отмени трансформацию, пока ей не стало еще хуже, — молил Кот Нуар, глядя на мертвенно-бледное лицо Ледибаг.  
  
Он не был уверен, услышала ли его Тикки, и вообще, способна ли она его услышать (он никогда не интересовался у Плагга). Но несколько мгновений спустя он увидел вспышку обратной трансформации, и миленькая алая квами опустилась на живот молодой девушки.  
  
— Я знаю, — печально сказала она дрожащим голосом. — Но лучше тебе поторопиться. При травме трансформация защищает тело, но без меня она слабеет с каждой минутой. Я могу только сказать, что у нее повреждены внутренние органы. Беги так быстро, как можешь, Кот Нуар.  
  
— Бегу! — решительно ответил он и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо таинственной Ледибаг. Она была такой бледной, такой слабой и… Это была Маринетт. Его бывшая одноклассница из коллежа.  
  
Его сердце пропустило удар.  


***

  
  
Маринетт очнулась в незнакомой комнате, и ей потребовалось немного времени, чтобы понять, что это все не сон, и она находится в частной палате. Заглянувшая медсестра увидела, что пациентка не спит, и мгновенно устроила переполох. Ее родителям тут же позвонили, а мать приехала так быстро, что наверняка побила какой-нибудь рекорд Гиннеса. Сабина бросилась обнимать свою любимую дочурку так, словно от этого зависела ее собственная жизнь.  
  
— О, моя малышка, — всхлипывала женщина, спрятав лицо в своих миниатюрных ладонях. Маринетт смущенно улыбнулась.  
  
— Мам, я думаю, я в порядке, — сказала она, хоть и не была в этом уверена.  
  
— Да, да, ты, ты же настоящий боец, прямо как твой отец, и врачи так хорошо о тебе позаботились, и, о, Кот Нуар…  
  
— Кот Нуар? — перебила материнский лепет Маринетт.  
  
— Да, ты попала под атаку монстра, Кот Нуар нашел тебя и принес сюда. Тебе так повезло, что он там оказался! Он пообещал проведать тебя и извинялся за то, что ты пострадала. — Сабина, нежно улыбаясь, вытирала слезы.  
  
Маринетт ощутила, как побледнела как минимум на три оттенка и понадеялась, что мама этого не заметит. К счастью, ее надежды оправдались. Девушка подозревала, что она и без того достаточно бледна, и очередная порция отхлынувшей от лица крови останется незамеченной.  
  
— Ох, понятно, — сумела она сказать немного надломившимся голосом. Десятки разных мыслей роем пронеслись в голове. Она помнила, как они сражались, а потом акуманизированный монстр попал по ней. Она успела исцелить человека, а потом провалилась во тьму.  
  
А сейчас она была Маринетт. Не Ледибаг.  
  
Кот точно видел ее-Маринетт. От этой мысли на лбу выступил холодный пот. Видел ли трансформацию кто-нибудь еще? Ее разоблачили?  
  
Раз уж ее мама молчит про Ледибаг — вряд ли. Да и по коридорам не сновало ни одного журналиста, и никто не пытался проникнуть в палату ради интервью.  
  
И тут она поняла, что совсем не ощущает присутствия Тикки, и даже отдалённо не чувствует её состояния. А может, раны Маринетт повлияли на Тикки? Господи, если из-за нее пострадала квами…  
  
Из разворачивающихся в ее голове худших сценариев произошедшего Маринетт выдернул заботливый голос матери.  
  
— Милая, ты такая бледная, — сказала она. — Тебе надо больше отдыхать. Я уже поговорила с доктором по поводу твоего возвращения домой… И мне нужно бежать. Прости, что не могу посидеть с тобой подольше. Папа получил большой свадебный заказ, — извиняющим тоном закончила Сабина, но Маринетт лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
— Ты сказала, что сам Нуар присматривал за мной, плюс, я же в больнице. Со мной все будет хорошо, мам. У меня всего лишь лёгкий шок, и тело немного ломит.  
  
Мама засуетилась, расцеловала дочку в обе щеки за себя и за Тома. Маринетт была уверена, что с мамой все будет в порядке. Едва за ней закрылась дверь, девушка ударилась в легкую панику.  
  
Где Тикки? Где Кот Нуар? Что с тайной ее личности?  
  
В комнате в ту же минуту возник улыбающийся от уха до уха Кот Нуар. Будто мысли прочитал, ей-богу.  
  
— Моя Леди. Я только что встретился с твоей матерью и пообещал ей хорошенько позаботиться о тебе, — он сверкнул улыбкой и положил букет голубых цветов на прикроватную тумбочку. Мари ошарашенно уставилась на подарок.  
  
— С-спасибо.  
  
Кот присел на краешек постели и внимательно взглянул в лицо напарницы.  
  
— Я счастлив, что ты в порядке, и я прошу прощения за то, что не смог защитить тебя, Принцесса. Это был серьезный промах с моей стороны, — он склонил голову, поймал в руки ладонь Маринетт и поцеловал ее пальчики. — Этого больше не повторится, даю слово. Защищать мою Леди — мой долг, — прошептал он ей в кожу.  
  
У Маринетт не хватило сил с ним спорить.  
  
— Кот… — измученно вздохнула она. — Что с тайной Ледибаг? Я не нашла Тикки и я ужасно себя чувствую. Давай начистоту: кто-нибудь меня видел?  
  
— Нет, дорогая Леди. Я не мог никому позволить разоблачить тебя, поэтому нам пришлось снять с тебя трансформацию. Не веришь мне — спроси Тикки, — сказал Кот, и квами выглянула из-за его растрепанных волос. — Я не мог оставить твою квами здесь — вдруг бы ее заметили? — так что я за ней присмотрел.  
  
— Прости, но это лучшее, что мы могли сделать, — Тикки подняла на нее виноватый взгляд больших глаз.  
  
Маринетт высвободила руку из пальцев Кота, и Тикки приземлилась ей на ладони. Она нежно чмокнула квами и улыбнулась ей:  
  
— Ты умничка, Тикки. Спасибо.  
  
Кот нахмурился.  
  
— Я знаю, что у нас не было иного выбора, но все равно… Маринетт, прости меня за то, что я узнал твою тайну.  
  
Ее имя так странно звучало на его губах. Она нервно усмехнулась.  
  
— Ну, я сама виновата, что была недостаточно осторожна… — пробормотала Маринетт, пристально разглядывая собственные колени. — Спасибо тебе, Кот. За все.  
  
Нуар одарил напарницу фирменной широкой улыбкой и снова схватил ее ладошку.  
  
— Я к твоим услугам в любое время дня и ночи, моя Леди, — Кот поднес ее руку к губам и закрепил обещание поцелуем на бледной коже. Маринетт промолчала. — Твой секрет в безопасности, — подчеркнул он.  
  
Девушка не решалась поднять взгляд, пока ее ладонь покоилась в руке Нуара. В ней не было того привычного огонька, и даже до Кота дошло, что для Маринетт это ненормально. Он не знал ее в обычной жизни, и мог лишь догадываться, была ли настоящей та сторона, которую он наблюдал в коллеже пять лет назад. Его не покидало ощущение, что _эта_ девушка за словом в карман не полезет, и то, что она дважды позволила ему пофлиртовать с ней, тревожило его.  
  
— Маринетт… — обеспокоенный голос Тикки нарушил тишину.  
  
— Ах, прости! Я задумалась, — Маринетт тряхнула головой и улыбнулась обоим компаньонам.  
  
— Если тебя что-то гложет — мои кошачьи уши всегда готовы тебя выслушать, — мягко предложил Кот, чем удивил Маринетт. Но она не успела поблагодарить его — раздался сигнал кольца.  
  
— Может, в другой раз? — улыбнулась она. Кот снова усмехнулся, выпрямился и одним плавным движением спрыгнул с постели, не отрывая от Маринетт взгляда зеленых глаз.  
  
— Я запомню.  


***

  
  
Маринетт выписали на следующий вечер, и, боже, она была счастлива вернуться домой. Девушка все еще жила с родителями и помогала им в пекарне, параллельно изучая дизайнерское дело.  
  
Врач посоветовал Маринетт избегать каких-либо тяжелых физических нагрузок в следующие несколько недель. Она радовалась, что травмы оказались не настолько серьезными — спасибо Тикки и Коту — но у нее все еще временами болело то тут, то там.  
  
— Знаешь, мы должны воздержаться от спасения Парижа в ближайшее время, — сказала Тикки, когда они оказались в мансарде Маринетт. — Пока ты не поправишься — Плагг и Кот Нуар справятся и без нас.  
  
— Но нам по-прежнему нужно очищать акум, если Моль нападет, а Кот этого не умеет. Кроме того, разве не слишком опасно отправлять его туда в одиночку? — задумалась Маринетт. У нее засосало под ложечкой, когда она представила всю ту кашу, которую ей нужно расхлебывать. Кот сейчас сам по себе, Моль никуда не делся, а она оправляется после ранений, на которые сама и нарвалась. И если бабочки снова появятся в Париже — без Ледибаг все пойдет под откос. Не говоря уже о Нуаре…  
  
— Ты так сильно о нем беспокоишься, — хитренько улыбнулась Тикки, и Маринетт повернулась к ней так резко, что у нее закружилась голова. Прежде чем она успела возразить, квами продолжила:   
  
— Я уверена, что Нуар думает о том же. Вы должны поговорить об этом, когда он сюда придет. У меня есть план, так что не переживай.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «когда он сюда придет»? — спросила Маринетт, присаживаясь на край дивана. Тикки понимающе улыбнулась.  
  
— Поверь мне, Маринетт. Он придет. Камни Чудес, как и Ледибаг с Котом Нуаром, всегда были очень глубоко связаны. Всегда, начиная с самого первого их дуэта.  
  
— Ну… Я даже не знаю… — пробормотала Маринетт, потирая руку. Она подумала об Адриане и о том, как по всей Франции запустили очередную рекламную кампанию, и везде красовалось его потрясающее лицо. В свои двадцать он был настолько прекрасен, что Маринетт верила: через пять лет его можно будет сравнить с греческим богом. Ей было немного обидно, что они не общались после выпуска из коллежа, но Маринетт винила в этом только себя.  
  
Наконец-то начался дождь, которым уже час пахло в воздухе. Маринетт со вздохом прилегла на диван и закрыла глаза. Она была зла на себя, ей не хотелось, чтобы Кот Нуар когда-либо узнал, кто она. С другой стороны, ему было известно только ее имя, лицо, и он был знаком с ее родителями — и, если верить Тикки, он знает, где она живет. А почему бы и не верить ей, Тикки ведь гораздо опытнее Маринетт во всем, что касается Ледибаг и Кота Нуара.  
  
Маринетт продолжала слушать стук капель дождя, барабанящих по крыше. Вскоре к спокойному ритму капель прибавился звук удара, который определенно не был дождем, и Маринетт открыла глаза.  
  
— Он здесь, — подлетев к окну, усмехнулась квами.  
  
И правда. За мокрым стеклом не менее мокрый черный кот помахал Маринетт, потом постучал в окно и снова помахал. Девушка вскочила и поспешила впустить напарника, который тут же одним движением запрыгнул внутрь и принялся мотать мокрой головой.  
  
— На улице холод собачий. Совсем не для нас, котов, — насмешливо заметил он.  
  
— Стой, не шевелись! — сказала Маринетт, спустилась вниз и вернулась с полотенцем. — Держи.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая Леди, — Кот вытер лицо и волосы, разворачиваясь, чтобы осмотреть свой уже почти высохший костюм. — Особый, быстросохнущий материал, — подмигнул он.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? И как ты меня нашел?  
  
— О, если я захочу, то найду кого угодно в Париже, — Кот снова усмехнулся и повесил влажное полотенце на перила, ведущие к кровати.  
  
— Ты не ответил на первый вопрос, — Маринетт сложила руки. Пусть она уже и знала ответ.  
  
— Разумеется, я пришел увидеть тебя. Каким же сухарем ты меня считаешь? — вздохнул Кот, театрально закатывая глаза. Он обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Маринетт. Его зеленые глаза будто видели ее насквозь. — Я обещал тебе, моя Леди. Я должен защищать свою напарницу.  
  
От его пристального взгляда по ее позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Он смотрел на нее так же, как на Ледибаг. Маринетт подняла руки вверх и застонала.  
  
— Сейчас я — не Ледибаг, а всего лишь Маринетт, — заметила она и уселась обратно на диван.  
  
Кот Нуар последовал за ней. Его хвост покачивался в такт шагам.  
  
— Конечно, это ты. Хотя, я думаю, многоуважаемый доктор запретил тебе на какое-то время рассекать по Парижу, да? — он уселся рядом. Почему-то его близость вызывала странные ощущения, но Маринетт даже не попыталась оттолкнуть его куда подальше.  
  
— Да. Прости, но несколько недель тебе придется поработать одному. Я даже не могу помогать родителям в пекарне, как обычно. Я вернусь к геройской жизни так скоро, как смогу. Кстати говоря, ты же пришёл потому, что только Ледибаг может исцелять бабочек? — опечалено спросила она, и снова принялась рассматривать свои колени. Она перебирала пальцами, избегая взгляда Кота.  
  
— Почти верно, — согласился Кот, наклоняясь к Маринетт, — но больше потому, что я просто хотел увидеть мою Принцессу, — утробно промурлыкал он.  
  
— Тикки сказала, что у нее есть идея, — Маринетт подавила дрожь от близости Нуара и посмотрела в сторону Тикки. Алая квами парила возле экрана компьютера.  
  
— Да. Кто угодно может сломать проклятую вещь, но лишь Ледибаг может исцелить. Если бабочка не будет очищена — пострадает кто-нибудь еще. Так что, если Хищная Моль нападет вновь, то Кот Нуар поймает бабочку, принесет ее сюда, и Ледибаг сможет провести ритуал. Надеюсь, пока Маринетт на больничном, их будет не так много.  
  
— Это отличная идея, — кивнул Кот, обнимая девушку за плечи. — Чтобы подбодрить тебя, я принесу столько бабочек в пур-р-родарок, сколько смогу, — когда он повернулся к Маринетт, то улыбался от уха до уха.  
  
— …Пожалуйста, не копи их. Мне бы хотелось вообще избежать Моли, пока я не приду в норму, как и сказала Тикки, — пробормотала Маринетт, чуть нахмурившись. Ее лицо горело. Она встала, высвобождаясь из-под руки Кота, и отошла.  
  
— Кроме того, Парижу не пойдет на пользу, если мы оба пострадаем. В этот раз меня не будет рядом, чтобы спасти твой хвост, котенок.  
  
— Оу, волнуешься за меня, Принцесса?  
  
— Кот, — Маринетт, нахмурив брови, развернулась. — Я серьезно.  
  
Тот, казалось, прочувствовал беспокойство Маринетт, но несколько раз удивленно моргнув, Нуар слегка запрокинул голову и разразился громким смехом.  
  
— Твои слова греют мне душу. Рад слышать, что ты беспокоишься за мою шкуру, пусть твое сердце уже и принадлежит другому, — проговорил Кот между смешками. Его глаза метали озорные искорки.  
  
Лицо Маринетт в одно мгновение залилось краской. Адриан! На стене за ее компьютером до сих пор висят плакаты с ним! Конечно, он увидел их, у этого кота отличное зрение, и он слишком любопытен, чтобы не совать свой нос в ее личную жизнь.  
  
— Не надо было впускать тебя! — взвыла Маринетт и отвернулась от Нуара, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Она хотела провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Кот встал с дивана, подошел к ней и наклонился к уху девушки. Она все еще прятала покрасневшее лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты запала на него. Он же красавчик. Хотя я немного удивлен, что Ледибаг пускает слюни на модель. Ты не производила впечатление девушки, которая может втрескаться в личико с обложки, — усмехнулся он.  
  
Из-под пальцев Маринетт послышалось гневное бормотание:  
  
— Я не пускаю на него слюни.  
  
— Конечно, пускаешь, — засмеялся Кот.  
  
— Не пускаю! — отчаянно замотала головой Маринетт. — Я… Мы учились в одном классе в коллеже. Я сидела за ним. — Ей было стыдно рассказывать об этом Нуару.  
  
— Понятно, — задумчиво растягивал слова Кот, рассматривая фото Адриана.  
  
— Держу пари, ты позвала его на свидание?  
  
— …Нет. Мне было так неловко. Ты знаешь… Ну, ты не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, какая я на самом деле. Я не такая, как Ледибаг. На самом деле, я просто размазня, которая сходит с ума каждый раз, когда думает о свидании с Адрианом. И ничего не изменилось, я чувствую себя пятнадцатилеткой, когда меня посещают мысли о том, чтобы связаться с ним.  
  
— Я думаю, он будет очень рад, если ты с ним свяжешься, — сказал Кот, но Маринетт лишь снова покачала головой. Ее голос стал еще тише.  
  
— А я так не думаю. Кроме того, я давно ничего не слышала о нем. Я была занята учебой, он работал моделью в Европе… Кто знает… может быть… у него… даже… есть… девушка… — Маринетт уже всхлипывала, каждое слово звучало тише предыдущего. Ее уныние и смущение вызвало у Кота еще один взрыв смеха.  
  
— Если бы у него была девушка, СМИ бы точно растрезвонили об этом всем, ты согласна?  
  
— Ты не можешь этого знать! — возразила Маринетт, наконец, отнимая руки от лица. Она замерла, увидев лицо Адриана, глядящее на нее с огромного плаката возле компьютера.  
  
— Оу, Принцесса, ты слишком много думаешь, — пропел Кот, размахивая хвостом в левой руке. — Могу я кое-что спросить, мой кексик? Даже если это разобьет мне сердце на много-много кусочков?  
  
— …Не знаю, сказать ли тебе «да», но я попытаюсь, — она колебалась, надеясь, что Тикки скажет что-нибудь, что положит конец ее страданиям. Но квами куда-то спряталась, и, наверняка, где-то смеется над ней. Та была уверена, что Маринетт и Коту Нуару, кем бы то он там ни был, суждено найти друга друга. И пока Тикки поддерживала Маринетт во всем, она по этой же причине немного настороженно относилась к влюбленности подопечной в Адриана.  
  
— Ты влюблена в Адриана Агреста?  
  
В тишине комнаты голос Кота прозвучал неожиданно громко, скорее всего из-за того, как он задал этот вопрос. Маринетт захотела развернуться и начать бешено махать руками в своеобразном танце «Нет-нет-нет! Невозможно!», который обычно исполняла Алье, когда догадки той оказывались очень близки к правде. Но она каким-то чудом удержалась от всех тех диких телодвижений. Может, потому что она пять лет доверяла ему свою жизнь, пока они спасали Париж.  
  
— …Да. Я люблю его с нашей первой встречи, — выпалила Маринетт. Ее лицо горело от смущения. Она не могла поверить, что говорит о своей личной жизни чуть ли не с первым донжуаном Парижа.  
  
— Я знаю, это глупо, но…  
  
— Нет, это не так, — сказал Кот Нуар. Он был странно спокоен и сдержан. Маринетт ожидала, что он рассмеется, попытается подкатить, поныть что-то вроде «но моя дорогая леди, как ты могла, я же такой классный кот, а ты все равно выбрала его». Но он просто стоял позади нее, по-прежнему опустив голову. Маринетт почти захотела посмотреть на него, но ее лицо было уже слишком красным, так что она не могла этого сделать. Она никогда не говорила об Адриане ни с кем, кроме Альи и Тикки.  
  
— Моя дорогая, знание о том, что тебе уже кто-то нравится, ранит мое сердце так же сильно, как и радует твое признание в любви, — Кот вздохнул. Его дыхание мазнуло Маринетт по щеке. По рукам побежали мурашки.  
  
— Ох? — сказала она, потому что больше ничего сказать не смогла. Кот вел себя не так, как она ожидала.  
  
— Ты хочешь знать, почему? — его фирменный озорной тон вернулся. Нуар положил правую руку ей на плечо.  
  
Забавно. Она и не заметила, насколько вырос Кот Нуар. Не только Адриан, но и напарник тоже. Его ладонь ощущалась гораздо тяжелей, чем она помнила.  
  
— К-конечно, — Маринетт задрожала и понадеялась, что он этого не заметит.  
  
— Потому что я знаком с Адрианом Агрестом.


	2. Приглашения сахарной пудры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт пала жертвой сахарной пудры, визитной карточки Адриана и подколок Кота Нуара.

— В каком смысле «знаком с Адрианом»?! — воскликнула Маринетт, с широкими глазами поворачиваясь к Нуару. Ее взгляд был ни капли не смущенным, хотя щеки горели предательским румянцем.  
  
Уголки губ Нуара поползли наверх.  
  
— В самом прямом и буквальном смысле, — уверенно ответил он.  
  
— Н-но этого быть не может! То есть, ты ни разу не упоминал Адриана! И он никогда не говорил о тебе!  
  
Нуар втайне наслаждался отразившейся на лице Маринетт растерянностью. Это делало ее еще милее, чем всегда. Такая взрослая, но все еще такая по-детски милая.  
  
— Это потому, что у меня и Адриана уговор. Он не говорит обо мне, я не говорю о нем, но если бы ты меня спросила, я бы, мур-р-р-роятно, рассказал тебе. — Кот продолжал улыбаться и, пока Маринетт не успела что-либо спросить, он продолжил: — Представь реакцию общественности на такую новость: знаменитый Адриан Агрест дружит с не менее знаменитым Котом Нуаром! Ну, или наоборот.  
  
— …Я поняла. Тут ты прав… — Маринетт пожевала нижнюю губу. — Т-ты давно его знаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— …Но? — протянула Маринетт, глядя прямо на него.  
  
— Но, как я сказал, я держу обещание. Ни слова о наших отношениях, а я — кот слова. Надеюсь, ты в курсе, как сохранить это в секрете, — ответил Кот и задорно улыбнулся. — Хотя, знаешь, если тебе настолько это всё интересно, я могу раскрыть парочку его секретиков. Но ничего серьезного, это же его личная жизнь, как-никак.  
  
— Поняла-поняла, я и не собиралась спрашивать слишком много, — на самом деле Маринетт врала. Внутри она верещала от одной мысли о возможности приблизиться к Адриану, возможности узнать о нем больше. Даже если это будет просто «он ест хлопья с клубничным молоком» или «Адриан спит на животе» или «он хранит фотографии со школы в отдельной коробочке», Маринетт этого хватит, чтобы взлететь на седьмое небо от счастья.  
  
Кот, казалось, прочитал ее мысли, потому что к реальности Маринетт вернул его смех.  
  
— Ты и правда конкретно запала на него, — Кот все смеялся, тряся головой.  
  
Маринетт ткнула пальчиком ему в кончик носа.  
  
— Прекрати, это не смешно. Я не говорила тебе всего этого именно потому, что ты теперь смеешься надо мной, да еще в моем собственном доме, — она фыркнула и надулась.  
  
Кот заглянул ей в глаза.  
— Возмур-р-жно, я смогу помочь тебе с Адрианом? — он пошевелил бровями. Черная маска задвигалась вслед за ними.  
  
— Что, прости? — голос Маринетт сорвался на сдавленный писк, такого Кот еще не слышал. Это его развеселило, во всех смыслах.  
  
— Ты хочешь встретиться с ним, так? Я могу передать ему. Держу пари, он прилетит сюда на всех парах, когда услышит о твоей травме, — практически промурлыкал Кот, так пристально глядя на Маринетт, что та просто не могла отвернуться.  
  
— Ты… Нет, не смей! Это так смущает! Ты не можешь гарантировать, что он придет увидеть меня! Плюс, он занят, я не могу дергать его по пустякам, — наскоро пролепетала Маринетт, судорожно жестикулируя.  
  
Нуар усмехнулся.  
  
— Доверься мне. Уверен, если он услышит о твоем желании встретиться — то и сам против не будет. В конце концов, вы же были одноклассниками, верно?  
  
Маринетт, глубоко задумавшись, застыла на месте. Она надувала щеки, шевелила губами и смотрела в никуда. Кот внимательно следил за стремительно сменяющимися выражениями на её лице. Ему пришлось признать, что он наслаждается этим настолько, что это даже несправедливо по отношению к ней.  
  
— Зачем… Зачем ты это делаешь? — девушка едва шептала, и ее взгляд из-под длинных ресниц пронзил его сердце.  
  
Она была слишком мила.  
  
— Считай это импровизированной компенсацией за причиненный ущерб. Я у тебя в долгу, — просто ответил он.  
  
Его кольцо пиликнуло, намекая, что обратная трансформация уже не за горами. Кот широко улыбнулся, даже не думая разрывать зрительный контакт.  
  
— Решай сейчас, пока я ещё здесь. Я не знаю, когда приду к тебе снова, и без магии Ледибаг мы не сможем связаться, — заметил он.  
  
Нуар переступил с ноги на ногу и положил руки на бедра.  
— Можешь хоть умолять меня, моя Принцесса, но я все равно не дам тебе свой номер. Ты же не хочешь знать, кто я на самом деле.  
  
— И то верно, не хочу. Мне с головой хватило того, что ты знаешь, кто я, — Маринетт вздохнула, выглядя рассерженной на саму себя.  
  
— Ну так как? — его голос прокатился по мансарде.  
  
— …Хорошо, уговорил. Но если он откажется, или что-то пойдет не так, и он возненавидит меня — виноват будешь ты, — Маринетт, краснея, сложила руки на груди, и Кот едва не сболтнул, насколько очаровательны её румяные щеки. Вместо этого он усмехнулся и выпрямился.  
  
— Поверь мне, моя Леди. Он придет. Я очень хорошо мур-р-беждаю людей.  
  
С этими словами Кот одним прыжком оказался на кровати Маринетт, подмигнул и исчез в люке так быстро, что ни одна дождевая капля не попала внутрь.  
  
Маринетт так и стояла с открытым ртом и распахнутыми глазами. Потом она взвизгнула и начала прыгать с раскрасневшимся лицом.  
  
— Я увижусь с Адрианом! — она заливалась беспечным смехом, бросаясь в розовое кресло. Девушка закружилась на нем, прямо перед плакатом с юным Агрестом.  
  
— Кот такой добрый. Может, он жалеет о том, что случилось с тобой даже сильнее, чем мы думали? — тихо сказала Тикки, но подопечная почти не слышала ее.  
  
— Ах, Адриан!  
  
— Маринетт!  
  
Мать звала ее с первого этажа. Она прокричала еще раз, но громче.  
  
— Да, мам?  
  
— Ужин готов!  
  
— Уже бегу!  


***

  
  
Весь следующий день Маринетт провела в мелких заботах. С утра она сходила на занятия — к счастью, всего на четыре часа — и вернулась домой. После обеда и отдыха отец попросил ее помочь с печеньем и декором пирожных. Мари всегда была рада помочь с украшениями, и у нее часто появлялись прекрасные идеи на их счет. Печенье, пирожные и дизайн шли рука об руку. Выбор формы, цвета, текстуры и баланса между ними являлись основой основ.  
  
Занимаясь делами, Маринетт продолжала думать об обещании Нуара: он убедит Адриана увидеться с ней. Она ждала, что Адриан свяжется с ней по электронной почте или напишет смс. Все-таки, она не меняла номер со школы… Но телефон продолжал молчать. Позвонила лишь Алья и пообещала, что когда у нее будет время, приедет проведать ее из Лиона, где она училась. Маринетт была рада увидеть Алью, но прямо сейчас ее душа пела от мысли о встрече с Адрианом.  
  
Как долго они не виделись? Года два? В жизни случается всякое и, ко всеобщему удивлению Адриан перевелся в частную школу. Все гадали, имел ли к этому отношение его строгий отец. Маринетт могла только представить, насколько загруженной была его жизнь последние несколько лет. Со временем все больше и больше модных брендов хотели использовать Адриана в своих показах, рекламах и прочих кампаниях. Маринетт не скрывала, что хотела бы увидеть показ с его участием. Может, даже показывающим созданную ею одежду. Тогда бы ее мечта сбылась!  
  
Девушка посыпала сахарной пудрой уже вторую партию кексиков, когда распахнулась дверь. Звон дверного колокольчика сообщил о том, что в пекарне появился новый клиент, и Маринетт поздоровалась через плечо:  
— Добро пожаловать! Чем я могу помочь? Могу порекомендовать чудесные вишневые кексики, прямо с пылу с жару, — она радостно засмеялась.  
  
— Ну, упакуй мне один, — ответил клиент теплым баритоном.  
  
Глаза Маринетт практически выскочили из глазниц. Она так резко развернулась, что добрая половина сахарной пудры отправилась в полет, оседая на фартуке и туфлях. Девушка ахнула, а ее лицо покрылось румянцем.  
  
Она опрокинула на себя сахарную пудру прямо перед Адрианом.  
  
Тот улыбался ей, одновременно и губами и глазами, и, о боже, в жизни он выглядел еще привлекательней, чем на фотографиях. Высокий и широкоплечий, с манящей улыбкой и яркими искрящимися глазами.  
  
— Ох, Адриан!.. Столько… времени прошло… Приятно снова тебя видеть!.. — выдавила краснеющая Маринетт, убирая пудру с прилавка и попутно стряхивая с груди. Она мысленно проклинала повернувшуюся к ней спиной удачу, из-за которой она попала в подобное неловкое положение перед своей давнишней любовью.  
  
— Мне тоже приятно, Маринетт, — он сверкнул улыбкой, и девушка уверилась, что сейчас свалится в обморок от того, как он произнес ее имя.  
  
Другие клиенты пекарни тихо шептались, заметив присутствие знаменитости. Маринетт поспешно растянула губы в улыбке.  
  
— Так, ты хотел один вишневый кекс? — спросила она, удивляясь, что даже не заикнулась.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста. Слышал, они очень хороши.  
  
— Я лично их украшала, — немного похвасталась Маринетт, все еще краснея. Она была уверена, что Адриан заметил ее волнение, но парень, казалось, не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
  
— Тогда я буду вынужден приглядеться к ним повнимательней, ведь дочь лучших парижских пекарей не может не быть талантливой, — мягко проговорил он, и во второй раз Маринетт была готова упасть в обморок.  
  
— Мой друг сказал, что ты попала в передрягу. Ты в порядке? Тебе разве не нужно отдыхать? — в его голосе четко слышалось беспокойство. Блондин наблюдал, как Маринетт укладывает кексы в коробочку.  
  
К ее лицу прилила кровь. Так Кот Нуар все-таки рассказал ему о том, что случилось.  
  
— Ох, я в порядке. Это не такая уж и сложная работа, так что я не особо здесь напрягаюсь. Я просто украшаю их… и себя заодно, — она чуть нервозно рассмеялась, вызывая теплый смех со стороны Адриана.  
  
— И все-таки, думаю, тебе не стоит много работать. И как насчет этого? — он вытянул из нагрудного кармана конверт и пододвинул его по деревянной поверхности прилавка в сторону Маринетт.  
  
Она отдала коробку с кексами и с любопытством взяла конверт.  
  
— Пожалуйста, открой его попозже. Мой ответ, конечно же, да, но если ты не согласна с моим предложением, или тебя не устраивает время, то дай мне знать, — сказал Адриан, склонившись к девушке. Его голос был тихим и мягким. Он достал из заднего кармана джинсов визитную карточку и протянул ее Маринетт. Она не сразу поняла, что произошло, так что просто стояла с ней, раскрыв рот.  
  
Адриан с мягкой улыбкой на губах оглядел девушку с ног до головы.  
  
— Не думай, что я пришел только потому, что это предложил наш общий знакомый. Я счастлив повидаться с тобой, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
— Я-я-я… Спасибо, Адриан, — выдохнула она, широко распахнув глаза и даже не зная, что он имел в виду под «предложением». Девушка опустила взгляд на коробку с кексами и указала на нее.  
  
— За счет заведения, — сказала она, сумев подавить смущение.  
  
Адриан послал ей модельную улыбку и, поблагодарив, выпрямился и направился к выходу. Он повернулся, чтобы напоследок помахать Маринетт, и покинул пекарню.  
  
Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Маринетт не могла поверить, что Адриан только что посетил пекарню, говорил с ней, отдал ей загадочный конверт, а еще свою визитную карточку, которую выудил прямо из заднего кармана джинс.  
  
Визитную карточку, которая покоилась прямо напротив потрясающей задницы Адриана Агреста.  
  
Она поставит ее в рамочку.  


***

  
  
Закончив дела в пекарне, Маринетт поднялась к себе на балкон, стряхивая с носа оставшуюся сахарную пудру. Опустившись на полосатый шезлонг, девушка подтянула скрещенные ноги и открыла белый конверт. Сердце в груди екало, от волнения дрожали руки. Тикки бросила на нее хмурый взгляд.  
  
— Маринетт, не забывай дышать.  
  
— Я дышу, — пискнула та, не убеждая в этом ни квами, ни кого-либо еще.  
  
В конверте оказалось письмо, написанное на дорогой бумаге.  
  
— О, читай вслух! — воодушевилась Тикки, присаживаясь Маринетт на плечо. Та сделала глубокий вздох.  
  
_«Дорогая Маринетт,_  
  
Она остановилась, не в силах сдержать визг от этой части.  
  
_Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин в одно местечко, во вторник, в восемь вечера. Знаю, ты любишь моду, так что это также возможность для тебя надеть что-нибудь милое._  
Мой шофер (Горилла) заедет за тобой в полвосьмого.  
Сообщи родителям, что я верну тебя домой до двенадцати, если они беспокоятся о твоем возвращении, ввиду недавно полученной травмы.  
Если тебя не устраивает мое предложение, или же не подходит выбранное время, дай мне знать.  
У тебя есть мои контакты.  
  
Всего наилучшего, Адриан».  
  
Маринетт почти не дышала от волнения. Ужин в неизвестном ей месте. Возможность принарядиться. Время наедине с Адрианом!.. Она снова счастливо взвизгнула, чувствуя, что готова взорваться от бурлящего восторга.  
  
— А я говорил тебе, что он захочет с тобой повидаться, если узнает, что ты тоже этого хочешь.  
  
Глаза Маринетт распахнулись и тут же встретились с узкими зрачками Нуара. Кот с легкостью балансировал на перилах балкона, и когда Маринетт выдохнула его имя, соскочил вниз и с кошачьей ловкостью переместился к ней.  
  
— Ну, так что, ты счастлива? — он ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, прямо как Чеширский Кот. Его лицо было так близко к Маринетт, что их носы почти соприкасались.  
  
— Уа-а! Как давно ты тут? — вскрикнула Маринетт, отталкивая Кота в подбородок. Ухмылка с его лица не исчезла.  
  
— С части «Дорогая Маринетт», — ответил он, откидывая голову назад, но не отводя взгляда от девушки.  
  
— Аргх, ты, пронырливый котяра! Это же личное! — фыркнула она, гневно хмурясь.  
  
— Я просто хотел узнать, насколько я преуспел как твой сводник, — робко кивнул он, отодвигая ее руки от своего подбородка.  
  
Она почувствовала, что румянец пытается снова проступить на скулах, но с этим уже смирилась.  
  
— Ну, я увиделась с Адрианом, он отдал мне приглашение и свою визитку, так что скажу, что ты отлично преуспел, — была вынуждена признать Маринетт. Ее взгляд, опустившийся на письмо в руке, смягчился. Кот заглянул в письмо через ее плечо. Его колокольчик звякнул.  
  
— Ух ты, от руки написано. Какой джентльмен, — отметил тот и повернулся к Маринетт. Его глаза шаловливо сузились. — Я преуспел? Ты это сказала?  
  
— …Ну, да. Ты молодец, и вот доказательства этому, — пробормотала она, ненавидя признавать, что зря паниковала из-за предложения Кота, и что он был прав насчет Адриана.  
  
— Я не заслуживаю похвалы? — поинтересовался Кот, и наступила очередь Маринетт лукаво улыбнуться.  
  
— Что, похвалы? А я слышала, как один конкретный котенок говорил мне, что он мой должник, потому что…. Хм-м-м… что же это было? Поездка в больницу?  
  
Кот чуть заметно дернулся, но смешинка из его взгляда не исчезла.  
  
— Мя-я-я-я-у-у-уч, ты больно вцепилась ноготками в мое сердце. А я надеялся найти им лучшее применение.  
  
С губ Маринетт сорвался длинный вздох. Кот ухмыльнулся сам себе. Неожиданно она протянула к нему левую ладонь и почесала его под подбородком.  
  
— Хорошо потрудился, котенок. И ничего мне не должен. В конце концов, ты спас меня и сохранил мою тайну. Так что спасибо. Ты так долго со всем этим помогал, и с Адрианом. Я так счастлива, — искренне сказала она. Ее рука замерла на секунду под подбородком парня.  
  
Глаза Кота на миг расширились, рот приоткрылся от ее прикосновения, но потом, ухмыльнувшись, он взял себя в руки.  
  
— Ох, моя Леди, так приятно и так болезненно слушать, как ты благодаришь меня за шанс встретиться с другим парнем, — он попытался придать словам жалобную окраску.  
  
Маринетт легонько шлепнула его ладонью по щеке, отворачивая от себя его лицо.  
  
— Ох, прекрати, — она надула губы и вернулась к письму Адриана. Маринетт посмотрела на него, а потом пробормотала: — Он попросил меня приодеться. Интересно, насколько формально, по его мнению, надо одеться?  
  
— Ты можешь спросить его, когда будешь передавать свой ответ, — заметил Кот, получив в ответ задумчивое мычание. Парень пристально посмотрел на профиль девушки. — Ты же собираешься пойти на это свидание, верно?  
  
— Это не свидание! — выдохнула она, ее щеки пылали. Для Нуара это было только приглашением еще немного ее подразнить, поэтому он наклонился к Маринетт поближе.  
  
— А что же тогда? — спросил Кот низким голосом, заставляя Маринетт потерять дар речи. — Наверняка он захочет поприставать к тебе.  
  
— Ты говоришь об Адриане Агресте, а не о себе! Я уверена, что ты бы так и поступил, но не сравнивай Адриана с собой, неважно, насколько вы хорошие приятели, — оспорила его слова Маринетт. Ей стало стыдно за то, что она не замечала, каким низким стал его голос, как приятно отдается он в ушах, когда Кот совсем близко, из-за чего ей становится жарко, совсем как с Адрианом. Ну, или почти как с Адрианом.  
  
Сидящая на плече Маринетт Тикки улыбалась, наблюдая за разыгравшимся спором между Маринетт и Котом Нуаром.


	3. Выкрикнуть, вдохнуть, повторить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт получает полезный совет от Нуара и практически скатывается прямиком в Сену.

— Маринетт.

Посреди лекции до Маринетт донесся приглушенный шепот Тикки. Она не ответила, но постаралась как можно тише встать и выйти из аудитории. В студенческой жизни были свои плюсы — например, свобода, которая позволяла Ледибаг беспрепятственно спасать мир. Нужно уйти с пары? Пожалуйста, развернулась и ушла. Легко, просто и без лишних слов.

Она поторопилась к дамской уборной, и, наконец, толкнула тяжелую деревянную дверь. Убедившись, что в уборной кроме нее никого не было, Маринетт выпустила Тикки из сумочки.

— Что случилось?

— Кот Нуар случился. Моль отправил очередную акуму, я это чувствую, — воспарив перед Маринетт, объяснила Тикки.

Ахнув, та обернулась в сторону высоких окон, но не увидела ничего, кроме зеленых ветвей и высоких зданий.

— Нет, Маринетт, ты не можешь туда пойти! — остановила ее Тикки прежде, чем девушка успела хоть как-то выказать желание трансформироваться. — Я не буду тебя превращать. Ты не до конца поправилась. Доверься Нуару, он способен справиться в одиночку.

Тикки была права, но Мари все равно разочарованно застонала. Она ничем не могла помочь Коту. В таком состоянии она будет лишь камнем на его шее.

— Давай подождем, пока Кот принесет сюда бабочку, — предложила квами.

— Здесь? Но он не знает, что я здесь. Может, его дома подождать? — спросила Маринетт, безуспешно пытаясь ощутить то, что ощущала Тикки. К сожалению, ей был неизвестен ход сражения Нуара и акуманизированного бедняги.

— Не переживай, Кот Нуар всегда знает, где искать Ледибаг. Пока я рядом с тобой, ему проще найти тебя, к тому же, он не один — с ним Плагг. И кстати, разве он не говорил, что сможет найти кого угодно в Париже? — Тикки ободряюще улыбнулась.

Посмотрев в сторону окна, Мари сложила руки на груди.

— Пожалуйста, рассказывай мне, что ты чувствуешь, Тикки. Я никак не могу его поддержать и чувствую себя такой никчемной… — озабоченно сказала Маринетт, на ее лбу проступила морщинка.

— Хорошо.

Они молча продолжили смотреть в окно. Теплый солнечный свет проникал в уборную, на пышном зеленом дубе пели птички. Атмосфера была настолько спокойной, что Маринетт начала беспокоиться еще сильнее. В голове она представляла, как Кот сражается против злодея, плавно двигаясь и широко улыбаясь, кажется, он всегда наслаждался потасовками. Но он никогда не сражался без своей Леди, и от этого у Мари сводило внутренности. Она не переживет, если Кот хоть как-то пострадает из-за нее и всей этой путаницы — слишком сильными будут ее беспокойство и чувство вины. В случае чего она даже позвонит Адриану и попросит перенести свидание, чтобы поухаживать за Котом. Для Маринетт благополучие напарника было гораздо важнее, чем праздные свиданки. Ради такого дела она даже позволит Коту раскрыть его личность.

Она удивилась таким мыслям о Коте, но списала все на свою необычную профессию спасительницы Парижа. Если они оба будут ранены — Моль не упустит такого шанса.

— Маринетт, Кот Нуар на подходе! Он поймал бабочку и будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Давай откроем ему окно, — внезапно разбила тишину Тикки, указав на высокие окна. Там обнаружилась узкая форточка, которую можно было распахнуть.

Маринетт кинулась открывать окно. После недолгой борьбы со старой рамой, окошко, наконец, открылось с унылым скрипом. Высунув голову, она заметила Кота, который с помощью шеста совершал длинные прыжки в ее направлении. Мари помахала обеими руками, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и Кот, заметив девушку, быстро направился к ней. Маринетт отошла в сторону, чтобы Нуар мог без проблем залезть в помещение через узкий высокий проём.

Он быстро дышал, и от этого его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Вот, моя Леди, — сказал Кот между глубокими выдохами и протянул ей сжатый кулак. — Я принес. Тебе нужно избавиться от этого, и я советую тебе поторопиться.

Дважды просить не пришлось. Маринетт, решительно угукнув, кивнула и повернулась к деревянной двери, чтобы как-то ее закрыть или забаррикадировать на время превращения в Ледибаг и исцеления акумы. Им ни к чему еще больше посвященных в тайну.

Некто открыл дверь прежде, чем девушка успела что-то сообразить. На секунду она застыла в панике. Она со скоростью молнии повернулась к Коту, чтобы спрятать его и Тикки в кабинке, но кошачья лапа схватила ее быстрее. Быстрее, чем Мари смогла осознать, она оказалась в крошечной кабинке с Котом Нуаром. Он восседал на бачке, опираясь ногами на крышку, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и посадил Маринетт себе на ноги, обернув свободной рукой ее талию.

Маринетт обернулась к Коту через плечо и уже было открыла рот, но ее заткнули шиканьем.

— Погоди, — прошептал он на ухо. Его дыхание опалило ей шею.

Маринетт повернулась лицом к запертой двери кабинки — одному Богу известно, когда Кот успел ее закрыть — и попыталась отвлечься на пустой треп вошедшей в уборную троицы. Она не особо осознавала, о чем они там говорят — их разговоры заглушал бешеный стук ее сердца. Почему-то девушка не могла понять, с какой такой стати от близости с Нуаром ее бросило в жар возбуждения. Может, она наконец прониклась его ухаживаниями? Может, она просто боялась, что их обнаружат? А может, она просто переживала из-за акумы, которая хотела вырваться из лап Кота, ну, или из-за его твердой груди, прижатой к ее спине, его сильных рук, обнимающих ее за талию, ощущения ее ног на его покрытых черной кожей бедрах и слегка бешеного дыхания на затылке.

Или ее просто выбило из колеи из-за стресса.

Девушки по ту сторону кабинки определенно никуда не спешили, они болтали, болтали и еще раз болтали… Маринетт задумалась, выглядели ли они с Альей так же со стороны? Она беспокойно заерзала на коленях Кота, и, к слову, напарник тоже начал подавать признаки раздражения. Он фыркнул, прижавшись носом к лопатке Маринетт, и нахмурился так, что края его маски опустились. Она хотела спросить, в порядке ли Кот, не доставляет ли ему акума неудобств, или может, сама Мари тяжелая и как-то неудобно пристроилась на его коленях… Но она не могла ничего сказать вслух, так что просто похлопала его по щеке в надежде хоть как-то ободрить. Кот Нуар под ней расслабился, но не отстранился от ее спины.

Маринетт не могла точно сказать, сколько они провели в той кабинке, но спустя какое-то время девушки все-таки вышли, оставив спасителей Парижа одних. Те выдохнули.

Девушка обернулась и посмотрела на Нуара, и на долю секунды ей показалось, что его скулы залил слабый румянец.

— Мы были на волоске, — ухмыльнулся Кот, поднимая кулак. — Нам лучше поскорее с этим покончить. Это противное создание так и норовит сбежать, меня это бесит.

— Конечно, давай сделаем это, — согласилась Маринетт, но тут же побледнела, и на ее лице появилась гримаса ужаса. — Где Тикки? Ее здесь нет!

— Маринетт, я тут! — донесся до ушей Мари слабый голосок с другой стороны кабинки, ее голова вскоре показалась в дверях.

— Тикки! — облегченно позвала девушка, сжав руки.

— Я спряталась за мусорным ведром, — сказала квами и посмотрела на сидящих на унитазе Мари и Кота. — Я, конечно, рада, что вы тут хорошо пристроились, но давайте все-таки покончим с акумой, — хихикнула она.

Маринетт покраснела до самых ушей, выскочила из объятий Кота и сердито посмотрела на квами.

— Тикки, ты со своими шуточками походишь на Кота Нуара, а у меня и с ним проблем хватает, — надулась Мари. Тикки снова захихикала от этого зрелища, еще сильнее смутив девушку. Не обращая внимания на нее или Нуара, Маринетт вышла из кабинки, освобождая место Коту.

— Тебе не обязательно было тащить меня за собой, — заметила она, положив руки на бедра, на что Кот лишь отмахнулся и пожал плечами.

— Прости, старая привычка. В любом случае, давай убедимся, что на сей раз нас никто не прервет, — Кот указал на дверь, оперся о нее спиной и кивнул Маринетт, скрестив руки на груди.

Поняв, чего он хочет, Мари попросила Тикки ее трансформировать. Было так странно превращаться после травмы, но в то же время Маринетт пришлось признать, что раны были серьезнее, чем она думала. Когда Ледибаг завершила трансформацию, она посмотрела на Нуара и ухмыльнулась.

— Давно не виделись, Котенок, — проворковала Леди, на что Кот лишь присвистнул.

— Чудненько, моя Леди, просто прелесть. Как же приятно наблюдать твою трансформацию вблизи, — заметил он и выпустил бабочку из ладони.

Черная бабочка запорхала в воздухе, явно сбитая с толку происходящим, но не успела она ничего понять, как йо-йо Ледибаг поймало ее и выпустило на свободу уже белую бабочку. Окно было все еще открыто, и Мари убедилась, что насекомое смогло найти выход, после чего закрыла окно и повернулась к Коту Нуару, который все еще подпирал спиной дверь.

Ледибаг должна была признать, что у Кота Нуара фигурка ничего так.

— Что с твоим лицом, моя Леди? — робким голосом позвал Нуар, от чего Мари встретилась с ним глазами. Этим взглядом он всегда одаривал Ледибаг — жадным, полным обожания.

— Я просто подумала, что ты больше не котенок. Господи, мы были такими маленькими, когда только-только стали супергероями! — честно ответила Маринетт и почувствовала, как потяжелел взгляд Кота. Как она подумала, это было из-за того, что он знал, кто скрывается за пятнистой маской.

— В итоге, ты все-таки заметила мое божественное тело. Как непристойно, флиртуешь со мной, пока мы заперты в уборной! Не знал, что ты так сильно жаждала моего присутствия, — наигранно выдохнул Кот.

— Мечтать не вредно, — холодно отрезала Ледибаг.

Кот удивленно взглянул на нее и склонился к плечу.

— О, я мечтаю. Часто. Я мечтаю, как однажды буду целовать твои розовые губки. Но я ничего не сделаю без твоего позволения, — с ледяным спокойствием и ноткой флирта сказал Нуар.

Ледибаг рассмеялась и помахала ладонью.

— Какой джентльмен, — она саркастично фыркнула.

— В любом случае, дорогая Леди, часики тикают, так что я вынужден покинуть сцену, Париж-то уже в безопасности. Я так полагаю, у моей Принцессы тоже есть планы на вечер?

Ледибаг уже превратилась в Маринетт и взглянула на Кота.

— Ага, сегодня мы с Адрианом пойдем кое-куда и пообедаем. И с котами туда не пускают.

— Удачного свидания, — пожелал Кот, отправив в ее сторону воздушный поцелуй.

Маринетт отмахнулась от поцелуя, словно прогнала надоедливого москита. Она заметила, как Кот неслышно произнес «ауч» на ее ответ, но поднялся, выпрямился и пошел к окну.

— Факт об Адриане номер один, — внезапно остановился Кот, стоя спиной к Маринетт. — Он тот еще сладкоежка, так что захвати для него какой-нибудь подарочек из пекарни.

Маринетт тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Спасибо за откровение, Кот.

Затем Нуар вышел через окно. Маринетт закрыла за ним и подумала, успеет ли она закончить платье и испечь что-нибудь сладкое для Адриана?

***

 

Маринетт была не очень довольна своим розовым платьем с черными кружевами. Оно далось ей тяжело — пришлось воевать с машинкой и расшалившимися нервами — и в итоге платье вышло не таким аккуратным, как хотелось бы. Мари разнервничалась еще сильнее от мысли, что Адриан заметит огрехи и решит, что она несерьезно отнеслась к свиданию. По поводу наряда он говорил, что сойдет и коктейльное платье, без лишнего официоза. «Просто надень то, в чем тебе будет комфортно», — сказал он, отчего ее сердце заколотилось совсем как после очередной погони за акумой.

Маринетт вышла из белоснежного лимузина, припарковавшегося у ресторана высшего класса, и понадеялась, чтобы розовый цвет ее платья не был уж очень смелым для такого заведения.

Она вошла в ресторан, и ее тут же встретил пожилой дворецкий. Узнав, что у Маринетт заказано, он тут же проводил ее к верхнему этажу. Там была небольшая комната с широкими окнами, и, не успел мужчина открыть дверь, как Адриан поднялся со своего места, улыбнулся во все тридцать два и поприветствовал девушку.

— Добро пожаловать, Маринетт! Надеюсь, ты хорошо доехала, а то Горилла иногда водит как самый настоящий маньяк, — сказал Адриан, попутно расцеловав Маринетт в щеки. Она попыталась поцеловать его в ответ и при этом не накосячить.

— Все было прекрасно, благодарю, — ответила Мари, понадеявшись, что тусклый свет скроет ее румянец. — Это тебе.

Адриан одним взглядом удивился подарку — небольшой коробочке с внушительным бантом в руках Маринетт.

— Ох, не стоило… — сказал он, робко принимая коробку.

Маринетт сцепила руки за спиной и покачала бедрами из стороны в сторону.

— Я знаю, но мне хотелось отблагодарить тебя за приглашение. Я… так рада с тобой встретиться! — произнесла она, пытаясь не смотреть на Адриана.

— Всегда рад угодить. Нам предстоит многое наверстать, — улыбнулся Адриан и положил руку на спину Маринетт, направляя ее к столу. Он отодвинул для нее стул, как истинный джентльмен.

Вид вечернего Парижа с пятого этажа был просто прекрасен, огни города сверкали словно звезды. Маринетт видела Эйфелеву башню и Сену рядом с рестораном. Она заглянула в сумочку и вытащила телефон.

— Ты не против, если я сделаю несколько фото? Моей маме было интересно, куда я отправилась, — спросила Мари, на что Адриан кивнул.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Может, как-нибудь сфоткаемся вместе?

От такого предложения Маринетт едва не выронила мобильный. Селфи с Адрианом! Девушка приложила все усилия, чтобы придумать адекватный ответ и при этом не пустить пену изо рта прямо на месте.

— Замечательно звучит! — практически пропищав, надтреснуто выдохнула она, но Адриан не обратил на ее тон никакого внимания. Он просто смотрел на Маринетт, глаза лучились радостью.

— Тогда, я открою коробку, пока ты делаешь фото? — указал он на подарок Маринетт.

— Открывай, когда хочешь, — ответила она и сделала несколько фотографий. Пришлось делать наспех, ей так хотелось увидеть реакцию Адриана! Он открыл коробочку и ахнул, увидев содержимое.

— Макароны! — довольно отметил он, глаза заблестели.

— Надеюсь, они тебе понравятся. Сначала я думала принести побольше тех вишневых кексов, но решила, что они попортятся в дороге, так что сделала макароны, — объяснила Маринетт, обрадовавшись, что Адриан доволен ее выбором.

— Все просто прекрасно. Я обожаю макароны, а за кексами я могу и в пекарню заглянуть, правда ведь? — сказал Адриан и аккуратно закрыл коробку. — Ты сделала их специально для меня? Ты слишком щедра, не стоило.

Маринетт пыталась справиться с румянцем и привычным жаром собственного тела. К ее счастью, в этот момент пришла официантка.

— Мадмуазель, мсье, вы готовы сделать заказ? — спросила она, остановившись рядом со столиком.

Адриан махнул рукой.

— Прошу прощения, пока нет.

— Все хорошо, я вернусь позже, — официантка вышла из комнаты. Маринетт устыдилась самой себя: она была в таком престижном ресторане, и больше думала о фотках и прочих селфи, чем о меню. Она встретилась взглядом с Адрианом, который тут же выпустил смешок. Маринетт хихикнула в ответ и секунду спустя они уже вместе смеялись.

— Мы такие идиоты, — сказал Адриан и потянулся к меню.

— Лучше нам придумать заказ до следующего визита официантки, а то она совсем в нас разочаруется, — добавила Маринетт.

Они вместе просмотрели меню, и, прежде чем пришла официантка, Адриан как минимум десять раз сказал Маринетт, что она может заказать все, что пожелает. В ожидании закусок они обменивались разными событиями из жизни после выпуска. Адриан изучал бизнес и финансы в частном заведении, а еще продолжал работать моделью и с каждым годом все усерднее и усерднее, ведь того желал отец. Маринетт хотела поинтересоваться, почему его отец требует этого, но передумала, увидев, как стекленеют глаза Адриана при упоминании Габриэля.

Когда принесли легкие закуски, разговор переключился на Маринетт. Она рассказывала о своих занятиях, подработке в родительской пекарне и Алье в Лионе.

— Надо как-нибудь взглянуть на твои проекты, — сказал Адриан, вытирая рот салфеткой.

— С-серьезно? — Маринетт едва не подавилась вилкой.

— Абсолютно. Может, я тебе что-то насоветую, раз уж мы оба более-менее вращаемся в мире моды.

— Ну, я не могу с чистой совестью говорить, что я — часть индустрии, но может быть, когда-нибудь… Во всяком случае, я стремлюсь к этому. Мне бы очень хотелось создавать костюмы и для женщин, и для мужчин, — размечталась вслух Маринетт.

Основное блюдо принесли буквально после того, как было покончено с закусками. Разговор немного утих, все-таки было сложновато одновременно есть и говорить. Маринетт, пока ела, несколько раз посмотрела в окно.

— Тебе, кажется, нравится здешний вид, — улыбнулся Адриан, когда девушка посмотрела в окно в пятый раз.

Она спешно повернулась к Адриану, ее щеки покраснели.

— М-мне всегда нравился ночной Париж, — пролепетала она. Не говорить же, что, будучи Ледибаг, она насмотрелась на ночной Париж, потому что у Моли не было никакого адекватного графика.

— Тогда давай прогуляемся после десерта, — на лице Адриана промелькнула мягкая улыбка.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, не стоит! Я и так отняла слишком много твоего времени! — поспешно объяснилась Маринетт. Ее совершенно не радовала перспектива грохнуться в обморок во время прогулки.

— Я настаиваю, если тебя это не затруднит. Я, так или иначе, собирался проводить тебя до дома, — продолжил уговоры Адриан, отправляя в рот кусок говядины. Маринетт проследила взглядом за вилкой, любуясь скульптурными губами Адриана.

— Проводить до дома? — повторила она, отмечая свое желание почувствовать его прекрасные губы на своих.

— Я так понимаю, твои родители будут переживать, так что я отдам тебя им лично в руки. К тому же, моя жизнь весьма загружена, и у меня редко выдаются веселые вечера вроде этого, — начал объяснять он, не замечая взгляда Маринетт. — И если я тебя не убедил, позволь сказать, что гулять у Сены лучше в ночное время, там как раз меньше народу.

— Сена? — повторила Маринетт, все еще глядя на его рот. На этот раз Адриан заметил подвох, перестал жевать, и Маринетт отмерла. Ее сердце пропустило удар, она испугалась, что Адриан заметил, как она пялится на его лицо. Господи, она станет похожа на Кота Нуара, если продолжит так явно его разглядывать!

— Ну да, если у тебя нет никаких проблем по этому поводу. Я знаю, что мы так не особо быстро доберемся до твоего дома… — Адриан продолжил есть, будто ничего не произошло.

— А, все нормально! Сена — это хорошо! — ляпнула Маринетт, ее щеки запылали от смущения. Черт, до сих пор все было так прекрасно, а сейчас она чувствует себя пятнадцатилетней Маринетт, что чревато дрожью, заиканием, пеной изо рта, внутренними визгами и прочей дребеденью, что она испытывала рядом с Адрианом.

Он согласно улыбнулся, и Маринетт начала расслабляться. Она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и мысленно напомнила себе, что Адриан — ее бывший одноклассник, и ей больше не пятнадцать.

Они продолжили болтать. По ходу ужина разговор становился все более красочным. Когда пришло время десерта, они условились разделить свои порции напополам и поделиться друг с другом, попробовав при этом два разных блюда. Маринетт не могла поверить в то, что это не сон, настолько все было прекрасно. Ей определенно стоит поблагодарить Кота Нуара, но эта идея привлекала ее так же, как и отталкивала. Нуар просто потешит свое эго ее благодарностью и откроет второе дыхание в своих попытках добиться ее.

Три часа спустя, парочка, наконец-то, вышла из ресторана и отправилась в сторону Сены. Воздух приятно холодил, а город, несмотря на поздний час, все еще кипел жизнью. На желанном берегу реки было тихо и спокойно, лишь катеры с туристами да лодки изящно скользили вдоль реки. Маринетт невольно залюбовалась сияющими огнями, танцующими на поверхности воды.

— Маринетт.

Голос Адриана привлек внимание Маринетт, заставляя ту повернуть голову в его сторону. Она едва не упала в Сену, когда Адриан предложил ей прогуляться под ручку.

— Оу, я переборщил? — пораженно спросил он, когда Маринетт шокированно на него посмотрела, открывая и закрывая рот.

Маринетт собралась, напомнила себе, что она — бесстрашная Ледибаг, повидавшая более ужасные вещи, чем локоть Адриана, и если она собралась умереть от его прикосновения, то пусть это случится после того, как она, собственно, к нему прикоснется.

— Ах, я просто удивилась. Я не привыкла к подобному. — Попыталась рассмеяться Маринетт, с извинением глядя на Адриана. Она робко приняла его жест, обвив подставленный локоть собственным.

— Я слышал о том, что ты попала в аварию и находилась в больнице. Наверное, это ужасно, по крайней мере, я бы с катушек слетел. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты была цела, о нас же заботятся Ледибаг и Кот Нуар, — подмигнул Адриан.

Маринетт могла только воображать, какими страшилками по поводу аварии Кот накормил Адриана. У этого кошака было слишком дикое воображение. Да и в любом случае, зачем ей думать о Коте, если тут стоит Адриан во плоти?

— Если ты не против, я бы не хотела поднимать эту тему, — сказала она. Если Адриан начнет задавать слишком много вопросов, ей придется придумывать кучу отговорок и лжи, а у нее и так хватает проблем с трезвостью ума, перспективой свалиться в Сену и ощущением тепла тела Адриана там, где их руки соприкасались. В данную минуту даже простое дыхание могло все усугубить.

— Я все понял.

Они продолжили прогулку вдоль реки, разговаривая ни о чем. В основном говорил Адриан, Маринетт же пыталась сохранять трезвость разума, слушать блондина и не верещать весь путь домой. Она считала, что до дома они добрались ну слишком быстро, ей бы хотелось гулять так еще и еще. Когда они разомкнули руки, Маринетт уже спустя секунду заскучала по этим касаниям.

— Это был замечательный вечер. Спасибо тебе, — поблагодарил Адриан низким голосом, все так же улыбаясь взглядом.

— Взаимно. Спасибо, что пригласил. О, и прости, что тебе пришлось таскать это с собой. Если бы я знала, что мы придем сюда — я бы отдала ее сейчас. — Маринетт указала на коробку в руке Адриана.

— Да без проблем, — махнул рукой Адриан, и вытащил телефон из кармана. — Горилла скоро подъедет, — объяснил он, отправляя сообщение.

— Хочешь зайти на чашечку чая? — спросила Маринетт, прежде чем поняла, как оно может прозвучать. Адриан, казалось, проигнорировал любые подтексты и положил телефон обратно в карман.

— Нет, спасибо. Я живу недалеко отсюда.

— Погоди, так ты не живешь с отцом? — удивленно спросила Мари.

Он положил руки на бедра и улыбнулся во все тридцать два.

— Не-а. Я сказал, что мне нужно немного личного времени и пространства между занятиями и фотосессиями, и он разрешил мне снимать квартиру. Наверное, он понял, что его предприятию не пойдет на пользу модель с немытой головой и синяками под глазами.

Для Маринетт это стало ударом. Она хотела как-то его утешить, но это было бы слишком банально, так что девушка просто махнула рукой в сторону своего дома.

— Зато я все еще живу с родителями, — пошутила она. Адриан усмехнулся.

Темная машина подъехала к дому. Адриан распрощался с Маринетт, та же, в свою очередь, снова начала благодарить его за приглашение. Они договорились встретиться еще раз, когда снова нарисуется свободный вечер. Мари махала рукой на прощание, пока автомобиль не скрылся из поля зрения. Она спокойно зашла в пекарню, зная, что ее родители уже спят — даже мама спала, хоть и переживала за троих. Тихо-тихо, словно кошка, Маринетт прошла к своей комнате и встретилась с Тикки, решившей остаться дома из вежливости.

— Ну, здравствуй, — шепотом поприветствовала квами.

Маринетт прикрыла ладонью рот, ее щеки раскраснелись, а глаза — широко распахнулись. Тикки подлетела поближе, отмечая общее состояние Маринетт.

— Я так понимаю, встреча с Адрианом прошла более чем удачно, ты не пустила пену изо рта и не сбежала? — игриво спросила квами.

— Все было так прекрасно. Он был так прекрасен, господи, Тикки! Он такой милый, расцеловал меня в щеки при встрече, а потом проводил домой, и наши руки были переплетены всю дорогу, — путаясь в словах, пробормотала Маринетт. Она выглядела так, будто сейчас грохнется в обморок. — Последние полчаса я просто мысленно верещала, и мои ноги дрожат до сих пор.

— Маринетт, выговорись, но только не надо тут криков, — ухмыляясь, посоветовала Тикки. Мари прошла к своей кушетке, уткнулась лицом в подушку и сдавленно завизжала.

Она ожидала, что Кот этой ночью будет дразнить ее свиданием с Адрианом. Этого не произошло.


	4. Гуру флирта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт смущается из-за Кота.

Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а его хозяйка — Маринетт — методично посёрбывала из ложечки чай и изо всех сил старалась игнорировать его стук. Напротив нее сидел не кто иной, как Адриан, во всей своей божественной красе, и отрезал вилкой кусочек от торта.  
  
— Чизкейк твоей мамы — лучшее, что я ел, — с наслаждением вздохнул парень и мечтательно прикрыл глаза.  
  
Маринетт с трудом отвела взгляд от его лица.  
— Мама будет счастлива это услышать, — единственное, что ей удалось выдавить без заикания.  
  
Прошло всего два дня после их ужина, и, к удивлению Мари, Кот так и не осчастливил ее своим визитом — она-то ожидала, что его любопытная натура не заставит себя ждать. Вместо него этим утром на пороге пекарни Дюпэн-Чэн появился Адриан Агрест с фирменной улыбочкой на лице и спросил Маринетт. Сабина помнила Адриана еще со школы и приняла его как родного. Девушка услышала, как мать зовет ее снизу и, увидев Адриана — когда их глаза встретились — она едва не рванула обратно наверх, чтобы запереться у себя на мансарде…  
  
Но, как бы там ни было, Мари оказалась здесь (в дальнем углу пекарни) вместе с Адрианом (ее объектом воздыхания), и он, отправляя в рот кусочки фруктового чизкейка, совершенно не скрывал мечтательного выражения лица и удовлетворенные вздохи. Маринетт было трудно не смотреть на его губы, и за время обеда ее взгляд то и дело поднимался на его лицо. Неожиданная мысль о Нуаре и о том, что он мог так же бесцеремонно пялиться на ее губы ворвалась в голову, но Маринетт отогнала ее прочь также быстро, как и позволила той появиться.  
  
— Кстати, мне очень понравились макароны. Спасибо, — Адриан указал на Маринетт пустой вилкой, и в его зелёных глазах мелькнула улыбка.  
  
Девушка почувствовала, как прорывается наружу ее внутренний подросток-Маринетт.  
  
— Хи-хи-хи-хи-хи, да ничего… Рада, что тебе понравилось, — усмехнулась она и отпила из чашки, чтобы спрятать легкий румянец.  
  
— Почему ты вообще решила их принести? Обычно мне дарят что-то скучное, вроде штопоров для вина, или типа того.  
  
Она колебалась, заводить ли тему об одном знакомом им коте, но всё-таки выдала:  
— Ну, э-э… Если честно, наш общий друг сказал мне, что ты любишь сладости.  
  
Адриан наклонился к Маринетт неприлично близко, чтобы их не услышали.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Кота Нуара? — прошептал он.  
  
Маринетт просто кивнула.  
— Немного трудно поверить, что вы друзья, — она запнулась на мысли, что это было грубо, но Адриан только тепло рассмеялся.  
  
— Правда? Почему? — ухмылка стала чуть спокойней, когда он вновь занялся тортом.  
  
— Ну, он… он… как бы сказать… Вы такие разные, — Маринетт замахала руками, словно пыталась поймать подходящее слово, и не заметила хмурый взгляд Адриана.  
  
— Разные? — Адриан продолжал улыбаться в торт.  
  
— Н-ну ты знаешь, — девушка начала заикаться. — Ты такой… сдержанный и обходительный, а он… ну, он… такой… такой… распущенный. — Маринетт со стоном выдохнула, и Адриан выпустил громкий смешок.  
  
— Должен сказать, я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Можешь объяснить поподробнее? Он тебя напрягает? — отправляя в рот еще один кусочек торта, парень из-под бровей посмотрел на Мари.  
  
— Нет, не напрягает, то есть… — осеклась Маринетт, понимая, что не может позволить Адриану узнать, насколько близки ее отношения с Котом Нуаром. Это вызовет у него подозрения, и меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще узнал о личности Ледибаг.  
  
— Я имела в виду, что Кот какой-то шумный и постоянно заигрывает… — закончила она.  
  
— Заигрывает? — Адриан выгнул бровь.  
  
— Именно! — щеки Маринетт немного порозовели, не только из-за того, что парень так внимательно вглядывается в ее лицо, но и потому, что она в какой-то мере признала, что Кот Нуар флиртует с ней, и Адриан мог неправильно это понять.  
  
— Честно говоря, я никогда не видел и не слышал, чтобы он заигрывал с кем-то, — спокойно ответил Адриан, разламывая крошечной вилкой последний кусочек торта.  
  
— И давно ты его знаешь? — с лёгким раздражением спросила Маринетт.  
  
Адриан поднял на нее взгляд и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
  
— Порядком.  
  
В его голосе проскользнула смешинка, и Маринетт закусила нижнюю губу. Может, Адриан просто никогда не видел истинное лицо Нуара?  
  
— Может, он ведет себя так только с противоположным полом, — она случайно произнесла эту мысль вслух и, посмотрев на Адриана, принялась снова размахивать руками. — Я пытаюсь понять, почему ты не знаешь об этом! — попыталась защититься девушка.  
  
— Маринетт, я знаю его давно, долго и очень хорошо, хотя и не имею права вдаваться в детали. Поверь мне, Кот не флиртует со всеми подряд, — Адриан приятно улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и оперся на локти. — Может быть, у него есть к тебе чувства.  
  
Она захотела соскользнуть под стол, исчезнуть посреди этого разговора, не говорить же Адриану о чувствах Нуара к Ледибаг и частом флирте с Маринетт! Пока она обдумывала свой ответ, парень продолжил:  
— Он… Ну, я не знаю, могу ли я тебе это рассказать, но если ты встретишься с ним лицом к лицу без каких-либо секретов — он будет разительно отличаться от парня, которого ты знала до этого, — Адриан, находясь в общественном месте, специально избегал упоминания имени Нуара. Парень выпрямился и откинулся назад в кресло. — Это все, что я могу сказать. Прости.  
  
— Я понимаю, уже наслышана о вашем уговоре, — ответила Маринетт, ерзая в кресле.  
  
— Я никогда не спрашивал, насколько вы близки. Где вы познакомились? — небрежно задал вопрос Адриан и занялся своим недопитым кофе.  
  
Маринетт была уверена, что нужно поскорее закрывать тему Нуара, иначе холодный пот скоро покроет весь ее лоб. Адриан становился таким же любопытным, как и Кот.  
  
— Э-э-э-э-э-э… Кот спас меня, даже дважды на самом-то деле. После последнего случая он навещал меня. Может, ему стыдно за то, что случилось со мной, и хочет удостовериться, что я в порядке? — Маринетт приложила все усилия, чтобы прозвучать убедительной и при этом не сказать ни слова неправды. Она позволила себе опустить пару важных деталей их отношений с Котом Нуаром.  
  
— Как похоже на него, — промычал Адриан. — Но все же, та часть с флиртом намекает на то, что тебе есть о чем по _кот_ олковать с Котом, — парень игриво подмигнул, и Мари даже не поняла, было ли это шуткой или всерьёз. Она понадеялась на первый вариант.  
  
— Как торт?  
  
Возле столика возник отец Маринетт, и она мысленно упала на колени и поблагодарила боженьку за возможность избежать неудобного разговора о Нуаре.  
  
— Просто чудо, — Адриан довольно выдохнул.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь еще? — Том тепло улыбнулся парню.  
  
— Нет, спасибо вам.  
  
Продолжая улыбаться, Том кивнул и отправился обратно в магазин. Адриан подпер рукой щеку и повернулся к Маринетт.  
  
— Честно говоря, здесь столько вкусняшек, что я бы наелся до отвала, но мне нужно следить за фигурой, иначе мне влетит, — шутливо шепнул он, но Маринетт совершенно не хотелось смеяться. Нет, она издала вежливый смешок, думая о том, насколько строгой была диета, на которой сидел Адриан.  
  
— Я уверена, тебе приходится много тренироваться, — предположила она.  
  
Адриан согласился.  
— Жизнь модели, ничего не могу поделать! — парень небрежно пожал плечами и согнул руки, демонстрируя мускулатуру. Маринетт тут же захотелось увидеть, как он сделает это без рубашки.  
  
— В любом случае, мне надо поторопиться домой. Следующая учебная неделя будет убийственной, и мне надо хоть что-то прочесть, — вставая из-за стола, извинился Адриан. Маринетт поднялась вслед за ним.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться, — рассмеялась девушка и направилась к дверям. — Было приятно увидеться с тобой, — проговорила она с легким румянцем, когда Адриан выходил на улицу.  
  
Он развернулся, заглянул Маринетт в глаза и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Давай посидим еще как-нибудь.  
  
Конечно, она не смогла отказать ему в просьбе. Все проходило настолько гладко, что Маринетт просто не верила своему счастью. Вернувшись обратно в пекарню, девушка поднялась наверх, чтобы закончить свой курсовой проект по дизайну, от которого ее отвлек внезапный визит Адриана.  
  
Тикки, спорхнув вниз по спирали, возникла со стороны кровати.  
  
— Выглядишь счастливой, — заметила квами. Маринетт кивнула и уселась на пол.  
  
— Не могу поверить, я снова увиделась с Адрианом, и представь себе, Тикки, я почти не заикалась, — Маринетт счастливо вздохнула и схватила скетчбук. — Уверена, это все благодаря удаче Ледибаг.  
  
— Звучит хорошо. Так о чем вы говорили? — полюбопытствовала квами.  
  
Маринетт резко подняла голову. Она выглядела растерянно.  
  
— На самом деле, мы говорили о Нуаре, — сказала та. — Не знаю, как мы перешли на эту тему, но да, мы говорили о нем.  
  
— Оу? — все, что ответила Тикки.  
  
— Я сказала Адриану, о господи, я правда сказала ему, что Нуар развязный и шумный, и их знакомство друг с другом выглядело таким странным, ведь они такие разные. Но Адриан… — Маринетт понурила голову и замолкла, — …он сказал, что Кот не флиртует с каждой подвернувшейся под руку девушкой, и возможно, он просто проявляет симпатию ко мне…  
  
Конечно, Тикки совсем не удивилась такому повороту событий.  
  
— Но, Маринетт, мы-то знаем, что ему нравится Ледибаг. Это нормально. Кот Нуар и Ледибаг, так или иначе, всегда связаны, — спокойным тоненьким голоском пояснила она.  
  
— Да, я в курсе, просто… Ох, не знаю, неважно! — Маринетт помахала ладошкой и вскинула голову.  
  
Тикки с тревогой оглядела девушку.  
  
— Если это тебя успокоит, могу сказать, как это прекрасно, что Кот Нуар так добр к тебе, потому что нигде не говорится, что Ледибаг и Нуар всегда находятся в хороших отношениях.  
  
— Что? Правда? Между нами может быть вражда? — прижимая скетчбук к груди, вскрикнула Маринетт.  
  
— Я видела Ледибаг и Нуаров, которые терпеть друг друга не могли, но работали вместе только из долга. Столько ненависти и драмы. Нет ни одной похожей пары, Маринетт. Каждый Кот Нуар и Ледибаг разные. Иногда люди просто не хотят брать на себя ответственность героя, а бывает, что быть владельцем Камня Чудес для человека становится слишком тяжелым бременем, — со всей честностью сказала Тикки.  
  
— Не знала, что такое бывает, — вздохнула Маринетт, опуская скетчбук на ноги. Понимание того, что они с Котом были в таких хороших отношениях — хотя могло быть и наоборот! — немного облегчило тяжелые думы. Девушка представила, свидетелем еще каких историй была Тикки на протяжении тысяч лет ее существования.  
  
— Поверь мне, Маринетт, не всегда все идет замечательно, — Тикки грустно вздохнула, и Маринетт захотелось узнать, о чем именно думала квами в этот самый момент.

***

Позже этим вечером, вскоре после того, как родители закрыли пекарню и ушли на прогулку, Маринетт болтала с Альей по компьютеру. Как и Мари, Алья была по уши в работе и учебе, и девушка не могла не беспокоиться за свою лучшую подругу. Она рассказала Алье об ужине с Адрианом и о его недавнем визите в пекарню. Алья запищала от радости и сказала, что сейчас идеальное время, чтобы сблизиться с Адрианом.  
  
— Оу, это так романтично, прогулка вдоль реки, ах! — Маринетт издала драматический вздох, приложила ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу и закружилась в кресле.  
  
— Готова поспорить, что так и было. Есть фото? — спросила Алья.  
  
Маринетт резко остановила кресло.  
  
— Ох, черт, я забыла сделать селфи с Адрианом! — схватившись за голову, запричитала она. — Он предложил сделать фото, но моя голова была так забита непотребствами, что и я забыла!  
  
Что на это ответила Алья, Маринетт уже не услышала. Со стороны кровати раздался громкий стук. Ахнув, испуганная Маринетт подпрыгнула в кресле и быстро развернулась в сторону шума.  
  
Кот Нуар притаился перед лестницей, ведущей от кровати вниз в комнату.  
  
— Что это было? — со стороны компьютера раздался обеспокоенный голос Альи.  
  
— Ох, ничего особенного, просто бродячая кошка заскочила! — повернувшись к подруге, объяснила Маринетт. — Прости, мне пора. Я наберу тебя на днях, ладно?  
  
Краем уха слыша, как Алья говорит «пока», она закрыла окно чата и развернулась в кресле в сторону Нуара.  
  
— И что это было? — фыркнула она, бросая на него холодный взгляд. — Что, если бы мои родители были дома и услышали тебя? Ты не можешь так просто вламываться сюда, Кот Нуар!  
  
— Рука соскользнула, — мурлыкнул он, размял пальцы и уселся на пол, попутно спуская ноги на ступеньки.  
  
— В любом случае, с чем пришел? Ты оторвал меня от разговора с подругой, знаешь ли.  
  
Кот Нуар нагнулся вперед, уложил руки на колени и, по-чеширски улыбнувшись, наклонил голову вправо.  
— Я пришел узнать, как прошло свидание с Адрианом. — В его глазах заблестели весёлые огоньки.  
  
Она вздохнула, скрестила ноги и обняла руками одно колено.  
— Это было не свидание, и все было замечательно.  
  
— И все, что ли? — спросил он, кидая на нее озорной взгляд кошачьих глаз. — Не целовались и не обжимались?  
  
— Нет, — Маринетт уже пожалела об этом разговоре.  
  
— Ой, как нехорошо. Я надеялся на эротические подробности, — Кот громко хмыкнул и спрыгнул вниз, а после идеально приземлился на ноги прямо перед Маринетт. Она взвизгнула от неожиданности, но Кот, резко приблизившись, прервал ее.  
  
— Ты не будешь мне ничего рассказывать? Все-таки, ресторан был моей идеей, — его голос прозвучал победно-дразнящим.  
  
Маринетт моргнула пару раз, прежде чем осознать слова Нуара.  
  
— Твоей идеей? Стой, что ты имеешь в виду? — немного засуетилась она, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от его глаз.  
  
— Именно то, что я сказал. Я подобрал место для вашего свидания, — Кот ухмыльнулся, но его ответ не разъяснил абсолютно ничего. Скорее всего, он просто дразнил ее. Мари вдруг вспомнились недавние слова Адриана о Нуаре, она и отвела взгляд.  
  
— Почему? — пролепетала Маринетт, чувствуя, как Кот пододвигается ближе. Сейчас, так близко к нему, вжавшаяся в кресло Маринетт заметила, насколько Нуар вырос за последние годы. Широкие плечи, четко очерченная линия подбородка. Девушка не могла заставить себя оторваться от изучения его бицепсов, которые образовывали красивые, плавные линии под облегающим костюмом. Она готова была поспорить, что Кот занимался спортом так же много, как и Адриан.  
  
А еще Мари подумала, что под его костюмом совершенно ничего нет.  
  
— Потому что твои желания для меня — закон, моя _пироженка_. Ты хотела свидание с Адрианом — я устроил тебе свидание с Адрианом, — его голос излучал уверенность и что-то такое, чего Маринетт не могла толком объяснить. — Однако, должен признать, мне больно видеть мою леди в руках другого мужчины.  
  
Щеки Маринетт тут же вспыхнули, и она выпрямилась, толкая Кота в грудь подальше от себя.  
  
— Я не верю тебе, — пробормотала она, больше для того, чтобы убедить себя. Ей было тревожно. — Я знаю, как ты крутился вокруг Ледибаг, но работа — это работа, а личная жизнь — это личная жизнь, — смущенно фыркнула она. Слова Адриана о флирте Нуара не выходили из головы, и Маринетт не могла понять, почему это заставляет ее краснеть и суетиться.  
  
— Это противозаконно — сочетать в себе вас обеих, — проворковал Кот и позволил Маринетт выпрямиться в кресле. Он проследил взглядом, как она направляется к дивану, и драматично взмахнул руками.  
  
— Может, я не хотела, чтобы ты знал обо мне именно по этой причине, — простонала она и сама себе не поверила.  
  
Кот заботливо взглянул на нее, все еще сидя на корточках перед розовым офисным креслом.  
  
— Коты тщательно выбирают себе спутника жизни и с легкостью привязываются к тем, кого они считают лучшими, — изрек он, ухмыляясь уголком рта.  
  
Маринетт не ответила, лишь лениво плюхнулась на мягкий диван, легла, и, вздохнув, прикрыла рукой глаза.  
  
— М-моя леди? — В голосе Кота слышалось искреннее беспокойство. Мари не понимала: как у него получается в одно мгновение изменить настроение и тон?  
  
— Кот, я могу у тебя кое-что спросить? — она не знала, что на самом деле сказать. Маринетт почувствовала слабость. Может, это травмы начали сказываться. Может, этот чертов кот окунулся в заполненный феромонами бак перед приходом к ней, чтобы теперь дразнить несчастную Маринетт своими подкатами.  
  
— Все что угодно. Когда угодно и где угодно.  
  
Маринетт немного помолчала, но потом заговорила.  
— Сегодня Адриан приходил в пекарню, и мы разговаривали о тебе, — начала она.  
  
— И? — подгонял Кот, одним длинным кошачьим прыжком оказываясь возле дивана.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что ты не такой в реальной жизни. Что ты на самом деле не вьешься вокруг девушек с тупым флиртом и отстойными каламбурами, — Маринетт, не убирая руку с глаз, облизнула губы.  
  
—  _Мяу_ ч, я думал, ты не хотела ничего знать о моей личной жизни, — усмехнулся Кот и, подмигнув, пододвинулся ближе к дивану, скрестил руки на его краю и улегся на них.  
  
— Я и не хотела, не пойми неправильно, — поправила она его.  
  
— Не буду, _мур_ бещаю, если ты скажешь мне, что хотела спросить у меня.  
  
— То, что сказал Адриан — правда? О тебе? — тихо спросила Маринетт и повернулась, чтобы взглянуть из-под своей руки на Кота. Он положил голову на локти, выглядя расслабленным.  
  
— Я не знаю, что точно сказал обо мне Адриан, но если ты говоришь о том, насколько разные я-я и я-Кот, то мой ответ — да. Однако я не думаю, что это сильно тебя удивило, по крайней мере не должно было. В конце концов, ты-ты и ты-Ледибаг тоже разные. Думаю, все зависит от дела. Камни меняют нас, дают возможность показать скрытое внутри нас, то, что мы сами не можем показать, — спокойно объяснил Кот, его взгляд перемещался туда-сюда, изучая наполовину спрятанное лицо Маринетт.  
  
— Так… в реальной жизни ты не адский гуру флирта? — Маринетт чуть улыбнулась, заработав улыбку в ответ.  
  
— Не-а. Я ни с кем не флиртую. Трудно поверить, да?  
  
На его ответ Маринетт рассмеялась и потянулась, чтобы потрепать его волосы между кошачьих ушек.  
— Очень!  
  
— Так что, чувствуешь себя особенной? — он мурлыкнул, подставляясь под прикосновения. — Ты единственная, кто видел эту сторону меня.  
  
— Не льсти себе, котенок. Скажем так, я привыкла к этому, — Маринетт похлопала Кота по голове.  
  
Она заметила, как в его глазах сверкнул маленький огонек.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты единственная, кому я позволяю себя трогать? — продолжил Нуар утробное мурчание, а металлический кончик хвоста лязгал по полу, давая понять, что его владелец доволен.  
  
В животе кольцами развернулось странное ощущение, когда их глаза встретились вновь после его слов. Во взгляде Кота читалось что-то близкое к ласке. Ее рука продолжала гладить его по голове. Его губы изогнулись в блаженной улыбке. Ей снова вспомнились слова Адриана о том, что Нуар питает к ней симпатию и, пусть Маринетт понимала, что это только из-за того, что она Ледибаг — этого было достаточно, чтобы ее щеки покраснели. Она отдернула руку и снова прикрыла ею глаза, надеясь хоть как-то скрыть румянец, который, как ей желалось, не расползся до самой шеи.  
  
Она услышала, что Кот Нуар двигается — его кожаный костюм поскрипывал — и Маринетт понадеялась, что он решил уходить.  
  
— Моя леди, — раздался бархатистый мягкий голос, и пальцы Кота медленно обхватили ее руки, мягко отнимая их от лица. Девушка не понимала, почему позволяет ему подобное.  
  
Он стоял на коленях, склонившись к ней и полуприкрыв глаза. Волосы обрамляли его лицо, а падающий сверху свет создавал на нем игру светотени. Маринетт могла с уверенностью сказать, что его когда-то кошачий носик пуговкой больше не был милым, а стал более прямым.  
  
— В чем дело, моя леди? — нежно прошептал он. Его голос пустил ее сердце в пляс.  
  
Серьезно. Почему рядом с Нуаром она внезапно чувствует себя так, словно сидит на иголках? Целых пять лет они спасали задницы друг друга, и нет ничего, к чему бы Маринетт не привыкла в Коте. Черт, однажды они даже разделили поцелуй, много лет назад, чтобы разрушить проклятие Темного Купидона, так почему сейчас ее щеки краснеют, как при Адриане?  
  
Последняя мысль поразила ее, как молния. Она целовала Кота Нуара! Ее первый поцелуй! Бешено краснеющая Маринетт мысленно заорала под натиском воспоминаний о губах, прижимающихся к ее.  
  
— Я вспомнила кое-что неловкое об Адриане, — откровенно соврала она, уповая на то, что Кот поверит. Он ласково посмотрел на нее и слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— А я надеялся, что ты так переполошилась из-за меня, — промурлыкал Нуар бархатистым тоном. — Я каждый раз проигрываю Адриану, — широко улыбнувшись, парень отпустил руку Маринетт и, глубоко вдохнув, встал.  
  
— Не хочу оставлять тебя наедине с твоими мыслями, я бы лучше целовал тебя до тех пор, пока у тебя не останется плохих воспоминаний, но рыцарю в сияющих доспехах пора возвращаться обратно в замок, — драматично вздохнув, заявил он.  
  
— Можешь дать мне еще один совет насчет Адриана, пока ты не ушел? — быстро проговорила Маринетт, все еще слишком смущенная из-за своих связанных с Котом воспоминаний. Она отчаянно нуждалась в отвлечении.  
  
—  _Адриан, Адриан, Адриан,_ — передразнил Кот, кивая головой из стороны в сторону. — Я хочу, чтобы ты говорила только: «Кот Нуар, Кот Нуар, Кот Нуар», — простонал он и даже не попытался скрыть блаженство на своем лице. На этот раз девушка схватила подушку и шмякнула его по ноге.  
  
— Рыцарь не должен раздражать принцессу! — чувствуя нешуточное раздражение, предупредила Мари.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, я скажу тебе, — рассмеялся Кот, поднимая руки в знак того, что сдается. — Факт об Адриане номер два: его любимое время дня — это ночь, и это не каламбур.  
  
Маринетт показала ему палец вверх, и он, ответив тем же самым, поклонился ей в своей экстравагантной манере и направился к люку. Прежде чем открыть его, Кот послал Маринет воздушный поцелуй и выпрыгнул наружу со слышимым смешком.  
  
На этот раз Маринетт была застигнута врасплох, чтобы отмахнуться от поцелуя. Она позволила тому пресечь пространство и отпечататься на коже. Ей сильно не хотелось признавать это, но по какой-то причине Кот Нуар впервые заставил ее сердце биться, словно птицу в клетке. Могло ли это быть из-за того, что Адриан сказал ей, а Нуар подтвердил, или она просто каким-то странным образом спроецировала свои чувства к Адриану на Нуара? Кто знает, как работает подсознание?  
  
А как он произносит свое чертово имя! Маринетт уже решила, что ее сердце никогда не успокоится, если она и дальше позволит серьезно воспринимать дурацкие шутки Кота.  
  
— Маринетт?  
  
Тикки вылетела из укрытия и устроилась у Маринетт на груди. Та подхватила квами ладонями и поцеловала в лобик.  
  
— О, Тикки, ничего. Я слишком много думаю об Адриане, — спокойно объяснилась Маринетт. — Я так счастлива, что смогла с ним увидеться аж целых два раза!  
  
— И все благодаря Нуару, — отметила Тикки, поднимая голову в сторону люка на террасу. — Думаю, тебе нужно будет как-нибудь отблагодарить его за помощь. Он даже рассказывает всякие мелочи об Адриане, чтобы помочь тебе.  
  
— Ты права, мне стоит поблагодарить его, — Маринетт была согласна с Тикки. — Интересно, может, Кот тоже любит макароны?

***

На фоне парижского вечернего неба вырисовалась фигура молодого человека, спешащего укрыться как можно быстрее. Кот Нуар приземлился на крышу своего дома, перевоплощаясь обратно в Адриана в тот же момент, как его ноги коснулись твердой поверхности. Убедившись, что его никто не заметил, Адриан пробрался к пожарной лестнице и забрался через открытое окно в свою пустую квартиру. Одним ловким движением парень оказался внутри и закрыл за собой окно.  
  
Плагг дергал лапками в воздухе и приземлился на кушетку с печальным вздохом.  
— Есть хочу! Я, похоже, умираю, — взвыл он и, будто реально умирал, поднял лапу в воздух.  
  
— Минуту, сейчас дам, — успокоил квами Адриан, направился в кухню и, отыскав вонючий камамбер, кинул отрезанный кусочек Плаггу. Тот ловко поймал его в воздухе.  
  
— Знаешь, ты не должен затягивать свою игру, — Плагг одним укусом прикончил сыр и потребовал еще. Адриан кинул ему еще один.  
  
— Да знаю я, знаю. Можешь не читать мне нотаций, — вымученно простонал Адриан. Он прошел к окну, облокотился о подоконник и глубоко вздохнул. Где-то далеко был виден свет из окна Маринетт. Совсем крошечная точка, похожая на звездочку.  
  
— Не знаю, что ты там планируешь, но тебе следует быть аккуратнее, — Плагг, проигнорировав Адриана, прочел ему нотации, замолкая время от времени, чтобы понюхать свой сыр, вместо того, чтобы прикончить его за раз.  
  
— Я не уверен в том, что я делаю, Плагг, но обещаю, что это не зайдет слишком далеко. Все-таки, я не хочу сделать Маринетт больно, — пробормотал он, все еще глядя на далекий свет из окна, словно бы надеясь мельком увидеть ее без кошачьего зрения с такого расстояния.  
  
Плагг не слышал его. Квами провалился в сон, как только проглотил последний кусочек сыра. С кушетки было слышно лишь сонное посапывание.


	5. Сладкие подарки сделаны с любовью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Адриан консультируется у Плагга.

На часах было около десяти вечера, когда Адриан наконец оказался дома. Сегодняшняя фотосъемка длилась почти вечность, и легкая досада с каждым часом разрасталась всё сильнее и сильнее. Отец заключил очередную крупную сделку с известным фотографом, который хотел заполучить фото Адриана для своей художественной выставки. Это было не совсем похоже на обычную работу модели, но и фотограф был не хоть бы кто, а отец не упустит возможность прорекламировать свое имя. Адриан, хоть и чувствовал себя инструментом в руках отца, почему-то не находил в себе сил сопротивляться ему.

Он мог бы свалить куда подальше из Франции, да хотя бы из Парижа… Если бы не квами. Плагг пытался заверить парня, что вскоре после поимки Моли у него будет возможность уехать, но он также подчеркнул тот момент, что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар — стороны одной медали и нуждаются друг в друге, чтобы использовать свои силы по максимуму. И так уж выходило, что Адриан не мог бросить обязанности Нуара или разорвать связь с Ледибаг. Бывали дни, когда такая жизнь казалась ему очень тяжелой. И сегодня был один из этих дней.

Поездка в метро и перекус по дороге домой приподняли общее настроение, но он не мог не думать об одном.

О Маринетт.

Как-то получилось, что Ледибаг стала еще интересней и пленительней, когда выяснилось, что она никто иная, как его милая, дорогая бывшая одноклассница Маринетт. Если честно, его поразило это открытие, но по прошествии какого-то времени он это переварил и начал более ясно все воспринимать. Ну, или по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Парню было немного грустно видеть, как Маринетт все еще шарахается от него и очень нервничает — юноша был уверен, что она собиралась прыгнуть в Сену, когда он попытался взять ее за руку. Но у Адриана никак не получалось придумать быстрый способ расслабить Маринетт. Он надеялся, что если они будут чаще общаться, то время исцелит беспричинную робость девушки, но его жизнь была настолько занятой, что не оставалось ни минуты свободного времени.

Адриан улыбнулся, вспомнив тот день, когда он пришел в комнату Маринетт как Нуар и увидел обвешанные плакатами стены. Он подумал, что в этом нет ничего такого, куча девчонок по всей Франции хранили его фотки, словно сокровища… Но когда Маринетт проговорилась, что была влюблена в него аж целых пять лет, Адриан всей кожей ощутил одновременно и жар, и холод. Колокольчик на шее внезапно потяжелел, стало практически невозможным хранить спокойствие и не краснеть до самых кошачьих ушей. Женщина, которую он любит — Ледибаг — влюблена в него не как Ледибаг, но как Маринетт. Именно в эту секунду Адриан наплевал на все возможные детали ее чувств, но чуть позже начал размышлять, что Маринетт могла бы полюбить его всего: и Адриана, и Нуара. Затея со сводничеством начала казаться полным абсурдом — Адриан даже не мог сказать, как он вообще к ней пришел — и было безумно сложно понять, как это остановить. Кроме того, прямо сейчас это было единственным поводом чаще видеться с Маринетт. А он обожал это с каждой встречей все сильнее.

Поглядев на квами, набивающего рот камамбером, Адриан склонился к нему.

— Плагг, я хочу навестить ее сегодня, — сурово произнес он.

— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, потому и ем, — с набитым сыром ртом проворчал Плагг.

Юноша позволил квами закончить свой долгожданный прием пищи, а потом попросил трансформировать себя. Адриан, хоть и был готов к жалобам на ненужные перевоплощения, но все равно был рад, что Плагг их не высказывал.

Парень открыл окно, вскарабкался на крышу — пустяк для того, кто живет на самом верхнем этаже — и осмотрелся. Отсюда увидел дом Маринетт, добраться до которого было для него секундным делом, и новоявленный Нуар отправился прямиком к нему. Пробежавшись по крышам, в итоге он спокойно приземлился на балкон Мари. В ее комнате горел тусклый свет, но, заглянув в окно, Кот никого не увидел. Он пробрался к люку и осторожно поднял его.

Маринетт лежала на спине на своей кровати и, повернувшись на скрип люка, взвизгнула:  
— Черт возьми! — выругалась она, захлопывая книгу. Ее глаза вспыхнули. — Не смей так подкрадываться! Ты что, постучать не мог?

— Простите, моя Леди, я так спешил увидеть Вас после недели разлуки, что совсем позабыл о манерах, — ухмыльнулся он, говоря ей чистую правду. Естественно, Кот Нуар отлично понимал, что Маринетт ему не поверила.

Он ощущал на себе ее взгляд, когда приземлился на пол и, несмотря на протесты, запрыгнул на кровать. Парень ухмыльнулся до ушей. Сердце было готово вырваться из груди.

— Можешь поверить, мы — и в одной постели? — пошутил Кот, наслаждаясь, как мило надувает губы Маринетт.

— Ох, Кот, прекрати, — раздраженно вздохнула она, но не сделала ни единого движения, чтобы остановить его от приближения к своему лицу.

— Зачем останавливаться, ночь только начинается, возможностей полным-полно. Кто знает, что может случиться между двумя юными душами в этой самой комнате? — флирт так и лился меж его изогнутых губ. Кот пристально смотрел на Маринетт. Ее глаза были красивее, чем ему запомнилось. Девушка очаровательно волновалась из-за его близости, но вместе с тем она — Ледибаг, способная надрать его задницу, если этого захочет. В прямом и переносном смысле.

К его удивлению, Мари не ответила сразу же, как она обычно делала, а изогнула брови и заглянула ему прямо в глаза. Кот остановился, не желая причинять ей реальное неудобство своей близостью (и плевать, как сильно он мечтал о ней), но не убрал руку, которая едва касалась ноги девушки.

— Кот… — с ее губ тихо слетело его имя, и Кот был уверен, что его щеки вспыхнули в тот же миг. Голова закружилась от того, как соблазнительно звучало его имя на губах Маринетт.

— Да, моя Принцесса? — гортанно мурлыкнул он, не в состоянии справиться с жаром, охватившем его тело.

В глазах Маринетт мелькнул озорной огонек, и прежде чем парень понял, что случилось, она уже наклонилась к нему. Кот удивленно отпрянул.

— Не очень хорошо вот так запросто вламываться в комнату, — проворковала девушка, указательным пальцем поддевая колокольчик, который тут же отозвался тихим звяканьем.

Слова застряли у него в горле, и пока парень пытался подобрать слова, меж его губ вырвался короткий вздох.

— Но, моя Леди, — начал он сочинять ответ, пытаясь звучать не слишком взволнованно.

Маринетт с кривой улыбкой быстро его одернула.

— Я не «твоя Леди», — отметила она, почесывая его под подбородком. Нуар ругнулся на себя за нечаянный флирт, который повернулся против него. Он уже почти забыл, что Мари наедине с Котом весьма дерзкая личность, а робкая она лишь рядом с Адрианом.

— А могла бы быть, — ляпнул он, прежде чем понял, что сказал. Кот мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что позволил языку работать быстрее мозгов.

Маринетт перестала почесывать его, и секунду они тупо молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Кот мог слышать стук собственного сердца и надеялся, что девушка не слышит этого, не осознает, как сильно он хочет ее поцеловать, прижав к мягкому матрасу ее тело.

Девичий смех нарушил тишину, возвращая парня обратно в реальность. Маринетт, продолжая смеяться, откинула голову назад.

— Прости, мои родители не разрешают мне заводить домашних питомцев, — усмехнулась она и хлопнула Кота по макушке.

Немного выбитый из колеи Нуар быстро ответил смешком.

— Жаль. А ведь из меня вышел бы прекрасный ручной кот!

Они услышали звук тяжелых шагов, приближающихся к комнате девушки, и Нуар бросился на балкон, закрыв за собой дверцу как раз в тот момент, когда из люка в комнату показалась голова отца Маринетт.

— Мама спрашивает, куда ты положила ромашковый чай?

— Там был один пакетик, и я его заварила. Прости! — стараясь вести себя обычно, извинилась Маринетт.

— Ох, понятно. Нужно будет напомнить, чтобы я завтра его купил, — сказал Том, спускаясь вниз. Маринетт подождала, пока люк полностью опустится, прежде чем посмотреть наверх. Потолочная дверца приоткрылась, и оттуда выглянул Кот.

— Мне надо бежать, мой кексик, пока нас не поймали с поличным, но лови факт об Адриане номер три: его любимая группа — «Impure Insurgent».

— Правда? Никогда не слышала о них. — Маринетт удивленно похлопала ресницами.

— Я тоже, — Кот в ответ ухмыльнулся, отсалютовал и уже почти развернулся, чтобы уйти, как вдруг остановился. — Знаешь, раз уж я в курсе, кто ты, было бы честно, если бы я смог рассказать тебе о себе… Если ты этого хочешь, — проговорил он, хотя уже знал ответ.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был просто котенком. Нам не положено делиться личной информацией.

Он расстроенно вздохнул и обернулся в последний раз, чтобы посмотреть на девушку и, проклиная самого себя, уйти прочь. Адриану было стыдно. Он позволил себе облажаться, потерять самообладание и наговорить глупостей перед Маринетт. Как бы сильно его к ней ни тянуло, он обязан уважать ее. Он не может просто взять и перейти все границы. Но Нуар не мог объяснить, почему Маринетт не отмахивается от его флирта. Почему она, как обычно, не указывает Коту на его место и даже не игнорирует его подкаты, будто надоедливую муху?

А что еще хуже, он пришел увидеть ее без особой причины, поэтому понадеялся, что факт об Адриане номер три был достаточным поводом. Его поведение становилось все более очевидным, так что либо Маринетт слишком помешана на Адриане, либо она просто игнорирует Нуара.

Адриана не устраивало ни то, ни другое. В груди противно ныло. Очень противно. Боль была не физической, но чувствовалась именно так. Даже горло сдавило, будто что-то медленно душило его. Парень остановился, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и очистить мысли.

— Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня, Плагг, так что слушай. Мне нужно с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить, — начал Адриан. — Мне правда очень нравится Маринетт, но я не могу решить, какой из двух своих личностей сближаться с нею. Она влюблена в Адриана, но, с другой стороны, кому он не нравится? То есть… Я знаю, что это не совсем так, но все же… Он — известное лицо, карьера, повсеместно влюбленные девушки… А Кот Нуар… Ей комфортнее с Нуаром, чем с Адрианом. Так она показывает мне настоящую себя, но не хочет знать человека за маской и не воспринимает меня всерьез… Это становится невыносимым. Мне нужно твое мнение, Плагг.

Конечно же, Плагг не ответит ему, пока он трансформирован — это Адриан прекрасно понимал. Так что он сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем направился домой. Убедившись, что за Котом Нуаром никто не следит, Адриан проник в квартиру через окно. Парень тут же отменил трансформацию, и Плагг с фырканьем возник перед ним.

— Я говорил, что это отстойная идея, еще когда ты в первый раз организовал Маринетт встречу с Адрианом, — проворчал квами, скрещивая лапки на груди.

— Да, Плагг, ты говорил. Я идиот, — простонал Адриан, падая на софу, и перевернулся на бок, слепо глядя перед собой.

Черный квами воспарил перед лицом парня и задумчиво осмотрел того с ног до головы.

— Если ты не разберешься с этим как можно быстрее — это скажется на твоей обычной жизни и, пацан, я уже представляю все нотации и крики, которые обрушатся на тебя, если ты заявишься на работу с трупным видком. Давай все-таки вспомним, что твой отец позволил тебе жить отдельно как раз для того, чтобы этого избежать, — заявил Плагг, сильно нахмурившись.

— Я знаю, — Адриан лишь вздохнул с выражением полного опустошения на лице.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Куском дерьма я себя чувствую. Я не хочу ранить ее, но так делаю только хуже себе. И все становится просто ужасно, когда ни Адриан, ни Кот с ней не видятся.

— Хм-м-м, чувства — это сложно, так что давай, мы подумаем логически и представим различные возможности и варианты событий, — предложил Плагг, устраиваясь у Адриана на виске и глядя на него. — Давай начнем. Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу стать ближе к Маринетт, но сделать это так, чтобы ей не было больно, — честно ответил Адриан.

— Хорошо, это — твоя главная цель?

Парень на секунду затих, а потом, покрываясь легким румянцем, открыл рот:  
— Моя цель… Я хочу понравиться ей таким, какой я есть. По возможности даже влюбить ее в себя, но если я буду нравиться ей, этого достаточно.

— Значит, твоя цель — заставить Маринетт полюбить тебя таким, какой ты есть, — пробормотал Плагг, вытаскивая откуда-то крошечный блокнот, ручку и очки. Он водрузил очки на нос и записал ответ Адриана.

— Я не так говорил! — возразил блондин, но Плагг лапой шлепнул того по уху.

— Да знаю я, что и как ты там говорил. Я жил за несколько тысяч лет до того, как ты в проекте появился, и пробыл среди людей дольше, чем твой умишко может себе вообразить. Я знаю, как работает твоё сознание — в этом ты ничем не отличаешься от другого человека. Или мужчины. Или Кота Нуара.

У Адриана не нашлось, что на это сказать. Плагг сделал очень ценное замечание.

— И твоя проблема заключается в том, что ты не знаешь, кто станет посланником твоей любви: Адриан или Кот Нуар? — продолжил Плагг, ведущий себя как личный советник.

— …Да.

— Так может, проблема в том, что мы думаем о тебе как о двух отдельных людях, и пытаемся сравнить их совместимость с Маринетт? — квами задумчиво постучал ручкой по носу.

— Как я говорил, Адриан известен и всеми любим, и я не знаю причины, почему Маринетт меня любит. Адриан делает ее дерганной, и я чувствую, что она не может вести себя свободно, что не круто ни для одного из нас. Адриан — более безопасный вариант, если мы хотим игнорировать СМИ и их слежку за Нуаром и Адрианом. А еще у Маринетт и Адриана есть общие воспоминания, но Маринетт не знает, что Нуар и Адриан — это одно целое.

— Она может к тебе привыкнуть, — предположил Плагг, но Адриан небрежно пожал плечами.

— Для этого нужно время, а у нас его нет. Кажется… Я не знаю, как-то неправильно врываться к ней домой в любую свободную секунду без повода, как это делает Кот Нуар, — откровенно признался Адриан, понимая, что его слова ни на йоту не сумели выразить то, что он чувствовал. Было нелегко, почти невозможно выразить эти чувства словами.

— А Кот Нуар? — Плагг заставил Адриана продолжать.

Адриан сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил:  
— Кот Нуар во всех смыслах свободнее Адриана. Я чувствую, что могу выражать себя ярче, когда я Кот Нуар, мне не надо беспокоиться о своем имидже, что я где-то накосячу, и мой отец за это прибьет меня. Маринетт более расслабленная с Нуаром и им тоже есть, что вспомнить, но она не хочет знать, кто Нуар без маски. СМИ более пристально следят за Котом, чем за Адрианом, и это нужно учитывать в том случае, если они застанут Маринетт за общением с Котом.

Плагг затих. В его голове закрутились шестеренки. Квами посмотрел на свои каракули, ниже записал еще пару заметок.

— Добавим сюда Ледибаг, и что получится? — спросил он, и Адриан несколько раз растерянно моргнул.

— Ледибаг… м-м… Ледибаг — напарник Кота Нуара? — предположил он, не уверенный, что этот ответ устроит Плагга. Квами протяжно хмыкнул.

— И?

— Э-э, а что еще? Я знаю, что Маринетт — это Ледибаг?

— Хм-м-м? Еще?

— Что еще? — Адриан сменил позу, еще шире распахивая глаза. Он улегся, пытаясь выяснить, к чему его пытается подвести Плагг.

— …Я не знаю. Что еще? Я люблю Ледибаг, и люблю ее еще сильнее с тех пор, как узнал что она — это Маринетт? Типа, в итоге я люблю Маринетт?

— И что насчет Нуара?

— Ну, он тоже любит Ледибаг, а значит, и Маринетт?

— Мы это уже знаем. Думай шире, — Плагг похлопал Адриана по уху и сощурился. — Подумай о течении времени, я же не должен еще и это тебе разжевывать? Будет плохо, если ты сам не додумаешься до этого.

Адриан еще сильнее запутался от услужливых намеков Плагга. Парень закрыл глаза, нахмурил брови, его губы сжались в тонкую нить. Он представил себе Кота Нуара, Ледибаг, Маринетт, себя самого, попытался прорисовать туда и сюда временные линии в попытке понять, о чем говорит Плагг.

— Ледибаг и Кот Нуар… они продолжат существовать, даже после того, как мы с Маринетт уйдем? Они существуют дольше нас, так же, как и Камни Чудес? — вопросительно пробормотал Адриан, и на этот раз голос Плагга был воодушевленным, что подтверждало догадки парня.

— Отлично, просто отлично! Ты почти у финиша! А теперь перенеси это на настоящее время.

— …Я …Я …Я — Кот Нуар… Маринетт — это Ледибаг… — Адриан покатал эти имена на языке, концентрируясь на поиске ответа. Потом его глаза распахнулись, словно он понял нечто, меняющее всю его жизнь.

— Кот Нуар знает Ледибаг дольше, чем Маринетт и Адриан знают друг друга!

— Бинго! — отозвался Плагг и, отложив блокнотик с ручкой и очками прочь, подпрыгнул в воздух и приземлился на подлокотник. Лицо Адриана просияло.

— Это верно в двух смыслах. Первое, как и было сказано ранее, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар стары так же, как и Камни Чудес. Второе, Кот и Маринетт работали вместе, виделись друг с другом на протяжении пяти лет, когда Адриан и Маринетт всего лишь встретились снова после двух лет порознь.

— Ну конечно, вот оно! — воскликнул Адриан, вскакивая с места. Он сжал кулаки, излучая счастье.

— Маринетт знает Кота Нуара, но она не знает Адриана! Она более расслаблена с Нуаром, и ведет себя с ним спокойней, чем с Адрианом! Кот Нуар может видеть Маринетт когда угодно, но Адриану нужна веская причина для встречи! Я должен больше проводить с ней времени как Кот, и как можно чаще рассказывать ей о себе-Адриане. Как думаешь, это сработает? — он повернулся к Плаггу, энтузиазм частично перерос в тревогу.

Плагг пожал плечами, качая головой.

— Я не знаю. Нельзя что-то знать наверняка. Это может сработать, а может и не сработать, может пройти гладко или с шероховатостью, или же вовсе столкнуться с огромными преградами. Ты идешь на риск, но поверь: любовь — это всегда риск. — Слова квами удивили Адриана. Иногда он забывал о тысячелетнем жизненном опыте Плагга, который совсем не легко представить двадцатилетнему пареньку.

— В любом случае, думаю, ты должен уговорить ее. Чтобы она разрешила тебе раскрыться ей. Мне почему-то кажется, что Маринетт как Ледибаг будет проще принять Кота Нуара без маски, чем человека в маске Кота Нуара. По крайней мере, раньше это срабатывало, — рассудил Плагг.

— Так подобное случалось и раньше? — парень позволил рукам безвольно упасть.

— Много, много раз.

Взгляд Адриана вдруг стал очень пристальным, почти тяжелым, когда он повернул голову в сторону от Плагга, и уставился в никуда.

— Этот план означает, что мне надо выяснить, как держать Маринетт подальше от Адриана, и попытаться завоевать ее сердце как Кот Нуар. Кот больше не будет сводником для Адриана, но этого я Маринетт не скажу. И она так сильно любит Адриана! У-уф-ф! — его речь закончилась разочарованным стоном, Адриан схватился за голову и уперся лбом в колени.

— Я мог бы стать твоим сводником, — громко рассмеялся Плагг с немного дьявольским фырканьем и получил в ответ громкий приглушенный стон от Адриана.

***

 

Даже самые ужасающие монстры, с которыми Нуар сталкивался в бою, не вызывали в нем столько неприятных чувств, сколько он испытывал сейчас. Он решил: нужно претворить план в жизнь как можно скорее, дабы хватило времени на чувства Маринетт, и она:  
а) полюбила его, как Кота  
б) более важное, позволила ему, как Адриану, раскрыть свою личность.

Это должно все разрешить, и они будут счастливы. Он еще не придумал, чем объяснить занятость Адриана, но решил, что достаточно будет сказать, что у него очень плотный график. Технически это — не ложь, ведь кроме редких моментов свободы, когда он в обличии Нуара будет бродить по Парижу и искать Маринетт, у него не найдется и лишней минутки.

Он присел на крыше около дома Мари, но на противоположной стороне, чтобы она не поняла, что он всегда приходит к ней с одной стороны. Улица была наполнена людьми, наслаждающимися свежей выпечкой. Они приходили и уходили непрерывным потоком. Солнце уже начало садиться, заливая улицы оранжевым светом. Кот вспомнил чудесную выпечку, которая досталась ему от Маринетт и ее родителей, и ему стало слегка неприятно от осознания того, что он не сможет ничего попробовать еще очень долго, пока держит Адриана подальше от Маринетт.

Когда улица опустела, Кот Нуар взмыл в воздух, кружась возле пекарни с левой стороны, и через несколько быстрых прыжков оказался на балконе Маринетт. Он услышал ее пение, и был счастлив узнать, что она поправляется, хотя Маринетт еще было запрещено напрягаться (или выполнять акробатические трюки). Нуар посмотрел на крошечный букетик цветов — неважно, как они назывались, он был слишком взволнован, когда покупал их, — в своей руке и нервно сглотнул тяжелый ком, вставший в горле.

— Я такой дурак, — вздохнул Кот, качая головой.

Он спрыгнул вниз, прошел к (ох, какому знакомому) люку и трижды постучал. Счастливое пение стихло, и до ушей Кота донеслись шаги Маринетт. Люк со скрипом поднялся, в щели показалась голова девушки.

— Кот Нуар? — в ее голосе послышалось любопытство. Это звучало так сладко для ушей Кота, что он почти забыл ей ответить.

— Привет, мой маленький кексик, надеюсь, я не оторвал тебя от важных дел. Чудесно поешь, кстати, — Кот напомнил себе вести себя как обычно и кинул свою фирменную ухмылочку.

— Пою? — ее голос надломился, личико тут же раскраснелось, но девушка взяла себя в руки. — Я приклеивала искусственные кристаллы на один из моих проектов по дизайну.

— Ох, так моя леди — мастер на все руки, — ответил Кот, наблюдая, как Маринетт полностью открывает люк.

— Ну, я учусь на модельера… — заметила Маринетт, с любопытством глядя на Кота. — Что принесло тебя сюда на этот раз? Это касается Адриана?

Сердце Нуара больно сжалось, когда она произнесла имя Адриана, но он не показал этого.

Вместо этого, Кот покачал головой.

— Я пришел, чтобы вручить тебе это, — мурлыкнул он, кланяясь, и протянул Маринетт букетик, пытаясь скрыть нервозность и румянец под маской. В поклоне он сумел спрятать свое лицо и успеть вернуть обычное кокетливое хладнокровие.

— Стоп, и как это понимать? — голос Маринетт разнесся по балкону, когда она приняла подарок. — Ты натворил глупостей? Это подарок типа «пожалуйста, возьми, прежде чем я скажу нечто ужасное»?

Кот встал на одно колено, беря руку Маринетт в свою.

— Нет, моя леди. Я пришел извиниться за то, что дважды ворвался к тебе домой без стука. В конце концов, я джентльмен и должен больше думать об уединении леди, — со всей своей нежностью проговорил Кот, и запечатлел поцелуй на руке Маринетт, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

Ее лицо снова зарделось, а глаза расширились.

Маринетт выдернула руку и рассмеялась.

— Как мило с твоей стороны, — коротко отозвалась она и принялась рассматривать цветы. — Ты обобрал чей-то балкон? — она усмехнулась, но, несмотря на слова, ее голос был мягким.

— А вот и нет. Я купил их специально для тебя, — снова принялся заигрывать Кот, чувствуя, как быстро стучит в груди сердце, а щеки под маской еще немного горят.

Она не ответила, лишь смущенно смотрела на цветы.

— Я надеялся, что это порадует тебя, моя леди, — нарушил тишину Кот, начиная переживать, что цветы были ошибкой. Он мог бы прийти без них, привычно поцеловать ее руку и спокойно вернуться домой.

— Они замечательные. Спасибо, Кот. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты стучал, прежде чем заходить ко мне, хотя бы из соображений безопасности. Вдруг там будут мои родители или я буду разговаривать с подругой через чат? — нежный голос Маринетт чистым медом лился Нуару в уши, настолько ласково она произносила эти слова. Он желал, чтобы она не замолкала.

— Разумеется. За этим я и пришел — извиниться. Надеюсь, цветы компенсируют твои инфаркты от визитов ослепительного меня, — Кот подмигнул, издав внутренний крик, потому что Маринетт сказала абсолютную правду. Он даже не думал о том, что его могли заметить у нее в комнате. Как тупо с его стороны. Эти косяки ему просто судьбой предначертаны!

Маринетт закатила глаза и выдала короткий стон. При этом ее губы выглядели безумно привлекательно. Девушка перевела взгляд на Кота и широко улыбнулась.

— Как я и сказала, они замечательные. Кстати, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, подожди секунду!

Маринетт исчезла в своей комнате, Кот навострил уши, как только послышался звук выдвигаемого ящика. Затем звук ее шагов стал громче, и голова Маринетт вновь показалась в люке.

— Это тебе, — добродушно сказала она, протягивая Коту небольшую коробочку, перевязанную ленточкой. Он тут же принял подарок.

Макароны.

— Ух ты, спасибо, — растерянно пробормотал он, принимая коробку. Сердце его делало сальто от радости, от мысли, что именно Кот Нуар получил от Маринетт подарок. Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы Ледибаг сделала подарок Коту — для напарников дарить подарки было совершено обычным делом — но сейчас это была Маринетт, в своем настоящем лице, дарящая Коту точно такую коробочку макарон, какую получил и Адриан.

— Я так польщен, моя принцесса одарила меня, — с нежностью сказал он, наблюдая за девушкой через полуприкрытые веки. — К чему такая честь?

— Ах, это за Адриана. То есть, спасибо тебе за то, что помог мне связаться с ним, — Маринетт сплела пальцы, смотря вниз.

— Мяуч, меня вспомнили из-за другого человека, — с болью проговорил Кот. Ему снова напомнили о том, что Адриан здесь — номер один, и ему нужно очень постараться, чтобы изменить это настолько, насколько это возможно. Он надеялся, что так и будет.

— Нет-нет, не поэтому. Ты спас меня и сохранил в секрете мою личность. Я просто осознала, что ты сделал для меня так много, и я обязана поблагодарить тебя, — Маринетт беспокойно вертелась, избегая смотреть Нуару в глаза. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на сладкое…

— Ах, я люблю макароны, — вздохнул он, испытывая некоторое облегчение от того, что Маринетт открылась ему. — Я так понимаю, они из пекарни?

— Да, — Маринетт подняла голову, глядя на Нуара. — Я сама их сделала.

— Ох, моя леди, моя принцесса, я такой счастливчик! — Кот издал радостный возглас, прижал коробку к сердцу и поймал в свою руку ладошку Маринетт. — Буду думать о тебе с каждым кусочком, — радостно добавил он, снова целуя девичью руку. И в этот раз поцелуй был глубже, он прижимался губами к теплой коже чуть дольше, чем в прошлый раз, а потом мягко отпрянул от нее.

— Нет-нет, не надо, — пролепетала она, удивив Кота тем, что не отдернула руку в середине поцелуя. Маринетт лишь медленно убрала руку, когда он выпустил ее ладонь.

Кот был уверен, что он будет всю ночь наблюдать за луной — он просто не сможет уснуть из-за произошедшего. Из-за ее милейшего личика он не мог не заметить, как заалели ее скулы от поцелуя. Ему хотелось еще подразнить Маринетт, но он решил, что это не нужно. Вместо этого он навеки запечатлеет этот вид на сетчатке глаз.

— Спокойной ночи, мой макарон. Обещаю в следующий раз стучать, — тихо проговорил он, глядя в ее голубые глаза.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась. Воодушевленная, Маринетт выпрямилась.

— Доброй ночи, Кот Нуар.

Он встал и заметил, как девушка машет ему на прощание и закрывает люк, возвращаясь к своей работе. Нуар пробыл там еще немного, разглядывая маленькую, красиво упакованную коробочку в руках, и чувствовал, как внутри вьются бабочки радости. Он был счастлив, безумно счастлив, когда Маринетт подарила ему макароны на их свидании, хотя это было честно, потому что он сам предупредил об этом Маринетт. А сейчас она сама решила сделать ему подарок, что означало только одно.

Она думает о Нуаре и вне их работы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также, к этой главе есть иллюстрации:  
> http://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/141027349093/t14drawings-hmmm-feelings-can-be-complicated  
> http://niuniente.tumblr.com/post/141049714313/glitchgirlofficial-little-therapist-plagg-from


	6. В компании Кота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт с Котом любуются ночным видом с Эйфелевой башни.

В Париже неспешно наступал вечер, и город, не считая некоторых районов, еще оживленно гудел. Казалось, даже Хищная Моль ушел в отставку или, по крайней мере, взял отпуск, несмотря на то, что мог легко урвать Камни Чудес, пока Маринетт не в строю. Какой бы ни была причина установившегося в Париже мира, Адриан этому очень порадовался. У него было время спокойно обдумать, как влюбить Маринетт в Кота Нуара, ведь ему хотелось проявлять чувства во всех своих обличиях. Он уже начал задумываться о том, что хотел бы узнать ее за маской Ледибаг намного раньше. Если бы много лет назад он сделал нужный шаг, то ему бы и не пришлось разрываться между Ледибаг и Маринетт.  
  
Адриан посмотрел на экран ноутбука и нахмурился.  
  
— Как думаешь, она согласится? — спросил он Плагга, неуверенно склонив голову, и пальцами постучал по краю ноутбука.  
  
— Трудно сказать, но попробовать стоит, — кивнул квами, подлетая к ноутбуку. — Ух, она раздраконится, если узнает слишком рано.  
  
— Да знаю, знаю. Я буду осторожен и не буду ничего говорить раньше времени. Это же Маринетт, у нее тоже есть альтер-эго, она поймет, — заверил Плагга Адриан в надежде, что все пройдет так гладко, как он и представляет.  
  
Адриан нажал кнопку «отправить», и его письмо улетело к Маринетт. Парень откинулся на кушетке и потянулся, чувствуя мышечную боль после утренней тренировки. Если и было что-то хорошее в убийственной учебной неделе, так это то, что понедельник был относительно свободным днем, не считая обязательных тренировок, нужных как для работы модели, так и для спасения Парижа. Немного покрутив ноющее плечо, Адриан сделал мысленную заметку пойти записаться к своему массажисту на этой неделе.

***

— Ах, письмо от Адриана! — Тикки услышала счастливый возглас Маринетт, и подлетела поближе к девушке.  
  
— Это о сегодняшней встрече? — полюбопытствовала квами, видя, что Маринетт едва слушает ее.  
  
— Возможно. Я надеюсь, что все нормально. Мы еще неделю назад договорились, что сегодня прогуляемся вдоль Сены. Знаешь, у нас была тяжелая учебная неделя, так что… — девушка слегка покраснела, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Да, я поняла. Ты говорила об этом раз пять, — посмеялась от души квами, но вскоре смех затих, когда она увидела, как поникла Маринетт.  
  
— О, нет, что-то не так? — Тикки вздохнула, выглядывая из-за плеча девушки, чтобы посмотреть на сообщение Адриана.  
  
— «Прости, но я вынужден отменить сегодняшнюю встречу. Мои планы снова поменялись без всякого предупреждения. Мне жаль, встретимся в другой раз. Прими мои извинения», — прочла Маринетт вслух. Она начала громко, но к концу письма воодушевленный тон сменился разбитостью.  
  
— Неудачно, но ничего не поделаешь. Мы обе знаем, насколько Адриан занятой, — Тикки успокаивающе погладила Маринетт по иссиня-черным волосам. Голова девушки опустилась еще ниже.  
  
— Да, ему непросто. Бедный Адриан, — грустно вздохнула она, но потом подняла подбородок и улыбнулась. — По крайней мере, мы часто виделись за эти несколько дней.  
  
— Вот это настрой! — Тикки бодро сделала несколько кругов в воздухе. — Может, посмотрим сегодня кино? Твои родители будут на съезде кондитеров аж до завтрашнего вечера, помнишь?  
  
— Ох! Ты права, а я уже запамятовать успела! Я же обещала открыть пекарню и приглядеть за ней, пока мама с папой не вернутся! — схватившись за голову, воскликнула Маринетт.  
  
Тикки восприняла всю эту ситуацию с юмором.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь об Адриане, вот и забываешь обо всем на свете! Маринетт, тебе нельзя быть такой рассеянной, — хитренько рассмеялась квами, и ее подопечная виновато закусила язык. — Или ты думаешь о ком-то еще?  
  
— Д-да ну, о чем ты? — растерянность ясно читалась на лице Маринетт, но Тикки на это не купилась.  
  
— Кот Нуар в последнее время частенько захаживает, — квами хитро сузила глаза.  
  
— Э-это не моя вина! — Маринетт довольно-таки резво замахала руками в попытке оправдаться, но не смогла скрыть слабый румянец на щеках. — Кроме того, разве не нормально, что Кот Нуар хочет быть поближе к Ледибаг?  
  
— Ты права, но… — Тикки не успела договорить, потому что мама на первом этаже позвала Маринетт.  
  
— Иду! — ответила та, поспешно вскакивая с кресла. Тикки осталось лишь покачать головой и слабо улыбнуться.

***

Маринетт не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз она оставалась дома одна на всю ночь. Ее родители практически жили в пекарне, никуда не выходя. Иногда Маринетт было очень грустно за родителей-трудоголиков, и ей хотелось помочь им… Хотя бы выкроить им часик на прогулку наедине или обычный отдых, пусть даже не привязанный к какому-то празднику или годовщине.  
  
Расположившись на широком диване, Мари смотрела кино и бросала попкорн себе в рот. Тикки лежала животом на подлокотнике. На столе перед диваном расположились разные вкусняшки: от чипсов и газировки до нескольких пирожных. Половина всего уже была съедена, ведь Маринетт любила хорошо поесть не меньше, чем рок-н-ролл или моду. Мысль о диете Адриана вгоняла ее в печаль. Она решила, что на следующую встречу она принесет Адриану что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
  
— О, я это предвидела — воскликнула Тикки, указывая на экран, где происходил важный сюжетный поворот триллера.  
  
— Да? А я нет, — ответила Маринетт, со ртом, набитым попкорном. — Как ты догадалась?  
  
— Ну, люди очень простые существа. Они всегда ведут себя одинаково, так что немного знаний и опыта — и вуаля, — с гордостью пояснила Тикки, и Маринетт так сильно рассмеялась, что попкорн выпал изо рта.  
  
— Тикки! Но это же так скучно! Знать, что произойдет дальше, — хихикнула она.  
  
Квами с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на нее и вздохнула.  
— А еще не слишком прилично расплевывать попкорн по одежде и полу, — ответила она, и девочки рассмеялись, на секунду совершенно позабыв о фильме…  
  
…Пока со стороны мансарды что-то не грохнуло.  
  
Девочки с коротким визгом подпрыгнули. Маринетт поспешно подхватила пульт, отключила звук и, прислушиваясь, замерла вместе с Тикки. В доме было тихо и пусто, так что Маринетт могла слышать свое собственное дыхание.  
  
— Маринетт… — тихо прошептала Тикки. Они смотрели в сторону, откуда донесся звук.  
  
Девушка махнула ладонью, призывая Тикки молчать. Затем они услышали еще один звук, похожий на шаги. Маринетт, собираясь с духом, посмотрела на Тикки.  
  
— Готовься. Мне, наверное, придется трансформироваться, — напрягшись с головы до ног, сквозь зубы проговорила она так тихо, как только могла.  
  
— Думаешь, это грабитель? — Тикки дрожала.  
  
— Кто бы это ни был — он на крыше. Нужно быть осторожными.  
  
Звук открывающейся двери нарушил тишину темного дома. Маринетт уже была готова избить преступника, посягнувшего на ее дом, но знакомый мужской голос отогнал эти мысли.  
  
— Привет?  
  
— …Кот Нуар?! — излишне громко воскликнула она.  
  
Ответом ей был лишь небольшой вздох и торопливые шаги с лестницы.  
  
— Прости за назойливость, но я убедился, что здесь нет никого, кроме тебя, моя леди. — Кот возник в дверях гостиной, ориентируясь на свет, исходящий от телевизора.  
  
Маринетт с Тикки одновременно выдохнули.  
  
— Господи, Кот! Ты напугал меня! Нет, нас! — Маринетт громко застонала, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и вытерла холодный пот со лба.  
  
Кот выглядел устыдившимся. Его хвост грустно повис между ног.  
  
— Прошу у мадам прощения, я не хотел вас испугать. Я стучал — и никто не ответил, так что я обошел дом и посмотрел в окна. В гостиной оказалась только ты, так что… — он почесал затылок, его уши поникли.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, что в этот раз ты хотя бы не вломился. Что принесло тебя сюда в это время суток? Сейчас почти полночь, — Маринетт выпрямила спину, не обращая внимания на фильм, который все еще шел по телевизору.  
  
Нуар переступил с ноги на ногу и протянул ей руки.  
  
— Я пришел спросить, не против ли моя принцесса отправиться в маленькое приключение, — прикрыв глаза, игриво сказал он.  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас?! — Маринетт тяжело вздохнула. Кот пропустил это мимо ушей и открыл глаза.  
  
— Я подумал, что моя вечно активная леди провела взаперти слишком много времени, и что она соскучилась по возможности полетать над Парижем, — отметил он, опуская руки на свои узкие бедра и заставляя грудь и спину выглядеть еще шире, чем обычно.  
  
Маринетт, растерянная, смотрела на Нуара, пытаясь переварить сказанное им. Это особенно сложно, когда тебя отвлекают такие потрясные плечи. Наконец, на ее губах вспыхнула улыбка, которая затем медленно озарила все лицо.  
  
— Так ты решил взять меня погулять ночью, где не будет посторонних глаз? — Кот наставил на нее палец и присвистнул.  
  
— В яблочко!  
  
— Я… Я не знаю… Мне положено оставаться дома… — она колебалась. Маринетт оглянулась на Тикки, в поисках совета. Квами посмотрела на каждого из них.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит выйти, Маринетт. Это пойдет тебе на пользу. Ты была очень занята и устала. Я могу остаться и приглядеть за домом, у меня есть предчувствие, что все будет хорошо, — предложила Тикки. — А ты будешь с Нуаром, и только на время, — напомнила она, и девушка кивнула Коту.  
  
Она пожевала нижнюю губу, обдумывая варианты.  
  
— …Ладно, почему нет. Как много у тебя времени? Мне надо пойти переодеться во что-нибудь теплое, — Маринетт повернулась к Коту, чувствуя себя немного смущенной из-за того, что напарник увидел ее в домашней одежде, с кусочками попкорна тут и там.  
  
— Я покормил квами и трансформировался буквально только что, так что у нас достаточно времени… Но чем быстрее ты соберешься, тем больше времени мы сможем провести вместе, _мой макарон_ , — ласково промурлыкал Кот, внезапно начав поигрывать мускулами. Его костюм заскрипел. — О, и тебе не надо одеваться слишком тепло, я с радостью согрею мою Леди своим телом.  
  
Маринетт ощутила, как ее лицо горит от дерзких заигрываний Кота, в сочетании с его худой и привлекательной фигурой, озаряемой светом от экрана телевизора. Она отмахнулась и поспешила встать.  
  
— Нам лучше выйти через крышу. Подожди здесь, я оденусь и позову тебя, — девушка прошла мимо Нуара и чудом смогла сохранить спокойствие.  
  
— Ай, и никакого согревания телом? — грустно отозвался Кот, когда Маринетт направилась в комнату. Она остановилась и оглянулась на него.  
  
— Я не говорила, сколько слоев одежды надену, — хихикнула она, оставляя ошеломленного Кота внизу, и с победной улыбкой продолжила подниматься наверх.

***

Кот Нуар едва не выпрыгивал из костюма. Сердце яростно колотилось в груди от одной мысли, что он на самом деле проведет время наедине с Маринетт. Ему действительно было тяжело прятать волнение и сохранять бесстрастное лицо, так что Адриан мог с гордостью поздравить себя с тем, что выстоял в этом неравном бою внешнего спокойствия. Чтобы вывести Маринетт на балкон, он подал ей руку, которую она спокойно приняла. Ночь была тихой и безветренной, хотя прогноз предсказывал иное и, несмотря на это, девушка оделась в непродуваемый спортивный костюм.  
  
 — Ладно, только не задерживайтесь сильно, тебе еще утром открывать пекарню, — настоятельно обратилась Тикки к Маринетт, которую за собой вел Кот.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Тикки, я скоро вернусь, — заверила девушка квами, постучав носком обуви об пол, чтобы стало поудобнее.  
  
— Готова, моя Леди? — спросил Кот, рукой обхватывая ее талию.  
  
— Да, пойдем. Ты точно уверен, что нас никто не увидит? — задумалась она, обхватывая Кота за шею. По его лицу расползлась гордая улыбка.  
  
— Мои чуткие кошачьи уши не уловили ни звука, так что, если мы хотим сегодня куда-нибудь попасть, нам пора выдвигаться.  
  
Маринетт подняла на него глаза — самые прекрасные глаза на свете — и Кот просто не мог поверить своей удаче: возможности провести немного времени с ней наедине. Он мысленно кричал от радости последние десять минут. Это было невероятно: то, какая теплая и мягкая девушка в его руках, то, что она просто согласилась на его предложение, без каких-либо разговоров и уговоров. Он не знал, что следует говорить или делать, так что просто с помощью шеста отправился в путь.  
  
Когда Маринетт обернулась, чтобы помахать Тикки еще раз, та уже махала ей в ответ.  
  
Они перелетали с крыши на крышу. Маринетт едва касалась ногами каждой крыши, чтобы помочь с прыжками. Кот заметил ее старания.  
  
— Просто расслабься и держись. Я буду прыгать. Мы же не хотим, чтобы твои травмы дали о себе знать из-за излишней активности. Как ты будешь объяснять это родителям? — говорил он между прыжками и заслужил кивок в знак того, что она все поняла. Ее руки крепче обхватили шею, и Кот прижал девушку ближе.  
  
— Куда мы? — прокричала она сквозь ветер, свистящий в ушах.  
  
— О, это так очевидно, что ты никогда не догадаешься, — усмехнулся Кот, приближаясь к Эйфелевой башне.  
  
— Как романтично, котик, — насмешливо ответила Маринетт, вздохнув. Она посмотрела вниз: люди выглядели как маленькие точки.  
  
В полной тишине Кот изящно взбирался по Эйфелевой башне, и остановившись на одной из балок, отставил шест и закинул Маринетт на спину. Он приготовился к длинному прыжку и подлетел вверх, подобно кошке. В доли секунды они оказались на смотровой площадке. На башне было тихо, в полночь она закрывалась, а для парижан и туристов открывалась лишь утром.  
  
— Вот мы и здесь. Надеюсь, тебя не укачало, — осведомился Кот, спуская девушку со спины.  
  
— Нет, все замечательно. Так здорово снова здесь оказаться, — довольно улыбнулась она, оглядываясь вокруг. Маринетт подняв взгляд в небо, указала: — Я вижу звезды.  
  
— Я надеялся, что они тебе понравятся, но посмотри туда, — он подхватил Маринетт под руку и повернул ее голову вправо. Полная луна бледным светом озаряла весь их путь, что они проделали до башни.  
  
— И это тоже красиво, — ответила Маринетт с улыбкой и подошла к краю строения. Она села и счастливо вздохнула.  
  
— Знаешь, что еще красиво? — протянул Кот, подходя к Маринетт и сев рядом с ней, свесил ноги вниз.  
  
Она посмотрела на него в такой знакомой ему манере.  
  
— …Мне стоит уточнять? — Маринетт вздернула брови, но поднявшиеся уголки губ выдали ее.  
  
— Я, — усмехнулся Кот, резво загребая девушку рукой. Маринетт удивленно ахнула. Он оставил руку на ее плечах и подумал, что умрет, когда Маринетт не взвизгнула и не сбросила его руку. Она лишь повернулась к луне и, вздохнув, подтянула колени к подбородку.  
  
— Тикки права. Мне нужно было хотя бы ненадолго выбраться из дома и подышать свежим воздухом, — негромко сказала она, смотря вдаль мечтательно блестящими глазами.  
  
Кот просто не мог устоять перед ними. Он не отрываясь изучал лицо Маринетт. Та заметила его взгляд, и блондин мысленно выругался, что снова выдает себя, но Маринетт, казалось, было все равно. Вместо того, чтобы кипятиться, она послала ему полуулыбку, показавшуюся Коту немного печальной.  
  
— Спасибо, Кот. Надеюсь, тебе завтра не надо рано вставать.  
  
— Всего лишь на учебу, вот и все, — ответил он, и сердце у него ушло в пятки. Он ляпнул Маринетт о своей жизни, а она это не любит. Но удивительно: Маринетт не отмела это. А лишь спросила:  
  
— Что ты изучаешь?  
  
— Моя леди, — он улыбнулся, покачав головой. — Думал, ты не хочешь ничего знать о моей обычной жизни.  
  
— Я передумала, по крайней мере, на этот вопрос. Так что? — оправдалась она, прижав левую щеку к коленям. Ее глаза внимательно следили за выражением лица парня. Волосы со струящегося хвостика обрамили лицо и упали на колени, отчего Кот на миг забыл как говорить.  
  
— Бизнес и финансы, — ответил он прежде, чем осознал смысл сказанного.  
  
Глаза Маринетт на секунду расширились.  
  
— То же самое, что и у Адриана! — радостно выдохнула она. — Так вот откуда вы друг друга знаете?  
  
— Ну… И да, и нет… — Кот съежился, не зная, что ответить. Да, заинтересованность в его жизни была хорошим знаком, но Кот не мог пока что позволить Маринетт узнать правду. Чувствуя, как потеют ладони, Кот спросил:  
  
— А ты говорила, что изучаешь дизайн?  
  
— Да, дизайн в сфере моды. Мне очень нравятся одежда и украшения. Создание их — очень расслабляющее и занимательное дело. Неплохой противовес избиванию плохих парней, — она громко рассмеялась. Ее смех звучал как музыка для ушей Нуара.  
  
Сердце парня начало биться громче, потому что Маринетт так и не оттолкнула его, все еще оставаясь в его объятиях. Ощущение было потрясающее. Не верилось, что на этих хрупких плечах лежат и ответственность за будущее, и безопасность целого Парижа. А возможно, и целого мира, если Моль не сгинет навеки. Кот размышлял о том, насколько сильно пострадала Маринетт на самом деле, как травма повлияла на жизнь не только Ледибаг, но и двадцатилетней парижанки, изучающей моду с дизайном и любящей петь во время работы.  
  
— Моя леди, — Кот понурил голову. — Я извиняюсь за произошедшее. Тогда.  
  
Маринетт посмотрела на Кота, не понимая о чем он. Потом, поняв и улыбнувшись, погладила его по колену.  
  
— Да без проблем. Я сама виновата, что была так неосторожна. Мы оба хороши. На самом деле, довольно здорово устроить себе перерыв от работы Ледибаг. Даже Моль не появляется.  
  
— Разве ты не скучаешь по мне, хоть немного? — сделал попытку Кот, приближаясь к лицу Маринетт.  
  
— Почему? Я часто тебя вижу, — Маринетт пожала плечами.  
  
— Ох, подловила, — громко усмехнулся он. Девушка хихикнула.  
  
Она снова подняла глаза на луну, зависшую низко над горизонтом. Ветер развевал ее волосы. Кот наблюдал за ней краем глаза, ощущая, как сердце снова начинает гулко стучать в груди. В тишине молчания, просто сидя на вершине Эйфелевой Башни и глядя на луну вместе с Маринетт, Нуар чувствовал, как полыхает кожа в месте соприкосновения их тел. Он пытался выглядеть расслабленным, хоть и понимал, что происходящее сейчас — лучший момент его жизни. Ничего грандиозного, ничего стоящего внимания, но Коту было ясно как день, что с человеком, который пускает твое сердце вскачь, абсолютно все становится особенным. В груди теплело и трепыхало от волнения, как перед прыжком в небытие. Оставалось только надеяться, что девушка не заметит в сумерках румянец на щеках, ведь Кот до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко от мысли, насколько ему нравится Маринетт. Насколько быстро он в нее влюбился.  
  
— Знаешь, моя леди, — он нарушил долгое молчание. — Надеюсь, тебе известно, что я готов следовать за тобой куда угодно. Куда бы ты ни пошла, я буду с тобой. — Он не знал, почему говорит это, но чувствовал необходимость сказать это вслух. Ну и пусть Маринетт отмахнется от него или запустит в свободный полет с Эйфелевой Башни.  
  
— Т-ты чего? — ее смех был нервным, когда она повернула голову к Коту. Тот мельком взглянул на нее и заметил милый румянец на щеках, но ради собственного самообладания не смог заставить себя смотреть на нее дольше.  
  
— Просто ты выглядела как-то грустно, — выдал он, даже не надеясь, что это сойдет за оправдание. Он мысленно скрестил пальцы, что Маринетт хватит этого. Кот прочистил горло, а потом невинно продолжил: — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что я всегда рядом. Не стесняйся обратиться ко мне.  
  
Ее щеки были красные, как пожарная машина, и румянец под маской Кота наверняка был не бледнее. Он чувствовал, как его рука на плече Маринетт дрожит от волнения и смущения, но старался держаться.  
  
— Ух… уф-хах, я запомню… Спасибо, — робко ответила Маринетт. Она отвернула лицо от Кота и убрала волосы за ухо.  
  
На лбу Нуара выступил холодный пот. Это был не он, не обычный флиртующий Кот, каким он привык быть. Это было не то обожание, которое Кот проявлял к Ледибаг. Это был он настоящий. И вот, сидя рядом с Маринетт, Кот ужасно нервничал от щекотливости происходящего. Он хотел сказать больше, намного больше, но сейчас, единственный раз в жизни, Кот Нуар не знал, что сказать. Не сумев продолжить светскую беседу, он обратил все свое внимание на Маринетт, на тепло, исходящее от нее, на волосы, с которыми игрался ветер, на ее фигуру, которая казалась крошечной под его рукой.  
  
Кот прижал Маринетт ближе к себе и погладил ее плечо, смущенно улыбаясь. Девушка глянула на него из-под челки, мягко улыбнулась и погладила по плечу в ответ.  
  
Кот мысленно вопил. Он не ожидал подобного от Маринетт.  
  
— Ты сегодня такой тихий. Не похоже на тебя, котик, — мягко сказала девушка, положив голову ему на плечо.  
  
Нуар понадеялся, что она не заметила, насколько он был на взводе, взбудораженный от близости к ней.   
  
— Ты тоже, мой макарон, — отметил он.  
  
— Кстати говоря, любишь макароны? — Маринетт заговорила громче.  
  
— Да, они замечательные, но не такие замечательные, как ты, — промурчал он в ее волосы, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь легким запахом ее шампуня.  
  
— М-м-м-м, хорошо, — она слабо кивнула и это не укрылось от внимания Нуара.  
  
— Моя леди, пожалуйста, ты вольна сказать, если я тебе уже надоел за сегодня, — спешно пришел в себя он, надеясь, что не пересек какую-то черту.  
  
— Ха-ха, ты сегодня такой обходительный, но я не против, — Маринетт избегала встречаться с ним взглядом, ее щеки снова порозовели.  
  
— О, так тебе нравится? — ухмыльнулся Кот, крепче прижимая Маринетт к себе.  
  
— Может быть, — ее голос звучал лукаво, кокетливо и донельзя сладко, что внезапно удивило Кота. Он смотрел на Маринетт, приоткрыв рот, когда она опустила ноги, свесив их с края. Она начала болтать ими, сложив руки на коленях.  
  
Нуар был готов смотреть на Маринетт всю ночь. Удача наконец повернулась к нему лицом, не оставляя и следа невезения черного кота. Девушка выглядела чудесно и мило, огни Эйфелевой Башни своим освещением делали ее похожей на ангела. И, кажется, единственный раз в жизни она словно забыла об Адриане. Нуар уже был готов ликовать, но язвительный голос на задворках сознания шептал, что все идет слишком гладко и нельзя быть уверенным, что он действительно нравится Маринетт, и что она воспринимает его всерьез. Возможно, ей просто хочется приятно провести время, особенно когда Адриан отменил их встречу из-за нескончаемых дел. Кроме того, на такой высоте и неслабом ветре Маринетт может прижиматься к нему просто чтобы согреться, а он обещал быть рядом с ней, чем она и пользуется. Но и это неважно — если ей холодно, он готов предоставить ей себя. А может, ей немного одиноко. Он не знал, как обычно проходят ее дни, но мог предположить, что она всегда занята работой или учебой, а лучшая подруга Алья далеко в Лионе. А он всего лишь Кот Нуар, который вечно флиртует и пытается урвать у Ледибаг пару прикосновений.  
  
— Ах!  
  
Резкий вздох Маринетт вернул Кота обратно в реальность. Она заморгала, потирая кончик носа.  
  
— Кажется, на меня дождь капает, — пробормотала она, сильно хмурясь, вставая прямо из объятий. Кот медленно опустил руку с ее плеча, смотря на небо.  
  
— Небо светлое. Может это с башни? — рассудил он вслух.  
Маринетт повертела головой, ища источник воды. Потом она повернулась всем телом и ахнула.  
  
— О нет, посмотри! — она указала на небо за ними. Его затянули черные тучи, которые уже практически достигли башни.  
  
— Да, вот и виновник. Я слышу дождь, — согласился Нуар, вставая, и потянул Маринетт за собой. — Нам лучше поторопиться, туча движется быстро.  
  
Маринетт не нужно было просить дважды. Она обхватила Кота, и они в несколько прыжков спустились с башни при помощи жезла. Беспощадный дождь застал их на полпути к дому Маринетт. Он хлестал по крышам и окнам, заставляя всех искать себе укрытие.  
  
Пока они добрались до дома, Маринетт уже промокла до нитки. Вода просочилась через все слои одежды. Волосы Нуара от тяжести воды свисали вниз, а вода ручейками струилась по костюму.  
  
— Прости, моя леди, я должен был посмотреть прогноз, — он нежно поцеловал ее руку. — Спасибо за то, что составила мне компанию. Пожалуйста, поторопись, а то подхватишь простуду.  
  
— Спасибо за вылазку, было весело. Может, погуляем так еще? — улыбнулась Маринетт. Она говорила громко, потому что от звука дождя ничего не было слышно.  
  
От такой перспективы сердце Нуара было готово выскочить из грудной клетки. Он снова поцеловал девушке руку.  
  
— Всенепременно, любовь моя.  
  
Она убрала руку, внимательно наблюдая, как Кот выпрямляется. Он подмигнул ей и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на улицу и удостовериться, что никто не увидит, как он отсюда уходит. Но, едва он сделал первые шаги, собираясь уйти, Маринетт его остановила.  
  
— Подожди, Нуар.  
  
Кот резко затормозил и оглянулся через плечо. Маринетт стояла, одна ее рука была протянута, а вторую девушка прижала к груди. Выражение ее лица было странным — беспокойным и каким-то непонятным — Кот еще такого не видел. Он полностью развернулся к ней и слегка склонил набок голову.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я-я, — залепетала Маринетт, ловя ртом воздух. — Я желаю тебе спокойной ночи! — наконец довольно резко выдала она.  
  
Это было не совсем то, что ожидал Кот Нуар (на самом деле он не знал, чего ожидать, но явно не этого), так что он просто моргал несколько секунд, а потом расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— И тебе, мой маленький котенок, — он послал ей воздушный поцелуй, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, и ему становится жарко, несмотря на холодный дождь. Маринетт, чуть улыбнувшись, развернулась к люку.  
  
Внезапно его щеки вспыхнули, а ладони вспотели. Он не хотел вот так расставаться с Маринетт. Хотя бы раз он хотел быть честным с ней.  
  
— Ма-Маринетт! — он запнулся, окликая ее.  
  
Теперь она резко остановилась, мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. Она удивленно приоткрыла губы.  
  
— Д-да? — нерешительно спросила она, делая шаг к Коту.  
  
Дыхание ускорилось, грудь часто вздымалась, а щеки пылали под маской (Кот в очередной раз поблагодарил маскирующую тьму ночи). Он не мог подобрать правильных слов, сомневаясь, что нужно сказать или сделать, и будет ли это верно.  
  
Нуар рывком сократил расстояние между ним и Маринетт, пораженные глаза не отрывались от него, тонкие руки взметнулись к груди.  
  
Он не сказал ни слова. Он решил, что просто сделает это и плевать, чем все обернется. Это было единственной осознанной мыслью в голове Кота Нуара в ту секунду, когда его руки опустились Маринетт на плечи, когда парень привлек ее к себе и порывисто вовлек девушку в жадный поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе:  
> http://teifuuart.tumblr.com/post/140895623971/the-wingman-visits-chapter-1-this-isnt


	7. Я поцеловала Кота и мне это понравилось

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт видит голую руку Кота Нуара.

В тот момент, когда губы Кота коснулись губ Маринетт, а его сильные руки обхватили ее талию — в сознании девушки воцарились абсолютные тишина и пустота. Ее глаза широко-широко распахнулись, а шок пронзил позвоночник, словно ток. Его губы были теплыми, ох, такими теплыми, и очень скоро Маринетт почувствовала, что начинает плавиться от этого поцелуя. Она позволила своим векам закрыться, а самой себе — расслабиться в объятиях Кота и робко ответить на поцелуй. Ее голова закружилась, ладони — сжались у груди. Она постеснялась обнять Кота за шею, да и вообще постеснялась к нему прикасаться. Мари почти не слышала и не чувствовала тяжелых капель дождя, любые звуки внешнего мира заглушал звук бешено бьющегося сердца.  
  
Кот Нуар медленно отстранился первым, в его осторожности было что-то чувственное. Но для Маринетт эта пауза была чем-то настолько внезапным, что в ее голове сразу появилась куча вопросов. Кот открыл свои пронзительные золотисто-зеленые глаза и посмотрел на Мари. Его глаза были сужены, щеки ярко покраснели, он часто дышал.  
  
Она и вправду не осознавала, насколько он вырос. Насколько изменился. Насколько красивым стал.  
  
Маринетт нерешительно открыла рот, но Кот нахмурился и положил палец на губы девушки.  
  
 — Давай попозже, — хрипло прошептал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты простыла.  
  
 — Но ведь… — Маринетт попыталась запротестовать, но Кот прервал ее другим поцелуем. На этот раз он обнял ее за талию и крепко прижал к себе. Второй поцелуй был более смелым, жарким. Девушке пришлось схватиться за плечи Нуара, когда он сладко ее поцеловал, пробуя дыхание на вкус. Его ладони расположились чуть пониже ее спины, и Маринетт, уверенно ответив на внезапный второй поцелуй, отметила, как дико колотится его сердце.  
  
Она не успевала уследить за развитием событий, но, как ни странно, не имела ничего против новых поворотов судьбы. Мари издала короткий низкий стон, прежде чем Кот разорвал поцелуй. В тот же момент кольцо издало сигнал.  
  
 — Мне нужно идти, но я так хочу остаться с тобой, — выдохнул Кот, запинаясь и избегая взгляда Маринетт. Она чувствовала лицом каждый теплый выдох из его приоткрытых губ.  
  
Она со слабой улыбкой кивнула Коту. Мари все еще была поражена и смущена, но она не могла позволить Коту это заметить. От этого он смутился бы сам, а Маринетт на своей шкуре испытала неловкие последствия таких эмоций. Она подняла ладонь и нежно коснулась лица Нуара.  
  
 — Хорошо. — Мари попыталась выглядеть максимально смелой и собранной, когда она, наконец, встретилась с Котом взглядом. От мокрых волос его покрасневшее лицо выглядело ещё более несчастным, и Маринетт могла поклясться, что его накладные уши тоже поникли. Руки Нуара медленно опустились ей на талию, и Мари отошла, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть его. Она позволила себе сфокусироваться на его доброй улыбке, от которой глубоко внутри становилось теплее. Внезапно Кот подарил Маринетт ухмылку, намекающую на что-то, чего она не смогла понять, и в одну секунду его не оказалось на месте. Из-за дождя парижская ночь была темнее обычного, и Мари едва увидела, как он спрыгнул с балкона.  
  
Темнота — хорошая штука. Она уменьшила нервозность Маринетт и дала надежду, что ее смущение не заметили. Не важно, сколько Кот Нуар флиртовал — она не могла поверить в произошедшее.  
  
Вспомнив, что она дрожит от холода, Маринетт выдохнула, при этом едва слышно захрипев.  
  
 — Маринетт! Я так и знала, что ты вся вымокла, только посмотри, какой на улице дождь! Поторопись, тебе нужен горячий душ! — по-матерински заголосила Тикки, едва девушка попала в комнату. Та прошла по лестнице, больше напоминая зомби, чем молодую парижанку.  
  
Тикки начала паниковать.  
  
 — М-Маринетт! Что не так? Что случилось?  
  
Маринетт остановилась и неверяще уставилась перед собой.  
  
 — Кот Нуар поцеловал меня, — прошептала она, подняв руки к щекам. — Я… Мы целовались, Тикки. Целовались! Господи боже, да я…  
  
 — Серьёзно? Ты, наверное, сбита с толку. Иди в душ, а потом мы побеседуем, — отрезала Тикки, наблюдая, как с Маринетт собирается приличная лужа дождевой воды.  
  
Девушка кивнула и, не отнимая рук с щек, отправилась в ванную, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.  
  
Маринетт ослепил яркий свет ванной комнаты. Она сняла неприятно прилипшую мокрую одежду и развесила ее на просушку. Понимая, насколько замерзла, она задрожала ещё сильнее и полезла под теплый душ. Медленно согреваясь, она начала растирать руки и тело в попытке разогнать кровь. Когда с тела окончательно сошли все признаки охлаждения, Маринетт расслабилась, вздохнула и позволила воде свободно стекать по телу. Девушка медленно села на пол, устроившись прямо под струями воды, и подтянула к себе колени.  
  
Кот Нуар поцеловал ее. Она ответила на поцелуй. Они целовались. Дважды!  
  
Маринетт чувствовала фантомные нежные прикосновения Нуара на своих губах и тепло его рта, что сохранилось в памяти. Ее сердце начинало колотиться как бешеное, когда она прокручивала в голове сцену их поцелуя; один раз, и еще, и еще. В самом поцелуе не было ничего нового. И правда, подумала Маринетт, она ведь уже целовала Нуара, только это было давным-давно. Они делали это не впервые. Целовать Кота — не настолько эпическое событие.  
  
Но румянец на щеках и стаи бабочек в животе подсказывали совсем другое, и Маринетт пришлось признать, что на этот раз поцелуй — или несколько, если по-честному — был не таким, как в прошлый раз. Сейчас в этом не было крайней необходимости. И это не Ледибаг целовала Кота, а Кот целовал Маринетт, по своему собственному желанию. И это значило только одно.  
  
 _Это любовь._  
  
Маринетт не знала, что и думать. С одной стороны, ей было немного жутко, но с другой, ах, как же это прекрасно! Ей было так хорошо в объятиях Кота, у его теплой груди, пока он сам удивлял ее своими сладкими смелыми поцелуями. Кроме того, они провели потрясающий вечер, любуясь луной на вершине Эйфелевой башни. Это даже романтично. Маринетт пришлось признать, что рядом с Котом она чувствовала себя в безопасности. В спокойствии и безопасности. А он был таким сильным и уверенным, когда просто сидел рядом и защищал её от поднявшегося ветра.  
  
Маринетт устало вздохнула, но не прекратила улыбаться. Ей просто нужно было поговорить с Тикки, излить душу хоть кому-то. Она поднялась и выключила душ. Время было позднее, и чем раньше она отправится в постель — тем лучше, но у Маринетт было ощущение, что со сном у нее будут проблемы. Она быстро вытерлась, переоделась и высушила волосы, прежде чем отправиться в комнату, где ее уже ожидала Тикки.  
  
 — Я использовала магию квами и высушила пол, — счастливо сообщила Тикки.  
  
 — Спасибо, ты самая лучшая, — поблагодарила Маринетт, зашагав в сторону кровати. Она откинула одеяло и с глубоким вздохом плюхнулась на живот. Тикки приземлилась на подушку, когда Маринетт натягивала на себя одеяло.  
  
 — Итак, что у нас с Котом Нуаром? — спросила Тикки.  
  
 — Он отнёс меня к Эйфелевой башне, а когда принес обратно, поцеловал! — выдохнула Маринетт, снова начиная нервничать. — Ну, технически, Кот меня поцеловал два раза, но всё же…  
  
 — Ты расстроена? — квами с заинтересованным видом наклонила голову. Маринетт улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
 — Нет, Тикки, я не расстроена. Больше… удивлена. — Выдохнула она. — Но всё так запутанно! Тикки, мое сердце так колотится!.. — Маринетт, размечтавшись, перекатилась на спину и, глупо улыбнувшись, уставилась в потолок.  
  
 — Приятно слышать, — радостно прощебетала квами, подвигаясь поближе к Маринетт.  
  
 — Я не знаю, что мне делать. Тикки, подскажи, — повысила голос девушка и, поднявшись на локтях, повернулась к квами и нахмурила брови.  
  
 — Не знаешь, что делать прямо сейчас? Знаешь, иногда случаются такие внезапности, мы не всегда сразу понимаем, что делать, и это нормально. Но скажу, что я когда-то давным-давно наблюдала подобную ситуацию. — Квами лукаво ухмыльнулась, на что Маринетт взволнованно покраснела.  
  
 — Я… знаю, что для тебя такая ситуация, скорее всего, не нова… ну, ты понимаешь, все эти штучки с прошлыми Ледибаг и Нуарами. Но я — обыкновенная человеческая девушка, и для меня это всё в новинку, — захлебываясь в словах, начала защищаться Маринетт. Она отвернулась, и Тикки это позабавило.  
  
 — Каждые Ледибаг и Кот Нуар разбирались с чувствами, некоторым везло, а некоторым — нет. Но я могу поклясться, что в итоге они находили ответы. — Тикки пыталась успокоить Маринетт, но сама Маринетт не была уверена, что эти слова ей хоть как-то помогли.  
  
 — Ты же говорила, что были пары, которые друг друга ненавидели?  
  
 — Ненависть, как и любовь — сила, что связывает нас, — уточнила квами. Маринетт не смогла с этим поспорить.  
  
 — И ты считаешь, что я должна просто подождать? — колебалась Маринетт, опускаясь на матрас. Тикки пристально посмотрела на нее.  
  
 — Все зависит от тебя. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что ты думаешь о самой ситуации? А как же Адриан? — парировала она. Последний вопрос был для Маринетт как ушат холодной воды.  
  
Адриан. Она… даже не подумала об Адриане, несмотря на то, что ради нее он отменил свои планы. У Маринетт сложилось ощущение, что Тикки подумала о том же.  
  
 — Адриан… Не знаю… Аргх, Тикки, я понятия не имею! Я так растеряна! — закричала Мари, со стоном спрятав лицо в подушку. — Мне очень нравится Адриан, но Нуар… Господи, я не могу выбросить его из головы, и эти его поцелуи… Наши посиделки на вершине Эйфелевой башни, и его объятия… Он так старался меня согреть… То, как он на меня посмотрел, прежде чем поцеловать… Мое сердце сейчас выскочит из груди! — забормотала Маринетт в подушку.  
  
 — Маринетт, ты только дышать не забудь, — рассмеялась Тикки, от чего девушка поднялась и нахмурилась еще сильнее.  
  
 — Тикки, мне обязательно выбирать между Адрианом и Нуаром? — вздохнула она, заранее зная ответ.  
  
 — Маринетт, двойная жизнь и секреты — плохая идея! Кому, как не тебе, это знать?  
  
 — Я знаю! Я… не это имела в виду…  
  
 — Я хочу сказать, чтобы ты действовала так, как велит твое сердце. Ты знаешь, что Кот Нуар тебя любит, но если ты не уверена в своих чувствах — не медли. Кот Нуар будет уважать любой твой выбор.  
  
Маринетт замолчала, уставившись в какую-то невидимую точку на стене. Ее взгляд стал острым, а губы сжались.  
  
 — Я хочу, чтобы все шло своим чередом, и плевать, куда оно зайдет. У нас есть предполагаемое развитие событий. Я нашла тебя, Тикки, и я стала Ледибаг, так может, моя любовная история будет такой же, как и у них?  
  
 — Звучит неплохо! — повеселела Тикки, одобрив решение Маринетт, и с улыбкой наклонилась поближе к той. — Ну, и как оно было, целоваться с Котом?  
  
 — Т-Тикки! — смутилась Маринетт.  
  
 — Нет, серьезно, мне так интересно! Насколько я поняла, все прошло не совсем ужасно, по крайней мере, ты сказала, что не расстроена тем, что он воспользовался моментом, — умоляла Тикки, состроив щенячьи глазки. Она выглядела так мило, что Маринетт не смогла устоять.  
  
 — Хорошо-хорошо, я скажу, только не смотри так на меня! Это было… Ох, это было так… мило. Сначала он был нежным, а потом осмелел, наверное, потому что я ему в глаз не дала, и он прижимал меня к своей груди, а его губы были такие… теплые и приятные, — сказала Маринетт, попутно вздыхая и испуская стоны. Она резко вскинула руку и приложила ее ко лбу. — Он так хорошо целуется, — со звёздочками в глазах сказала она, счастливо улыбнувшись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Мари забормотала что-то о том, как глупо и легкомысленно она себя ведёт.  
  
 — Маринетт, я правда счастлива, что у тебя и Нуара все хорошо. Я ещё с вашей первой схватки знала, что вы добрые и милые люди. Иногда у меня были сомнения, но в итоге я поняла, что вы не из тех Ледибаг и Нуаров, которые друг друга ненавидели. Не волнуйся, Мари. Я уверена, скоро ты все поймешь.  
  
Маринетт выглядела смущенной, но она с радостью приняла поддержку Тикки и почувствовала себя счастливой. Если бы не было Тикки — Маринетт не смогла бы поговорить о Нуаре и сейчас чувствовала бы себя потерянной.  
  
Ей было интересно, о чём думает Кот Нуар в данный момент. Вдруг человек за маской тоже обсуждал это со своим квами?  
  
Мари едва смогла уснуть. Она была в замешательстве, но у нее в груди трепыхало странное чувство. И ей это нравилось.

***

Следующее утро стало для Маринетт полной катастрофой. В пекарне всё шло наперекосяк — и, как по заказу, именно из-за нее. Она уронила на пол миску с взбитыми сливками и умудрилась зацепить пакет с сахарной пудрой, пока тянулась за тряпкой. Теперь сахар был и на прилавке, и на ее черной рубашке, которая и без того была испорчена из-за сливок — фартук ее не спас. Она испортила меренги, потому что вечно роняла в заготовку яичный желток. В итоге, их было решено отменить. Она сожгла третью партию сабле, неправильно услышала четыре заказа, ударилась мизинчиком об стул на глазах у клиента и свалилась головой в рыбную начинку для пирога.  
  
К тому времени, как родители всё-таки отпустили Маринетт и взяли ситуацию под свой контроль, она была на грани слёз, но старалась держать лицо перед посетителями. От стыда за свои неудачи, Маринетт отправилась в ванную, чтобы немного поплакать. Она вспомнила времена, когда с ней ещё не было Тикки, и в очередной раз поблагодарила судьбу за то, что пять лет назад нашла ее. Хотя, с тех пор она стала чувствовать себя ещё более беспомощной, когда её настигали вот такие плохие дни.  
  
Хоть родители и были уверены, что особой вины Маринетт не было, она все равно чувствовала себя подавленной и извинилась за свой недосып (по большей части, дело и правда было в нем). Она сказала, что поднимется в свою комнату, может, немного почитает, может порисует, и что она хочет побыть одна, пока ей не станет немного лучше. И скорее всего до самого утра. Сабина и Том поняли, что для всех лучше будет ее не трогать. Прежде чем пойти наверх, Маринетт заварила чай и захватила с собой тарелку с лишней выпечкой в надежде, что плохое настроение отступит.  
  
Тикки тоже притихла, так что ничего не помешало Маринетт поесть и почитать в тишине и спокойствии. Ах, совсем как доктор прописал. Она попыталась порисовать, но — какая неожиданность! — ничего у нее не вышло, и Маринетт не нашла решения лучше, чем позалипать в тупые игры на телефоне. Она устроилась на кровати, соорудив из подушек удобный подголовник.  
  
Маринетт не считала, сколько уровней она прошла, прежде чем до ее ушей донесся знакомый стук. Она повернулась к люку, и ее сердцебиение ускорилось. Она откашлялась, пытаясь угомонить румянец.  
  
 — Всё в порядке.  
  
Люк осторожно открылся, и вскоре из него показалась голова Кота Нуара.  
  
 — Я не отвлекаю? — спросил он, заметив в руках Маринетт сотовый.  
  
 — Нет, я играла, — ответила она и отложила телефон.  
  
Край маски Нуара двинулся, когда он поднял бровь.  
  
 — Моя леди, ты выглядишь… как-то не очень?.. Всё хорошо? — осторожно сказал Нуар и опустился рядом с Маринетт.  
  
Мари знала, что её глаза, скорее всего, выглядели очень уставшими, но у неё и правда был не лучший день в жизни. Встретившись взглядом с Котом, она увидела в его глазах тревогу и беспокойство. Возможно, Кот решил, что это из-за вчерашнего поцелуя, но она не стала уточнять, лишь улыбнулась ему и похлопала по голове.  
  
 — В пекарне был плохой день. У меня все валилось из рук. Я боюсь, что клиенты теперь меня ненавидят, а родители во мне разочарованы, — объяснила она, поглаживая Кота между накладных ушей. Его глаза расслабились, и он ухмыльнулся Маринетт.  
  
 — Не могу себе такого даже представить. Моя леди муррекрасна. Всегда и везде. — Искренне сказал Кот.  
  
Маринетт, покраснев, убрала руку.  
  
 — Поверь мне на слово. Ты не видел, какой сахарный ураган поднялся, когда я рассыпала пакет с пудрой, — несмело попыталась оспорить Маринетт, но Кот, нежно улыбаясь, наклонился к ней.  
  
 — Я уверен: моя леди всегда муррекрасна, даже если у нее что-то не получается, — промурлыкал он. От этого сердце Маринетт замерло и все накопленное напряжение куда-то испарилось.  
  
 — И что тебя привело на этот раз? — спросила девушка, не придумав другого ответа и желая, чтобы ее румянец остался незамеченным.  
  
 — Я хотел тебя увидеть, — коротко ответил он, подвигаясь ближе к Маринетт. — Судя по тому, какой дерьмовый у тебя денёк выдался — я правильно сделал, что пришёл.  
  
 — Спасибо тебе, — наконец сдалась она, чувствуя, как скулы заливает предательский румянец. Она наклонилась вперед, не отрывая от Кота взгляда.  
  
Кот пристально посмотрел на Маринетт, и прижался к её лбу своим.  
  
 — О вчерашнем… — начал он низким шепотом. Маринетт не была уверена, он это делал специально, или просто был смущен. Второе представить было на порядок сложнее, но Мари, втихую наслаждаясь близостью, не отстранилась и подождала, когда он продолжит.  
  
Он, облизнувшись, глубоко вдохнул.  
  
 — Я искренне надеюсь, что не напугал тебя и не пересек какую-то границу. Я просто почувствовал, что мой флирт заводит наши отношения куда-то не туда, и я сам виноват, что все эти пять лет кроме флирта ничего не делал. Так… По большей части я действовал по наитию, но этот поцелуй — нет, поцелуи — это мои истинные чувства. Мне жаль, если для тебя это не имеет значения, или я поторопился. Ты можешь высказаться по этому поводу в любой момент, и я обещаю, что сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. — Кот изливал Маринетт душу, и каждое его слово отдавалось в ее ушах, а подбородок опаляло тёплое дыхание.  
  
Прежде чем девушка ответила, Кот снова заговорил:  
 — Чтоб ты знала, я не жду от тебя сиюминутного ответа. Я могу подождать, и я приму любой твой ответ, но не буду врать, отказ разобьет мне сердце. Тем не менее, я уважаю твой выбор, и если я — не тот человек, что тебе подходит, я не буду ни к чему тебя принуждать. Я же джентльмен, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой. От этого Маринетт выдохнула, серьёзный Кот Нуар был для неё чем-то неестественным.  
  
Сердце Маринетт билось как сумасшедшее, потому что по сути, это было первое полученное ею признание в любви. Внутри себя она верещала, вспомнив, что сказала Тикки: Кот Нуар примет любой её выбор и сделает так, как она пожелает. Маринетт теперь убедилась: квами знала, о чём говорила. Ещё бы, она ведь столько Ледибаг и Нуаров повидала. Мари подумала, Кот всегда делал первый шаг, или они по очереди?..  
  
 — Моя леди? — дрожащий голос Кота вывел Маринетт из транса. Она подняла голову, и он прижался к ее щеке лбом.  
  
 — Не переживай, котёнок. Я бы недвусмысленно дала тебе понять, если бы мне что-то не понравилось. А разве я давала тебе это понять? — сказала она в светловолосую шевелюру Кота, положив свою ладонь ему на спину.  
  
Он медленно, не отстраняясь от Маринетт, поднял голову и восхищенно посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
 — Тогда, можно я снова тебя поцелую? — пробормотал Кот, посмотрев на губы Маринетт. — Сегодня не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
  
 — Нет, — отрезала Мари, прижав палец к губам Нуара. Его глаза расширились, и он пораженно посмотрел на нее. Она лишь кокетливо усмехнулась и смягчила взгляд. — Моя очередь тебя целовать, — выдохнула она, наслаждаясь темными и светлыми переливами в глазах Нуара. Маринетт действительно нравилось то, как легко Кот попадал под ее обаяние — девушка могла поклясться, что он снова выжидающе смотрит на ее губы. Она была счастлива.  
  
Маринетт неловко коснулась губами приоткрытого рта Нуара, который тут же нежно ответил. Она обещала Тикки следовать зову сердца — и в этот момент она очень хотела поцеловать Кота. Поцелуй был коротким, но уже от него Маринетт отчаянно боролась с румянцем, не желая показывать Коту, какой слабой он её делает.  
  
А Кот был всем доволен. Он, не открывая глаза, улыбнулся до ушей, медленно отстранился и начал тереться головой о лицо, шею и плечи Маринетт. Она визгнула.  
  
 — Ты что творишь? — смеялась она, отстраняя Кота за плечи. Он продолжал жаться к ней.  
  
 — Проявляю любовь так, как это делаем мы, коты. — Защищался Нуар, прижимаясь сильнее к смеющейся Мари.  
  
Очень скоро она все-таки не смогла удержать равновесие и, смеясь, упала на спину. Кот, упав на нее, еще немного потерся об нее лицом, затем поднял голову и нежно посмотрел на Маринетт. Ее щеки порозовели, а глаза заблестели.  
  
 — Я рад видеть, что ты счастлива. Ты выглядела такой подавленной. Я думал, что это из-за меня, но не подумай, будто я имею в виду, что плохой день — лучшая причина для грусти, — сказал он, смахнув челку со лба Мари. — Давай забудем этот день, ладно? Расскажи мне что-нибудь хорошее, — сказал Кот, обняв Маринетт за талию и положив голову ей на плечо.  
  
 — Что-то… Хорошее? — осведомилась Маринетт, наслаждаясь теплом прижавшегося к ней тела.   
  
 — Да. Что-то, что делает тебя счастливой. Например, какое-то недавнее событие, или песня… Что угодно, — расслабившись и закрыв глаза, выдохнул он.  
  
Маринетт попыталась вспомнить что-то хорошее, попутно опасаясь, что Кот услышит ее ускорившееся сердцебиение — он прижимался головой уже к ее груди, и слух у него был поистине кошачий. Не придумав ничего конкретного, она просто начала рассказывать о вещах, что делают ее счастливой, рассказала о своей любимой песне и даже нашла что-то хорошее в сегодняшнем ужасном дне. Кот Нуар слушал ее с закрытыми глазами, угукая в ответ. Его хвост медленно хлопал по покрывалу с глухим звуком.  
  
Маринетт медленно расслаблялась в его объятиях, чувствуя, как все накопленное за день напряжение испаряется. Она слушала короткие ответы Кота, позволяя теплу от его близости разливаться по всему телу. После краткого монолога она посмотрела вниз на Кота и почесала ему затылок.  
  
 — А как насчет того, что делает счастливым тебя? — спросила Маринетт. Кот насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
 — Конечно же, ты, моя леди. Ничто в этом мире не делает меня счастливее, — с озорством ответил он, не открывая глаз.  
  
 — Ладно, умник, ответ принят. Ты слышал, как прошёл мой день — расскажи о своём. — Маринетт не унималась.  
  
Кот открыл глаза и на секунду замолчал.  
  
 — На самом деле, у меня всё было не лучше. Отец меня отругал, коллеги весь день дулись, а из-за работы я пропустил занятия. — Лицо Кота было угрюмым. Он снова уткнулся головой в Маринетт, — я пришёл, чтобы увидеть тебя и услышать твой голос, и — о, чудо! — ты исцелила меня, мой макарон.  
  
 — Мне так жаль… — Маринетт жалобно погладила его по голове. — Может, сегодня было что-то типа универсального дерьмового дня для божьих коровок и котов? — предположила она с легкой улыбкой. Кот усмехнулся.  
  
 — Может быть.  
  
Его кольцо издало сигнал, и Маринетт, погладив Кота по голове, попыталась встать. Но он еще крепче обнял ее.  
  
 — Пожалуйста, давай посидим ещё немного, — мягко сказал он ей в воротник.  
  
Она не смогла отказать. Его голос был настолько грустным, что Маринетт едва не спросила, насколько ужасно прошел его день, но подумала о другом. Кот же пришел сюда, чтобы успокоиться. Ей не стоит сыпать соль ему на раны. Итак, Маринетт кивнула и сказала Коту, что он может остаться чуть дольше. После они молчали. Мари продолжала слушать его дыхание и думала о том, что она может быть так близко к Коту даже без маски Ледибаг. Ее сердце уже не колотилось как бешеное, Маринетт была совершенно спокойна. Она хотела, чтобы Кот почувствовал то же самое, и старалась каждым касанием передать ему свои чувства.  
  
Его кольцо запищало во второй раз, и теперь Маринетт твердо решила встать, но Кот посмотрел на нее грустными глазами.  
  
 — Прошу, принцесса, ещё немного, — умоляюще промяукал он.  
  
 — Кот, ты не можешь остаться тут. Твоя трансформация скоро кончится, — печально улыбнулась Маринетт. — Придешь как-нибудь потом.  
  
 — Я не знаю, когда смогу прийти в следующий раз, — беспомощно заныл Кот, опустив голову. — Я хочу видеть тебя постоянно, но не могу. В моей жизни… происходит слишком много всего. Пожалуйста, всего минуту…  
  
Сердце Маринетт едва не растаяло, но она продолжала отказывать.  
  
 — Ты не можешь вот так раскрыться передо мной. Тебе нужно идти. Мы можем увидеться раньше, никто же не знает, когда Моли приспичит отправить акуму. Мы встретимся снова, когда ты принесёшь мне бабочку. — Маринетт вконец растерялась от такой неожиданной навязчивости.  
  
 — Я… отменю трансформацию на то время, пока я не уйду домой. Давай, ты просто полежишь спиной ко мне. Мы пообнимаемся. Пожалуйста? — Кот наскоро придумал план действий.  
  
Она обдумывала предложение, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Ей не особо нравилась идея гнать Кота, особенно, когда он от плохого настроения делал совсем уж нетипичные для него вещи. Маринетт застонала, признав проигрыш, и повернулась на бок.  
  
 — Ладно, но только на этот раз, и только пятнадцать минут. Я соглашаюсь только потому, что я возненавижу себя, если тебя выгоню, — пробормотала Маринетт, спрятав лицо от Кота. Она услышала, как он задохнулся от радости.  
  
 — Спасибо! Обещаю, что прошу в первый и единственный раз! — просиял Кот и поцеловал Маринетт в щёку.  
  
Она услышала, как его трансформация спадает и краем глаза увидела искры. Потом Мари услышала ехидный голос квами, который разговаривал с Нуаром.  
  
 — Плагг, ты всё знаешь: никаких описаний внешности, никаких имён и ничего подобного. — Маринетт прислушалась к инструкциям.  
  
 — Ладно. Я пойду, посплю где-нибудь. Я так устал, — улетая, пробормотал квами. Маринетт решила, что он отправился вниз.  
  
Девушка почувствовала, как прогибается кровать, пока Кот подвигался ближе к ней и устраивался у ее спины. Она с лёгким неверием смотрела, как мужская рука оборачивается вокруг ее талии. Она приподняла руку, позволяя Коту крепче её обнять, и опустила ее на его не прикрытую костюмом кисть. Это было странно. Странно, но захватывающе. Щеки вспыхнули, а дыхание — застряло в горле, когда Маринетт посмотрела на длинные пальцы и рукав бледно-голубой рубашки. Это был Кот Нуар. Тот, кто называл себя Котом Нуаром. Это было похоже на фантастику.  
  
 — Моя леди? — тихо промурчал он на ухо Маринетт. Голос не изменился.  
  
 — Д-да? — заикнулась она.  
  
Он раскрыл ладонь и нащупал руку Маринетт, чтобы переплести их пальцы. Маринетт наблюдала за этим, попутно отмечая, насколько ее ладошка маленькая по сравнению с ладонью Нуара.  
  
 — Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
  
 — Д-да… Это просто… так непривычно, — объяснилась она, потирая его руку. — Это твоя рука, — поражённо сказала она.  
  
 — Ага, и она не отпустит тебя следующие пятнадцать минут, — ухмыльнулся Кот, прижимаясь головой к спине Маринетт.  
  
Без кожаного костюма он был куда теплее. Не осталось ни единого следа длинных когтей, а мягкая кожа никак не вязалась с грубой работой супергероя. Маринетт абсолютно точно знала, что Кот Нуар на самом деле не был черным котом, точно так же, как и она была просто Маринетт под маской Ледибаг, но видеть обыкновенную человеческую руку и слышать его голос было до жути странно. Странно, необычно, смущающе — но очень интересно. Она была уверена, что Кот до сих пор слышит ее колотящееся сердце, несмотря на отсутствие супер-слуха.  
  
Маринетт заметила еще кое-что: его запах. У кожаного костюма был свой специфический аромат, но теперь, когда его не было, Мари различила слабый запах Кота — его собственный запах. Она приоткрыла рот.  
  
 — Кот Нуар, кто-нибудь знает, кто ты такой?  
  
 — Нет, но я с радостью расскажу тебе, когда ты того пожелаешь. Если хочешь — просто обернись, — ухмыльнулся Кот, но Маринетт быстро опустила его с небес на землю.  
  
 — Нет. Никаких имен. Никаких лиц. Для меня ты — Кот Нуар.  
  
 — Как пожелаешь.  
  
Внутри она визжала от мысли, что никто не был близок к Коту, пока он отдыхал, будучи беззащитным. И определенно никто кроме нее не знал, как Кот пахнет. От этой мелочи она почувствовала себя особенной.  
  
Они продолжали лежать. Кот Нуар продолжал обнимать Маринетт, а она держала их пальцы переплетенными. Их глаза были закрыты, а дыхание стало ровным и спокойным. В какой-то момент Мари даже подумала, что Кот уснул, настолько он был умиротворённым рядом с ней. И от этого ее саму начало клонить в сон. Если оставался какой-то осадок от плохого дня, какие-то остатки обиды на себя и свою неуклюжесть — за эти пятнадцать минут всё исчезло. Когда положенное время истекло, к паре подлетел Плагг и начал стонать:  
 — Нам пора идти. Я голодный, да и уже поздненько. А у тебя, молодой человек, между прочим, есть работа.  
  
 — Ах, уже? — разочарованно зашипел Кот и развернулся к Маринетт, — Мари, закрой глаза и не открывай.  
  
 — Х-хорошо, — ответила она и зажмурилась.  
  
Кот Нуар уселся, положил руку на плечо Маринетт и развернул ее. Она удивленно выдохнула, но Кот быстро закрыл ее глаза ладонью.  
  
 — Не подглядывай, — хихикнул он. Маринетт кивнула.  
  
Кот Нуар, не убирая руку с ее глаз, наклонился и медленно поцеловал Маринетт. Его волосы упали ей на нос, и Мари еще лучше почувствовала его манящий аромат. Она потянулась рукой к его щеке, не разрывая поцелуя, и провела ею вниз к шее, чувствуя его кожу и воротник рубашки. И без костюма под его кожей чувствовались мускулы.  
  
Он поймал ее руку и, отстранившись, начал покрывать мелкими поцелуями её пальчики и верхнюю часть ладони.  
  
 — Не подсматривай, — снова улыбнулся Кот, медленно убирая ладонь с глаз Маринетт. Он встал с кровати и девушка, услышав призыв к трансформации, ждала разрешения открыть глаза.  
  
 — Теперь всё в порядке, мой кексик.  
  
Она открыла глаза и несколько раз моргнула от непривычно яркого света. Мари легла на спину и повернулась, чтобы увидеть Кота Нуара, который, широко улыбаясь, стоял у кровати.  
  
 — Мне нужно бежать, так что особо долгих прощаний не жди, — сказал Кот, не отрывая от Маринетт взгляда. — Спасибо, что побаловала. Это зарядит меня на несколько ненастных дней.  
  
 — Может, нам стоит поддерживать связь, несмотря на то, что мы не можем встретиться? Нужно придумать что-то… что не раскроет наши личности, — предложила Маринетт. Кот задумался.  
  
 — Как насчёт электронной почты? Я могу завести новую — специально для тебя — если ты согласна, — сразу же придумал он. Маринетт тут же признала это гениальной идеей, побежала вниз по лестнице, чтобы записать его адрес, и вручила ему свой. Кот принял его, улыбнулся, посмотрел на Маринетт и задрал подбородок.  
  
 — Спасибо. Я напишу тебе, — сказал он и, едва кольцо снова начало пищать, исчез из комнаты.  
  
Маринетт надеялась, что он сразу пошел к себе домой, или хотя бы туда, где никто не увидит, как он превращается в самого себя.  
  
А еще она надеялась в скором времени получить от него письмо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе: http://teifuuart.tumblr.com/post/140956016441/the-wingman-visits-chapter-7-i-kissed-the-cat-and


	8. Горячий шоколад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт испытывает эмоциональное потрясение, а Кот Нуар оказывается бритой киской.

Как и ожидалось, Маринетт ничего не слышала от Адриана и грустила, вспоминая о его супер-загруженной жизни. Зато Кот Нуар давал о себе знать: каждый день — обычно под вечер — он присылал Маринетт небольшие сообщения. Уже пять дней Маринетт с Нуаром обменивались электронными письмами. Каждый раз, когда он отвечал ей, она чувствовала себя счастливой. В их общении не было ничего такого, просто будничные беседы, приправленные Нуаровским флиртом, но Маринетт была счастлива, что у них есть хоть это. Она много раз хотела спросить у Нуара о чем-нибудь касающемся его жизни или его самого, но каждый раз отметала эти мысли прочь, напоминая себе, что их отношения должны оставаться рабочими, независимо от чувств, которые могут вывести их за пределы работы. Но кое-чего Маринетт не могла отмести прочь: воспоминаний об обычной теплой руке Кота Нуара без когтей и черной кожи.

Маринетт очнулась, когда все уже покидали лекторий, и поняла, что прослушала большую часть лекции. Собрав вещи, девушка понадеялась, что она не пропустила ничего важного, пока размышляла о своем. Неловко признать, что последние дни она постоянно думала о Нуаре. Поток мыслей практически прекратил свое течение, когда Маринетт подумала, была ли она столь поверхностной, что уже забыла об Адриане? Ну, не совсем забыла. Адриан все еще пускал ее сердце в пляс, но из-за Кота Нуара оно начинало плясать гораздо быстрее.

— Тикки, — прошептала Маринетт, убедившись, что никто их не услышит. — Я не могу перестать думать о нем, и это плохо.

— Почему? — голос квами из приоткрытой сумочки звучал глухо.

— Я чувствую себя… виноватой перед Адрианом, ведь думаю о другом парне… А Адриан все еще нравится мне. И это… сбивает с толку.

— Я же говорила: надо подождать. Даже не пытайся разобраться в этом одна. Я уверена, течение само направит тебя, — Тикки улыбнулась, пусть Маринетт и не могла увидеть ее улыбку сквозь сумочку.

— Течение, о котором ты говоришь, это одна из тех штук, касающихся Ледибаг и Кота Нуара? — Маринетт быстро перешла на шепот, произнося их имена.

— Да! Их всегда притягивает друг к другу. Сколько раз мне тебя убеждать? — Тикки тепло рассмеялась, а Маринетт извиняюще улыбнулась. Ей было все еще немного странно осознавать, что кто-то может быть вот так с кем-то связан. Направляясь в кафетерий, девушка думала о том, до конца ли она понимала всю глубину связи, о которой говорила квами.

***

  
— Сколько раз тебе надо повторить? — из нагрудного кармана раздался раздраженный рык. Адриан, нахмурившись, плотнее запахнул пиджак.

— Я и так в курсе, не утруждай себя, — проворчал Адриан. Но Плагг его не слушал.

— Не спеши, все образуется само собой. Не стоит пускать все на самотек, но и не надо пытаться ускорить процесс. Ты так нетерпелив, потому что твой внутренний Кот Нуар слишком бурно реагирует на Ледибаг-Маринетт, — продолжал бубнить квами.

Адриан уже хотел было ответить, только сказать было нечего. Ему не сиделось на месте со всей этой Адриано-Нуаровской заварухой. Если бы это касалось только Адриана, он бы уже открылся Маринетт. Следовало ли ему воплотить эту идею в реальность чуть быстрее, подначивая Маринетт так, чтобы она не смогла устоять от любопытства и приняла его предложение? Он проигрывал эту сцену в голове снова и снова, но, если быть честным, Адриана до чертиков пугала перспектива разоблачения. Как Маринетт это воспримет? Расстроится ли она? Разозлится? Или поймет? Обнимет и скажет «спасибо», или не оставит от него и мокрого места? Но самым ужасным было то, что Адриан понятия не имел, как преподнести это Маринетт, и как подгадать наилучший момент. И вот, он снова вернулся к раздумьям о том, как рассказать через письма о Коте Нуаре, и, в лучшем случае, уговорить ее на снятие с него маски. Он понимал, что ходит по тонкому льду, но хватало лишь одной мысли о Маринетт, ее лучистой улыбке, цепляющем смехе и теплых прикосновениях, чтобы Адриан мог двигаться дальше.

С неба упали первые капли, и блондин раскрыл зонт, вспоминая об их первом поцелуе под дождем. Это было изумительно. Даже не сравнить с его мечтами. Адриан не мог отрицать, что безумно боялся целовать Маринетт. Но это стоило трясущихся поджилок и дрожащего хвоста, ведь в итоге он обнимал Маринетт в ее же кровати. Если бы она была немного любопытней, он бы снял перед ней маску Кота Нуара. Но, конечно же, она не хотела этого, а он просто не мог делать что-то наперекор ее желаниям. В словаре Адриана Агреста отсутствовало слово «принуждение», а также он не мог не уважать желания женщин.

Он зашел в холл и начал подниматься наверх в квартиру. Холод от дождя просочился сквозь пальто, так что повесив его и сняв обувь, Адриан поспешил заварить себе чаю.

— Плагг, помоги. Как сказать Маринетт, что я Кот Нуар? — на это квами издал долгий стон.

— Только не снова, мы через это уже проходили! Ты уже знаешь мой ответ, — пробурчал он и полетел к дивану, а затем забился под декоративную подушку, чтобы согреться.

— Нет-нет, я о другом! Я понял про время и течение, а еще про магнетизм Ледибаг и Кота, Господи, Плагг, я все понял. Но когда это время настанет, что я должен сделать? Я не могу просто выпрыгнуть из костюма Нуара, знаешь ли, — ответил он Плаггу, ожидая, пока закипит вода для чая.

— Почему нет? Все сразу будет понятно, — пошутил Плагг, но проглотил усмешку, когда блондин бросил на него гневный взгляд. — Да черт возьми, серьезно, Адриан, ты знаешь Маринетт лучше меня. И что предложишь? — Раздражение на лице парня стало более явным.

— Это не поможет, — заскулил он, доставая чашку и чайный пакетик. — Если бы я знал, что делать, я бы тебя не спрашивал. Ты видел, что я думаю над этим, так мог бы хоть намекнуть.

— Я хочу, чтобы вам было проще, но я миллион раз объяснял, что все Ледибаг — это индивидуальности со своим мировоззрением, предпочтениями и так далее. Не существует универсального типажа Ледибаг, — пробурчал из-под подушки Плагг.

Адриан сел рядом и глубоко вздохнул.

— Это так сложно, — горестно застонал он. Из-под подушки мигом возникла голова квами.

— Прости, но ты должен разобраться сам, потому что ты знаешь Маринетт, а я нет. — Квами сощурил зеленые кошачьи глаза.

— Она отметает все мои попытки признаться, кто я есть, — вздох Адриана был полон отчаяния. Плагг внимательно глядел на хозяина.

— Женщины бывают упрямы, но и ты не уступаешь нашей Ледибаг, — заметил он. — Используй это. Посмотрим, кто из вас сдастся первым.

— Я не собираюсь сдаваться, это точно не про меня, — фыркнул Адриан, подтверждая заявление Плагга об упрямстве. Юноша поднес чашку к губам и отхлебнул теплый улун. В его голове завертелись шестеренки. Маринетт безусловно упряма, так что уговорить ее будет непросто. Была надежда, что электронные письма дадут ему шанс рассказать о себе-Адриане, не упоминая имен. А если выйдет связаться с Тикки, нужно чтобы Маринетт об этом не прознала. Возможно, алая квами знает пару-тройку трюков. И чем больше Адриан об этом думал, тем лучше звучала эта идея. Не без безумства, но это может сработать.

Ощущая себя победителем, Адриан прикончил чай и аккуратно приподнял за край подушку. Квами свернулся в углу, как настоящий кот.

— Плагг, у меня есть идея. Надо поговорить с Тикки, — заявил парень, сверкая глазами.

Плагг смотрел на него около минуты, выглядел квами не очень воодушевленным.

— И как планируешь провернуть это?

— Я-я не знаю. Нужно чтобы Маринетт вышла куда-то без Тикки… Может, когда она будет занята в пекарне? Думаю, Тикки остается в комнате, чтобы ее точно никто не заметил, — Адриан задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Вполне возможно. Мы, квами, предпочитаем не показываться на глаза, — одобрил Плагг.

— Так вот, мне нужно лишь спросить у Маринетт, когда она помогает родителям в пекарне, и как-то проникнуть к ней в этот промежуток времени, как Кот Нуар… — в голове начал складываться план. Адриан взял в руки телефон. — Отправлю ей письмо и спрошу. И нужно будет увидеться с ней тем же вечером, так что это не будет выглядеть подозрительно. Хотя, я не против заглянуть к ней дважды, — улыбнулся юноша, набирая сообщение.

Плагг не впечатлился.

— Твой план заключается в использовании способностей для незаконных делишек. Вломиться в чужой дом…

— Обещаю, всего один раз, и то — ради благого дела, — заверил Адриан не особо проникнувшегося квами и отправил письмо. — Теперь ждем, — пробормотал он.

Парню не пришлось долго ждать. Вскоре телефон звякнул и предоставил расписание Маринетт.

— Завтра! — выдохнул Адриан, снова сверкая глазами. — Завтра я смогу привести свой план в действие. Придется пропустить одну лекцию, но это нормально. Я быстро управлюсь. К тому же, завтра я не работаю.

— Как ты планируешь попасть внутрь? — Плагг был настроен скептично, но не пытался остановить его.

— Вот на месте и разберемся, — Адриан улыбнулся до ушей, готовый воплощать план.  


***

  
Сердце Кота бешено билось в груди, когда он добрался до окна Маринетт. Он быстро глянул внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что там никого, и одним прыжком оказался на балконе. Надеясь, что люк как всегда не заперт, он без проблем его открыл. Аккуратно заглянув внутрь, осмотрев комнату и прислушавшись, он убедился, что поблизости никого нет. Только тогда Кот Нуар со всей осторожностью тихо приземлился на кровать Маринетт. Он надеялся, что Тикки будет здесь, и он сможет быстро ее найти.

Он осторожно ступал по ступенькам, положа руку на перила, тихо, как кошка.

— Тикки? — прошептал он, спустившись вниз.

Кот услышал шуршание, и вскоре из небольшой банки высунулась мордашка Тикки.

— …Кот Нуар? — удивленно воскликнула она, подлетая к нему. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Маринетт сейчас внизу, так что она не может увидеться с тобой. Тебе следует прийти позже.

— На этот раз я здесь, чтобы увидеть тебя, — тихо ответил Кот, и Тикки сразу поняла, что что-то не так. Она обеспокоенно взглянула на него.

— О?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь… Нет, даже совет. Пожалуйста? — умоляющим голосом попросил парень.

— Если я смогу помочь, то конечно, — кивнула квами, слегка улыбнувшись.

Кот подманил ее к себе, и Тикки подлетела ближе.

— Это о Маринетт. Я очень-очень хочу, и мне нужно раскрыться перед ней, но я не хочу ее принуждать. Я пытался ей намекнуть, говорил ей об этом все пять лет, но она такая, такая упрямая. — Нуар зашипел на последних словах, не в силах скрыть волнение. — Есть идеи, как мне это сделать? Ты знаешь Маринетт лучше, чем я.

Он видел по глазам Тикки, что она не ожидала услышать подобное от Кота Нуара. Ошарашенная квами взяла себя в руки спустя секунду.

— Что ж, я скажу, что тебе стоит дать Маринетт немного времени. Она очень трепетно относится к вопросу конфиденциальности, — предложила Тикки, но Кот тут же отмел этот вариант взмахом ладони.

— Боюсь, что у меня нет на это времени. Я правда люблю Маринетт, и знаю, что у нее есть ко мне чувства. Так же, как и к Адриану, — Кот слегка заколебался на имени и облизнул губы.

— Оу, вы оба еще так молоды! У тебя полно времени, не переживай, — Тикки ободряюще улыбнулась и закивала, но Кот снова отмахнулся.

— Нет… Это… Сложно… — он вздохнул и поник. Кот закрыл глаза. — Я боюсь, что чем больше времени мы проводим вместе, чем дольше я жду, тем рискованней это становится.

— Я… Я не совсем понимаю. Ты хочешь сказать, что Маринетт сама поймет, кто ты? — квами постучала по своему подбородку крохотной лапкой и скрестила их на груди.

— Да.

— И это плохо? — Тикки склонила голову.

— Очень, — Кот надломленно вздохнул и поднял голову.

Тикки сузила глаза. Она продолжала постукивать по подбородку.  
— С… С тобой что-то не так? Как с человеком, я имею в виду. Я сама в это не верю, ведь хранители Талисманов тщательно отбираются.

Кот побледнел и напрягся.

— Э, ну, не совсем… — он нервно облизал губы. — То есть, я хороший парень, не в этом дело. На самом деле, меня хочет прибрать к рукам не одна девушка, — отметил Нуар, отчего Тикки сузила глаза, ожидающая, что последнее высказывание всего лишь типичный Нуаровский флирт. Но потом его лицо приобрело суровое выражение, и Тикки широко раскрыла глаза.

— Но? — с беспокойством спросила она. Кот был рад ее пониманию.

Кот Нуар повернул голову в сторону, чтобы избежать ее взгляда. Сердце неистово стучало в груди, а на лбу выступил холодный пот.

 — Это абсолютно конфиденциальная информация. Не говори Маринетт.

— Я не могу тебе это пообещать, пока не пойму, в чем проблема. В конце концов, я забочусь о своей хозяйке, — заметила квами. Нуар не мог отмахнуться от этого, как от предыдущих замечаний. Это было понятно без вопросов.

— Я… Я — Адриан Агрест, — пискнул парень и ощутил, как стены комнаты давят на него, сжимая грудь.

Рот Тикки открылся, а лапки безвольно обвисли. Она неверяще смотрела на Кота Нуара.

— Пожалуйста, не говори ей. И, пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть. Я не хотел водить Маринетт за нос, и я правда хочу, чтобы она узнала, кто я. Мне только нужно найти верное решение. И мне нужна помощь, чтобы все получилось. Любая информация поможет, потому что я плохо знаю Маринетт. Как Ледибаг она была очень скрытная с Котом Нуаром, а в коллеже она боялась подойти к Адриану, а сейчас… Я не знаю… Прошло всего несколько недель… — он снова вздохнул.

Мордашку Тикки озарила улыбка. Она закружилась в воздухе.

— О, это такие чудесные новости! Теперь все понятно! Неудивительно, что Маринетт питает слабость и к Адриану, и к Коту, — обрадовалась квами, разрушая напряженную атмосферу. Кот с любопытством смотрел на нее. Его плечи медленно расслабились.

— Так ты не собираешься меня ругать? — усмехнулся он, и Тикки прекратила свой счастливый лепет.

— Нет, но ты не должен затягивать это шоу. Ты расстроишь Маринетт, — предупредила квами. — Я скажу ей воспринимать все проще и плыть по течению. Если ты начнешь намекать о себе Маринетт, то сможешь уговорить ее разрешить тебе открыться. Я помогу: буду говорить Маринетт, чтобы она допускала мысль, что ты не только Кот Нуар и отношения могут развиваться, даже если Ледибаг и Кот Нуар будут знать, кто они за масками. В прошлом это случалось множество раз, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар даже чаще становились парой, когда узнавали, кто они есть.

Глаза Кота засияли надеждой.

— Обещаю: я сделаю все возможное, чтобы выбрать идеальный момент для раскрытия. Я сделаю все в лучшем виде и стану ближе к Маринетт, — заверил он, решительно кивая. Тикки счастливо угукнула.

— Давай постараемся вместе! У нас одна цель — сделать Маринетт счастливой.

— Есть идеи, что мне делать дальше? — Кот почесал затылок. — Если у тебя есть мысли по поводу Адриана, тоже буду рад услышать.

— Хм, возможно, Адриан может сработать в качестве «представителя» Кота Нуара? Если Адриан скажет Маринетт, что она должна лучше узнать Кота, как человека, а не как супергероя, она прислушается?

— Отличная идея! — Кот, сияя, стукнул кулаком о раскрытую ладонь и широко улыбнулся. — Сделаем Адриана сводником для Кота Нуара.

Тикки рассмеялась. Было ясно: Кот всем сердцем любит Маринетт. Всегда любил. Квами клятвенно пообещала помочь Коту и Адриану и приложить для этого все силы.

— Мне нужно идти. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Нужно найти баланс в ситуации. Я возненавижу себя, если расстрою Маринетт. Я желаю ей только лучшего, — он прочистил горло. — О, и я сегодня вернусь. У меня есть парочка планов на вечер с Маринетт.

— Хорошо, увидимся позже. Мой рот на замке, — Тикки провела невидимую молнию вдоль рта.

***

  
— Моя Леди… — промурчал Кот Нуар, и Маринетт не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда увидела напарника, возникшего на балконе ровно в назначенное время.

— Твоя карета подана, — Кот поклонился, приложив руку к груди.

Маринетт подняла брови.

— О? Мы куда-то идем?

— Да, мой макарон, если ты себя нормально чувствуешь. Пожалуйста, оденься теплее. — Парень поднял голову и их взгляды встретились. И от одного его взгляда Маринетт ощутила, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас вернусь. Подожди здесь.

— Да, моя Леди.

— Хороший котик, — Маринетт спустилась вниз. Вернулась она с небольшим рюкзаком, на который Кот заинтересованно уставился. Маринетт протянула руку Коту. Он обнял ее за талию и прижал ближе к себе.

Стоя рядом с Нуаром, Маринетт все еще не могла поверить в то, какой он высокий. Во время боя это было не особо заметно, но вблизи ей становилось кристально ясно, что Кот на голову выше нее. В груди девушки теплело от мыслей о нем и о тепле, что он источает.

Кот взял шест и они взмыли в воздух. Маринетт обхватила его за шею, позволяя Коту нести их туда, куда он задумал. Через некоторое время они оказались в большом парке, где Нуар высмотрел симпатичное, сокрытое от посторонних глаз местечко. Над водой покачивались склонившиеся деревья, которые закрывали их ото всех, а подступающий вечер позволял спокойно посидеть вместе без лишних свидетелей.  
Маринетт смотрела, как тусклые фонари залили парк теплым светом, а в воздухе замерцали крошечные светлячки.

— Как романтично, — тихо ахнула она, снимая рюкзак со спины и садясь на траву. Кот последовал ее примеру и присел рядом, как можно ближе к ней.

— Я решил, что тебе понравится, — нежно промурлыкал он, двигаясь за Маринетт, которая порылась в черно-розовом рюкзаке и извлекла оттуда термос.

— Горячий шоколад, — робко улыбнулась она, протягивая его Нуару. Он принял термос, а Маринетт достала две пластиковые кружки. — Я сделала его как раз перед твоим приходом, так что он должен быть еще горячим. Я давно не готовила шоколад, но надеюсь, что получилось вкусно.

— Все, что ты делаешь, будет на вкус изумительно, я уверен, — мечтательно вздохнул Кот. Он открыл термос и разлил горячий шоколад по кружкам, а Маринетт тем временем снова заглянула в рюкзак.

— Тут еще немного лишнего печенья из пекарни. Хотелось бы больше, но что есть — то есть, — она открыла пластиковый контейнер. Аппетитные запахи ванили, сахара и корицы наполнили воздух. Кот радостно взял в руки контейнер и выбрал самое вкусно пахнущее, по его мнению, печенье.

— Надеюсь, всё в порядке. Если у тебя были другие планы — я не буду настаивать на пикнике, — Маринетт положила контейнер между ними, чтобы можно свободно тянуться за печеньем. Кот подал девушке ее кружку.

— Всё просто чудесно, я и так хотел провести с тобой время. Это мой первый пикник с горячим шоколадом и печеньем. Хотя, когда я был маленьким, то, наверное, ходил на пикники — но это было давно. Где-то лет пятнадцать прошло, — признался он, наблюдая, как губы Маринетт обхватывают печенье. Он принялся жевать выпечку, надеясь скрыть выступивший на щеках румянец.

— О, вау, это и правда было очень давно. Ты не любишь пикники? — поинтересовалась она, прожевывая печенье.

На его лице мелькнула тень, но Маринетт, кажется, этого не заметила.

— Моя мать… она брала меня на пикники, когда я был маленьким. Тогда наша жизнь не была такой загруженной.

— Ты больше не ходишь на пикники? — Маринетт доела свое печенье.

— Нет. Моя мама… Ее больше нет с нами. Однажды она просто исчезла. Никто не знает, что случилось, — он сосредоточенно смотрел на кружку в своих ладонях.

У Маринетт больно кольнуло сердце.

— Прости меня… — прошептала она, положив руку ему на плечо. Кот повернул к ней голову и улыбнулся.

— Все в порядке. У всех бывают трудности, — негромко ответил он, подняв на нее потускневшие и несчастные глаза. А потом на его губах неожиданно заиграла улыбка. Старый Кот Нуар вернулся. — Есть что-нибудь еще, что ты хочешь узнать обо мне? Буду рад рассказать тебе что угодно.

Маринетт сжала губы в тонкую линию и, неуверенно хмурясь, стала вглядываться в его лицо.

— Возможно, я хочу спросить кое о чем… — сдалась она и, вздыхая, прикрыла глаза. — Ты многое знаешь обо мне, но не могу сказать о себе того же.

— Вот это настрой, — подбодрил Нуар и приобнял девушку, отчего Маринетт ойкнула и чуть не разлила шоколад на колени. Он поспешно извинился нежным поцелуем в макушку.

— Спрашивай обо всем, что для тебя будет удобно, — поощрил он, вдыхая смесь из запахов печенья, какао и шампуня для волос. Маринетт была такой теплой и маленькой под его рукой, что в груди Кота снова заворочалось что-то теплое и пушистое.

— У тебя есть братья или сестры?

— Нет, я единственный ребенок, — ответил он, отхлебывая из кружки.

— О, я тоже! — улыбнулась Маринетт, прильнув к его плечу.

— Какого цвета твои глаза, когда они не кошачьи?

— Зеленого. Подозреваю, что у Кота Нуара глаза остаются по цвету примерно такими же, какие и у человека под маской, — предположил он, неуверенный в своей правоте. Но было весело время от времени обсуждать подобные вещи.

— Хм, звучит убедительно, — одобрила Маринетт, попивая свой шоколад.

Кот Нуар попросил ее подержать его кружку и потянулся за другим печеньем. Он закинул его в рот и забрал кружку, пытаясь ухмыльнуться с набитым печеньем ртом. Маринетт рассмеялась.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны снова пригласить меня погулять. Спасибо. — Она похлопала его по колену.

— На тебя у меня всегда есть время.

— Ты был таким расстроенным в последний раз, когда мы виделись — но вот мы здесь. И выбрались даже раньше, чем я думала.

Кот не мог позволить Маринетт узнать, что его мольбы остаться тогда, в обнимку с Маринетт, были правдой лишь наполовину. Да, он правда был занят, но он имел возможность навестить Маринетт в последние несколько дней, хотя бы для поцелуя. Но девушка не должна узнать об этом, ведь он надеялся, что в ней взыграет интерес, когда он находился без трансформации рядом с ней.

— Да, был. Я хочу проводить с тобой каждый день, — прошептал он, медленно отставляя кружку на землю. Он осторожно приподнял подбородок Маринетт, чтобы она посмотрела на него. — Разве не очевидно, как сильно я тебя люблю? — хрипло проговорил Нуар и провел пальцем по полураскрытым губам Маринетт.

Ее взгляд упал на его губы. Маринетт не могла ничего сказать.

— Или ты не хочешь спешить? — он глухо заурчал. — Может, мне стоило заставить тебя потомиться в ожидании встречи, чтобы ты считала до неё каждую минуту. Совсем как их отсчитываю я.

— Я… Конечно, я хотела увидеть тебя, — отбила Маринетт, рвано вздыхая, и прижалась сильнее.

Она позволила ему захватить свои губы в нежном поцелуе. Прикосновения были мягкими, осторожными, а потом Кот наклонил голову и углубил поцелуй. Он таял от мягких прикосновений ее губ, а в груди поднялся гортанный стон, теряющийся в удовлетворенном выдохе. Он на секунду оторвался от Маринетт, забрал у нее кружку, отставил в сторону и вновь вовлек девушку в поцелуй. Кот обнял ее за талию и ладонями начал поглаживать ей спину. Маринетт ответила, обнимая руками его за шею.

Он сходил с ума от каждой секунды их свидания в сокрытом уголке тихого парка.

Маринетт была хороша. Чем дольше их губы соприкасались и пробовали друг друга, тем жарче становилось Коту под кожаным костюмом. Упоительно. Прекрасная девушка в его объятиях, коротко выдыхающая ему в рот каждый раз, когда он слегка наклоняет голову.

В груди нарастал жар, он пульсировал по венам, наполняя все его тело. Кот прижался к Маринетт, руками скользнул по ее лопаткам, аккуратно опуская девушку на траву, пока вторая его рука опускалась вниз по спине, талии, бедрам, а потом вновь поднималась вверх. Тонкие пальцы зарылись Коту в волосы, и он не смог сдержать короткий стон. С нескрываемым любопытством Кот решил проверить, подарит ли ему Маринетт французский поцелуй и, когда она не проявила никаких признаков отказа, он скользнул языком ей в рот, жадно пробуя ее на вкус. Его внутренний кот урчал в груди, а сердце отбивало громкий ритм. Мари была всем, чего он когда-либо желал.

Нуар разорвал поцелуй. Его лицо горело от румянца, и он посмотрел на Маринетт. Она прикрыла глаза, а ее щеки алели в свете заходящего солнца. Ее губы припухли от поцелуев. Она не отрывала от Кота манящий взгляд, пальцами поигрывая с волосами на его затылке.

— Мой макарон, — ласково проурчал он ей на ухо, осторожно целуя мочку уха. Он напрочь забыл, что собирался уговорить Маринетт поспрашивать о нем. Его это больше не заботило, потому что она сводила его с ума.

Кот опустился к шее, оставляя дорожку поцелуев и урча в шелковистую кожу. Вздохи, срывающиеся с губ Маринетт, были музыкой для его ушей. Это было горячо. Слишком горячо для него, но он не мог себя остановить. По венам заструилось жгучее желание такой силы, что по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. Тихие вздохи девушки не приносили облегчения. Его руки дрожали, когда он водил ими по ее бокам, опустившись ей на грудь. Аромат, исходящий от ее кожи, наполнял его разум туманным чувством похоти. Он, шепча нежности, не мог перестать целовать, кусать, лизать нежную кожу.

Маринетт вдруг убрала руки с его шеи и пальцами поддернула колокольчик у него на груди. Кот, встав на локти, приподнял голову.

— …Да? — чуть запыхаясь, спросил он. Парень испугался, что пропустит что-то важное, что скажет Маринетт, и от этого громко стучащее сердце отдавалось в ушах.

— Я… Я не могу перестать думать о твоей теплой руке… Когда ты отменил трансформацию. — Маринетт, слегка запнувшись, отвела от Кота застенчивый взгляд. — Мне так нравится трогать твою кожу. Это… вообще нормально?

Это была не та Мари, какую Кот Нуар привык видеть. Теперь она походила на ту школьную стесняшку-Маринетт, разве что не заикалась. Это так волновало. Он был первым человеком, увидевшим эту её сторону. А то, что она еще и была Ледибаг, заставляло Кота мысленно кричать от счастья.

— Пожалуйста, я весь твой. Трогай на здоровье, — он, подмигнув, широко улыбнулся, выпуская часть пара для своего же блага. Он был в курсе того, что костюм достаточно облегающий и, если он слишком возбудится, ничего не скроет.

Маринетт выбралась из-под Кота, и он удивленно посмотрел на нее. По ее лицу пролегла злорадная ухмылка, и она мягко толкнула его ладонями в грудь, заставляя лечь на спину. А затем, продолжая улыбаться, уселась на него.

Глаза Кота сверкнули.

— Моя леди, тебе стоило сделать это мяумного раньше, — усмехнулся он, раскинув руки. Трава приятно холодила ладони.

Девушка игриво сощурилась, покраснев до самых ушей. Кот попал в точку. Маринетт хотела сделать это раньше? Насколько сильно она на самом деле хотела коснуться его?

Внутри с новой силой начало бурлить желание, становясь все сильнее, когда Маринетт осторожно взялась за колокольчик и медленно потянула его вниз.

Кот не смог подавить стон, наблюдая, как колокольчик опускается от горла к груди, обнажая кожу. Вечерняя прохлада прошлась по его телу, отчего по спине побежали мурашки. Он точно знал, что его щеки пылают, и этот румянец отлично виден из-под маски. Он сосредоточился на руках Маринетт и задрожал от нетерпения, когда ее ладони наконец прижались к его коже.

Ладони были очень нежными и теплыми. Кот одобрительно заурчал, кладя голову на траву. Ладони Маринетт принялись гладить его по груди под костюмом. Он с улыбкой прикрыл глаза.

— Как так? Котик весь гладкий? — он слышал в ее голосе улыбку. Интересно, она правда дразнит его, или просто прячет собственное стеснение под ехидством?

— Я бреюсь.

— Зачем? Молния застревает? — снова подколола она таким же ехидным тоном, каким Кот сам дразнил ее. Он выпустил воздух через ноздри, пытаясь выглядеть обиженным.

— Для работы. Мне нужно быть гладким. Полностью лысый кот, — честно ответил он, прислушиваясь к робким движениям ее пальцев.

— Ох… — выдала Маринетт, наклоняясь ближе к Коту. Ее руки продолжали бродить под его костюмом. Она почти легла на него, и Кот от неожиданности распахнул глаза, когда она хихикнула, и ее дыхание мазнуло его по подбородку.

— Голые кошки вообще имеют право называться кошками? — улыбалась она, разглядывая слаженное тело Кота, и поцеловала его в шею. Кот, усмехнувшись, откинул голову.

— Моя леди, ты только что оскорбила всех лысых кошек, типа сфинксов, — выдавил он сквозь смешки. Но очередной смешок подавил короткий вздох, когда Маринетт прижалась губами к сгибу шеи и дразнящее поцеловала чувствительное место.

Кот зашипел от удовольствия, цепляясь руками за землю. Отчего-то он знал, что Маринетт нервничает так же, как и он, и если он сейчас прикоснется к ней, то она все неправильно поймет. Ну, не совсем неправильно, поправил себя Нуар, пока ее губы оставляли на его шее влажный след. Он был более чем готов ублажать ее до самого рассвета. Заставлять ее стонать его имя, ощущать жар их переплетенных тел.

Он хотел приласкать Маринетт. Сжать в своих крепких объятиях и погрузить их обоих в пучину страсти.

— Ах… — с его губ сорвался стон, и Кот резко распахнул глаза, пораженный и красный до самых ушей. Собственное либидо его испугало. Он здесь, чтобы хорошо провести с Маринетт время, а не пытаться залезть ей в трусы, как последний идущий на поводу у своих животных инстинктов мужлан, которому плевать на желания девушки.

Однако Маринетт не имела ничего против его внезапных вокальных выпадов. Она продолжала спокойно сидеть на нем, обхватив ногами за талию, а ягодицами прижалась к низу живота. Ее руки словно обжигали там, где она касалась. Маринетт продолжала целовать его, то тут, то там, а затем остановилась и втянула кожу губами. Кот резко вскинул руки к плечам.

— Моя леди! — выдохнул он, поднимая голову. — Без засосов, даже маленьких красных отметин. Иначе у меня будут неприятности, — промямлил он. Маринетт, широко раскрыв глаза, недоуменно на него посмотрела.

— Ох… ОХ! Прости! Я не хотела… — Ее лицо целиком залил румянец, и она выпрямилась, руками опираясь о грудь Кота. — Прости! Я погорячилась…

Маринетт стыдливо отвернула голову, робко прикрыв веки и сжав губы. Она была похожа на оленя в свете фар. Сердце Кота пропустило удар от понимания того, что она хочет его — и, возможно, также сильно, как и он ее.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были из-за меня неприятности. Хватает уже этих травм… — продолжила Маринетт, когда Кот не ответил. Он порывисто сел, и девушка соскользнула ему на ноги.

— Глупенькая, это не так, — он обнял ее, надеясь успокоить.

— Знаешь, я очень неуклюжая в обычной жизни… — она печально вздохнула. — Я наверняка случайно поставила бы тебе огромный синяк, если бы ты не предупредил меня, и тогда бы ты попал в неприятности. Прости меня.

— Хорошо, что я сказал тебе, верно? Я хочу быть честным. — Кот посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся. Но внутри его передернуло от своих же слов. Он ведет нечестную игру. И так будет продолжаться, если он не начнет держать себя в узде и встречаться с ней, только чтобы помиловаться.

Боже, как сильно ему-Нуару хочется исчезнуть и быть с Маринетт просто собой.

Будет ли она так же его целовать, будут ли эти ласковые руки гладить его обнаженную кожу точно так же, если он будет Адрианом?

Кольцо пиликнуло, напугав их обоих. Маринетт одним резким движением застегнула молнию и ухмыльнулась.

— По коту колокол звонит, — улыбнулась она, тронув бубенчик, и посмотрела на Кота. — Ты лучше отнеси меня домой. Отсюда чертовски далеко идти пешком.

— Как пожелаешь, моя леди, — кивнул он, вставая на ноги, и нечаянно перевернул кружки с шоколадом. Остывший напиток пролился на траву, и шоколад впитался в землю.

***

  
Она не могла рассказать Тикки о произошедшем. Она никому не могла сказать, что она — Маринетт! — страстно обжималась с Котом Нуаром, что она, сидя на нем, зажимала между бедер его облаченное черной кожей тело. Весь Париж покатится со смеху, и больше всего он будет смеяться над тем, что Кот Нуар занимался подобным с кем-то столь неуклюжим, как Маринетт. Она попросила Тикки ненадолго оставить ее одну и записала произошедшее в дневник.

События этого вечера долгое время не выходили у Маринетт из головы. Она не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться, и чем дольше она думала о Нуаре и о себе, тем угрюмей и печальней становилась. Девушка не показывала этого родителям — они были последними людьми, кому она хотела рассказывать о своих приключениях — но не могла скрыть от Тикки.

— Маринетт, что случилось? Ты уже довольно долго выглядишь подавленной… Что-то случилось с Котом Нуаром? — в итоге спросила она, когда уставшая Маринетт залезла под одеяло в надежде лечь спать пораньше. Обдумывание ее истощило.

— Тикки… Я могу быть с тобой откровенной? — она не могла подобрать слова, печально разглядывая свои колени.

— Конечно, Маринетт! Ты мой лучший друг, — заверила ее Тикки.

— Я… Ты была права. О Нуаре. Я чувствую это. Меня… тянет к нему. Боже, Тикки, я не могу перестать думать о нем…! — взвыла она, чувствуя себя еще хуже.

— Разве это не хорошо? — Тикки совсем не угадывала ход ее мыслей.

Маринетт так энергично замотала головой, что челка заколыхалась из сторону в сторону.

— Нет. Совсем нет.

— Почему?

— …Потому что… Мне кажется, я не… подхожу ему? Просто… Есть Ледибаг, и она не такая недотепа, как я. Она — идол. А я — всего лишь никому не известная Маринетт, — она нервно дергала уголок одеяла.

— Маринетт, ты просто бредишь, — Тикки не могла сдержать смешок. — Ты и есть Ледибаг, конечно же ты ему подходишь.

— А Кот Нуар всё знает, так может… Может я нравлюсь ему только потому что я Ледибаг. Уверена, он не обратил бы на меня внимания, не будь я ею, — Маринетт гнула свою линию, выпуская наружу все свои страхи. Об этом говорили ее глаза. — Прости. Наверное, глупо так думать, но эта мысль просто засела у меня в голове, и я не могу от нее избавиться. Все это слишком непривычно для меня, — она грустно улыбнулась, не решаясь рассказать Тикки о том, что случайно почти поставила Нуару засос, и что именно эта мелочь привела к рефлексиям по поводу её личности.

— Хм, я, кажется, понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Тикки задумчиво кивнула. — Но, думаю, Кот не проявлял бы к тебе внимание, если бы ты не нравилась ему такой, какая есть. Он повстречал тебя, потому что ты — владелец Камней Чудес. Вряд ли вы бы встретились иначе, — Тикки решила сохранить тайну Адриана в секрете, но и не хотела совсем лгать Маринетт. Это была правда. Камни Чудес притянули Маринетт и Адриана друг к другу.

Девушка обдумывала слова Тикки, смотря перед собой. Тикки подлетела поближе.

— Что ты думаешь о Нуаре, как о человеке? Ты любишь его, как человека за маской?

Маринетт широко распахнула глаза и приоткрыла рот.

— Я… Я не знаю. Я не знаю его.

— И тебе даже чуточку не любопытно? — Тикки подмигнула, отчего Маринетт слегка покраснела.

— Я… Я думаю, что любопытно, но я не хочу ничего о нем знать. Я боюсь, это повлияет на работу.

— А влюбленность в твоего «коллегу», значит, на работу не влияет? — Тикки снова подмигнула, а Маринетт еще сильнее залилась краской.

— Я хочу, чтобы он оставался Котом Нуаром. Хотя бы еще немного, — заикнулась она.

Тикки засияла.

— То есть, ты хочешь однажды узнать человека за маской?

— Наверное… — Маринетт скрестила руки и надула щеки.

— Подумай об этом. Вы могли бы свободно проводить время вдвоем. Ты смогла бы приглашать его к себе, познакомить с родителями. Все, что делают парочки, но без страха оказаться пойманными. Вам обоим станет легче.

— …Мне кажется, я немного беспокоюсь об этом. То есть, какой он человек? Адриан сказал, что Кот ведет себя совершенно иначе, когда он не Кот Нуар, поэтому я не знаю, какой Нуар, когда он не Нуар. Что, если он абсолютно другой? Что, если он такой же недотепа, как я? Может ли быть такой донжуан робким и неуклюжим парнем? — Маринетт продолжала сыпать опасениями перед Тикки, которая внимательно ее слушала.

— Может, тебе стоит поговорить с Адрианом? Он знает Нуара, так что, думаю, он сможет тебе помочь, — предложила квами.

Маринетт моргнула и заметно поежилась.

— Я не хочу впутывать в это Адриана!.. — она громко охнула. — Кроме того, мне все равно нужно сказать ему, что мне очень-очень нравится Кот. И я очень боюсь опозорить себя и Кота, если Адриан попросит рассказать поподробнее!..

Тикки снова рассмеялась.

— Маринетт! Адриан знает Нуара. Я уверена, он в курсе всех его кошачьих причуд. Кроме того, Адриан — твой друг. Друзья помогают друг другу. Ты не умрешь, если спросишь его. Или ты собираешься и дальше убиваться грустными мыслями? Или ты хочешь спросить самого Кота? Это тоже вариант.

— Нет, нет! Я уже доставила ему достаточно неприятностей! Я так рада, что Моль не показывается, но каждый день я боюсь, что он внезапно заявит о себе, и Кот из-за меня попадет в беду. Поранится в бою, или — еще хуже — умрет! И это будет по моей вине! Нет, я не хочу заставлять его волноваться, ведь это может повлиять на его работу. Париж нуждается в сосредоточенном на его спасении супергерое, — Маринетт была тверда в своей позиции.

— Я понимаю, Маринетт. Любовь заставляет тебя излишне беспокоиться, и это нормально. Так что, может, свяжешься с Адрианом? Спросишь, если у него будет время? — Тикки вернулась к своей идее.

Маринетт долго смотрела на квами, а потом вздохнула, признавая поражение.

— Ладно, я попрошу Адриана встретиться со мной. Но это завтра, сейчас я пойду спать. От этих волнений мои раны снова ноют, — укладываясь в постель, нахмурилась она и пожелала спокойной ночи Тикки, устроившейся рядом с подушкой.

Она не сказала ей, что поцелуи Кота до сих пор горят на ее коже. Прошли дни с их последней встречи, а она до сих пор не могла из-за них нормально заснуть.


	9. Экстремальная выставка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт удается посмотреть на бесстыдно привлекательные фотографии Адриана.

Маринетт собиралась увидеться с Адрианом на выходных, точнее, субботним вечером после закрытия пекарни. Они договорились встретиться у нее, чтобы избежать лишних взглядов, и с разрешения родителей она накрыла дальний столик подальше от окон, чтобы никто не подумал, что пекарня еще открыта, или увидел там их с Адрианом.  
  
Она нервничала. Нервничала из-за того, что скоро останется наедине с Адрианом и будет говорить с ним о Нуаре. Пусть ее сердце принадлежало Коту, Маринетт не могла устоять перед всеобъемлющим очарованием Адриана. Ей казалось, что она уже позабыла блондина, избавилась от чувств к нему, но как только до ушей донесся звон колокольчика на входной двери, сердце едва не выскочило из груди. Девушка не знала, было ли неправильно, что она оказалась буквально зажатой между двумя мужчинами, но она просто не могла больше об этом думать. Маринетт дрожащими руками открыла дверь и ее озарила неизменно солнечная улыбка Адриана.  
  
— Надеюсь, не опоздал. — Смущенно улыбаясь, он почесал затылок.  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет. Спасибо, что пришел, — без запинок ответила Маринетт, впуская парня внутрь.  
  
— Спасибо, что позвала, — поблагодарил он, снимая пальто.  
  
Мари провела его к столу, освещенному тусклыми настенными лампами. На нем стоял чай и разные закуски от соленых канапе до мини-пирожных. Глаза Адриана сверкнули.  
  
— Я скучал по всем этим вкусностям, — он счастливо вздохнул и сел.  
  
— Мама сделала чизкейк, который тебе тогда понравился, — Маринетт указала на круглый поднос, по непонятной причине испытывая толику смущения.  
  
— Специально для меня? Ох, ей не стоило. Передай мои благодарности, — Адриан просиял, во все глаза глядя на торт.  
  
Маринетт разлила им чай, Адриан добавил в чашки мед. Девушка приметила, насколько их действия слажены, словно он читает ее мысли и знает, что она сделает следующим. Из-за этого она чувствовала себя немного странно, словно упускала что-то важное и никак не могла понять, что. Она решительно отринула эти мысли и переключила внимание на Адриана.  
  
— Прости, что так внезапно тебя позвала. Я просто очень хотела поговорить с тобой. Даже не знаю, к кому я могу с этим обратиться, — тихо извинилась она, но тут рука Адриана накрыла ее ладонь. Маринетт покраснела.  
  
— Все нормально. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, Маринетт, несмотря ни на что. Я особенно буду рад помочь тебе с сама-знаешь-кем, — он подмигнул, убирая ладонь.  
  
Маринетт быстро прочистила горло:  
— Он говорил обо мне? То есть о нас?  
  
Адриан заинтересованно на нее посмотрел. На его губах расползлась усмешка.  
  
— Думаю, у вас было что-то помимо простого флирта, — понимающе протянул он, и румянец, практически полностью исчезнувший со щек Маринетт, в мгновение ока вернулся. Она сделала вид, что не покраснела.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — неопределенно ответила она. Интересно, как много Кот Нуар рассказал Адриану? Скорее всего, он похвастался, но Нуар — не тот человек, который выбалтывает секреты. Воспоминание о том, как она ласкала его голую грудь, внезапно ворвалось в мысли.  
  
— Счастлив слышать, что у вас все хорошо, — ответил блондин, накалывая на вилку первый кусочек любимого десерта. — Предполагаю, получится еще лучше, если ты будешь не против поговорить о Нуаре?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — повторила Маринетт и почувствовала стыд за то, что ведет себя как идиотка. Его приятное лицо выглядело еще привлекательнее под тусклым светом, а губы, сложенные в улыбке, были подобны ангельским. И тут же в мысли ворвался страстный поцелуй Кота, его язык, изучающий ее рот. Хорошо, что от румянца на щеках не умирают, а Адриан не обращает на него внимания.  
  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — наконец спросил он, отхлебнув чаю.  
  
Маринетт взяла круассан и задумчиво его повертела. Она выглядела потерянной.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что ты можешь рассказать мне о Коте. О том, какой он человек. Ты же знаешь его, верно?  
  
— …Ты уверена, что тебе нужен именно я? Почему бы не спросить его самого? — Адриан растерянно моргнул.  
  
— Я не могу, — Мари вымученно вздохнула и свела бровки домиком.  
  
— Почему? — продолжал любопытствовать Адриан. Маринетт внезапно осознала, что она ничего не рассказала ему о Ледибаг, и о беспокойстве касательно того, что Нуар любит ее только потому, что она парижская героиня.   
  
— Я… Я не знаю, могу ли я спросить его, — Маринетт пыталась сказать, чтобы это звучало правдоподобно. — Это так… неловко… — поспешно добавила она, когда взгляд юноши застыл на ней.  
  
— Ну, думаю, это немного больная тема, но уверяю тебя, Кот Нуар расскажет тебе все, что ты хочешь знать, — он снова вернулся к своему торту.  
  
— А еще я хочу знать, что ты думаешь о нем, — брякнула Маринетт, решив, что Адриану хватило ее ответов.  
  
Он тихонько усмехнулся, снимая еще торта с белой подставки.  
  
— Я понимаю. Спрашивай что угодно, но у меня одна просьба взамен. Если хочешь узнать его имя, где он живет и все в этом духе, то тебе лучше спросить его. Поверь мне, — он поднял взгляд на Мари, и с приятной улыбкой на губах положил кусочек торта в рот.  
  
Маринетт смотрела на его губы, снова чувствуя себя как-то странно, но понятия не имея, отчего это происходит.  
  
— Ты сказал мне, что он не флиртует ни с кем, и что он вообще другой человек, когда не герой. Тогда, можешь рассказать мне побольше о нем? — Маринетт не смогла справиться со странным чувством в груди, которое возникало, когда она смотрела на губы юноши, сидящего напротив.  
  
— Ну, он и правда настоящий джентльмен, — улыбнулся Адриан, задумчиво постукивая ложечкой по губам. — Если быть честным, он немного одинок. Как понимаешь, от него довольно много требуют.  
  
— Одинок? В смысле, у него проблемы с семьей? — Маринетт наконец вспомнила про круассан, который она вертела в руках последние несколько минут, и откусила от него кусочек.  
  
— Ах, он тебе об этом не рассказывал? — Бровь парня взлетела вверх, и девушка кивнула, занятая круассаном, чтобы ответить. Адриан продолжил: — Прости, но я не могу рассказать о его семье. Об этом ты должна с ним говорить лично.  
  
— Думаешь, он хочет меня видеть из-за одиночества? — предположила Маринетт, снова откусывая булочку.  
  
Адриан замер, ложка зависла на полпути ко рту. Затем он усмехнулся.  
  
— Он дал тебе хоть одну причину так думать?  
  
Маринетт прокрутила в голове все любовные признания Нуара. Но она никак не могла рассказать о них Адриану.  
  
— Нет… — не смогла отрицать она.  
  
— Я знаю, что он обожает проводить с тобой время, не потому, что одинок, а потому, что ему нравится твоя компания. Я не виню его, ведь тоже считаю тебя довольно очаровательной, — улыбнулся Адриан, мягко на нее глядя, и Мари с трудом сумела проглотить кусочек булочки и не подавиться ею.  
  
— П-правда? — неестественно пискнула она.  
  
— Правда, — его голос звучал низко и нежно. Странные ощущения с новой силой нахлынули на Мари. Она с силой оттолкнула их прочь, виня во всем свою влюбленность в Адриана.  
  
— Тогда можешь рассказать мне побольше о нем? — снова попросила она, ерзая в кресле.  
  
Адриан уже прикончил чизкейк и переключился на маленькие печенья.  
  
— Он задорный, но ты это и так уже знаешь. Он отзывчивый, добрый, честный и доброжелательный. Отличные качества для супергероя, да? — коротко хохотнул юноша.  
  
— И правда. Кажется, он будет прекрасным другом для кого угодно. Трудно поверить, что он одинок… — тихо проговорила Маринетт, укладываясь на локоть.  
  
Лицо Адриана немного посуровело. Он улыбался, но в глазах мелькнула нотка печали.  
  
— Его друзья разъехались по всей Франции после выпуска. И сейчас, кроме тебя, у него в Париже никого не осталось, — грустно пояснил он.  
  
— И тебя, — улыбнулась ему Мари. Адриан повернулся к ней и стыдливо улыбнулся.  
  
— И меня, верно, — как-то вяло ответил он. Это показалось странным, но Маринетт решила, что Адриану просто жаль Кота. Он понимал, каково это — жить такой загруженной, одинокой жизнью, не считая проблем в семье. Блин, она и сама начала жалеть Нуара.  
  
Похоже, у нее и правда есть типаж, ведь Кот и Адриан очень похожи. Неудивительно, что они друзья. Маринетт было немного не по себе из-за сказанных ею ранее слов о том, почему они вообще знакомы, ведь Адриан был Адрианом, а Кот Нуар — заигрывающим со всеми кошаком.  
  
— Что-то еще? — спросил Адриан, продолжая поглощать выпечку.  
  
— Ах, ну… — заколебалась Мари.  
  
— Хм-м? О чем еще ты хочешь спросить? — Адриана заинтересовало внезапное волнение девушки.  
  
— Он… Он говорил что-нибудь обо мне? — Смутившись, Маринетт жутко покраснела. Она чувствовала себя посмешищем. Задала такой глупый вопрос! Но ей правда хотелось знать.  
  
Адриан широко улыбнулся и потянулся к Маринетт через стол.  
  
— Что-нибудь вроде «знаю ли я о вас двоих»? — и тут к румянцу Мари присоединилось потоотделение на нервной почве.  
  
— Просто, как много он рассказал тебе? — она попыталась рассмеяться, игнорируя крики души. Адриан отпрянул и захохотал.  
  
— Не переживай. Он не станет трезвонить всем о своей личной жизни. Даже мне. И я его не спрашивал, предпочитаю оставлять личную жизнь других людей в покое. Однако, если ты хочешь знать, то да: я немного в курсе того, что между вами двумя происходит.  
  
Маринетт ощутила, что щеки горят из-за того, что он сказал. И прежде чем она успела что-то сказать в свою защиту, Адриан ехидно сузил глаза.  
  
— Я слышал о том, что случилось на балконе в дождь, — заметил он и усмехнулся. Девушка сглотнула, смачивая горло.  
  
— Он рассказал? — она не могла поверить своим ушам.  
  
Адриан поднес чашку к губам, все еще улыбаясь.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я не в курсе деталей, — успокоил он Мари, но она не выглядела особо успокоившейся. Ей стало неловко из-за этого разговора. Но Маринетт об этом умолчала.  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь к Коту Нуару? — спросил Адриан, когда девушка не ответила. Он взял пухлый круассан и вздохнул, наслаждаясь мягкостью теста.  
  
— Мне… Мне кажется, он мне нравится, — Маринетт колебалась, в полной мере осознавая, насколько покраснела.  
  
— «Нравится»? — удивился Адриан, и Мари вполне понимала, почему. Она снова поерзала на стуле.  
  
— То есть… Я не могу перестать думать о нем, — поправилась она.  
  
— О? — в его голосе слышалась заинтересованность, но в самом вежливом виде. У девушки появилось чувство, что она может свободно говорить об этом с Адрианом, так что она расслабилась и перестала ерзать.  
  
— Не знаю, говорил ли он тебе об этом, но мы в последнее время довольно часто видимся. А еще переписываемся. Я все время о нем думаю, — призналась Маринетт. В уголке ее губ возникла милая улыбка.  
  
— Звучит так, будто ты его любишь, — мягко сказал он. — Ты его любишь?  
  
— …Да. Да, люблю. Но я никому об этом не говорила, — продолжила она и сурово посмотрела на Адриана, не переставая краснеть. — Пожалуйста, сохрани это в секрете! Я рассказала тебе только потому, что ты тоже знаешь Кота, и я тебе доверяю. Даже Алья не в курсе.  
  
— Ох, вау, это круто. Я тронут, что ты так мне доверяешь. Мой рот на замке, — пообещал юноша, приложив руку к сердцу.  
  
— Ты сказала ему? — продолжил он, и Маринетт беззвучно приоткрыла рот. Еще секунду она ничего не говорила.  
  
— Нет, и это отстойно. Мне кажется, я немного боюсь, — сказала она, даже не упоминая, что, возможно, работа Ледибаг и Кота Нуара из-за этого всего пострадает.  
  
— Ну, эмоции могут быть сильными и временами немного пугающими, — Адриан, проглотив остаток круассана, улыбнулся в знак поддержки, — но я все равно считаю, что ты должна ему сказать. Он будет счастлив. И кто знает, может, он тоже неуверен по поводу того, что ты к нему чувствуешь?  
  
Слова Адриана подействовали как разряд молнии. Маринетт никогда даже не задумывалась об этом. Да и почему она должна была? Кот Нуар не отводил от нее взгляда, по крайней мере от Ледибаг, уже пять лет, а в последние недели он очень ясно дал понять, что Маринетт — первая в его списке приоритетов. Внезапно она ощутила стыд и вину. Возможно, она должна была чаще говорить ему о своих чувствах, а не просто отвечать на флирт. Но разве страстные поцелуи не говорят о сильной привязанности? Но если она не дала ему никакого ответа вслух, то мог ли Кот разувериться в своих чувствах к ней? Неужели она такая бесчувственная? Или Нуар начал думать, что Адриан все еще главный человек ее жизни, о чем она без колебаний выпалила ему тогда?  
  
— Маринетт?  
  
Обеспокоенный тон Адриана вернул ее в реальность. Она извиняюще улыбнулась.  
  
— Прости, я просто начала думать, что ты прав. Мне стоит сказать ему о своих чувствах. Мне… Мне просто о стольком приходится беспокоиться, а тут еще и это… Это немного пугает, знаешь ли. Кот Нуар — известный герой, а я — обычная девушка. Что скажет Ледибаг, когда услышит, что Нуар влюблен в меня? — пошутила Мари, внутренне морщась.  
  
— Я думаю, она вас поддержит. У меня ощущение, что вы с Ледибаг понравитесь друг другу, — уверенно заявил Адриан, делая последний глоток чая.  
  
— Ах, вполне возможно, — Маринетт не знала, что еще сказать. Этот разговор зашел в какую-то совсем неловкую степь, так что она решила быстро сменить тему.  
  
— В любом случае, как ты? Будет совсем невежливо позвать тебя сюда и даже не спросить, как твои дела, и продолжать разглагольствовать обо мне, — Маринетт предложила Адриану еще чая. Он радостно принял чашку.  
  
— У меня ни одной свободной минуты с работой и учебой. Все так же, если честно, — коротко ответил он и со счастливым лицом принялся жевать печенье.  
  
Маринетт подумала, голодает ли он, или просто очень любит выпечку в их пекарне. Она отметила, что надо дать Адриану что-нибудь с собой, когда он пойдет домой.  
  
— А есть какие-нибудь новые проекты, или это пока секрет фирмы? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
— Будет выставка с фотографиями со мной. Что-то о внутреннем звере, и на фотосессии меня переодевали около ста раз. Открытие на следующей неделе. Ты наверняка видела рекламу.  
  
— Нет, на самом деле не видела. Я так занята, что не могу даже выбраться в город на пару часов, — она не могла поверить, что пропустила рекламу о выставке с Адрианом. Она определенно слишком забила голову Котом Нуаром.  
  
— Хочешь сходить на открытие? Я всегда приглашаю людей на такого рода события, — Адриан взял третье печенье. Маринетт радостно воскликнула:  
  
— С удовольствием! Заодно поймаю вдохновение для собственных дизайнов, — Мари радостно закивала.  
  
— Отлично! Я добавлю тебя в список приглашенных, так что ты сможешь спокойно войти. И так как это открытие, можешь мило одеться, как ты и любишь. Я, возможно, представлю тебя фотографу. И, думаю, мой отец тоже там будет.  
  
— А Кот тоже придет? — внезапно спросила Маринетт, удивив и Адриана, и саму себя.  
  
— Не знаю. Его расписание ужаснее моего, так что ничего не обещаю, — отозвался он, откидываясь на спинку кресла  
  
— Здорово, если он придет. Мы бы смогли провести время вместе. Втроем. Правда, я хотела бы, чтобы он был в геройском облике. Я не уверена, что готова снять с него маску. Но вряд ли он будет там как Кот Нуар… То есть, это же вызовет суматоху со стороны журналистов, — Маринетт задумчиво поигрывала пальцами, не замечая, как Адриан бледнеет с каждым сказанным ею словом.  
  
— Боюсь, ты права, это... на открытии такое провернуть будет невозможно, но обещаю составить тебе хорошую компанию, — Адриан немного запнулся, но она этого не заметила. — И, кстати говоря, о человеке в маске, может, ты хочешь еще что-то спросить пока я здесь? Мне скоро нужно возвращаться домой. Учеба сильно на мне отыгрывается.  
  
Маринетт замерла и задумалась.  
  
— Можешь мне немного рассказать о нем? Любую деталь, которую я должна о нем знать, — она снова зарумянилась, выглядя смущенной и очаровательной.  
  
— Тебе стоит чаще гладить его. Он это обожает, — Адриан подмигнул, а Маринетт громко ахнула.  
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? Вы точно просто друзья? — она сделала вид, что находится в шоке. Хотя в каком-то смысле она и правда была шокирована. Маринетт не хотела даже думать о том, как Адриан и Кот Нуар гладят друг друга, но воображение услужливо подсовывало именно это.  
  
Адриан просто рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад и сверкая белыми зубами.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Я просто подумал о том, что любят кошки, — оправдался он. Маринетт была не в состоянии ответить, так что она просто последовала его примеру и рассмеялась в ответ. — Но мне правда пора. Надеюсь, что помог, — извинился он, начиная собираться.  
  
Маринетт кивнула.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что выслушал. Это правда мне помогло.  
  
— Если у тебя возникнут еще вопросы, то тебе нужно спросить его самого. Но если тебе страшно, я могу спросить его за тебя. Не думаю, что мы встретимся до выставки, но мы сможем поговорить после, где-нибудь уединившись, — во взгляде Адриана мелькнула улыбка.  
  
Маринетт заметила, как он вырос, став почти на голову выше. Как и Кот Нуар. И по какой-то причине она продолжала думать о нем, находясь рядом с Адрианом. Девушка была уверена, что это потому, что она позвала его именно из-за этого котяры.  
  
Прежде чем Адриан ушел домой, Маринетт собрала для него коробочку сладостей из пекарни.

***

На следующий день Кот ответил на ее последнее письмо. Почтовый ящик оказался забит извинениями за молчание в последние несколько дней. Извинения перемежались кошачьими смайликами. Маринетт получила их, пока сидела на лекции, и не могла не думать о том, чем он сейчас занят. Он на учебе или на работе? Или он дома, а может быть где-то на улицах Парижа. Маринетт было приятно думать о том, что он находится где-то в городе без кошачьего костюма.  
  
Она пролистала сообщение и отложила телефон, когда на экране высветилось новое. Девушка заинтересованно посмотрела на дисплей, который сообщал о том, что Кот Нуар (или же Черный Котик, как она его записала) прислал новое письмо. Маринетт открыла его и чуть не упала в обморок от шока.  
  
Кот прикрепил к сообщению (с подмигивающим смайликом) «За все дни, что ты не видела меня и скучала по моему теплу» фото самого себя. Маринетт была бы в порядке, если бы он прислал фото себя, как Нуара. Но этот наглый котяра сделал фото не только без кошачьего костюма, но и без футболки, обрезав кадр над носом и пряча глаза и большую часть светлой шевелюры. Его губы были растянуты в широкой ухмылке, а также девушку ослепил шикарный пресс, гладкая кожа и бедра со свободными спортивными штанами. Маринетт поняла, что просто не может больше смотреть на него. Она поспешно убрала телефон в карман, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и выглядеть нормально, насколько это возможно при возбуждении, скрутившем низ живота.  
  
Когда лекция подошла к концу, Маринетт сбежала в уборную и заперлась в кабинке. Ей нужно было еще раз взглянуть на фотографию и подальше от лишних глаз. Ее пальцы слегка дрожали, когда она открыла фото. Маринетт не могла поверить, что Нуар сделает что-то подобное, но немного подумав, она поняла, что это вполне ему свойственно. Продолжая глядеть на фотографию, девушка почувствовала знакомое бурлящее чувство в груди.  
  
Наверное, стоило ответить фотографией, или хотя бы просто сказать спасибо. Наверное, он все-таки ждет фото в ответ на свой выкрутас.  
  
Маринетт решила сделать симпатичное фото себя на выставке, может, она даже пришлет ему фото себя с Адрианом. В конце концов, они же оба его друзья.  
  
Маринетт провела остаток дней в ожидании выставки, все время возвращаясь к фотографии Кота Нуара. Чем больше она на нее смотрела, тем привычней и теплей ей становилось. Она любовалась его телом, смеясь над собой, ведь если бы подобную фотку прислал бы кто-нибудь другой, она бы без колебаний тут же ее удалила. Ну, разве что Адриан тут исключение. Девушка написала Коту, что он выглядит как модель. Возможно ли, что он спрашивал совет по поводу позы у Адриана? Но больше всего притягивала взгляд (если забывать о груди и руках) его наглая улыбка. Вся та же привычная и родная. Это была единственная узнаваемая его часть, которую Маринетт наблюдала годами. Сама мысль видеть Кота Нуара как обычного человека заставляла девушку чувствовать какой-то трепет. Однако, она так никому, даже Тикки, и не показала фото, оставляя свои восторги при себе.  
  
День выставки наконец наступил. И куда быстрее, чем ожидала Мари. Она винила в этом фото, присланное Нуаром. Девушка ужасно по нему соскучилась: они не виделись со свидания в парке. А ведь прошла уже почти неделя. Даже Хищная Моль не предоставил им возможности встретиться. Маринетт даже спросила Тикки: Моль вообще в порядке? Тикки же ответила, что она, конечно, может ощущать его присутствие, но это не значит, что она в курсе, почему он не показывается в последнее время.  
  
На входе на выставку называя свое имя швейцару, она понадеялась, что Кот появится здесь. Швейцар проверил список гостей и впустил девушку. Галерея оказалась намного шире и запутанней, чем выглядела с улицы. В главном зале в ожидании речи фотографа переговаривались гости. Маринетт попыталась высмотреть Адриана, но все что она увидела — огромные черно-белые фото полуобнаженного Адриана в маске. Маринетт прошла к ближайшей инсталляции из трех гигантских постеров, расположенных в ряд на белой стене. Свет был специально направлен на них. Первая фотография представляла собой высокохудожественный образ ворона (или другой черной птицы). На второй Адриан был представлен в образе оборотня, а на третьей — черной пантеры.  
  
Третья фотография, изображающая Адриана в виде большой черной кошки, сразу же зацепила Мари. Было что-то завораживающее в юноше, изображающем плавного хищника. Он пронзительно смотрел вперед. Лицо затемнено гримом ото лба до носа, светлые волосы зачесаны назад. Также образ дополняли накладные когти, а пристальный взгляд, казалось, был устремлен прямо в душу. И чем дольше Мари смотрела, тем глубже он пробирался. Почему-то это фото заставляло ее сердце трепетать. Словно она смотрела на ранее невиданную версию Кота Нуара. Кот Нуар из другой эпохи, из другой культуры. Она не могла глаз оторвать.  
  
— Фотограф проделал здесь отличную работу, — Адриан неожиданно возник за спиной Маринетт, и она резко развернулась на каблуках, в процессе падая вперед с коротким неженственным визгом, но была поймана юношей. Она подумала, что хоть бы не все гости заметили ее неловкое падение.  
  
— Они потрясающие, — она слабо улыбнулась, пока Адриан помогал ей встать и огляделась, проверяя смотрит ли кто-нибудь на нее. — Я уже чувствую прилив вдохновения.  
  
— Можешь сделать здесь фото для вдохновения, если только нигде не будешь их выкладывать, — с улыбкой сказал Адриан, поправляя галстук.  
  
— Кстати об этом, мы можем попозже вместе сфотографироваться? Я хочу потом отправить ему фото, — с надеждой попросила Маринетт.  
  
В зеленых глазах зажглись добродушные искорки.  
  
— Конечно, как только покончим с формальностями.  
  
Затем его подозвал к себе фотограф, и Маринетт, глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, заметила среди людей самого Габриэля Агреста. Он был несколько выше всех остальных и выглядел как-то зловеще рядом с невысоким фотографом. Девушка подошла ближе к ним, оставаясь позади толпы, чтобы послушать речь фотографа, благодарности Адриана и мысли по поводу проекта, а также несколько слов от Габриэля, прежде чем толпа зашлась аплодисментами. После гости оказались предоставлены сами себе, и народ с напитками рассредоточился по всему залу. Маринетт заметила, что несколько журналистов выловили фотографа и Адриана ради интервью, так что она решила пойти и самостоятельно посмотреть все работы и сделать фото тех, что вдохновят ее больше всего. Но прежде чем уйти вглубь галереи, она вернулась к триптиху с животными и сделала фото Адриана-пантеры, так и не сумев избавиться от ощущения присутствия Нуара.  
  
Маринетт подумалось, что она и правда скучает по Коту.  
  
Она была немного расстроена, что Тикки отказалась пойти с ней, сказав, что Маринетт хотя бы раз должна надеть какие-нибудь приличные серьги. Мари почему-то согласилась с неожиданным предложением квами.  
  
Она медленным шагом переходила из зала в зал, останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться каждой работой и оставаясь вдали от больших групп людей. В конце галереи она заметила небольшое помещение. Комната была узкой и темной, исключение составлял свет с потолка в центре комнаты. Он указывал на высокий постер на стене. Фото словно было подернуто дымкой таинственности, и Маринетт прошла дальше по практически пустому помещению. Люди, находившиеся там, вышли, и она осталась одна. Эта работа тоже была на кошачью тему. Но теперь Адриан представал, как обычный кот, только в белом цвете и с кошачьим ошейником с маленьким колокольчиком. Маринетт не совсем понимала, почему фотограф поместил эту работу именно сюда, но ей было все равно. По какой-то причине она не могла отвести глаз от этой фотографии. Точно, как и от фотографии с пантерой.  
  
Маринетт мысленно посмеялась над собой. Неужели у нее и правда фетиш на котов?  
  
Она услышала за собой шаги, и вскоре Адриан, улыбаясь, пальцами постучал по ее плечу.  
  
— Ты нашла мое любимое фото, — отметил он, кивая на него.  
  
— Мне тоже нравится. Очень красивое. А еще мне очень понравилась работа с пантерой, — призналась Мари, глядя на фото.  
  
— Ох? — Адриан поднял одну бровь.  
  
— Чем-то напоминает мне о Нуаре. Будто из другой эры или культуры. Что-то вроде того, — продолжила она, глядя на фото белого кота. — Тот же дух, но задумка абсолютно противоположна пантере.  
  
— Правда? — удивленно спросил юноша. — У гримера, похоже, удивительный талант.  
  
Маринетт, улыбаясь, промычала. Ее сердце наполнилось теплом при мысли о Нуаре.  
  
— Адриан, — тихонько прошептала она. — Он мне очень-очень нравится. Это странно?  
  
— Нисколько. Будь он женщиной, он бы и мне понравился, — отозвался Адриан, тихонько толкая Мари в бок. Она, тепло усмехнувшись, толкнула его в ответ.  
  
Девушка собиралась сказать о том, как хороши остальные работы выставки, когда по галерее разнесся бьющий по ушам звук. Они услышали громкие крики и вопли со стороны входа.  
  
Адриан, сузив глаза, резко обхватил Маринетт за плечи одной рукой.  
  
— Идем, — процедил он, и девушка кивнула. Он, взяв Мари за руку, повел ее за собой. Юноша осторожно выглянул из комнаты и увидел паникующих людей. Крики стали громче и требовательней, и он решил, что надо бежать через другую сторону галереи.  
  
Маринетт шла с ним, ее рука все еще была в его. Девушка ругала себя за то, что оставила Тикки дома.  
  
Адриан быстро вывел их к служебной лестнице. Он тихо закрыл за собой дверь. В темном коридоре лестничных пролетов горели тусклые желтые лампы. Он остановился, осматриваясь вокруг.  
  
— Мы можем выйти отсюда через крышу. Идем, — решительно сказал он, глядя вверх.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросила она, следуя за Адрианом.  
  
— Понятия не имею, но явно ничего хорошего. Нам надо отвести тебя в безопасное место.  
  
— А как же ты? — ахнула она.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — его брови были сведены вместе, а губы поджаты. Но Маринетт не видела его лица, потому что он двигался впереди нее.  
  
Они вышли к двери, ведущей на крышу, но она оказалась закрыта. Совсем. Неважно, как сильно они стучали по ней, та не поддавалась. Адриан разочарованно зашипел сквозь зубы.  
  
Маринетт чувствовала вину и тревогу. Она никак не могла добраться до квами, находясь на другом конце Парижа. У нее займет около часа, чтобы доехать до дома, и неизвестно, что может произойти за это время. Внезапно они услышали далекий звук полицейских сирен и посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Полагаю, кто-то успел вызвать помощь, — решил Адриан. — Нам лучше спуститься вниз. Возможно отсюда есть другой выход. Мне не нравится, что происходит в галерее, так что нам лучше не возвращаться в выставочный зал.  
  
Маринетт ничего не сделала, просто последовала его плану, молча проклиная себя уже в десятый раз кряду. Они начали быстро спускаться вниз, но на середине пролета по зданию разнеслись два резких, оглушающих звука. Адриан с Маринетт замерли.  
  
— Кто-то стреляет! — ахнула Маринетт. Адриан побледнел.  
  
— Мой отец еще здесь! Нам нужно что-то сделать! — он почти кричал, готовый бежать со всех ног.  
  
Маринетт схватила его за пиджак, не успел он сделать первый шаг.  
  
— Кот Нуар! Он точно скоро будет здесь! Возможно, это акума! — попыталась она успокоить Адриана. Секунду его глаза казались пустыми и холодными.  
  
— Прежде всего, давай выберемся отсюда, пока с тобой ничего не случилось, — спешно предложил он, отворачиваясь и высвобождаясь из ее хватки. Он спустился ниже, но через пару шагов случилось еще кое-что: свет погас, оставляя их в кромешной тьме. Маринетт взвизгнула и стукнулась о спину Адриана, который, успев одной рукой схватиться за перила, удержал их обоих от падения.  
  
— Ох, ну отлично… — одновременно выдохнули они. Адриан прижал Маринетт за талию к себе.  
  
Если бы ситуация не была такой чрезвычайной и внезапной, Маринетт бы наверняка упала в обморок от близости Адриана. Такое стремление защитить ее открыло его с новой стороны.  
  
— Вот, давай так, — она достала из сумочки телефон и включила фонарик. С его помощью они сошли вниз, на этот раз куда медленнее, прислушиваясь к любым звукам. Маринетт была напугана, ведь могло случиться что-то действительно плохое, кого-то могли застрелить. Если кто-то здесь умрет, она никогда себя не простит. Если этим человеком окажется отец Адриана, он точно будет винить себя в этом. Она знала, что его матери нет с ними, но он не переживет, если потеряет еще и отца.  
  
— Где же этот кошак? — услышала она сама себя. Адриан молчал. Ступеньки кончились. Они вернулись к той двери, откуда начали. У них было два варианта: или эта дверь, или запертая дверь на крышу.  
  
Адриан осторожно подергал ручку. Она тоже оказалась закрыта. Он надавил на дверь со всей силы, но та даже ни шелохнулась. Маринетт тоже сделала попытку, но бесполезно. Они застряли в кромешной тьме коридора, где фонарик от телефона являлся единственным источником света.  
  
— Черт, этого просто не может быть, — она впервые в жизни услышала, как Адриан ругается. Маринетт открыла было рот, чтобы успокоить его, сказать, что полиция уже наверняка здесь, что Кот Нуар приедет в любую минуту, пусть она сама и была напугана. Но раздался еще один выстрел.  
  
— Боже мой! — выдохнула Маринетт, испугавшись до дрожи. Лицо Адриана было призрачно-бледным. Он был похож на статую. Статую с очень суровым и встревоженным лицом. Из-за этого Маринетт начала переживать еще больше. Таким Адриана она никогда не видела. Похоже он что-то лихорадочно обдумывал.  
  
— Похоже, автоматическая система защиты не работает, а она, скорее всего, связана с освещением, — предположила Маринетт. Она хотела продолжить, когда плотно сжатые губы юноши неожиданно раскрылись.  
  
— Маринетт, — твердо сказал он. Адриан молниеносно развернулся к ней и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась наверх и выключила свет на телефоне. И не выходила отсюда, несмотря ни на что. Спрячься в темноте.  
  
— Адриан, что ты… — Маринетт не договорила, потому что он схватил ее за плечи. Его глаза были холодными и печальными.  
  
— Я вернусь за тобой. Подожди меня здесь, ладно? Пообещай.  
  
Она понятия не имела, что задумал Адриан. Но кивнула, ощущая страх за него. Маринетт не знала, что стоит сказать.  
  
— Я… Я позже все объясню. Прости меня, — с болью прошептал он, утыкаясь лбом ей в плечо и пряча лицо. Прежде чем Мари успела что-то сказать, Адриан выпрямился и взглянул ей в глаза. В его взгляде еще оставался отголосок терзаний. В свете от своего телефона Маринетт видела, как юноша отходит от нее, а затем произносит те слова, которые она никак не ожидала услышать от Адриана Агреста:  
— Плагг, трансформируй меня.  
  
Зеленая вспышка озарила комнату. Маринетт прикрыла ладонью глаза. Когда свет растаял, она моргнула и увидела Кота Нуара. Его глаза были подернуты дымкой. Он сломал дверной замок с помощью катаклизма и повернулся к девушке.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — мягким, извиняющимся шепотом сказал он, быстро целуя ее в губы. В последний раз бросив на Маринетт взгляд, он выскочил за дверь, оставляя ее одну в темном коридоре.  
  
У нее подкосились ноги, она едва могла стоять. Как только за Котом Нуаром закрылась дверь, девушка опустилась на пол. Телефон выпал из ее рук.  
  
Маринетт была на грани обморока.


	10. Здравствуй, тьма, мой старый друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой и Маринетт, и Кот Нуар оказываются с разбитым сердцем.

Маринетт не могла остановить частые судорожные вздохи. Она встала с пола. Ноги и руки дрожали, как листья на ветру. Нужно было взять телефон и идти наверх ждать его — Кота или Адриана? — несмотря на бившую ее дрожь. Она схватилась за перила и тихо икнула. Маринетт говорила себе, что должна собраться, что она не имеет права расклеиться, пока все не будут в безопасности, пока ситуация не будет взята под контроль. Но она не могла остановить слезы, скатывающиеся по щекам и размывающие все перед собой.  
  
Ей потребовалось время, чтобы добраться до двери на крыше, и, оказавшись рядом с ней, девушка сползла на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене. Она хотела разрыдаться в голос, но не могла. Не сейчас. Это слишком опасно. Пришлось вытянуть наружу внутреннюю Ледибаг. Она дождется его и неважно, насколько она хочет сбежать и никогда не возвращаться.  
  
Это было слишком.  
  
Это — не то, на что она надеялась, о чем мечтала или хотя бы ожидала.  
  
Это было похоже на ночной кошмар.  
  
Несмотря на просьбу Нуара, Маринетт не выключила свет. Пусть лучше так, чем находиться в кромешной тьме.  
  
— Успокойся, Маринетт, — сказала она себе дрожащим, тонким шепотом, и поежилась. — Дыши. Прекрати плакать. Дыши.  
  
Но слезы не останавливались.  
  
Дыхание не выровнялось.  
  
Прижавшись коленями ко лбу, Маринетт всхлипнула и обняла себя.  
  
Она будто оказалась в кошмаре наяву.

***

Нуар справился довольно быстро. Оказалось, фотограф задолжал денег какой-то подпольной группировке, и они пришли забрать долг. Позже, наверное, в газетах появится куча жёлтых статеек об этом происшествии. Несмотря на то, что выстрелами они хотели только испугать, потолок галереи всё равно походил на решето. К счастью, никто не пострадал, а группировка, по мнению Нуара, оказалась не слишком профессиональной. Он спокойно надрал им всем задницы. Убедившись, что плохие парни избиты до бессознательного состояния, он помог вывести людей из здания, где их уже ждала полиция. Адриан узнал, что его отец покинул галерею за двадцать минут до захвата, так что о нем ему не пришлось беспокоиться. Чего нельзя было сказать о Маринетт. Он извинился, и под предлогом поиска мирных граждан побежал обратно в здание.  
  
Несясь на всех парах, Кот Нуар внутренне ненавидел себя. Он волновался и ужасно боялся теперь предстать перед Маринетт. Его планы по раскрытию себя пошли прахом, да еще и наихудшим способом, какой можно было представить. Поступил ли он неправильно, испугавшись за отца и Мари? Должны ли они были просто подождать и позволить полиции разобраться самой? А вдруг преступники без его вмешательства взяли бы гостей в заложники? Вдруг были бы жертвы, если бы он не остановил все прежде, чем ситуация приняла бы действительно опасный оборот?  
  
Вбежав в здание так быстро, словно он убегал от огня, Кот пнул дверь на лестницу и взбежал наверх. С каждым лестничным пролетом его сердце словно покрывалось ледяной коркой страха.  
  
Наконец, он увидел Маринетт. Она сидела в углу возле двери, подтянув колени ко лбу. Она была устрашающе тихой и заметно дрожала. Рядом лежал телефон, освещая пространство возле нее.  
  
— Ма… Маринетт, — тихо позвал он, чувствуя себя виноватым и готовым провалиться сквозь землю. Девушка медленно подняла голову. Из глаз текли слезы, тушь размазалась по щекам. У Кота сжалось сердце. Он знал причину ее слез.  
  
— Теперь все хорошо, — он протянул к ней руку, но Маринетт вскочила на ноги и шлепнула его по руке.  
  
— Нет! — всхлипнула она сквозь яростное шипение. Ее глаза горели.  
  
— Я… Прости, — пролепетал Кот. Маринетт с остервенением приблизилась к нему.  
  
— Ты поступил так только из-за Ледибаг. Конечно, узнав, что я Ледибаг, ты решил соблазнить меня ради собственного удовольствия, — взвыла она, и слезы потекли с новой силой. — Все эти поцелуи, все это из-за Ледибаг! Должно быть, тебе было весело!  
  
Кот поднял руки.  
  
— Клянусь, это не так! — попытался он, но Маринетт не слушала.  
  
— Лжец! Ты хотел залезть в трусы Ледибаг с самой первой встречи! — она сделала вдох и продолжила. — Ты заигрывал со мной и как Адриан, и как Кот! Как ты мог?! Это что, такая шутка? Наверное, было здорово за глаза смеяться надо мной, а потом кормить меня всей этой чушью про дружбу с Адрианом? Давать мне тупые намеки о себе, и строить из себя гребанного сводника, ты, чертов котяра! — она затряслась в рыданиях, которые становились все громче с каждым словом, выплюнутым в перекошенное от ужаса лицо Нуара.  
  
— Мой макарон, жизнью клянусь, что это не так, — Кот повысил голос, источающий отчаяние. Его руки опали. — Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Маринетт, потому что ты — это ты! Я никогда не причинил бы тебе боль!  
  
— Но ты это сделал! — отчаянно выкрикнула Маринетт, спрятала лицо в ладонях и душераздирающе всхлипнула. — Мне из-за тебя так больно.  
  
— Клянусь, я собирался рассказать тебе!.. — дрожащим голосом сказал Кот. Его глаза заволокло отчаянием.  
  
— Когда? — едва слышно спросила она.  
  
— Так скоро, как мог, — это был лучший ответ, что он мог дать Маринетт. Нуар сделал к ней шаг и протянул руки к трясущимся плечам. Девушка отшатнулась.  
  
— Я намекал тебе. Я столько раз спрашивал тебя, хочешь ли ты знать, кто я, — сипло добавил он.  
  
— Ты не должен был слушать меня, ты должен был просто сказать правду! — она резко всхлипнула.  
  
— Но твои желания для меня закон! — отчаянно выкрикнул Кот и положил ладонь на сердце в знак искренности.  
  
Маринетт убрала ладони с лица. В ее глазах плескались боль и ярость.  
  
— Тогда подчинись одному моему желанию, — процедила она. Слезы обернулись гневом предательства. — Убирайся! Не смей показываться мне на глаза, кем бы ты ни был!  
  
Кот, широко распахнув глаза, в неверии открыл рот. Он втянул ртом воздух, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. Он пытался лихорадочно найти что-то, найти ответ в ее лице.  
  
Маринетт, смаргивая слезы, холодно на него смотрела.  
  
— Сейчас же!  
  
Его глаза сузились. Взгляд стал таким же злым и печальным, как у Маринетт. Он сдавленно рыкнул и, сжав зубы, стиснул кулаки. Задыхаясь в шипении, срывающемся на плач, он перепрыгнул через перила, оставляя ее в покое, как она сама того пожелала.  
  
Девушка опустила голову, слушая, как Кот Нуар уходит. Эмоции, что она подавляла, вылились наружу и, соскользнув на пол, она заплакала, горько, как никогда прежде.  
  
Кот Нуар выскочил из галереи через черный ход, чтобы не столкнуться с людьми, собравшимися возле места преступления, и забрался на крыши. Парижское небо медленно темнело, но в этом вечере не было ничего романтичного. Душераздирающе, холодно и больно. Пусто.  
  
Кот ощутил, как глаза наполняются влагой, из-за чего бег по крышам становился опасной затеей. Ему нужно было убраться отсюда. Оттуда, где он своими руками сломал свою жизнь. А самое ужасное, сломал жизнь Маринетт. Разбил ее сердце. В ушах все еще стоял ее плач. Он судорожно дышал, легкие разрывались, будто кто-то выкачал из них весь воздух. Руки и ноги ломило, бежать стало невыносимо из-за горячих слез, ослепляющих его. Кот Нуар остановился и выпустил душераздирающий крик, который шел от самого разбитого сердца.  
  
Он любит ее. Так сильно любит. Маринетт - его все.  
  
Он безутешно плакал, закинув голову назад и выпуская злые крики утраты, вины и ненависти, отдающиеся эхом по всему Парижу. Когда он понял, что больше не может кричать, когда его будто охваченные огнем легкие стали умолять его остановиться, он опустился на землю, свернулся калачиком и, жалобно всхлипывая и дрожа, схватился за голову.  
  
Он не сможет помириться с Маринетт. Она будет ненавидеть его до самой смерти.  
  
Теперь она ненавидит его в обоих обличиях. Этого можно было избежать. Он поторопился в попытке защитить Маринетт. В попытке всех спасти. Это была полностью его вина.  
  
Никакой он не джентльмен. Он просто одинокий человек, пытающийся понять, что такое любовь, и жалобно стонущий, потому что разбил сердце женщине, которую превозносил больше всего в этом мире.  
  
Кот Нуар не двигался с места, пока не запиликало кольцо, заставляя его направиться домой. В дороге он не смог подавить ни одного своего печального стона.

***

В то же самое время, Маринетт потащилась вниз, встречая удивленную полицию на входе в галерею. Наверное, они спросили ее о Нуаре, но она не могла точно сказать. Было сложно что-то услышать или увидеть. Она словно оцепенела от слез. Маринетт просто хотела лечь спать и забыть обо всем.  
Убедившись, что она не ранена, полицейский, услышав, как далеко она живет, предложил подвезти ее до дома. Стояла суматоха, потому что Адриана Агреста нигде не нашли, но затем кто-то сказал, что он ушел еще с Габриэлем, и все успокоилось.  
  
Она пришла домой в полном молчании и в слезах. Родители встретили её крепкими объятиями. Позже она объяснила, что была расстроена из-за случившегося на открытии, но ничего не сказала о Нуаре и Адриане.  
  
Тикки сразу увидела, в каком Мари состоянии, как только та зашла в комнату. Маринетт не смогла сдержать очередной волны слез, так что она наплакалась всласть, пока квами по-матерински гладила ее по голове. Тикки ничего не сказала ей о том, что знала об Адриане, только заверила девушку, что это недоразумение, что ни Кот, ни Адриан ни за что не причинили бы ей боль. Маринетт не слушала ее, и квами не могла ее в этом винить.  
  
Девушка удалила все сообщения от Кота и сняла постеры с Адрианом. Она не спала всю ночь, не в силах перестать плакать.

***

Прошло три дня. Никто из них ни разу не улыбнулся.

***

Еще четыре дня спустя Хищная Моль сделал свой ход после длительного молчания. Маринетт проснулась посреди ночи, потому что Тикки лихорадочно ее тормошила.  
  
— Маринетт, Моль отправил бабочку! Нам нужно очистить ее, когда Нуар принесет ее сюда!  
  
Маринетт сонно протерла глаза и уселась, не совсем понимая, о чем говорит Тикки. Она плохо спала последние дни, да еще и потеряла аппетит.  
  
— Быстрее, Маринетт! Кот почти здесь! — звала Тикки, и девушка наконец сбросила сонное оцепенение.  
  
Она кивнула, включая ночник, и трансформировалась в Ледибаг. Маринетт следовала старым рефлексам, и все будто происходило само по себе. Травмы никуда не делись, и ей показалось, будто несколько дней лечения пошли коту под хвост. Живот и бока отдавали болью, а плечами было тяжело двигать. Маринетт знала, что Тикки тоже это чувствует, и понимала, что она не готова обращаться в Ледибаг. Чудо, что Моль почти не появлялся.  
  
Она с грустью посмотрела на потолочную дверцу и впервые с тех пор, как встретила Тикки и оказалась обременена ответственностью супергероя, захотела стянуть с себя костюм и забыть обо всем. Она понимала, что это глупо и ничего не решит, но именно сейчас она всей душой ненавидела Ледибаг. Ненавидела быть ею. Ненавидела думать, что она любима лишь потому, что является Ледибаг. Что она была достойна Адриана, лишь потому что она — Ледибаг.  
  
Она чувствовала пустоту внутри, потому что сама по себе была пустым местом.  
  
Раздался звук шагов по крыше. Маринетт колебалась подниматься ли туда, ведь там ее ждал Кот Нуар, чтобы очистить бабочку. Они должны вести себя как профессионалы. Мари была уверена, что это будет несложно, и, если в работу будут вовлечены их отношения, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар все равно продолжат сражаться вместе. Конечно, они справятся, но сейчас Маринетт сомневалась в этом, и, что еще хуже: она никому не могла об этом рассказать.  
  
Девушка глубоко вдохнула, а затем громко выдохнула и осторожно приоткрыла дверцу. Сердце уходило в пятки, когда она думала о том, что сейчас увидит Кота. Произошедшее не прекращало терзать Маринетт. Она испытывала горькое чувство вины, но, тем не менее, девушка выглянула наружу. Там никого не было, лишь стеклянная банка с закрученной синей крышкой и черная бабочка внутри, мечущаяся в поисках выхода.  
  
Удивленная Маринетт вылезла наружу и окинула взглядом ночное небо. Ни следа Кота Нуара.  
  
Этот кот и правда безукоризненно исполняет ее желания.  
  
Маринетт выпустила зараженное насекомое и тут же очистила его с помощью йо-йо, а потом смотрела, как белоснежное создание улетает прочь. Хрупкое и настолько маленькое, что было трудно представить, что оно способное вызвать столько хаоса. Это напомнило Мари сами эмоции: хрупкие и прекрасные, они витают в воздухе и вместе с этим, они способны уничтожить все в один момент.  
  
Маринетт тихо вернулась в комнату и выпустила Тикки. Квами, оказавшись на свободе, тут же повернулась к девушке, печально рассматривающей стеклянную банку от бабочки.  
  
— Маринетт? — шепотом спросила она.  
  
Она нахмурилась.  
  
— Тикки… Похоже, я готова поговорить. Немного, — сквозь сомкнутые губы выдавила Маринетт, вертя в руках банку. — Я так устала держать все в себе. Из-за этого я начинаю ненавидеть свои обязанности, ненавидеть Камни Чудес, а этого нельзя допускать.  
  
— Я вся во внимании, — квами опустилась на плечо девушки, которая поставила банку на пол у кровати и села на постель.  
  
— Я думала о том, что сказал Нуар. Он сказал, что намекал мне, что много раз спрашивал разрешения. Если бы я не была с ним так жестока… — Маринетт зарылась под одеяло, а Тикки села на край подушки. — Я сказала ему, что не желаю больше видеть его. Никогда. Ни Кота, ни Адриана.  
  
— Это было довольно жестоко, но, я надеюсь, что он все понимает, — вздохнула Тикки, — человеческие эмоции очень сильные, и сердце не так просто ранить.  
  
— Но ведь бывало, что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар расходились? — Маринетт боялась спрашивать это, но ничего не оставалось. Тикки кинула на нее теплый взгляд и погладила по волосам.  
  
— Да, вы не первые.  
  
— И они мирились?  
  
— Кто-то да, кто-то нет. Зависит от людей и их желаний. Невозможно возобновить отношения, если никто не хочет прикладывать усилий. Ты не можешь справиться в одиночку, если для этого требуется двое или больше людей, — с мудростью, присущей квами, разъяснила Тикки.  
  
Не сказать, что ее ответ помог Маринетт. В нем было слишком много «если», но отчего-то оно вызвало на ее губах слабую улыбку. Пусть и только на одну секунду.  
  
— Грустно думать, что он любит меня только потому, что я Ледибаг, — Маринетт всхлипнула на середине фразы, чувствуя, как возвращается боль.  
  
— Почему ты так считаешь? Это не похоже на Адриана, судя по тому, что я о нем знаю, — Тикки немного сузила глаза.  
  
— …Да, ты права. Это не похоже на Адриана. Но Кот Нуар… мне все еще не верится, что это один и тот же человек, — выдала девушка, промокнув уголок глаза. — Нечестно, что он мне не рассказал.  
  
— Он просто ждал подходящего момента. Я говорила с ним об этом, но не рассказала тебе, потому что пообещала ему держать наш разговор в тайне, — призналась Тикки с извиняющимся выражением на мордашке.  
  
Голова Маринетт мигом показалась из-под одеяла.  
  
— Тикки! И ты туда же! Все в курсе, а я ничего не знаю! — окончательно расстроилась Маринетт. Тикки же стрелой взлетела в воздух и замерла около ее лица.  
  
— Нет-нет! Я узнала всего пару дней назад. Кот Нуар пришел, потому что не знал, как рассказать тебе все, и обратился ко мне. Он очень переживал, что заденет твои чувства, и ты все неправильно воспримешь, если он раскроется тебе в неподходящее время. Маринетт, уверяю, у него для лжеца слишком честные глаза. Кот Нуар — или Адриан — обидел тебя не специально. Он хотел избежать такого исхода, и поэтому все так и вышло, — маленький ротик квами выливал на Мари информацию, от которой та потеряла дар речи.  
  
— И ты мне до сегодня ничего не говорила? — вспыхнула Маринетт.  
  
— Я хотела, чтобы ты была готова. Тебе нужно было сначала успокоиться, — ответила квами.  
  
— …Что ты сказала Коту? — едва слышно прошептала Мари. Она легла на спину и вцепилась в край одеяла.  
  
— Я сказала ему, что хорошо, когда все идет своим чередом, но он не должен откладывать признание. В галерее все случилось слишком внезапно — ни ты, ни Адриан не могли это контролировать. Это можно назвать даже судьбой, Маринетт. Иногда что-то или кто-то делает выбор за нас. Так случилось, когда я попала к тебе и ты стала Ледибаг, — ровным тоном говорила Тикки. — Тебе стоит встать на место Адриана. Думаю, ты уже можешь это представить. Тут была ты, а там был его отец и вооруженные люди. Пока вы были заперты на лестнице, никто не мог помочь гражданским. Не говори мне, что ты не сделала бы то же самое, чтобы защитить своих любимых. Не говоря уже о вашем предназначении стражей Парижа. Если бы Плагга там не было, а была я — ты бы не поступила так же?  
  
Чем дольше Маринетт слушала Тикки, тем большей дурой она себя чувствовала. Квами была права. Маринетт сделала бы то же самое. Она была во власти чувств и эмоций, настолько поглощенная собственными страхами оказаться нелюбимой, что даже не подумала о его чувствах. Очевидно, ему тяжело далось решение трансформироваться прямо перед ней.  
  
Кроме того, Тикки говорила о судьбе. Судьба дала ей силы, судьба направляла их с Адрианом к правде, пусть это и было болезненно.  
  
Возможно, это шанс для Маринетт понять саму себя и вырасти как герою.  
  
— Тикки… Думаю, я поговорю с ним завтра. Я наговорила ему столько гадостей, потому что была не в себе. Нам нужно решить все, как взрослым людям, как героям, которыми мы и являемся, — твердо сказала Маринетт, не сводя глаз с квами.  
  
— У тебя есть его контакты, так что ты сможешь с ним связаться, — радостно улыбнулась Тикки, соглашаясь с мыслями девушки.  
  
— Так и сделаю. С утра, сразу же. Завтра суббота, так что у меня будет целый день, чтобы выловить Адриана, — пообещала она, тихо вздохнув. — Жаль, что я не знаю, где он живет. Было бы неплохо увидеться с ним лицом к лицу, без лишних ушей.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь ему это предложить, — подсказала Тикки, зарабатывая слабую улыбку от девушки.  
  
— Да. Попрошу его встретиться со мной. А потом поцелую. Мы оба виноваты, но и одновременно, как мне кажется, в происходящем не виноват никто из нас.  
  
— Это все судьба, — талисман сделала круг в воздухе. Она была рада, что Маринетт с ней поговорила и восприняла мудрость квами.

***

Ночь была тяжелой. Адриан задыхался. Он не мог спать. Боже, он уже не помнил, когда спал последний раз. Он пережил занятия и встречу с клиентом благодаря крепкому кофе. А когда одногруппники спросили, что с ним, то отмазался болезнью. Казалось, кто-то выжигал его красные от слез глаза, а вместе с ними сердце и нутро, словно последние дни Адриан пил яд, хотя кофе от этого звания ушел не далеко.  
  
Вместе с Адрианом страдал и Плагг. Квами был вымотан. Он умолял парня помириться с Маринетт. Когда Адриан не в себе, то его связь с квами сжирала все энергетические силы последнего. А так продолжалось уже целую неделю.  
  
— Иди к ней! — умолял котенок, но Адриан упрямился, как никогда в жизни. Каждый раз, когда Плагг открывал рот, глаза парня вспыхивали ненавистью, и он сквозь зубы отвечал, что будет следовать ее желаниям, и не собирается показываться ей на глаза. Не помогло и замечание Плагга, что именно слепое повиновение женским желаниям завело Адриана в подобную ситуацию. Но юноша не слушал. Он полностью закрылся в себе, и продолжал вариться в котле негатива, ослабляя их с Плаггом.  
  
Еще одна бессонная ночь для Адриана, еще один день, высасывающий из Плагга силы. В пятничную ночь Адриан слепо пялился во включенный телевизор. В его голове крутились отрицательные эмоции и негативные мысли. Плагг крепко спал, свернувшись на подушке. Он был вымотан. Сегодняшняя трансформация стала последней каплей. Квами обозвал Адриана «упрямым бараном» за то, что тот продолжает мариноваться в своей боли. Адриан правда страдал, и даже маленькому квами было в полной мере не понять, что он чувствует. Он всегда остается один. Все его бросают.  
  
А теперь Маринетт. Его любимая Маринетт тоже его бросила.  
  
И в этом виноват только он. Маринетт никогда его снова не полюбит. Она была так зла, так печальна, когда приказала ему исчезнуть. Маринетт ясно дала ему понять, чтобы он не появлялся никогда в ее жизни.  
  
Адриану было больно. Больно, как никогда в жизни. В груди снова вскипел гнев, а на глазах выступили слезы и он сложил ладони и заплакал в них.  
  
— Ты любишь ее. Ты любишь Ледибаг. Ты любишь Маринетт, — заговорил некто.  
  
— Да. Люблю.  
  
— Больше, чем что-либо?  
  
— Она все для меня, — всхлипнул он. В голове возник образ Маринетт.  
  
— Ужасно, что она отвергла тебя. Ты делал все для нее, и вот она — ее благодарность?  
  
— Нет, она не сделала ничего такого. Это я виноват… — сказал Адриан, тряся головой. Его глаза были все еще закрыты, а по щекам текли слезы.  
  
— Должно быть, тяжело терять любимую, — голос был очень понимающим. Адриан подумал о том, что Плагг был с ним сегодня очень добр. Он проснулся и утешил его, вместо того, чтобы ныть о том, что Адриан осложняет ему жизнь своими негативными человеческими эмоциями.  
  
— Скольких ты уже потерял? — спросил голос.  
  
Боль пронзила его сердце. Адриан сжал зубы.  
  
— Моя мать… Она ушла. Отец замкнулся в себе, когда она исчезла. Нино учится в Англии, а Маринетт… — его голос дрогнул, когда он произнес имя женщины, которую любил всем сердцем. Любил так сильно, что был готов на все ради нее. На все, чтобы она снова полюбила его, полюбила таким, какой он есть. Чтобы вернуть ее. Он так скучал по ее теплу, по ее звонкому смеху, мягким поцелуям, игривым ладошкам, касающимся его кожи, ее поддерживающему плечу, ее дерзости. Но больше всего — по ее объятиям, в которых он чувствовал себя как дома, по которым он скучает, даже не осознавая, что те исчезли из его жизни.  
  
— Нечестно, что она отказалась от тебя? Что она не поверила тебе и не поняла, что ты хотел как лучше? Ты же не сделал ничего ей во зло? — навязчивые вопросы перебивали его собственные мысли.  
  
Адриан перестал думать. Он открыл глаза. Стояла тишина, только слезы продолжали медленно скатываться по щекам и падали на пол.  
  
Было ли это нечестно? Да. Сколько лет они проработали бок о бок, сколько знали друг друга, как обычные люди? Сделал ли он что-то плохое Маринетт или Ледибаг? Нет. Наоборот. Он всегда делал для нее все. Нет никакой причины, почему Маринетт не поверила ему. Он всегда говорил ей только правду. Он не раскрыл ей свою личность только для того, чтобы сблизиться с ней, как Кот. Он не обманывал ее, он искал подходящий момент для признания. Идеальный момент, чтобы Маринетт узнала, что он — Адриан. Он делал это не для того, чтобы устроить себе жизнь. Все ради Маринетт.  
  
Все, что он делал было для нее и ради нее.  
  
И она решила забыть об этом, вот так просто забыть.  
  
— Она могла не замечать твоих усилий. Может, она не верила в подлинность твоих чувств. Может, она думала, что это просто глупая подростковая влюбленность, и ничего больше. Но это неважно. Ты любишь ее, — голос снова говорил о любви.  
  
Любви.  
  
Мысль о том, что Маринетт никогда не любила его по-настоящему — не любила раньше, ненавидела сейчас и никогда не полюбит в будущем — прозвучала для Адриана приговором. Он и не осознавал, насколько зависим от Маринетт. Это была правда, на которую все время намекал Плагг: он — вторая половинка Маринетт. Веская причина, почему Камни Чудес были даны именно им. Они предназначены для этого.  
  
Вот так они работают. Эти Камни Чудес.  
  
— Да… — сказал голос, словно слышал умозаключения Адриана.  
  
Он сузил внезапно воспылавшие гневом глаза. Слезы высохли, лишь на кончиках ресниц осталась влага. Он снова и снова проигрывал в голове воспоминания, связанные с Маринетт. Эти мысленные образы манили и отталкивали его одновременно.  
  
— Она не понимает намеков. Ты должен действовать напрямик, — продолжил голос. На этот раз он звучал чище.  
  
Адриан сжал губы, смотря перед собой, и сильно нахмурил лоб.  
  
— Я буду честен, — согласился он. Чем больше он думал о Маринетт, о том, как она отвергла его любовь, тем большую обиду и гнев он ощущал. Эмоции выплескивались через край, когда он бежал по крышам, рыдая в голос. На сердце словно повесили камень.  
  
— Она принадлежит тебе. Вы принадлежите друг другу. Она твоя…  
  
— Маринетт… моя. Часть моей жизни. То же самое говорят Камни Чудес. То же самое говорят Плагг и Тикки, — Адриан перешел на низкое шипение. Зеленые глаза отражали ненависть и предательство той, кого он любил больше жизни.  
  
— Да. Всем известно, что Кот Нуар и Ледибаг должны быть вместе. Она твоя, а ты ее, — подытожил голос.  
  
— Я хочу Маринетт. Я нуждаюсь в ней, — повторял юноша вслед за голосом. Его душа горела.  
  
— Иди к ней, ты знаешь условия сделки, — сказал голос, затихая во тьме комнаты. А затем ослепительная вспышка света залила гостиную.  
  
Адриан резко встал, чувствуя, что кольцо на пальце пульсирует и обжигает. Плагга всосало в талисман без произнесенных вслух слов трансформации. Трансформация заполнила Адриана чувством всесилия и власти, и его сердце перестало болеть.  
  
Ему стало хорошо.  
  
Он сделает это. Он заполучит сердце Маринетт. Вернет ее обратно в свою жизнь. Сделает так, чтобы она полюбила его, как он любит ее. Сильно, глубоко, совсем как в сказках, но по-настоящему. Однажды и навсегда. Она поймет его, если он будет честен.  
  
Она увидит, какой он замечательный, как сильно он ее любит.  
  
И она полюбит его в ответ.

***

— Уже сто лет ни одной весточки от Ледибаг! Как думаешь, с ней все в порядке? — Алья по ту сторону экрана была на грани истерики. Маринетт изо всех сил пыталась сохранить самообладание, но и не перейти черту, где ее можно будет считать безэмоциональной стервой, которой плевать на лучшую подругу.  
  
— Может она в отпуске, — пошутила она. — Сейчас здесь очень мирно, Алья. Даже злодеи отдыхают, так что прямо сейчас для Ледибаг просто нет работы?  
  
— Нет, Маринетт! Ты не понимаешь! Люди видели Кота Нуара, но без Ледибаг! Разве это не подозрительно? — Алья включила режим детектива.  
  
— Ах, ну тогда так: они личности, никак не связанные друг с другом… — смущенно улыбаясь, попыталась Маринетт. Алья на это не купилась.  
  
— Что-то явно происходит. Тут видео с Котом Нуаром. Очень размытое, но это точно он. Подожди, сейчас кину. Его выложили несколько дней назад. Или ты его уже видела?  
  
— Э, нет?.. — ответила Маринетт. Она не соврала, потому что не видела никаких видео с Котом, но втайне испугалась, что кто-то мог их заметить. Она изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие, хотя страх медленно просачивался наружу.  
  
— А, вот оно. Ну, очевидно же, что-то случилось! — Алья несгибаемо стояла на своем.  
  
Маринетт кликнула по видео, выложенное в блоге Кота Нуара. Оно было и правда нечетким, но узнаваемая фигура вырисовалась на фоне закатного неба, а затем над Парижем разнесся душераздирающий крик.  
  
Сердце Маринетт словно кто-то сжал.  
  
Кот Нуар плакал. Плакал так, будто потерял все.  
  
Маринетт заметила, что у нее глаза на мокром месте, но она не должна была плакать перед Альей. Подруга не должна знать. Она не должна узнать, кто заставил Кота Нуара (а вместе с тем и Адриана) рыдать так беспомощно.  
  
Видео было коротким. Как только оно закончилось, из динамиков громко раздался голос Альи.  
  
— Маринетт?! Ты в порядке? Ты что, плачешь?  
  
Черт. Она не смогла сдержать себя, и из уголков глаз скатилось несколько слезинок.  
  
— О, прости, Алья. Я в порядке. Просто это так грустно и отчаянно, — призналась Маринетт, рукавом вытерла слезы, и улыбнулась. — Я в порядке.  
  
— Если уж ты плачешь, просто подумай, что разыгралось в блоге Кота! — выпалила она, качая головой. — Люди все гадают, почему Нуар так расстроен. Он же обычно радостный и всегда готовый пофлиртовать. Некоторые говорят, что Ледибаг могла погибнуть, но я отказываюсь в это верить. Я знаю, что акуму может победить только она. Поэтому должно быть что-то еще.  
  
— Скорее всего, ты права, — Маринетт продолжала натянуто улыбаться.  
  
Алья приблизилась к камере и прищурилась.  
— А ты как думаешь? Почему он расстроен?  
  
— Я?! Я-я-я понятия не имею! То есть, разве он не человек, как и все мы? Люди иногда расстраиваются? — быстро пролепетала она и нервно рассмеялась. Алья прищурилась еще сильнее.  
  
— Маринетт, я чего-то не знаю?.. — спросила она своим деловым тоном, медленно проговаривая каждое слово.  
  
— НЕТ! Все в порядке! — начала защищаться она.  
  
— Я не хотела этого говорить, но сегодня дерьмово выглядишь, — заметила Алья. — Я все ждала, пока ты сама мне расскажешь, а теперь ты еще и плачешь. Это не может не тревожить, детка. Ты расстроена по той же причине, что и Кот Нуар?  
  
Маринетт ощутила, что душа уходит в пятки. Она не могла сказать, что расплакалась из-за Адриана, и что он все еще не ответил на ее сообщение. Не могла сказать Алье, что она расстроена потому что Кот Нуар страдает из-за нее, а еще, что во все это вовлечена Ледибаг. Маринетт огляделась, пытаясь придумать, как отвлечь Алью от этой темы, прежде чем это станет опасным.  
  
— Я… — начала она, но Алья громко ахнула и перебила ее:  
  
— О, господи, Маринетт! Немедленно включай телевизор! — заорала подруга.  
  
Маринетт широко раскрыла глаза.  
— Что, что? Ты же знаешь, что в моей комнате нет телевизора!  
  
— Стой, я включу, ты должна это увидеть! — Алья вскочила с места и схватила ноутбук с собой. Она поставила его на журнальной столик перед своим телевизором и включила громкость на полную.  
  
— Ты это видишь?! — она выскочила из кадра, давая Маринетт обзор. Девушка наклонилась ближе, чтобы рассмотреть экран телевизора Альи.  
  
Вертолет, с которого велась съемка, парил у вершины Эйфелевой башни. Можно было увидеть яростно кричащую фигуру мужчины в белом.  
  
— О… О, ГОСПОДИ!.. — Маринетт прижала руки ко рту.  
  
Кот Нуар. В белом. Тот же костюм, включая маску, только белый.  
— Это Кот Нуар! — закричала она Алье.  
  
— Видишь?! Что происходит?! — Алья была поражена, как и Маринетт.  
  
Мари переживала за Нуара. Это неправильно. Что-то неправильно.  
  
— СТОЙ! Ты это слышишь? — неверяще завопила Алья, а затем включила громкость телевизора на полную. Голос оттуда сначала оглушил Маринетт, и она принялась прислушиваться, что там услышала подруга. Репортер в шоке описывал происходящее, а затем вертолет приблизился к Коту снова, и тот открыл клыкастый рот:  
  
— Маринетт! — со всей дури закричал он. — Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн!  
  
— О, НЕТ, — давясь шоком, вскочила девушка.  
  
Она не хотела в это поверить. Но это был не Кот Нуар. И не Адриан.  
  
Его акуманизировали. Неизвестно, как такое возможно, но виновата она. Она знала это. В глазах собрались горячие слезы и Маринетт коротко всхлипнула.  
  
— Тикки… — прошептала она. Кот Нуар кричал с башни. Злой и совершенно неузнаваемый.  
  
— Он под влиянием акумы! — прошипела Тикки. Она была в таком же недоумении, как и Маринетт.  
  
— Маринетт, какого черта? — голос Альи ворвался в уши Маринетт, а затем на экране возникла сама подруга. — Что происходит?! Почему Кот Нуар кричит твое имя?! Это точно Кот Нуар! Я узнаю его голос где угодно! — тараторила Алья. В ее глазах отражалось огромное беспокойство. — Маринетт?!  
  
— Прости! Мне нужно бежать! Я все объясню позже! Прости, Алья! Мне нужно спасти Нуара! — наспех оповестила ее Маринетт, едва сдерживая слезы. Она вырубила компьютер, Тикки быстро забралась к ней в карман.  
  
— Нам нужно идти! Кот Нуар в беде, — дрожащим голосом и всхлипывая, сообщила Маринетт. — Мне нужно все исправить, ведь это я виновата! Боже, Тикки, из-за меня Адриан акуманизировался! Я подбила на акуманизацию хранителя Камня Чудес! Да я в жизни так не косячила! — причитала Маринетт, спускаясь вниз и выскакивая на улицу. Она оставила родителей и полную клиентов пекарню самим переваривать свежие новости, а если они еще не слышали, то точно услышат о ее подвиге.  
  
Боже, как она объяснит это родителям?


	11. Белый - не цвет невинности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой появляется Кот Бланш.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приложенные к главе ссылки на вдохновившие автора арты Нуара и Бланша:  
> http://anotherdumbblog12467.tumblr.com/post/140894312485/my-pain-is-constant-and-sharp-and-i-do-not-hope  
> http://anafigreen.tumblr.com/post/140756109816/i-have-a-problem  
> Иллюстрация к главе: http://papayawhipped.tumblr.com/post/141589668649/im-sorry-what-i-did-but-you-arent-the-one-i

Маринетт со всех ног побежала в сторону Эйфелевой башни. Она надеялась успеть до того, как все станет ещё хуже, и сумеет отманить Адриана в безопасное место. Она боялась, что акуманизированный Нуар, не помня себя, раскроет ее личность-Ледибаг. Если Кот Нуар был осторожен с ее тайной — злодей под влиянием Моли похвастаться этим не мог. Сердце Маринетт замерло от мысли, что Моль мог уже получить кольцо Нуара и узнать, кто он такой.  
  
Неужели это конец всего? Конец их карьеры как героев?  
  
Конец Адриана-Кота Нуара?  
  
Конец их команды?  
  
Конец их связи?  
  
По мере приближения к пункту назначения, Маринетт начинала испытывать все большие угрызения совести. Она успела порядочно запыхаться, когда добралась до собравшейся у башни толпы зевак, чей гомон заглушал лопасти вертолетов. Люди в толпе говорили, охали, визжали, умоляли, подмечали детали, и Маринетт, протискиваясь через толпу, мельком услышала:  
  
 — Где Ледибаг?  
  
 — А это не Кот Нуар?  
  
 — Кто такая Маринетт?  
  
 — Думаешь, он хочет уничтожить башню?  
  
 — Нужно скорее звать Ледибаг!  
  
Вспотев от всеобщей суматохи, Маринетт убрала налипшую челку со лба и продолжила проталкиваться вперед. Она видела крошечный силуэт Нуара на вершине башни, его колокольчик совсем не в тему блестел на солнце. Маринетт надеялась, что благодаря яркой погоде поведение Нуара и вся общая ситуация будут выглядеть не настолько страшно, как это есть на самом деле. Всеобщей паники ей хотелось в последнюю очередь. Она хотела покончить с этим быстро и безболезненно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Девушка была готова позвать на помощь Тикки, потому что если дойдет до драки — она не справится с Нуаром без удачи Ледибаг.  
  
 — Кот! Я здесь! — сложив руки «рупором», закричала она изо всех сил.  
  
Он ее не услышал. Пришлось подходить еще ближе к башне, минуя полицию.  
  
Она заорала еще громче.  
  
 — Я здесь!  
  
Люди обернулись на ее крики, начали тыкать пальцами и переговариваться: «Кто она такая? Всего лишь обычная девушка! Что здесь творится? Что она может сделать?» Кто-то крикнул ей, мол, оставайся в стороне и жди Ледибаг, но ему громко ответили, что Ледибаг уже давно не видно, и не факт, что она придет. Маринетт забеспокоилась сильнее от нарастающей тревоги в толпе позади нее. Она надеялась, что ее мысли о всеобщей панике не сбудутся.  
  
Она снова сложила руки и глубоко вдохнула, приготовившись кричать, но колокольчик Нуара вдруг блеснул на солнце. Его силуэт выделился на фоне облачного неба: Кот развел руками и спрыгнул с башни. Маринетт наблюдала за падением, а ее сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее. Она сжала ладони в кулаки, не позволяя эмоциям захлестнуть ее. Она не знала, что делать, но надеялась, что сможет придумать хоть что-то для спасения Нуара.  
  
Если придется драться с Котом — Маринетт не волновало, что люди могут увидеть ее превращение в Ледибаг. Если они не узнают, что Кот Нуар — Адриан Агрест, если СМИ не начнут охоту на него и его отца, Маринетт принесет в жертву свою тайну. Он всегда держал ее в безопасности, всегда ее прикрывал. Он пошел против самого себя ради ее защиты и сохранил от нее тайну своей личности, как вчера сказала Тикки.  
  
Когда Кот мягко приземлился с помощью шеста и пошел в ее сторону, у Маринетт по спине прошелся холодок. Он качал бедрами и, по мере приближения, его улыбка становилась все шире. Маринетт, решив пообщаться как можно дальше от толпы, выпрямилась и пошла ему навстречу. Люди зашушукались, но Маринетт было плевать. Она была поглощена фиолетовыми глазами Кота.  
  
 — Маринетт собственной персоной. Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой маленький телевизионный спектакль, — ухмыльнулся он. Ему не шел белый костюм, но Маринетт слишком соскучилась по нему, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Если Коту нужен бой — без Тикки она не сможет сделать ровным счетом ничего.  
  
 — Это было очень опасно, — откашлялась Маринетт и постаралась выглядеть невозмутимой. — Если ты соскучился — мог просто позвонить.  
  
Кот остановился, позволив Маринетт подойти ближе. Его ухмылка превратилась в нарастающий хохот, и Кот запрокинул голову от смеха. Он так широко раскрыл рот, что виднелись клыки.  
  
Она не хотела думать, что помимо волшебного костюма, он получил и другие смертельно опасные примочки. Укусит ее в голую шею — и здравствуй, мой личный Мрачный Жнец.  
  
Маринетт быстро убрала эту мысль, потому что Кот начал успокаиваться.  
  
 — Зачем звонить, Маринетт, если можно устроить шоу, на которое соберётся весь Париж, нет, вся Франция? — сказал он, язвительно выделив её имя, и указал на толпу. — Тебе понравилось шоу? — усмехнулся он.  
  
 — Мне… не нравится такая показуха. Я предпочитаю честность, — ответила она, и запоздало поняла, что неправильно подобрала слова. Глаза Кота на секунду вспыхнули и его улыбка превратилась в презрительную усмешку.  
  
 — Хочешь, чтобы я был честным?! — рычаще зашипел он. Маринетт подняла руки, пытаясь его успокоить, но Кот не позволил ей этого сделать. Он наклонился и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. — Хорошо, я буду честным, _моя леди_!  
  
Последние слова он буквально выплюнул. Кот быстро подошёл к Маринетт, повернул ее лицом к толпе, закинул на нее свою руку и властно прижал к себе.  
  
 — Это — Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен! — закричал он глазеющей толпе. Его когти вцепились в ее футболку. — Эта женщина разбила сердце Кота Бланша!  
  
 — Кота Бланша? — повернувшись к Коту Нуару, шепотом выдохнула Маринетт. Люди, наблюдающие всю эту сцену, забормотали между собой, пытаясь определиться, были ли Кот Нуар и Кот Бланш одним человеком, или нет.  
  
Это заняло несколько секунд. Бланш быстро притянул Мари к себе и поцеловал. Толпа шокировано ахнула, кто-то даже засвистел, и Маринетт всем сердцем захотела бросить камень ему в голову. Поцелуй Кота Бланша был грубым, жестким и голодным. Он прижался холодными губами к ней еще плотнее, впуская ей в рот свой язык. В его поцелуе не было ни капли нежности или тепла, Маринетт воспринимала Бланша как совсем чужого парня. Его острые зубы скользнули по нижней губе девушки и, хоть она приглушенно запротестовала, Кот не разорвал поцелуя, пока не насладился им сам.  
  
От шока и стыда Маринетт покраснела. В небе она заметила, что вертолет спустился ниже, и на нем камеры снимали все происходящее и выпускали это в прямой эфир.  
  
 — Тебя устраивает моя честность? — продолжая прижимать Маринетт, зловеще ухмыльнулся Кот и провел длинным когтем по ее раскрасневшейся щеке. — Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя. Ты не должна была отмахиваться от меня. Теперь извиняйся.  
  
Маринетт уже было открыла рот, но ее смутила перешептывающаяся толпа и камеры. Она хитро улыбнулась Бланшу и провела пальцем по его груди до колокольчика.  
  
 — Если ты отнесешь меня туда, где нас никто не увидит — я извинюсь, — прошептала она настолько тихо, насколько вообще смогла.  
  
Маринетт выпустила свою внутреннюю лисичку. И плевать, ей все равно придется объясняться перед Альей и родителями. Она постучала по колокольчику, состроив Коту глазки.  
  
Губы Кота сжались в тонкую полоску. Он некоторое время смотрел на Маринетт, прежде чем схватить ее за талию и легким движением закинуть себе на плечо. Она взвизгнула и схватилась за его поясницу, чтобы не упасть. В одну секунду их уже не оказалось на площади, и Маринетт попыталась схватиться за него покрепче. Их преследовали вертолёты и жадные до новостей журналисты, жаждущие получить любую нелицеприятную сенсацию из этого события. Но Кот был быстрее и ловчее вертолета: он, словно настоящий кот, петлял между домами, а Маринетт надеялась, что он ее не уронит.  
  
Она вспомнила, как путешествовала с Котом Нуаром. Мари тогда цеплялась руками за шею Кота, а его сильные руки надежно держали ее за талию. Маринетт чувствовала себя в тепле и безопасности.  
  
Этот Кот — Кот Бланш — был полной противоположностью ее преданному котенку.  
  
Очень скоро Кот оторвался от всех преследователей, влетев в ресторан. Он добрался до задней двери сквозь орущих людей, которые вовсю выкрикивали ругательства им вслед. Маринетт, глядя на бардак, что они учинили — разбитые тарелки, еда на полу, опрокинутые стулья и сбитые с ног люди, пыталась проорать извинения.  
  
Когда Бланш вышел из здания на задний двор, проклятия все еще доносились до его ушей. Он остановился и посмотрел на небо. Издалека слышался звук вертолета. Кот побежал в противоположном направлении, и Маринетт молилась, чтобы она успела придумать план, пока он добежит до нужного ему места. Мари надеялась, что с Тикки в ее кармане ничего не случилось. Она боялась, ведь не была уверена, что справится с Котом в обличии Ледибаг. Перебрав все возможные идеи, она решила оставить трансформацию на совсем уж крайний случай и вместо драки — договориться.  
  
На раздумья не осталось времени, Кот резко остановился, и Маринетт чуть не ударилась носом об его спину. Она развернулась, как могла, и увидела, что Бланш пристально на нее смотрит.  
  
 — Вот ублюдки, — прорычал он. Маринетт не могла вспомнить, чтобы Нуар когда-либо так разговаривал.  
  
 — Что-то не так? — спросила она в надежде, что если обращаться с ним помягче, у нее будет больше шансов.  
  
 — Я хотел показать им, как сильно тебя люблю, и рассказать, как ты разбила сердце готового умереть за тебя человека, но не более. Теперь они не оставят нас в покое. Я хочу побыть с тобой наедине, нам нужно многое наверстать. — Тон Кота был пугающим, а его хвост раздраженно качался из стороны в сторону.  
  
На этот раз Маринетт согласилась с Котом. Она достаточно времени провела на улице и могла только представлять себе, как волнуются родители и Алья. Возможно, ее друзья по учебе тоже это видели, возможно, сам Джаггед Стоун это видел! Чем больше Маринетт думала о наведенной шумихе (в принципе, она всегда была неудачницей; неудивительно, что все приобрело такие масштабы), тем сильнее ей хотелось разобраться с этим.  
  
 — Согласна. Надо уходить, — наконец, пробормотала Маринетт. Кот не двинулся. — Мы можем вернуться назад тем же путем.  
  
 — Ты прикрываешь мою спину, я — твою… Иронично, — фыркнул он, но прозвучало так, будто его это повеселило. Это вселило в Маринетт надежду. Она до сих пор не слышала об акуманизированных хранителях Камней Чудес и не имела ни малейшего понятия, как акума может повлиять на него. Она пожелала Адриану быть храбрым и сильным — и готовиться к последствиям. Возможно, она поможет ему стать самим собой, просто поговорив.  
  
Когда Кот убедился, что за ними не смотрят, он без предупреждения рванул вперёд, и Маринетт снова чуть не ударилась носом. Она попыталась определить, где они находятся и что она может использовать в крайнем случае. Эйфелеву башню было хорошо видно, и Мари отметила, что они совсем недалеко от ее дома. Кот наспех поднялся на крышу какого-то здания и ногой выбил окно, умудрившись не повредить стекло. Он швырнул Маринетт на пол, закрыл окно, зашторил его от любопытных посторонних взглядов и включил небольшой светильник, чтобы в комнате было хоть какое-то освещение.  
  
Маринетт была счастлива, что на улице солнечно. Перспектива находиться с Бланшем в темноте ее не вдохновляла.  
  
Она, поджав ноги, сидела там же, где Кот ее и оставил. Перед ней возникла его высокая фигура. Он ухмылялся, глядя на нее сверху вниз.  
  
 — Ты прекрасна, как и всегда, — вздохнул он, опускаясь перед ней. — Я должен истерзать твои чудесные губки и искусать всю шею, чтобы все знали, чья ты.  
  
Маринетт сузила глаза, напоминая себе, что это говорит не Кот Нуар, а акума внутри него.  
  
 — Мне не особо этого хочется, — выплюнула она и посмотрела Коту в глаза.  
  
Он раздраженно поморщил нос.  
  
 — Конечно, не хочется, — обиженно прошипел он. — У тебя нет ни малейшего гребаного понятия о том, что я чувствую. Ты бы выбросила меня, как мусор, что, кстати, ты и сделала. Ты довольна? Не думай, что я просто так прощу тебе свое разбитое сердце. — Голос Кота был отравлен ядом акумы, а на маске медленно появлялось фиолетовое свечение. Его аура была абсолютно ледяной, и Маринетт нервно сглотнула.  
  
 — Я не разбивала твое сердце… — заикаясь, начала она, но Бланш со всей дури ударил по полу, оставив трещины.  
  
— Именно это ты и сделала! — злобно зарычал он. — Я подарил его тебе, а ты разбила на миллион гребаных осколков! По-твоему, я для этого его хранил?! — продолжал ругаться он. Свечение почти исчезло, возвращая маске белый цвет, от чего глаза показались еще более зловещими.  
  
Маринетт опустила голову ещё ниже. Пусть за него говорила акума, но она не лгала — Мари действительно сделала Коту больно. Она думала только о себе и своих задетых чувствах и не понимала, как сильно ранила его. Причем, Адриану/Нуару было настолько больно, что, даже не смотря на предназначение бороться со злом, он сам стал злодеем.  
  
 — Прости. Ты прав. Мне очень жаль. — Её лицо было полным стыда и вины.  
  
Кот схватил ее за плечи и заорал:  
 — Не пытайся провернуть со мной это дерьмо! Не думай, что я тебя отпущу! Ты моя! — Он стиснул зубы и начал трясти ее.  
  
 — Адриан… — дрогнули губы Маринетт. Она глубоко сожалела обо всей этой ситуации.  
  
Кот сузил глаза, в них мелькнули разочарование и ненависть.  
  
 — Не зови меня так! — яростно выплюнул он. — Я — Кот Бланш! Адриана нет, и не будет! Мы будем с тобой вместе навсегда, Маринетт, ты и я. Кот и его хозяйка.  
  
Маринетт приоткрыла рот и широко распахнула глаза на это заявление.  
  
 — Ты… хочешь этого? — печально глядя на Кота, медленно спросила она.  
  
 — Да, — прошипел он, сжимая плечи девушки еще сильнее.  
  
Маринетт пыталась понять сказанное Бланшем. В его словах был смысл, и одновременно не было никакого смысла. Как с Адрианом могло произойти что-то подобное? Адриан был не таким. Кот Нуар тоже был не таким. Они были милыми парнями, которые искренне заботились о любимой девушке.  
  
 — Я против! — внезапно вскрикнула она, напугав Кота. — Я против того, чтобы принадлежать тебе, Бланш. Ты — не тот, кого я люблю! — сердито нахмурилась она, чувствуя, как начинает болеть сердце.  
  
Кот издал утробный рык, и Маринетт почти увидела, как его волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Он резко поднялся и потянул девушку на себя.  
  
 — Я не позволю тебе отказаться. — Его голос эхом прокатился по комнате. Бланш пристально посмотрел Маринетт в глаза.  
  
 — Я тебя не спрашиваю, — выплюнула она.  
  
 — О-хо-хо, это тебя никто не спрашивает! — рассмеялся Кот и расслабился, хоть и не прекратил злобно зыркать. Он наклонился к Маринетт так близко, что его губы почти касались ее. — Это судьба, Маринетт. Неизбежная судьба. Рано или поздно тебе придется оставить свои жалкие попытки, и мы будем любить друг друга. Это неизбежно, — выдохнул он. Его голос дрожал, лицо Маринетт обдало теплым дыханием. Его взгляд упал на ее губы. — Ты не сможешь мне сопротивляться, тебе не спрятаться от меня. Наша любовь предопределена Камнями Чудес, и нам никуда от этого не деться. Тебе никуда от этого не деться. Сколько бы ты не убегала, не сопротивлялась, не отвергала меня — я буду возвращаться. Останемся только ты, я и наша судьба на двоих. И мы докажем тебе, что ты была создана именно для меня, — мягко мурлыча, продолжал говорить Бланш.  
  
 — Кот… — надтреснуто проговорила она. Мари пыталась найти в нем хоть какую-то частичку Адриана или Кота Нуара.  
  
Он громко мурлыкнул в ответ и облизнулся.  
  
 — Я буду полностью твоим, и ты будешь стонать мое имя, когда мы будем снова и снова исполнять наше предназначение, — продолжил мечтать он, не обращая внимания на ошарашенный взгляд Маринетт. — Ты поймешь, как сильно я тебя люблю. Ты поймешь, что мои сердце и душа принадлежат тебе. Ты всегда будешь со мной, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Это и есть наша судьба, судьба двух мощнейших Камней Чудес. Разве тебя это не возбуждает? Не заводит? — выдохнул он, не отрывая от Маринетт взгляда из-под полуприкрытых век.   
  
Маринетт не смогла вымолвить ни слова в ответ. Она продолжала думать о том, что если не поторопится — не сможет найти его слабость; о том, что его слабостью была сама она; о том, что даже под влиянием акумы он был готов на всё ради неё. Маринетт знала, что не сможет уйти отсюда, как бы ни просила. К тому же, она ещё не выяснила, где сидит акума. В колокольчике? В кольце? В дубинке? Маринетт не знала, был ли он трансформирован во время акуманизации, так что вполне вероятно, что предмет может быть скрыт под костюмом. Как ей спасти Кота и его Камень Чудес от Моли?  
  
Бланш наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Маринетт в отвращении отвернулась. Внезапно он вместо ярости лишь фыркнул.  
  
 — Я забыл о манерах. Возможно, моя леди желает показать мне свою любовь? Возможно, она желает пройтись своими горячими губками по моей шее? — хитро предложил он. Маринетт поморщилась.  
  
 — Я люблю лишь одного человека, и ты — не он, — твердо сказала она, чувствуя, как возится в кармане Тикки. Неужели, не только Плагг мог пострадать от акумы, но и ее квами? Мари понадеялась, что нет.  
  
 — Ты любишь меня! — сердито прошипел Бланш. В его глазах горел огонек обиды.  
  
 — Нет, не тебя! — прокричала Маринетт, пытаясь освободиться из захвата Кота. Он отпустил ее и отошел назад, но не разорвал зрительного контакта.  
  
Бланш зарычал, но Маринетт не обратила внимания на его животный протест, и расправила плечи.  
  
 — Мне стыдно за то, что я натворила, но я должна извиняться не перед тобой, а перед тем, кого я люблю. Верни мне Кота Нуара! — потребовала она. Бланш, обнажив клыки, зашипел в ответ.  
  
 — Кота Нуара больше нет, — медленно прорычал он.  
  
 — Тогда верни мне Адриана! Либо его, либо Кота Нуара!  
  
 — Адриана тоже нет! — сжавшись, крикнул Кот. — Ты уничтожила их! Теперь здесь только Кот Бланш!  
  
 — Верни мне Кота Нуара! — уверенно сказала Маринетт, чувствуя, что тому от этих слов становится больнее. Он был прав, она разбила сердце Адриану и Нуару. Акума всегда превращала тех, кто испытывал негативные чувства. Маринетт могла только представлять себе, какую боль причинила любимому человеку. Она вспомнила чудовищный вой Нуара на том видео. Он плакал, и все из-за нее: ее страхов и неуверенности в себе. Она не смогла перебороть себя, а он целую неделю пытался справиться с этим в одиночку. Адриану было больно, и все потому, что она не разговаривала с Тикки и не выходила на связь.  
  
Если бы она додумалась поговорить с квами днем раньше. Если бы она ему позвонила — не было бы никакого Бланша. Не было бы шумихи на улице, не пришлось бы никому ничего объяснять, не пришлось бы лгать. Маринетт была уже по горло сыта враньем, особенно враньем между ней и Нуаром.  
  
— Верни мне Кота Нуара, — всхлипнула Маринетт. — Кот, вернись! Ты должен вернуться! — закричала она в лицо Бланшу.  
  
Он отшатнулся, нахмурился и стиснул зубы.  
  
 — Заткнись! — рявкнул Кот, но Маринетт не собиралась слушать акуму.  
  
 — Кот Нуар! Я знаю, ты меня слышишь! Прошу тебя, вернись ко мне! — девушка уже чуть не плакала.  
  
 — Я сказал, заткнись! — зло сказал Бланш.  
  
 — Я не хотела тебя обидеть! Поверь мне! Я разозлилась и запуталась. Я думала, что такой удивительный и прекрасный человек, как ты, любит Ледибаг, а не меня! Я испугалась! Прости, что из-за моих страхов тебе пришлось так нелегко! Прости, что не позволила тебе раскрыться! Ты сделал все, что мог! Мы оба хороши, но акуманизация — целиком и полностью моя вина! — Ее плечи тряслись, Мари вовсю рыдала. — Я люблю тебя, Кот Нуар! Мы — единое целое, как герои и как обычные люди! Я не смогу защитить Париж без тебя! Вернись!  
  
Кот Бланш страдальчески застонал, выгнул спину и схватился за голову. На его лице появилась фиолетовое очертание в форме бабочки, с каждой секундой оно становилось все ярче. Он застонал от боли и, сжав зубы в усмешке, покачал головой.  
  
 — Кот Нуар! — ещё громче крикнула Маринетт, подсыпая соли на раны Бланша. Он откинулся назад и завопил. Шатаясь на трясущихся ногах, он схватился за голову.   
  
 — Маринетт! — выскочила из кармана Тикки. — Любовь побеждает ненависть! Вспомни, как ты боролась с Темным Купидоном!  
  
 — Поцелуй! — догадалась она, широко открыв глаза. В прошлый раз сработало — может, и в этот сработает?  
  
 — Я найду акуму, и ты вернешь Кота Нуара! — закричала Тикки. Маринетт решительно кивнула и направилась в сторону Бланша. Она схватила его, толкнула на пол и, едва Кот понял, что происходит, оседлала его и поцеловала. Девушка вложила все свои чувства в этот поцелуй, надеясь, что ее любовь пересилит влияние акумы. Ее любовь должна быть сильнее боли Бланша. Маринетт прослезилась, но поцеловала Кота так нежно и страстно, как только могла. Ее душа кричала от любви к человеку, которого она пыталась вернуть этим поцелуем.  
  
Она почувствовала, что Бланш начинает дергаться. Он вскинул руки в попытке оттолкнуть Маринетт, но она не сдавалась. Она углубила поцелуй. Если по-другому никак — она будет целовать его столько, сколько потребуется. Его дрожащие руки скользнули по ее рукам, а затем Кот расслабился и откинул голову.  
  
 — Маринетт, подвеска! У него в кармане подвеска! — заметила акуму Тикки.  
  
Девушка спешно отстранилась и положила руки на плечи Коту. Он качал головой из стороны в сторону и стонал, так и не открыв глаз.  
  
 — Я вижу, она в правом кармане! — указала Тикки. Маринетт попыталась нащупать карман, параллельно прижимая его бедрами к полу на случай, если он придет в себя и начнет отбиваться. Она расстегнула молнию и достала из кармана маленькую знакомую подвеску из бисера.  
  
 — Я подарила ее Адриану на прощание в день выпуска! — выдохнула она, подумав о том, что он до сих пор хранил ее.  
  
— Нет времени на ностальгию, разбей ее, — подлетев к Маринетт, сказала Тикки. — И пора трансформироваться в Ледибаг!  
  
— Тикки! — встав с Кота, крикнула Маринетт и разбила подвеску. — Трансформация!  
  
Тикки трансформировала ее быстрее обычного, и Маринетт была ей за это благодарна. Ледибаг отточенным движением руки поймала бабочку в йо-йо. Она распахнула шторы, чтобы она улетела, и проследила, чтобы ее никто не заметил.  
  
Белый костюм Кота исчез почти сразу же, но и черный костюм не пропал. Парень без сознания лежал на полу, и Маринетт отменила трансформацию, чтобы поговорить с Тикки.  
  
 — Кольцо пустое, но трансформация продолжается, — тяжело дыша, отметила Маринетт и упала на колени рядом с Нуаром. Она подняла его ладонь и внимательно осмотрела кольцо.  
  
 — Это очень странно, — нахмурившись, согласилась Тикки.  
  
 — О, нет! Что я натворила? Я сломала Камень Чудес?! — запаниковала Маринетт, прижав руку Нуара к своей груди. Она согнулась над ним, продолжая прижимать к себе его руку. Девушка снова почувствовала тревогу и вину, и в ее глазах снова собрались слёзы.  
  
 — Не знаю, я такого еще не видела. Не плачь, Маринетт. Может, Плагг просто держит кольцо в безопасности?  
  
 — Ага, и поэтому Кот без сознания? — не поверила Маринетт.  
  
 — Я знаю, кто может ему помочь, но сейчас небезопасно нести туда Кота Нуара. На улице всё ещё полная неразбериха, и я уверена, что вертолет продолжает вас высматривать, — сказала Тикки, игнорируя реплику подопечной. Маринетт нежно гладила Кота по голове и пристально смотрела ему в лицо.  
  
 — Мы не можем ждать, Тикки. Я переживаю, — всхлипнула она, хоть и попыталась выглядеть храброй.  
  
 — Мы и не будем. Мы сейчас с тобой все решим. И ты, наверное, не заметила, куда он нас принес, — широко улыбнувшись, сказала Тикки. Маринетт оторвалась от созерцания Кота и осмотрелась.  
  
Она заметила на стене плакат с Джаггедом Стоуном, на полках было несколько книг по финансовому делу, а на столе стояла до боли знакомая коробка из-под макарон. Она, открыв рот и распахнув глаза, опустила руки.  
  
 — Мы дома у Адриана! — ахнула Маринетт, чувствуя, что немного расслабляется. Они в безопасности. Кота не нужно прятать или уносить из чужой квартиры.  
  
 — Маринетт, идем! Нам понадобится помощь.  
  
 — Я не могу пойти в таком виде! Все видели мое лицо, все знают, во что я была одета, да вся Франция в курсе, кто такая Маринетт Дюпэн-Чен! — заверещала она, понимая, насколько всё ужасно. — И я не призывала Талисман Удачи! Да и это не поможет, Исцеление не стирает воспоминания…  
  
 — Без паники! — шустро скомандовала Тикки, пока Маринетт не усугубила. — Возьми что-нибудь у Адриана. Давай ты поищешь одежду в шкафу, а я найду ключи, чтобы мы могли выйти.  
  
Маринетт не была уверена, что это сработает, но других вариантов не было. Нерешительно она опустила руку Нуара, в последний раз посмотрела на него и пошла в сторону спальни, попутно споткнувшись о разбитую подвеску. Шкаф нашелся почти сразу, и Маринетт принялась рыться в вещах, пытаясь найти что-то себе по размеру. Она порылась в рубашках, толстовках, джинсах, даже откопала несколько официальных костюмов и дизайнерских вещей, явно полученных в подарок благодаря фамилии Агрест. Она чувствовала вину и стыд за наведение бардака, но на это сейчас не было времени. Маринетт нашла самую обычную тёмную толстовку, которая по идее не должна была привлекать много внимания, даже если она висела на Маринетт как мешок.  
  
 — Погоди, Тикки! — внезапно остановилась Маринетт. — А почему я не могу пойти туда как Ледибаг?  
  
 — Со всей этой шумихой? Если тебя заметят — не оставят в покое. Они будут преследовать тебя, и в итоге мы не сможем ни вернуться, ни пойти за помощью. Акуманизированный Кот Нуар — слишком лакомый кусок для журналистов, чтобы они так просто об этом забыли, — выглянув из гостиной, ответила Тикки.  
  
 — Ладно, ты права, это слишком опасно, — согласилась Маринетт. Она подумала надеть брюки Адриана, но решила, что они будут ей слишком велики и только замедлят.  
  
 — Да и вспомни, что тебя давно не было видно. Они точно начнут тебя преследовать, — напомнила квами, подлетев к входной двери. — Я нашла!  
  
Тикки притащила ключи.  
  
 — Отлично! Я почти закончила, — сказала Маринетт, распустив хвостики, чтобы ее было труднее узнать. Раз уж ее видели с хвостиками — то на распущенные волосы не должны обратить внимания, тем более, что она собралась натянуть капюшон на голову.  
  
 — Веди меня, Тикки!  
  
Квами кивнула. Маринетт быстро вернулась к Нуару, опустилась и поцеловала его в приоткрытые губы.  
  
 — Подожди тут, котенок. Твоя принцесса в сияющих доспехах скоро вернется, — прошептала она, чмокнув его в лоб, и выскочила из дома вслед за Тикки. Квами знала, к кому им стоит обратиться за помощью.


	12. Твоему предложению не достаёт романтики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт очень сильно смущается.

Кот Нуар медленно открыл глаза. Голова была налита свинцовой тяжестью, шея болела, а во рту пересохло. Он прокашлялся и сфокусировал взгляд, хотя голос в его голове упрашивал поспать ещё.  
  
Странно. Судя по этому потолку, он находился в своей гостиной.  
  
Он попытался вспомнить последние действия. Он помнил, что сидел на диване, рядом на подушке спал Плагг, но после этого — пустота. Он осмотрелся и убедился, что был у себя на квартире, и понял, что он в костюме. Кот не припоминал трансформацию и, устало взглянув на кольцо, обомлел. Кольцо было совершенно черным, без малейшего признака счетчика обратной трансформации, но костюм не исчезал.  
  
 — Что за?!.. — прохрипел он и попытался подняться, но от резких движений у него закружилась голова. Он снова посмотрел на кольцо. Странно. Очень странно. Он не должен был быть Нуаром с пустым кольцом. Он попытался снять камень чудес, чтобы позвать Плагга, но ничего не вышло. Кольцо оставалось на безымянном пальце Адриана и, сколько бы тот не старался — оно не двигалось с места.  
  
 — Что здесь творится? — пробормотал Кот и медленно поднялся на ноги. Он почувствовал, что его голова потяжелела еще сильнее. Нуар подошел к шторам, раздвинул их и ослеп от яркого солнечного света. Кот отвернулся и на ощупь открыл окно. Воздух в комнате был спертым.  
  
Кот осмотрел гостиную, и сначала все казалось обычным, но тут его внимание привлекла дыра в полу. Она выглядела так, будто пол в этом месте проломили, но Адриан не помнил ничего такого. Он осторожно прошелся по квартире, нутром осознавая, что здесь что-то не то. В спальне он увидел полный бардак и разбросанные вещи. Он ничего об этом не помнил.  
  
 — Плагг? — снова позвал он. Кот подумал, что квами где-то еще, но в квартире было абсолютно тихо. Он даже не знал, был ли услышан.  
  
Кот повернулся, пошел к кушетке и зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить последние события. Он сидел здесь, думал о Маринетт и своем горе. На него нахлынула вся недельная депрессия, и он вспомнил, как нашел подаренную Маринетт подвеску и вспоминал ее теплую и нежную улыбку. Он сидел на этой кушетке и думал, что больше никогда не увидит ее улыбку. Подвеска была в кармане его штанов.  
  
Да, именно. Он страдал от просьбы Маринетт держаться от нее подальше и как Нуару, и как Адриану. Он принес ей акуму в банке и почти сразу же скрылся, чтобы не причинять ей боль своим видом. Адриан слишком любил Маринетт, чтобы причинять ей боль. Лучше пусть страдает он, чем она.  
  
А потом… был голос. Он сначала подумал, что говорит Плагг, но это был не он. Или он? Кот не помнил.  
  
Как бы там ни было, это не объясняло распотрошенный шкаф, дыру в полу и сиротливо валяющуюся разбитую подвеску Маринетт. Он широко распахнул глаза при виде украшения и упал на колени, собирая бисеринки в ладони. Его взгляд помутнел. Это был подарок, как и макароны, что она испекла. Все полученные от нее сладости и поцелуи остались в воспоминаниях, но подвеска была единственным, что он мог хранить всю жизнь в память о ней. Кот печально посмотрел на украшение и попытался вспомнить, когда он умудрился где-то его сломать.  
  
 — Это сделала Маринетт, — странный голос вернулся вновь. Испуганный Кот Нуар вскочил и повернулся, но никого не увидел. Его голову пронзила острая боль, и он, застонав, уронил бисер на пол.  
  
 — Нет, Маринетт… — Кот снова застонал от боли и задрожал.  
  
 — Маринетт сломала это украшение. Ты не справился со своей миссией. Она не поверила в твою любовь. Ты не видишь, что она сделала? Она продолжает отталкивать тебя, ты ей не нужен. Вспомни свою печаль, вспомни свое одиночество. — Голос был громким, и Кот почувствовал режущую боль в мышцах.  
  
Он начал вспоминать. В его голове начали всплывать картинки. Он сидел на кушетке, и голос сообщил ему горькую правду: Маринетт не любила его. Она не ответила на его чувства, она не поняла их связь. Она не замечала его попыток завоевать ее сердце.  
  
В его глазах собрались слезы, а рот скривился в горькой усмешке. Голос в голове стал еще громче.  
  
 — Сейчас она ничего не понимает, но ты должен проследить, чтобы до нее дошло. Ты любишь ее. Больше своей собственной жизни.  
  
 — Да… — дрожащими губами болезненно прошипел он. — Она — моё всё.  
  
 — А ты для нее — никто и ничто! — прогремел голос. Боль достигла груди Кота. — Она бросила тебя одного и разбила твою драгоценную подвеску. Убедись, что она поймет глубину твоих чувств.  
  
Кота заполонили неконтролируемые гнев и ненависть, и он впился в свою голову когтями. Частично он чувствовал, что происходит, но у него просто не было сил сопротивляться. Все плохое, что произошло между ним и Маринетт, сама идея остаться без нее и ее любви подначивали Кота сдаться, но остатки здравого смысла продолжали сопротивляться. Он откинулся и измученно завопил, и вокруг него начали образовываться облачка, заменяющие черный костюм на белую матовую кожу. Его разум помутнел от одиночества, сердце болело от любви к Маринетт. Он чувствовал, будто он не сможет жить без нее.  
  
Он опустил руки по бокам. Его голова была запрокинута. Затем, он глубоко вдохнул и медленно поднял голову, касаясь бедер. Фиолетовые глаза медленно открылись, белая маска отдавала слабым сиреневым светом.  
  
 — Котенок вернулся домой, — промурлыкал он самому себе и победоносно улыбнулся.  
  
В пару быстрых движений Кот Бланш аккуратно, не привлекая внимания, выскочил из окна. На сей раз он сам найдёт свою леди, свою вторую половинку и он уж точно проследит, что их не найдут, пока он не сделает всё как полагается.  
  
Сейчас было подходящее время, чтобы обсудить насущные вопросы наедине. Кот усмехнулся своим мыслям и отправился по крышам на поиски своей любви.

***

Маринетт думала, что стоит сделать перерыв — иначе ее легкие разорвутся. Тикки лишь просила немножко потерпеть и неумолимо вела ее вперед. Мари придерживала капюшон и надеялась, что выглядит не слишком подозрительно. Хоть ей было и больно, она находила в себе силы не останавливаться ради Кота. Она была слишком многим ему обязана.  
  
 — Еще чуть-чуть, за этим желтым зданием, — подбодрила Тикки, и до Маринетт наконец дошло, куда они направлялись. Это был китайский массажный салон, а его владельцем был не кто иной, как Мастер Фу, с которым Маринетт уже имела счастье видеться. Этого старика в Париже не особо знали, но именно он мог предоставить максимально подробную информацию о камнях чудес. Маринетт знала, что может доверять решению Тикки, и если она думала, что Мастер им поможет — значит, так оно и есть.  
  
В итоге они пришли к нужной двери и остановились, чтобы Мари перевела дыхание. Они вошли в здание с надеждой, что этот человек поможет им решить проблему и спасет Кота, потому что с ним определенно творилось что-то ненормальное. Маринетт почувствовала некий зловещий холодок на шее, но она решила не тревожить Тикки.  
  
Едва Маринетт прошла в середину дома, она встретилась со знакомым пожилым мужчиной. Он нежно ей улыбнулся.  
  
 — Здравствуй, я тебя ждал, — сказал Мастер Фу, и Маринетт не выдержала. Она наспех поклонилась и бросилась к нему.  
  
 — Мсье Фу, я вынуждена просить вашей помощи! Дело в Коте! — громко сказала она, сжав руки в кулаки.  
  
Он нежно посмотрел на Маринетт и положил руку ей на плечо.  
  
 — Я всё знаю. Я почувствовал, что что-то не так, да и в новостях все уши прожужжали, — тихо и спокойно сказал Мастер. — Я ожидал твоего визита.  
  
 — Да? — удивилась Маринетт. Фу кивнул.  
  
 — Конечно, — он продолжал улыбаться. — Расскажи, что тебя беспокоит? Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь.  
  
 — Из-за меня Кот Нуар акуманизировался. Это целиком моя вина, — всхлипнула Маринетт. — Я нашла акуму и очистила ее, но обратной трансформации не произошло, хоть кольцо и было пустым. Он сейчас у себя дома, лежит без сознания. Помогите мне вылечить его, — тревожно выдохнула она, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Супергероиня, как-никак.  
  
 — Я помогу тебе чем смогу, но сначала возьми это, — Мастер Фу развернулся, подошёл к ящику и извлек оттуда небольшой амулет. Он медленно приблизился к Маринетт и она подумала, насколько же все плохо с Котом?  
  
 — Надень это на шею и проследи, чтобы амулет лежал на твоей сердечной чакре, под одеждой, — объяснил Мастер и, вручив амулет, указал, где находится нужная чакра. — Это придаст тебе больше душевной силы, усилит энергию и выведет твою удачу на новый уровень.  
  
 — Н-но… Я не могу использовать мою удачу. Я не могу трансформироваться в Ледибаг, потому что… Всё так запутанно… — колебалась Маринетт, но надела амулет.  
  
Мастер Фу прикрыл глаза и погрозил девушке пальцем.  
  
 — Я ни слова о Ледибаг не сказал, — произнёс он. Маринетт удивилась и закусила губу, думая, что же он имел в виду? Словно прочитав ее мысли, Фу открыл глаза и пристально на нее посмотрел. — Дело не закончено. Приведи Кота сюда, и я его вылечу.  
  
Мастер развернулся и ушел в другую комнату.  
  
Маринетт вопросительно посмотрела на Тикки, а та лишь улыбалась, молча показывая, что стоит довериться Фу, даже если большую часть времени он выглядел беспечным стариком. Спустя какое-то время Мастер вернулся, в его руке был пульверизатор. Он без какого-либо предупреждения пшикнул пару раз на Маринетт, и она закашлялась, когда влага попала ей в нос.  
  
 — Что это? — спросила она и снова закашлялась. Содержимое пульверизатора уже почти исчезло и впиталось в ее волосы и одежду.  
  
 — Это поможет тебе найти Кота Нуара. Держу пари, он уже не там, где ты его оставила — а тебе в любом случае нужно привести его сюда, — серьезно сказал Мастер.  
  
 — Пого… Кот! — начала верещать Мари, но Мастер быстро ее перебил.  
  
 — Мы сможем вылечить его. Иди туда, где тебя не заметят. Туман защитит тебя и привлечет внимание Кота, — подмигнул он. Девушка ничего не поняла, и на её плечо спикировала Тикки.  
  
 — Идём, Маринетт. Нужно найти безопасное место.  
  
 — Л-ладно, я не уверена, что все понимаю, но приведу его, — поколебалась Маринетт и её глаза наполнились решимостью.  
  
 — Тебе всего-то нужно заманить его сюда. Помни, у тебя есть твоя удача и твое доброе сердце. Амулет и туман — лишь дополнительные плюсы, учитывая, что мы имеем дело с полноценным злодеем. Я объясню все попозже, а сейчас ступай.  
  
Мастер указал на дверь, и Мари тут же вылетела на улицу. Ею все сильнее овладевало дурное предчувствие, особенно сейчас, когда она знала, что Кот Нуар снова в беде.  
  
Она могла только догадываться, куда пошел Нуар, но Маринетт — как ей и сказала Тикки — бегом отправилась на поиски достаточно безлюдного места, где не было ни зевак, ни вездесущих журналистов. Она чувствовала холодок на спине, будто за ней кто-то следил, и ей подумалось, был ли это Кот или кто-то другой?  
  
Ее осенило.  
  
Musée des Égouts de Paris, так же известный, как «Музей канализации» — идеальное место. Сейчас он уже должен был быть закрыт для посещения, но это не значило, что туда вообще никак не попасть. Во всяком случае, Маринетт на это надеялась. Вот там точно не должно быть людей, и журналисты определённо не полезут под землю в поисках новой сенсации. И он был не так далеко от ее текущего местоположения.  
  
 — Тикки, мне потом понадобится твоя помощь. Без трансформации мы не пройдём, превратишь меня, когда мы подойдем к месту?  
  
Приблизившись к музею, Мари отправилась искать место для безопасной трансформации, и для Ледибаг не составило труда пробраться через сигнализации за две жалких минуты. Она нашла вход в канализацию и, когда убедилась в отсутствии камер, трансформировалась обратно.  
  
 — Давай подождем здесь, — сказала она своей квами. — Мы не очень глубоко под землёй, но надеюсь, Кот меня найдёт.  
  
 — «Я найду кого угодно в Париже» — его слова, не так ли? Вспомни о вашей связи, Маринетт. Да и Мастер подсобил — ты сильно пахнешь.  
  
Девушка ахнула.  
   
— Тикки, это неприлично! Я же бежала, в конце концов, — устало простонала она, но Тикки закачала головой.  
  
 — Ты не так поняла! Я имела в виду, благодаря Мастеру вокруг тебя витает сильный туман, — поправилась квами.  
  
— Да? — Маринетт попыталась принюхаться. — А я ничего не чувствую…  
  
— Наверное, он использовал какую-то микстуру квами… — сказала Тикки, и было видно, что она знает гораздо больше, чем рассказывает. Но, как бы там ни было, Маринетт решила, что сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы сомневаться в подруге.  
  
 — Давай сосредоточимся. Маринетт, закрой глаза и подумай о Коте, — продолжила она.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, девушка закрыла глаза.  
  
 — Да, наша связь. Она прорвется через все барьеры и преграды, — предположила Маринетт, на что квами одобряюще угукнула. Она сосредоточилась и представила Кота так ярко, как только могла. Мари буквально чувствовала его тихое дыхание и тепло его тела. Она практически слышала его удивленные смешки и, сосредоточившись чуть сильнее, ощутила незабываемые ощущения его губ на её собственных. Она с нежностью и любовью вспоминала все то время, что они провели вместе. Маринетт вспоминала их первый поцелуй под ледяным дождем, их неторопливые поцелуи в парке, и в её ушах эхом отдался его нежный шёпот.   
  
Через ее тело будто пустили разряд, и она, широко распахнув глаза, громко выдохнула.  
  
 — Он здесь, — прошептала Тикки и тут же спряталась в кармане толстовки. Маринетт посмотрела туда, куда указывала квами, и услышала шорох, плавно переходящий в звук шагов.  
  
 — Кот Нуар?.. — прошептала она и сделала шаг навстречу источнику звука. Мари увидела, как на лестнице появляется знакомая фигура, и ее душа ушла в пятки.  
  
Это был не Кот Нуар.  
  
Это был Кот Бланш.  
  
 — Нет-нет-нет, как это могло произойти? — приложив руку ко рту, шокировано выдохнула она. Она же точно оставляла Кота Нуара! Она совершенно точно очистила акуму! Что могло случиться, что Кот Бланш стоял здесь собственной персоной и самодовольно улыбался во все тридцать два?  
  
Кот начал раскручивать хвост в руке.  
   
— Моя леди, наконец-то я тебя нашёл. Ты заставила меня оббежать весь Париж, — промурлыкал он и направился в сторону Маринетт. Он развел руками, и хвост выпал из них. — Как ты видишь, я вернулся.  
  
Маринетт не могла поверить в свое «везение». Начиная с битвы с Котом, день становился всё хуже и хуже.  
  
 — Знаешь ли, не очень вежливо прятаться от того, кто тебя любит, — его вообще не развеселил этот ее номер.  
  
 — Я искала тихое местечко для нас, — сказала Маринетт, стараясь попутно сочинить какой-нибудь план, чтобы затащить Бланша к Мастеру Фу. «Что сможет сделать старый и с виду немощный старик против Кота Бланша?» — подумала она.  
  
 — Как мило с твоей стороны, — фыркнул он. — Ты ждала меня или этого тряпку Кота Нуара, над которым ты рыдала?  
  
Маринетт не ответила, лишь хмуро смотрела на парня перед ней.  
  
 — Не хотелось бы разрушать твои мечты, но Кот Нуар временно недоступен. Хочешь оставить ему сообщение? — ухмыльнулся он собственной шутке.  
  
 — Не стоит, — наспех сказала Маринетт, пытаясь успокоиться. — Я хотела увидеться с тобой.  
  
 — Да ну? — протянул он.  
  
 — Ты прав, я ждала тебя, — улыбнулась Мари и подошла к Коту ближе. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску, будто он ожидал подвоха.  
  
Маринетт решила поверить в свое сердце и позволить амулету защищать ее. Она сделала ещё шаг навстречу Бланшу и мягко улыбнулась.  
  
 — Кот Нуар — ничто по сравнению с Котом Бланшем, — проворковала она и увидела, как на его лице появилась довольная гримаса.  
  
 — А дальше? — промурлыкал он, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Их тела почти касались друг друга.  
  
Маринетт начала быстро подбирать нужные слова.  
   
— Котик хочет больше комплиментов? — подразнила она и почесала Кота под подбородком. Его кожа была прохладнее, чем обычно.  
  
 — Люблю слушать комплименты от моей леди, — со вздохом ответил он, не отрывая взгляд от руки Мари, когда она убрала ладонь от его лица.  
  
Маринетт осенило.  
   
— И как же мне тебе их дарить? — спросила она, обнимая Кота за талию, и мечтательно на него посмотрела.  
  
Он широко улыбнулся и убрал с себя её руки.  
  
 — Я не наступлю на эти грабли снова, — сказал он, с силой сжав ее запястья.  
  
 — О чём ты? — попыталась рассмеяться Маринетт, но Кот смерил ее холодным взглядом.  
  
 — Я здесь не для того, чтобы играть в игрушки, — злобно прошипел он и наклонился лицом ближе к девушке. — Я пришёл сюда, чтобы забрать тебя — мою женщину — обратно к себе.  
  
Маринетт с широкими глазами уставилась на Кота, и он это заметил.  
  
 — Ты надеешься, что я позволю тебе уйти. Уйти и никогда не знать о моих чувствах к тебе. Но я не могу этого допустить, — его голос становился всё более зловещим. — Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, какую боль мне причиняют твои действия. Но ты поймёшь, что сопротивляться бесполезно, судьбу не изменишь, — выдохнул он.  
  
Маринетт не могла подобрать слов. Она решила сохранять спокойствие и продолжила придумывать план.  
  
 — Почему ты так уверен в этом? — спросила она в надежде, что это выиграет ей чуть больше времени. Этот тупой амулет никак не помогал, по крайней мере, Маринетт этого не ощущала.  
  
Кот в смехе откинул голову. Его хохот отдался эхом в канализационных туннелях.  
  
 — Забавно, — продолжая смеяться, сказал он и покачал головой. — Ты действительно туповата.  
  
 — Прости, но я правда не понимаю, — поджав губы, ответила она.  
  
 — Конечно, не понимаешь, — злобно прошипел Бланш. В фиолетовых кошачьих глазах отчетливо читалась боль, и он сжал запястья Маринетт. — Ты ничего не понимаешь! Вот поэтому я вернулся — чтобы в этот раз сделать всё как надо. И никто нам слова поперёк не скажет.  
  
 — Я никогда не прощу тебя, если ты причинишь мне боль, — ответила она. От одной мысли о том, что он мог с ней сделать, ей становилось плохо.  
  
 — Нет, я не причиню тебе боль, — внезапно тихо замурлыкал он, прижавшись к её лбу собственным. — Никогда не причиню. Я здесь, чтобы защищать свою женщину.  
  
Маринетт почувствовала, как его лицо расслабилось, и Кот тепло выдохнул, отпуская руку Мари. Он нежно прижал её к себе.  
  
— Я люблю в тебе всё. Я люблю твой голос, твоё тело, твои глаза, твои прикосновения… И твой запах. Он стал еще привлекательнее с нашей прошлой встречи, — простонал он. — Он очень приятный, — продолжил мурлыкать он. Маринетт оставалось только стоять с отвисшей челюстью, когда парень провёл носом по её волосам, спустился к шее и издал очередной удовлетворенный стон.  
  
Ей подумалось, было ли это благодаря туману, что напустил на неё Мастер Фу? Тикки ведь говорила что-то о сильном запахе. Неужели от него Бланша так развезло?  
  
Не отрываясь от её шеи, Кот прижался к ней еще сильнее и толкнулся бедрами вперёд.  
   
— Давай совокупимся, Маринетт. Давай официально скрепим наши узы, — любовно выдохнул он. Девушка побледнела и в ту же секунду покраснела до ушей.  
  
 — Ч-чего? — опешила она.  
  
 — Здесь и сейчас. Когда нас никто не видит и не слышит, — хрипло промурлыкал он, и лоб Мари прошиб холодный пот. — Давай любить друг друга, как полагается, чтобы после этого даже Кот Нуар не мог встать между нами.  
  
Она знала, что Бланш не сделает ей больно, но эта просьба… Была неожиданной.  
  
Маринетт всерьез подумала, что это «благодаря» той странной жидкости Мастера. Конечно, был шанс, что отличился амулет, но девушка понятия не имела, действует ли он таким образом. Да что там — она вообще не знала, как этот амулет работает, да и ничего нового она не заметила и не почувствовала.  
  
 — О-о, я т-так польщена! — выдала она между прикосновениями Кота и пискнула, когда он нежно поцеловал её шею. — Но знаешь… Для юной девушки вроде меня это очень большое событие… — начала Мари, не веря собственным словам.  
  
 — М-м? — вопросительно прогудел Кот, и ей показалось, что он её не слушал.  
  
Она почувствовала, как от его тела повеяло жаром.  
  
 — Наверное, парням все равно, но нам — девочкам — нужна особая атмосфера… Ну, понимаешь… Мы же в канализации, а здесь холодно, темно и сыро… Не самая романтическая обстановка, — она облизнулась в попытке звучать убедительнее.  
  
Хвост Бланша вилял из стороны в сторону, а его лоб был прижат к её виску.  
  
 — Ты права, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Это место не особо подходит для официального скрепления уз.  
  
 — Конечно, не подходит! Если мужчина любит женщину — он точно не будет предлагать ей сделать что-то настолько интимное в подобном месте, я уж молчу про отсутствие романтики, — громко согласилась Маринетт.  
  
Кот Бланш медленно поднял голову и со странной нежностью посмотрел девушке в глаза.  
   
— Хочешь романтики? — просто спросил он.  
  
Мари тупо моргнула, не совсем уверенная, что он хочет услышать в ответ.  
  
 — Да, — сказала она, пытаясь выглядеть убедительной.  
  
Кот в который раз фирменно ухмыльнулся.  
   
— Будет тебе романтика. Я сделаю для тебя всё, что ты пожелаешь. Вот как партнёры относятся друг к другу, — выпрямляясь, сказал он. Его рука поднялась с талии девушки на её щёку, и Бланш ласково её погладил. — Моя Маринетт… — выдохнул он.  
  
 — П-прям-таки всё? — слегка заикнулась она.  
  
 — Да.  
  
 — Тогда могу ли я попросить… У меня на примете есть одно местечко, где мы могли бы… Ну, ты понял… Совокупиться. — Она улыбнулась в надежде, что Бланш легко поведётся, и на ее лице заиграла победная улыбка, когда он задумался.  
  
 — Было бы неплохо… — выпустил смешок Кот, но на его лице внезапно проявилась лиловое очертание бабочки, и он закричал, отрываясь от Маринетт. Он отошёл, споткнулся, его колени подкосились, а плечи затряслись.  
  
Девушке оставалось лишь с ужасом наблюдать агонию Кота Бланша. Он схватился за голову, обнажил клыки и его спина выгнулась от боли.  
  
Она точно знала, что он сейчас борется с голосом Моли в своей голове, и ей стало не по себе от мысли, что ради спасения серёжек придётся трансформироваться в Ледибаг. Она потянулась к карману с Тикки, готовая в любую минуту дать призыв к трансформации.  
  
 — Всё будет сделано в лучшем виде, — сердито проворчал Кот, продолжая держаться за голову. — Но не раньше, чем я разберусь со своими делами. Пытай меня сколько влезет — но в первую очередь я позабочусь о себе. — Его лицо исказила гримаса боли, он тяжело задышал. На минуту воцарилась тишина, и очертание жутко замигало.  
  
 — Не буду я подчиняться!  
  
Маринетт доселе не видела, чтобы акуманизированные злодеи сопротивлялись воле Моли. Ее душу разрывало знание того, что под личиной Бланша находится Кот Нуар, он же был её дорогим другом Адрианом Агрестом, и ему сейчас очень больно. Ни один человек не заслуживал видеть своих близких в подобном состоянии.  
  
Заходясь в агонизирующем крике, Кот снова выгнул спину. Он закрыл лицо, и через секунду бабочка исчезла, оставив вспотевшего Бланша переводить дыхание возле Мари.  
  
Да, ей и в голову не приходило, что Моль знает личность Нуара. Он же теперь не оставит его в покое! И, скорее всего, знание, кто такая Ледибаг, тоже было вопросом времени. Буквально за секунду она решила поговорить об этом с Мастером, когда они исцелят Кота.  
  
Девушка подошла поближе к Коту Бланшу и попыталась всем своим видом выразить озабоченность.  
   
— С т-тобой все хорошо? — спросила она и где-то в подсознании испугалась, что от вмешательства Моли эффект тумана свёлся на нет.  
  
Парень в белом обернулся, как ни в чём не бывало.  
   
— Не переживай. Мы будем делать всё по порядку, — взглянув на Маринетт, бросил он.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
 — Пойдём, — сказал он и взял ее за руку. — Скажи мне, куда идти — и через секунду мы будем там. Я очень нетерпелив, когда дело касается моей леди, знаешь ли. — На лице Бланша мелькнула усмешка.  
  
Ей очень захотелось стереть хорошим хуком ухмылку с его лица.  
  
 — Обязательно, только сначала убедись, что нас никто не заметит. Мы привлекли достаточно внимания. Если все пойдет ещё хуже — у меня испортится настроение, и тебе придется подождать совокупления какое-то время. А учитывая, какие мы, девушки, иногда бываем — сложно сказать, сколько тебе придётся ждать, — пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, сказала Маринетт. Ей это удалось только благодаря хладнокровию, выработанному в жизни Ледибаг.  
  
Кот оскалился еще шире и повернулся к лестнице позади музея. Солнце было уже низко, можно было с точностью сказать, что через пару часов совсем стемнеет.  
  
Маринетт на секунду прикрыла глаза, не в силах справиться с собственной болью. Это всё из-за неё, это она сделала Коту больно, и она об этом даже не знала. Она держалась за шею Бланша и мечтала, как вернётся к Нуару. Она мечтала, как по вечерам, подобным этому, они будут ходить на прогулки, а днём у них будут свидания, как у Маринетт и Адриана. Она так сильно по нему скучала и до боли в сердце раскаивалась за всё, что ему наговорила. Её сердце снова сжалось, когда влажный воздух почему-то напомнил ей про Кота Нуара.  
  
Маринетт открыла глаза, когда Бланш внезапно остановился на одной из крыш и прокашлялся.  
  
 — Что-то не так? — наспех выпалила она.  
  
Кот покачал головой.  
   
— Ничего особенного, ноги чуть-чуть подкашиваются. Нам ещё далеко?  
  
 — Нет, нам вон к тому зданию, — указала Маринетт. Кот казался еще бледнее обычного.  
  
 — Не переживай, любовь моя. Ничто не помешает мне излиться в тебя в тот момент, когда мы станем единым целым, — спокойно заверил Мари парень, а затем подбросил и перехватил её поудобнее.  
  
Маринетт поджала губы, не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Она только беспокоилась за Кота, ведь она узнала об акуманизации кое-что новое.  
  
Через акуму Моль мог причинять ему боль неограниченное количество времени.


	13. Антикварная коробка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт лихо управляется сразу с двумя котами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе: http://papayapart.tumblr.com/post/142066296539/tfw-when-you-gotta-explain-to-your-boyf-what-he

По мере приближения к жилищу Мастера Фу, беспокойство Маринетт нарастало, потому что не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, как он справится с кем-то вроде Кота Бланша. Ещё её волновало, что Адриан пострадает. Мало того, что модельной карьере конец, так он ещё и не сможет объясниться, не раскрывая личность Нуара. Мари уже была готова расплакаться, но собралась, вспомнив, что сейчас лучше будет подумать о Бланше и его исцелении. Она понадеялась, что Мастер готов к последствиям вроде выбитой двери… Которые имеют-таки место быть! Бланш действительно толкнул плечом дверь с такой силой, что бедняга не выдержала и развалилась на две части.  
  
Маринетт ахнула.  
  
 — Кот, пожалуйста, не ломай здесь ничего! Мы же будем у всех на виду! — Она начала ругать Бланша в надежде, что он не будет сеять хаос и разрушения в чужом доме.  
  
Парень лишь опустил ее на пол.  
  
 — Да можно подумать, — фыркнул он, и Маринетт всерьёз испугалась, что тот волшебный аромат выветрился… Если, конечно, Кот вел себя странно только благодаря ему.  
  
 — Нет, не «можно подумать»! Я не позволю и пальцем себя тронуть, если сюда будут пялиться все, кому не лень! К тому же, романтическая атмосфера никак не подразумевает бардак в комнате. Плюс, здесь сквозит, и я уже начинаю мерзнуть. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я буду раздеваться при таком холоде? Ты успел забыть, почему мы ушли из той канализации? — продолжала она, чувствуя себя королевой и поражаясь собственному актерскому таланту. С отвращением на лице Мари толкнула дверь ногой.  
  
Кот выпрямился и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на девушку.  
  
 — Хорошо, обещаю, что больше не буду ничего ломать. Просто, как я уже говорил, я очень нетерпелив, когда дело касается моей леди, — промурлыкал он, и его взгляд стал нежнее. Он притянул Мари к себе. — Веди меня. Я готов так же, как и ты.  
  
От этого его замечания Маринетт невольно бросила взгляд на его пах и чуть не побледнела, но откашлялась и снова состроила храбрую девочку.  
  
— Хорошо, иди за мной, только ничего не трогай! — девушка высвободилась из хватки Кота и прошла через дверь, думая, сможет ли Талисман Удачи починить ее.  
  
В доме не было ни души, и Маринетт почувствовала, как на ее коже выступает холодный пот. Несмотря на явное отсутствие Фу, она продолжала идти к широким дверям в конце коридора. Она медленно — вдруг сорвёт подготовку к исцелению Кота? — открыла дверь, но, к счастью, в комнате никого не было. Но посередине татами кто-то оставил футон с подушкой и одеялом.  
  
Бланш посмотрел через плечо Маринетт и усмехнулся.  
   
— Как я погляжу, все уже готово. Я думал, все будет немного… грубее, но футон — тоже неплохо, да, моя принцесса? — спросил он, качая хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
  
Маринетт изо всех сил старалась выглядеть хладнокровной.  
   
— Что ты думал? — недоверчиво переспросила она.  
  
Низко мурча, Кот прижался к девичьей спине, и его ладони скользнули на ее бедра.  
  
 — Ты не ответила на мой вопрос. Или тебе, как и мне, не терпится скрепить наши узы? — Его дыхание опалило шею Мари, а его руки требовательно прижались к бедрам. Даже сквозь толстовку Адриана она почувствовала, как Бланш прижался к её ягодицам.  
  
Ей нужен был план, и чем скорее — тем лучше. Конечно, она, как и другие девушки, мечтала о том, как они с Адрианом займутся любовью. От других девушек её отличало то, что ей было более-менее стыдно думать о нем, плюс, в последнее время ее начал интересовать Кот Нуар… Но делить постель с Бланшем ни разу не входило в планы Маринетт.  
  
Девушка резко обернулась, улыбнулась как можно мягче и отступила на шаг от Кота и его ручонок.  
   
— Да, футон чудесен, — сжав руки в кулаки, кивнула она. — Располагайся, а я пока схожу в ванную и приведу себя в порядок.  
  
Едва Мари сделала шаг в сторону ванной, Кот крепко схватил её за руку и притянул к себе.  
  
 — Ты же не собираешься сбежать от меня?  
  
Он выглядел до боли сердитым. Маринетт посмотрела прямо в его фиолетовые глаза и напомнила себе, что не стоит его бояться, ведь он не сделает ей больно… Иначе его же планы на совокупление пойдут под откос.  
  
 — Зачем мне сбегать? Я же говорила, что обожаю тебя. — Мари одарила его своим лучшим соблазнительным взглядом. — Мы бежали по жуткому ветру, так что мне нужно поправить причёску и попудрить носик. Понимаешь, для нас — девушек — очень важно чувствовать себя красивыми. — Она отбросила пару прядей за спину в надежде, что они хотя бы отдалённо выглядят грязными.  
  
Бланш с искренним непониманием посмотрел на Маринетт.  
  
 — Но ты и так прекрасна, — засомневался он и одарил её мягким взглядом.  
  
Маринетт не переставала удивляться скорости, с которой менялись выражения на его лице, но на счету была каждая минута, поэтому она не могла позволить себе отвлекаться.  
  
 — Этого мало, я не чувствую себя красивой, — отстранившись от руки Кота, сказала она. — Уж точно не с этой прической. Так, сейчас я пойду в ванную, а ты будешь сидеть и ждать меня, как хороший мальчик. — Мари указала на футон.  
  
Кот взглядом проследил за направлением её пальца и широко улыбнулся.  
  
 — Как пожелаешь. Не задерживайся, — сказал он и вошел в спальню.  
  
Маринетт попыталась спокойно пройти в уборную и, едва закрыла за собой дверь, она в панике выпустила Тикки из кармана.  
  
 — Господи, Тикки, что мне делать? Ты его слышала, да? Я так вляпалась, — схватившись за голову, прошипела она.  
  
Квами тоже выглядела обеспокоенной, и это ни разу не успокаивало.  
   
— Мастера Фу нигде не видно… — печально вздохнула она. Мари уткнулась головой в раковину. — Амулет хоть помогает?  
  
 — Эта хрень? — резко выдохнула девушка и вытащила амулет из-под толстовки. — Вообще никак. Может, он как плацебо, может, он сломался, а может, его не могу использовать лично я. Этот твой Мастер должен был всё объяснить, а не сыпать двусмысленностями. — Она надула нижнюю губу и устроила амулет на прежнем месте, чуть выше сердца.  
  
 — Могу лишь сказать, что я тоже не чувствую никакой особой энергии, — вздохнула Тикки.  
  
 — Тикки, что я творю? Этот двинутый кошак хочет… переспать со мной, и я определённо не разделяю его желания! — Маринетт начала размахивать руками так сильно, что не удержала равновесия. — Я не думала, что до этого реально дойдёт! Тикки, мы должны сразиться с ним здесь и сейчас, и мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
  
 — Погоди-погоди, не нужно так сгоряча! Ты ещё не поправилась, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Плюс, мы не имеем ни малейшего понятия, как исцелить Кота, поэтому в перспективе он будет таким сколько угодно долго, а твоё время как Ледибаг ограниченно. Если я права — мы не можем рисковать. Да и если ты бросишь ему вызов — он перестанет быть послушным и разозлится сильнее прежнего, — хмуро рассудила квами.  
  
Мари не могла не согласиться. Эта идея изначально дурно пахла, так что лучшим выходом будет попытаться разобраться без лишнего кровопролития.  
  
 — И что прикажешь делать ?.. — Она посмотрела в зеркало, отметив свой усталый вид и побледневшую кожу.  
  
Квами полетела к зеркалу и оказалась перед лицом своей подопечной.  
  
 — Иди и импровизируй. Помни, что под этим костюмом Адриан и Кот Нуар. Если это тебя успокоит — после исцеления он ничегошеньки не вспомнит, так что делай всё, что душе угодно, — успокоила она. — Мастер Фу никогда не бросит того, кто нуждается в его помощи. Я уверена, что он где-то рядом и скоро тебе поможет.  
  
Маринетт поджала губы и сузила глаза. Не моргая, она задумчиво сверлила взглядом точку впереди себя и спустя какое-то время глубоко вдохнула.  
  
 — Да, всё верно. Надо просто импровизировать и осторожно подбирать слова. Хотя, если я такая уж везучая, то мсье Фу прячется в спальне и к этому времени давным-давно вырубил Бланша, — она коротко усмехнулась в надежде, что это угомонит её сердце, и пригладила пальцами волосы. В самом деле, для чего-то же она пришла в эту ванную комнату?  
  
 — Маринетт, ты не одна, я с тобой. Главное — убедись, что правишь балом именно ты, и всё будет хорошо.  
  
Девушка задрожала.  
   
— Пожалуйста, не говори так, а то мне жутко, — сказала она и, показав квами язык, похлопала себя по щёкам и в последний раз посмотрела в зеркало. — Ты все сможешь, Маринетт! — ободрила она саму себя, развернулась и, выдохнув, вышла из ванной. Тикки снова скрылась в кармане.  
  
Маринетт снова прошлась по дому и, не найдя ни единого намёка на присутствие Мастера Фу, медленно побрела в сторону спальни. Из дверного проёма она увидела Бланша, вальяжно развалившегося на футоне. Увидев даму сердца, Кот оживился и повернулся в её сторону, подперев рукой голову.  
  
 — Моя леди, — промурлыкал он. Даже прозвище, которым одаривал ее Нуар звучало от него грубее. — Выглядишь сногсшибательно.  
  
Мари почувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд.  
   
— С-спасибо, — застенчиво улыбнулась она и закрыла раздвижную дверь позади себя.  
  
 — Иди ко мне, — выдохнул Кот и протянул ей руку. Девушка подошла поближе и нерешительно приняла жест, позволив парню потянуть её на себя.  
  
 — Ты пахнешь все лучше и лучше, — бархатно промурчал он и придвинулся поближе, целуя Мари в уголок рта.  
  
Сердце Маринетт было готово вырваться из груди. Еще бы, у нее не было ни единой мысли, ни единого плана, как отвлечь Бланша. Он уткнулся в её грудь и довольно выдохнул, а значит, аромат еще действовал. Девушка решила, что пока действует — нужно использовать на полную катушку.  
  
 — Я так счастлив, что этот день, наконец, наступил, — сказал Кот и открыл глаза.  
  
 — Да ну? — переспросила она, пытаясь не выдать свои планы на облом его надежд.  
  
 — Ага. А что чувствуешь ты?  
  
 — Если честно, немного нервничаю, — Маринетт даже не пришлось лгать.  
  
 — Почему? — отодвинув голову, спросил он.  
  
 — Ну, знаешь… Официальное скрепление уз — большое событие. Что я потом родителям скажу? — с улыбкой сказала Мари и понадеялась, что игра в застенчивую недотрогу поможет выиграть немного времени.  
  
Кот слегка ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на неё.  
   
— Я тоже немного нервничаю, но оно того стоит. Меня уже порядком заколебало неудовлетворение, и я жду не дождусь того момента, когда исполню предназначение с тобой — женщиной, которая всегда будет принадлежать мне. Гарантирую, что после этого ты забудешь Адриана и Кота Нуара, и будешь любить только меня, — заверил ее Кот. От этих слов внутри Маринетт похолодело, но это не помешало сердцу наполниться решимостью. Она находилась с ним ради Адриана и ради Нуара. Этот человек вытаскивал её из множества глубоких задниц, и для его спасения девушка сделала бы что угодно… Кроме секса с Бланшем. Это было окончательное решение.  
  
 — Ты, и нервничаешь? — завлекающе спросила Маринетт.  
  
Кот уселся перед ней и опустил взгляд на её шею.   
  
— Женщина вроде тебя сведёт с ума любого, и мне надо проследить, чтобы ты никому не досталась. У меня заканчивается терпение, — хрипло простонал Кот, наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать её в уголок рта, и схватил за предплечья. Маринетт через поцелуй почувствовала исходящий от него недвусмысленный настрой, и с нервными смешками уткнулась ладонями в его плечи.  
  
 — Погоди, можно кое о чём тебя попросить? — пролепетала она, не совсем уверенная в сути собственного вопроса.  
  
Кот прекратил её целовать и нахмурился.  
   
— Да?  
  
 — Мне кажется, ты не рад… — проговорила Маринетт, и Кот нахмурился еще сильнее.  
  
 — Моя леди, — строго сказал он. — Я вовсю пытаюсь сдерживать свою похоть, и меня бесит, что ты не понимаешь глубину моих чувств к тебе. — От этого заявления по спине Маринетт пробежали мурашки. Она знала, что играет с огнём.  
  
 — Прости за это, — ответила она и погладила плечи Бланша, чтобы он расслабился, — но тебе правда-правда-правда не стоит принуждать меня раньше времени. Нам, девочкам, надо много времени, чтобы морально подготовиться и устроиться с комфортом. Это не зависит от нашего физического желания, особенно в первый раз.  
  
Маринетт удалось не отвести взгляда от глаз Бланша и сохранить хладнокровное выражение лица. Поверивший Кот распахнул глаза и с задумчивым рыком поджал губы.  
  
 — Да, и правда. Я что-то совсем забылся. Всё из-за этого ощущения, оно разрастается всё сильнее и изводит меня. А я всего лишь хочу быть с тобой! — Кот глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на Мари. Его фиолетовые глаза странно замерцали. — Я хочу отодрать тебя здесь и сейчас. Прижать к этому футону и совокупляться с тобой, пока не взойдёт солнце, словно символ нашей новой жизни и новой эпохи. Мы с тобой подчиним весь Париж, и никто больше не встанет между нами. Я собственноручно убью любого, кто посмеет пойти против нас.  
  
Маринетт робко засмеялась и потрепала его за плечи.  
   
— Мне не особо нравятся массовые убийства, так что давай без этого, хорошо?  
  
 — Но, любовь моя, как твой суженый, я обязан тебя защищать… — начал было Кот, но Мари перебила его.  
  
 — Нет. Никаких убийств. Ты обещал меня слушаться, так?  
  
Кот глубоко вдохнул и со стоном выдохнул, явно недовольный ее просьбой.  
   
— Да, обещал. И ты чего-то хотела, так? — Он внезапно вспомнил разговор минутной давности.  
  
Маринетт наспех обдумывала просьбу и, несмотря на отсутствие превращения, чутье Ледибаг обострилось. Нужно было выбрать между чувствами и здравым смыслом, и девушка, положившись на интуицию, убрала руки с плеч Кота и указала на футон.  
  
 — Если тебя устроит… Я хочу… Быть сверху, — еле слышно прошелестела она в попытке состроить наивную невинную девочку.  
  
Кот ошеломленно посмотрел на Маринетт, но спустя секунду расплылся в довольной усмешке.  
   
— Всё хорошо, моя любовь. Я с удовольствием уступлю тебе ведущую роль, — промурчал он и улёгся на футоне. Девушка смотрела, как он располагается и гладит свой пресс, призывая её сесть там.  
  
Мари собралась с мыслями, заправила волосы за ухо и оседлала талию Бланша. Это напомнило ей о том вечере, когда они с Нуаром были в парке. Тогда он тоже был под её миниатюрным телом, он со стонами выдыхал во время их поцелуев, и Маринетт отчаянно пыталась скрыть свои дрожащие руки на его груди.  
  
От этих воспоминаний она ещё сильнее заскучала по Коту Нуару. Мари хотела вернуть его как можно скорее, чтобы они снова пошли в тот парк и провели вечер, маринуясь в любви друг к другу. А если их отношения станут более серьёзными — может, она даже официально представит его своим родителям и Алье.  
  
Маринетт взглянула на довольную мину Бланша. Он мечтательно смотрел на свою даму сердца, его руки нежно потирали её бедра и, хоть дыра в девичьей душе разрасталась всё сильнее, она решила оплакать свою участь чуть позже. Мари склонилась к лицу Кота и подумала, что поцелуй истинной любви, скорее всего, снова не сработает. Мари смущенно коснулась его губ своими, и Бланш тут же жадно ей ответил. Его рот был всё тем же, но из-за его поведения и общей ауры девушке казалось, будто она целуется с незнакомцем. Она пыталась вложить в поцелуй всю свою любовь к Коту Нуару, но — как ни странно — ничего не случилось, разве что Кот замурлыкал еще громче и распустил свои грязные ручонки, схватив Маринетт за задницу.  
  
Мари разорвала поцелуй и, проигнорировав раздраженный стон Кота, нежно улыбнулась.  
  
 — Мой котик хочет, чтобы его поласкали? — спросила она, нажимая ему на кончик носа. Его взгляд говорил за себя.  
  
 — Да, и побыстрее, — потребовал он.  
  
 — Какой ты нетерпеливый! И у тебя, кажется, ветер в голове. Ты постоянно забываешь, что я тебе говорила. — Маринетт сделала вид, что обиделась. — Когда я решу, что готова — тогда ты и получишь желаемое. Или это для тебя — пустой звук? Разве ты не хочешь подольше побыть со мной?  
  
 — Я думал, мы совокупимся несколько раз, чтобы уж наверняка, — честно выдал Бланш, и Мари приложила все свои силы, чтобы не закатить глаза и не покраснеть.  
  
 — Ты в любом случае никуда не торопишься, так? У нас будет еще время, чтобы повторить процесс, так что давай насладимся нашим первым разом, — проворковала она и невесомо коснулась шеи Кота чуть выше воротника. Он шумно сглотнул, всё ещё сохраняя хладнокровное выражение лица.  
  
 — Да, ты дело говоришь, — сдался он. Маринетт фальшиво усмехнулась и чмокнула его в приоткрытый рот.  
  
 — Хороший котенок, — сказала Мари и обхватила колокольчик, чтобы расстегнуть молнию костюма до самого живота. Затем она снова поцеловала его с мыслью, что будет лучше, если он не будет много думать и говорить. Девушка надеялась, что успеет что-нибудь придумать, пока ему не пришло в голову раздеть ее. Она была счастлива, что на ней толстовка. Ей казалось, что Адриан защищает её и скрывает её тело от глаз Бланша.  
  
Коснувшись тела под костюмом — и получив в ответ приглушенный хриплый рык — она почувствовала знакомую гладкую кожу. От этого Маринетт не могла не вспомнить недавние события в парке, но она пыталась отодвинуть эти мысли на второй план — нужно было думать о другом. Думать, думать и ещё раз думать, но только не вспоминать Кота Нуара и его улыбку, что с каждой встречей казалась всё красивее, потому что её ни разу не вдохновлял пошло усмехающийся Бланш, так и норовивший облапать ее. Он прижался к девичьим бедрам, и Мари не без отвращения почувствовала недвусмысленную выпуклость, давящую на её промежность. Был бы это Кот Нуар — и реакция была бы другой… А вот будь это Адриан — она бы вернулась во времени, стала пятнадцатилетней собой и с визгами выпрыгнула в окно, потому что после такого было бы невозможно нормально смотреть парню в глаза. От пошлого мурлыканья Бланша, его громких стонов и ощущения твердой плоти, сердце Маринетт похолодело от тоски по Нуару. Она тосковала по его теплу, его мягкой улыбке и игривым ноткам в голосе, его нежным поцелуям… Но пришлось отодвинуть эти мысли подальше, потому что вместе с ними приходила вина за существование Бланша. Эта вина снова и снова выжигала ей душу. Кожу над сердцем начало неприятно покалывать.  
  
Вдруг недавно закрытые двери резко распахнулись, являя за собой Мастера Фу.  
  
 — Маринетт, амулет! — крикнул он, привлекая внимание Кота. Маринетт мгновенно выпрямилась, и в ту же секунду Бланш, обнажив клыки, зашипел на старика.  
  
Она сняла амулет и заметила, что тот светится алым.  
  
 — Его грудь! — снова крикнул Мастер и указал на парня, чьё внимание успело переместиться на Маринетт. Едва они встретились взглядами, в фиолетовых глазах загорелся яростный огонёк. Глаза Мари решительно сверкнули, и она одним движением сдернула с шеи амулет и направила его к груди Бланша. Он, в свою очередь, схватил её за руки, и несколько секунд они боролись. Маринетт прижалась к Коту всем своим телом, не давая ему встать, и он сердито сжал зубы. Девушка знала: либо она спасёт его сейчас, либо они будут обречены.  
  
Мастер опустился на колени рядом с ними и приложил пальцы ко лбу Кота, нашептывая какую-то мантру. Из места, где пальцы коснулись лба, начал исходить черный туман, и Кот, отпустив девичьи запястья, выгнулся и испустил громкий агонизирующий крик.  
  
Маринетт поняла, что пришло её время. Она резко приложила амулет к груди Бланша, и после очередного крика тело парня начало дрожать. Туман стал гуще, и девушка не без трепета наблюдала, как цвет костюма из белого становится черным. Спустя какое-то время — казалось, прошло не меньше часа — Кот Нуар стал самим собой. Когда не осталось ни малейшего намёка на белый или фиолетовый цвет, Мастер медленно убрал руку и осторожно уложил голову Кота на подушку.  
  
Мари почувствовала, как расслабляется в унисон с Котом. Парень с громким вздохом закрыл глаза и откинул голову в сторону от Фу, и Маринетт наконец-то облегчённо выдохнула. Она перевела взгляд на амулет и заметила, что тот больше не светится.  
  
 — Все хорошо, — сказал Мастер и похлопал девушку по плечу. Она продолжала ошарашено смотреть на Кота.  
  
Секунду спустя к Маринетт вернулся голос.  
  
 — Что… это было? — повернувшись к старику, спросила она. Кот под ней умиротворенно дышал, его живот и грудь размеренно поднимались и опускались. Не осталось ни единого следа Бланша.  
  
 — Ты его исцелила, — улыбнулся Мастер и снял с Кота его кольцо. На сей раз Камень Чудес снялся без каких-либо проблем, но обратной трансформации не произошло. Маринетт сначала немного опешила, но Фу поспешил ее успокоить.  
  
 — Не волнуйся, костюм скоро исчезнет. Кольцо тоже нужно очистить, да и Плагга неплохо было бы подлечить после такого. А потом наш герой будет как новенький! — спокойно сказал он и тепло посмотрел на Нуара.  
  
 — Из-за меня… Кольцо испорчено… — заныла Мари. — Моль знает, кто такой Кот Нуар… Все из-за меня…  
  
 — Ну-ну-ну, не убивайся так. Сначала давай закончим с исцелением, а потом будем думать о деталях. — Его голос был спокойным, как и всегда, и Маринетт подавила желание завопить о том, что если Моль знает личность Кота — то это далеко не детали. Она почувствовала сильную слабость во всем теле, медленно слезла с талии Нуара и плюхнулась на футон рядом с ним.  
  
 — Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть. Тикки помогла тебе минуту назад, так что, с твоего позволения, я и её в порядок приведу, — Мастер протянул ладонь. Маринетт тупо моргнула, потому что сначала не особо поняла, чего от неё хотят, но потом засуетилась и вытащила уставшую Тикки из кармана.  
  
 — Тикки, что с тобой? — охнула она, но квами лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
 — Я подпитала амулет. Мы должны были напитать его удачей вместе, точно так же, как Кот и Плагг действовали как одно целое, будучи злодеем, — объяснила Тикки, и Маринетт ничего не оставалось, как поверить ей на слово. Она понимала, что дорога каждая секунда, поэтому осторожно передала Тикки Мастеру. Он улыбнулся квами и перевёл взгляд на Маринетт и Нуара.  
  
 — Я объясню все чуть позже, когда он придёт в себя. Этот амулет высасывает из своего носителя приличное количество энергии, так что я приготовлю вам чаю, — продолжил Фу так, будто Маринетт не стоило повторять дважды.  
  
Девушка слишком устала, чтобы просить чего-то ещё, поэтому она просто кивнула и, почувствовав холод, подвинулась поближе к Коту.  
  
 — Прости меня, — прошептала она Коту и с нежностью откинула чёлку с его лба. Чуть поодаль Мастер пошёл к выходу из комнаты, но Маринетт его не замечала. Сейчас на первом плане было до боли знакомое лицо и прикосновения к чужой теплой коже. Она подумала, что Нуару могло быть холодно, и приподнялась, чтобы застегнуть молнию его костюма. Парень казался таким расслабленным и умиротворенным, что походил на спящего и, несмотря на болезненную терапию от Фу, на нём не осталось никаких шрамов или ожогов.  
  
Вскоре Мастер вернулся с чашкой горячего имбирного чая и с виду старинной коробкой.  
  
 — Возьми чай. Коробка тоже пригодится, — сказал он и протянул предметы Маринетт. Та с любопытством приняла их. — Я должен идти, очищение кольца не ждёт, а необходимых инструментов здесь, к сожалению, нет. Я возьму Тикки с собой. Она ускорит исцеление Плагга, и рядом с ним сама исцелится быстрее.  
  
 — Значит… Тикки и Плагг связаны? — осматривая коробку, пробормотала Маринетт.  
  
 — Так же, как и Ледибаг с Котом Нуаром. Я вернусь завтра, примерно к вечеру, а до моего возвращения побудь с ним.  
  
Мари, шокировано раскрыв глаза, резко махнула головой.  
   
— Нет, я не могу! — воскликнула она. — Мои родители будут переживать, мне нужно идти…  
  
Мастер, подняв ладонь, прервал девичьи излияния.  
   
— Я об этом позаботился. Ты можешь остаться, — сказал он.  
  
У Маринетт отвисла челюсть.  
   
— Ч-что?..  
  
 — Ты можешь не идти домой прямо сейчас, — повторил Фу, но это всё ещё не звучало убедительным.  
  
 — А как же Моль? Он всё знает и попытается атаковать, пока Плагг и Тикки не способны трансформировать, — чуть не плакала она, в очередной раз осознав глубину своей вины.  
  
Мастер с улыбкой снова поднял руку.  
  
 — Об этом я тоже позаботился, — загадочно улыбнулся он и, прежде чем Маринетт могла что-то сказать, продолжил: — Мне нужно идти. Сегодня это — твой дом. Когда он проснется, не забудь его накормить и обязательно напои его чаем, я оставил его в чугунном горшочке. Коробку открой тогда, когда почувствуешь в этом необходимость. Не забудь отдохнуть сама, и помни: любовь может исцелить всё.  
  
 — Что мне сказать ему, когда он проснётся? — буркнула девушка.  
  
 — Скажи правду, — просто ответил Фу.  
  
 — Как я скажу правду, если сама не поняла, что случилось? — Мари опустила плечи и, вспомнив о чае, сделала глоток из своей чашки.  
  
 — Скажи как есть. Если не знаешь, что случилось — так и скажи, — сказал Мастер и подмигнул. — Я завтра вернусь и расскажу обо всём подробнее. Не стоит зацикливаться на плохом. Как я уже сказал, любовь может исцелить всё.  
  
Мари могла лишь кивнуть в ответ и лицезреть, как Фу закрывает за собой раздвижную дверь. Теперь в комнате воцарилась тишина, и девушка осталась наедине с Котом Нуаром и своими мыслями. Она хотела хорошенько обдумать слова Мастера, но её отвлекала слепящая люстра, так что Маринетт поднялась, включила маленький настольный светильник и выключила верхнее освещение. Комнату заполнил мягкий свет, на стенах появились замысловатые тени. Не отрывая взгляда от Кота, Мари развернулась и пошла в сторону футона. Усевшись рядом, она потягивала чай и изучала резьбу на крышке коробки. Она не знала, что внутри, но, наверное, это было что-то важное. Её так и дергало открыть прямо сейчас, но девушка решила, что стоит дождаться пробуждения Нуара. Может, в коробке есть что-то, что поможет им разобраться в произошедшем? Если так, тогда тем более стоит дождаться Кота.  
  
Она поставила коробку у футона и устроилась под теплым боком Нуара, положив руку ему на грудь. Он спокойно дышал, повернувшись к ней лицом, и Мари посмотрела на его губы. С самого утра произошло так много всего и так быстро, что Маринетт банально не успевала осознать происходящее. На девичьем сердце камнем повисло чувство вины, и она решила: когда Кот проснётся, первым делом она извинится перед ним и скажет, что тоже его любит.

***

  
Маринетт не знала, в котором часу ее разбудило бормотание Кота. Когда ее глаза привыкли к полутьме, она заметила, что парень повернулся к ней всем телом. Мари резко распахнула глаза.  
   
— Кот Нуар? — позвала она.  
  
Кот не двигался, но спустя несколько секунд поджал губы и облизнулся.  
  
 — Котёнок? — снова позвала Маринетт, погладив его по волосам.  
  
Кот раздраженно нахмурил брови и подвинулся.  
   
— М-м?.. — вроде бы вопросительно промычал он.  
  
 — Адриан? — спросила она, и парень открыл глаза. Он, не проронив ни слова, сонно уставился на Мари, затем улёгся на спину, зевнул и снова закрыл глаза. Девушка, не отрывая взгляд от его лица, села на футон.  
  
Она хотела уточнить, проснулся ли он, но Кот, не открывая глаз, начал первый:   
— Натали, что эта девушка делает в моей комнате? — пробормотал он.  
  
Маринетт подумала, что он ещё не пришёл в себя, и с улыбкой наклонилась к его лицу:  
— Здесь нет Натали, только Маринетт, — нежно сказала она.  
  
 — Маринетт… — промычал сонный Кот.  
  
 — Да, она самая.  
  
 — Маринетт! — выкрикнул Нуар и резко поднялся со своего места, встречаясь своим лбом с головой Мари. Ребята на несколько секунд скорчились недалеко друг от друга.  
  
Кот с влажными от слез глазами отреагировал первый.  
  
 — Ма-Маринетт? — держась за голову, позвал он.  
  
Девушка сидела в той же позе.  
  
 — Ась? — ответила она.  
  
 — Господи, это и вправду ты! А мне показалось, что это всё сон… — громко сказал Кот и, оставив голову в покое, потянулся к девичьей спине. — Прости. Сильно болит?  
  
 — Жить буду. — Маринетт сидела на коленях и потирала место ушиба, в уголках её глаз собрались слезы. — А ты сам как?  
  
 — Я? Если не считать эту мелкую производственную травму — просто зашибись, — ответил он и опустил руки на пол. — Где это мы? Не припомню это место. Так, стоп, где мое кольцо? Куда оно делось? — начал истерить Кот, но Маринетт быстро его успокоила.  
  
 — С ним всё в порядке, его, Плагга и Тикки забрали на сеанс очищения.  
  
Парень продолжал ошарашено пялиться на палец без кольца.  
   
— Что еще за очищение?  
  
 — Для начала, что ты помнишь последним?  
  
 — Э-э, в смысле? — переспросил он. Маринетт молча ждала ответа, так что Кот закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. — Я… Был дома. У себя дома. Мы с Плаггом смотрели телевизор.  
  
 — Всё?  
  
 — Погоди, а я что-то пропустил? — нахмурившись, спросил Кот и потёр подбородок.  
  
 — Вообще-то, много чего, — усмехнулась Мари.  
  
Кот лишь запутался сильнее.  
  
 — Я… Правда не помню, — с застенчивой улыбкой сказал он. — Надеюсь, я не сделал ничего дурного, раз уж я очнулся с тобой, в незнакомом месте и под трансформацией. Мне казалось, дома я был самим собой.  
  
 — Знаешь… Сегодня столько всего произошло… — выдохнула Маринетт. Кот мгновенно покраснел и начал яростно махать руками.  
  
 — О, Господи! Прости, если я… Если мы… ты… Ну ты поняла!.. — заикаясь, выдал он. Мари потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять суть его лепета и причину румянца. Догадавшись, она вслед за Котом порозовела до ушей.  
  
 — Нет, нет, ничего такого не было! Правда, до этого недалеко было…  
  
 — В каком смысле? Что я сделал? — перебил её Кот.  
  
 — Да ничего! Я, конечно, понимаю, что звучит оно не очень, но на самом деле всё классно.  
  
 — Я… Я ничего не понимаю, — успокоившись, признался он. Из-под маски виднелись остатки румянца.  
  
 — Э-э, посиди тут. На кухне есть чай, и тебе нужно его выпить. Наверное, это какое-то лекарство. Я сейчас схожу за ним, а потом мы поговорим. Я сама не особо в курсе, но что смогу — объясню, — сказала Маринетт и отправилась на кухню за чаем.  
  
Вернувшись с чайником и парой маленьких чашечек, она ногой закрыла дверь.  
   
— Выпей это, — разлив чай, сказала девушка.  
  
 — Итак, что случилось? — в очередной раз спросил Кот и отметил, что Мари поникла.  
  
Она уселась на футоне и, подтянув колени под подбородок, вздохнула.  
  
 — «Благодаря» мне выдался дерьмовый день, — она начала свой рассказ с того момента, как увидела Бланша по новостям. Пропустив пару деталей, рассказала основные события до момента пробуждения Нуара, и все это время парень с хмурым видом её слушал.  
  
 — Я… Помню, что случилось в галерее, — сказал Кот и отставил чашку. — Прости меня. Я слишком поторопился. Нужно было подождать ещё чуть-чуть и не вываливать информацию тебе на голову. Я клянусь, что не собирался тебя обманывать — всего лишь искал идеальный момент для признания. Но я ничего тебе не говорил и скрывался… И этим причинил тебе боль. — Последние слова Кота будто застряли у него в горле.  
  
 — Ну, я тоже хороша, — глядя на парня, сказала Маринетт. — Не надо было мне выделываться со всей этой секретностью. И не надо было мне вот так вот сразу наезжать на тебя. Я, конечно, была напугана, но извиниться всё же нужно. Иногда характер у меня бывает вообще не сахарный…  
  
Кот усмехнулся.  
   
— Да, я в курсе твоих перепадов настроения, — согласился он, но через секунду посерьёзнел. — Извини, но я не помню акуманизацию. Вообще ничего о ней не помню. Так со всеми акуманизированными бывает?  
  
 — Скорее всего?..  
  
 — Я… Надеюсь, я не сильно нашкодил, пока был Бланшем. Ты скажи, если я что-то тебе сделал, — взмолился Кот, опустив накладные уши, — я хочу извиниться за это.  
  
 — Да всё нормально, это же был не ты, — Маринетт непринужденно махнула рукой.  
  
Кота это не убедило.  
  
 — Маринетт, меня акуманизировали. Этот злодей — часть меня. Он — моя тёмная сторона и, если он виноват, то виноват и я. Из-за акумы эта тёмная сторона меня подавила. Пожалуйста, скажи мне.  
  
Колеблясь, Маринетт закусила щёку. Она не планировала вываливать на него всю информацию сразу, но, вспомнив наставления Фу о честности, вздохнула и сдалась.  
  
 — Окей. Как Бланш, ты был жутким собственником. Ты постоянно говорил о нашей связи, о предназначении судьбой. Это пугало, знаешь ли, — сказала она.  
  
 — Прошу прощения, — прошипел Кот.  
  
 — А еще ты хотел… чтобы мы… совокупились… Типа, официально скрепили узы и всё такое. За этим мы сюда и пришли. — Девушка замялась, чувствуя, как румянец подползает к щекам.  
  
 — Что?! — сдавленно выдохнул он и наклонился к Маринетт. — Мы пришли сюда, чтобы заняться сексом? — последнее слово он буквально прошипел. Маринетт не смогла выдавить ни слова, лишь кивнула.  
  
После девичьего кивка глаза Кота распахнулись ещё шире. Мари подумала, что нереально так широко их открывать, и, почесывая затылок, отвела взгляд.  
  
 — Ты… Извини меня?.. — промямлил Нуар. — Н-надеюсь, я не причинил тебе боли.  
  
 — Оу, да я в порядке. Хоть ты и был Бланшем, но не выходил за рамки, — девушка решила воздержаться от деталей про волшебный аромат, чтобы Кот не запутался ещё сильнее.  
  
Пристыженный Кот невесело улыбнулся.  
  
 — Извини, — сказал он. — Я… Конечно, я совру, если скажу, что никогда об этом не задумывался. Я же, в конце концов, обычный парень. Надеюсь, это не выглядело из рук вон…  
  
Маринетт нервно усмехнулась.  
   
— Нет, во всяком случае, не всё, — сказала она, чувствуя бешеный стук сердца от его признания.  
  
 — А мне так понравилось, как мы вместе сидели в парке. Жаль, я не мог удержать тебя там, чтобы ты всегда сидела на мне, трогала меня и целовала, — смущённо продолжил он. — Ты тогда… Здорово на меня подействовала. Я боялся, что ты заметишь, костюмчик-то ничего не скрывает.  
  
Маринетт была уверена, что её лицо было настолько красным, что помидоры точно признают её своей королевой. Она прокашлялась, не в силах взглянуть на Нуара.  
  
 — Мне тоже понравилось, было весело, — выдала она. — Хочу сказать, что я не… думала о Нуаре в таком смысле… То есть, мы же только недавно сблизились… Ты не подумай, я не это имела в виду, потому что…  
  
Кот махнул ладонью.  
   
— Я тебя понял, — сказал он. — Но у меня-то всё по-другому.  
  
 — …Потому что ещё был Адриан, — смущённо продолжила девушка. — Я довольно долго о нём мечтала. А знаешь, выходит, что я всё это время мечтала и о Нуаре.  
  
На этот раз Кот повернулся, чтобы полюбоваться румяными щёками Маринетт.  
   
— Значит, это ничья, — с улыбкой пропел он, чем привлёк внимание. Встретившись взглядами, Адриан и Маринетт застыли, будто под молнию попали. Какое-то время они в полной тишине смотрели друг на друга.  
  
 — Маринетт, — любовно выдохнул Нуар. — Сегодня я сделал тебе много нехорошего, но, несмотря на это, ты дважды спасла мою жизнь. Я бы хотел попросить тебя ещё кое о чем.  
  
Голос Мари был тихим и кротким.  
  
 — Да?  
  
 — Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил Кот хриплым едва-шепотом и опустил взгляд на её губы.  
  
 — К-конечно, — кивнула девушка и подвинулась поближе к Коту. Он положил руку ей на плечо и втянул в нежный поцелуй.  
  
Она соскучилась. Соскучилась по его теплым и знакомым губам, по крепким объятиям, по запаху его кожаного костюма и исходящему из груди гулу. Она ответила легким стоном и почувствовала, как воздух между ними завибрировал.  
  
Застонав, Кот разорвал поцелуй и притянул Мари к себе на колени.  
  
 — Маринетт, — начал он. — Я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя с самой первой нашей встречи.  
  
 — Да расскажи, — хихикнула она. — Ты любил Ледибаг, — пошутила она, но Кот, увидев в её глазах обиду, тревожно нахмурился.  
  
 — Что тебя беспокоит? — спросил он.  
  
Маринетт вспомнила слова Фу об искренности и попыталась правильно подобрать слова.  
   
— В галерее, я… Я была очень зла на тебя. Я кричала, что ты любишь только Ледибаг… и мне всё ещё страшно, что я могу оказаться права. Не будь я Ледибаг — ты бы не обратил на меня никакого внимания. Я же самая обыкновенная Маринетт.  
  
Кот не разозлился и не обиделся — лишь заливисто засмеялся.  
   
— Тогда я должен выдать тебе одну из моих страшных тайн, — подмигнул он и крепче обнял Маринетт. — Помнишь нашу первую миссию?  
  
 — Это та самая, где я облажалась с очищением акумы?  
  
 — Да, и та самая, где ты покорила весь Париж своим шармом, — с улыбкой продолжил Нуар и посмотрел Мари в глаза. — Тогда я решил, что буду любить девушку под маской, кем бы она ни была. Без вопросов. Думаешь, я ухаживал за тобой, потому что люблю Ледибаг? Нет, я делал это, потому что люблю тебя. Я хотел узнать тебя поближе. Помнишь, как долго я упрашивал тебя раскрыть личности? Я делал это, чтобы у меня была возможность получше узнать девушку под маской.  
  
От его искренних добрых слов и признания в любви в глазах Маринетт защипало. Она бросилась в объятия Кота и тихо всхлипнула.  
   
— Ах, Кот… Или Адриан? Как тебя называть? — улыбнулась она.  
  
 — Судя по костюму, ты рыдаешь в плечо Кота, — усмехнулся парень и погладил Мари по голове.  
  
 — Спасибо, Кот. Спасибо и прости меня. Я не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, могу лишь строить догадки.  
  
 — В какой-то момент я испугался, что, если раскрою личность — ты не захочешь меня знать.  
  
 — Какие же мы идиоты, — выдохнула Маринетт, подняла голову и вытерла щёки.  
  
Кот широко улыбнулся.  
   
— Влюбленные идиоты, — добавил он. Мари хихикнула, и Нуар стер её улыбку глубоким поцелуем. Вся тревога, боль и страх в момент растаяли. Поцелуй углублялся все дальше, языки сплелись, по телу забродили чужие руки. Маринетт даже не дернулась, когда Кот запустил пальцы под толстовку и коснулся скрытого футболкой живота.  
  
Он с улыбкой разорвал поцелуй.  
   
— Ты такая милая… И такая… сексуальная в моей толстовке.  
  
 — Дизайн Агреста, как-никак, — пояснила раскрасневшаяся девушка. — Твой кожаный костюм тоже неплохо смотрится.  
  
 — А тебе не интересно, что под ним? — поддразнил её Кот и поцеловал в шею. — Или ты успела забыть те фото, которые я тебе кидал?  
  
 — Ах ты… Идиот! Я же на занятиях была! Пришлось сбежать в туалет из-за твоей выходки! Да меня чуть инфаркт не хватил!  
  
 — Так тебе понравилось, — игриво сказал Кот, чувствуя себя победителем, но не убрал голову с шеи Маринетт. — Как насчет полюбоваться зрелищем вживую?  
  
Мари не могла не признать, что от его предложения у нее в животе заплясали бабочки. Его дыхание опаляло её шею, а губы безошибочно находили слабые места.  
  
Девушка закатила глаза.  
   
— Я только что избавилась от одного похотливого кота, — сказала она в попытке казаться неприступной, но ничего у нее не вышло — Кот подарил ей глубокий щекотливый поцелуй под ухом. Маринетт не сдержала короткий писк, а затем хохотнула.  
  
 — Я — Адриан Агрест, парень твоей мечты, и сейчас я — Кот Нуар, второй парень твоей мечты. Соглашайся, не пожалеешь, — с озорством поддразнил он, целуя любимую куда попало.  
  
Маринетт не перестала хихикать.  
  
 — Ты вынуждаешь меня предъявить свои условия, — сдалась она.  
  
 — У меня тоже есть мур-р-словия, моя леди, — хрипло простонал он. Пусть Мари и знала, что он так дразнился, но все равно не смогла подавить дрожь. Когда до неё дошло, что она сидит прямо на его пахе — она покраснела.  
  
 — Плохой котенок, — Маринетт смогла привести голос в порядок, но это не особо помогло. Она не знала, как ситуация внезапно успела перейти в эту плоскость. Может, это такой хитрый план Мастера Фу?  
  
И тут она вспомнила о коробке.  
  
 — Кот, коробка! — она похлопала его по плечам, отвлекая от своей шеи. — Мастер дал мне коробку и сказал открыть, когда я почувствую в этом необходимость. Мне кажется, мы должны вместе посмотреть, что там. Наверное, содержимое поможет нам лучше всё понять.  
  
 — Господи, Маринетт! — заскулил Нуар, но не смог сдержать смешок. — Ты убиваешь весь настрой.  
  
 — Ну давай откроем! — девушка слезла с Кота, и он нехотя отпустил её. Мари забрала коробку с пола и продемонстрировала её.  
  
 — Выглядит старой, — сказал Кот. Маринетт кивнула и, положив руку на крышку, повернулась к парню.  
  
 — Готов?  
  
 — Полный вперед.  
  
Маринетт медленно открыла коробку. Внутри оказалось много всякой всячины, и коробку пришлось отложить, чтобы взять первый предмет.  
  
 — Шоколадка? — удивленно спросила она. — О, ещё одна! Здесь две шоколадки.  
  
 — Дорогой шоколад, — пояснил Кот.  
  
 — Хм-м… А это что… Масло? Какая маленькая бутылочка, — пробормотала Маринетт и, откупорив сосуд, понюхала содержимое. — Хорошо пахнет!  
  
Кот тоже понюхал масло и не смог не согласиться. Масло издавало нежный цветочный аромат, но молодые люди не имели малейшего понятия, к чему оно вообще здесь находится. Очевидно, что это — наполнитель для масляной горелки, но собственно, горелки в комнате не было.  
  
 — Интересненько, — пробормотал Кот, пока Маринетт закупоривала бутылочку. Девушка повернулась к ящику… И побледнела. Потом она покраснела, и Нуар решил самостоятельно посмотреть, что там.  
  
Он бросил взгляд на предмет в её руках.  
  
 — Чего-чего?  
  
Это был моток презервативов.  
  
Кот вслед за девушкой покраснел до ушей.  
  
Мари подняла моток и посмотрела на Кота.  
   
— Так мы, типа… должны… переспать? — выдавила она.  
  
 — Похоже… на то? — предположил он. — Нет, стоп, подожди! Мы ничего никому не должны. Может, это шутка такая?  
  
 — Может быть, шутка… — кивнула она. — А может, это намёк?  
  
 — И на что, по-твоему, это намекает? — застонал Кот, указывая на презервативы.  
  
 — В смысле, может, это намёк на твое исцеление? На энергетическом уровне? — Маринетт не была полностью уверена, но ей не казалось, будто Фу над ними подшутил. — Он сказал, что любовь может тебя исцелить.  
  
 — Кто сказал?  
  
 — Мастер Фу. Он сейчас очищает твоё кольцо, и у него наши квами.  
  
Кот тихо спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
   
— Даже не знаю… Это странно — предлагать секс ради исцеления. Не то, чтобы я был против… — сказал он и понял, что сболтнул слишком много. Нуар покраснел, выдохнул, уселся и принялся махать руками. Маринетт лишь смущённо за всем наблюдала. — Нет, я не это имел в виду! Ты знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе, но просить тебя о подобном, в смысле… Нет! Если мы когда-нибудь займёмся любовью — это должно произойти в подходящий момент! — на полном серьёзе сказал Кот. Но, чем больше он говорил — тем больше бросались в глаза его смущение и неловкость.  
  
Маринетт не ответила. Она бросила взгляд на презервативы и, нахмурившись, поджала губы.  
   
— Я не против, если тебе после этого станет лучше. Нет, серьёзно, сегодня произошло столько всего, что я не хочу рисковать очередной акуманизацией, — сказала она.  
  
 — Маринетт, я не шучу. Я возненавижу себя, если ты сделаешь это только из долга. Я хочу, чтобы это было по нашему обоюдному желанию. Без долга, необходимости и предотвращения чего бы там ни было. Только из любви друг к другу как женщины и мужчины. Не потому, что я — пациент, которому срочно требуется лечение. Господи, я же не фетишист!  
  
Кот сказал это настолько робко, что Маринетт не сдержала смех. Она смеялась так сильно, что схватилась за живот, и Кот заразился смехом вслед за ней.  
  
Девушка отдышалась и вытерла выступившие от смеха слезы.  
  
 — Думаю, в таком случае сегодняшний день подходит как нельзя лучше, — сказала она. — Я люблю тебя, и я хочу заняться с тобой любовью. Если нам суждено сделать это именно сегодня — мы это сделаем или, хотя бы, попытаемся. Если кого-то что-то не устроит — всегда можно остановиться, в смысле, нас же никуда не гонят. Не буду врать, я боюсь за тебя, но я в курсе твоих пожеланий, и я их уважаю. Если мы сегодня займемся сексом — знай, это потому, что я люблю тебя. Как женщина любит мужчину. Не потому, что я пытаюсь насильно тебя «вылечить».  
  
Кот молча буравил её взглядом. Но за тем на его губах медленно расцвела улыбка.  
   
— Может, мы начнём с поцелуев, а дальше будь что будет? — робко спросил он, и Маринетт заметила поведение Адриана под маской Нуара.  
  
 — Звучит неплохо, — кивнула она.  
  
 — Может, придумать на всякий случай какое-нибудь стоп-слово? — шутливо улыбнулся он. Мари засмеялась и обняла парня за шею.  
  
 — Как насчёт «плохой котёнок»? — предложила она.  
  
 — Хорошо придумала, — пробормотал он и коротко поцеловал ее. — Но, если серьёзно, давай с этого момента будем честны друг с другом. Посмотри, сколько вышло неприятностей из-за того, что мы многое недоговаривали. Так, здесь только ты и я. Никакой лжи, никаких недомолвок. Если кому-то из нас что-то не понравится — говорим сразу.  
  
 — Договорились, — ответила Маринетт и нежно погладила парня по светлой шевелюре. — Мне повезло, что рядом со мной такой джентльмен. Мне бы не хотелось заниматься этим с кем-то другим.  
  
 — Эм… Я у тебя первый? — смущённо спросил он и снова покраснел. — В смысле, ты у меня первая, поэтому…  
  
 — Да. И знаешь, никогда не представляла себе зайчика-Адриана Агреста бабником. А вот Кота Нуара… Это уже другая история.  
  
 — Моя мур-рцесса, ты так жестока! Ты же знаешь, что моё сердце и мой член принадлежат только тебе! — усмехнулся он и заткнул Маринетт новым поцелуем.


	14. Ночь, которую мы запомним

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт и Кот растворяются друг в друге.

Кот, прижав Маринетт к груди, закрепил их соглашение сладким поцелуем. Он целовал её медленно, его ладони гладили спину девушки, и с каждой секундой поцелуй становился всё более жадным. Он попросил её снять толстовку, наслаждаясь промелькнувшим в глазах Мари удивлением, которое тут же сменилось усмешкой, и Маринетт лёгким движением руки стянула с себя предмет гардероба. В этом движении Кот увидел Ледибаг, но на этот раз мысль о ней мелькнула лишь на мгновение, потому что сейчас перед ним происходили более интересные вещи.  
  
— Моя дорогая, выглядишь сногсшибательно, — промурчал Кот, наблюдая, как разгорается румянец на её скулах.  
  
— О, хватит льстить. Я знаю, что у меня на голове воронье гнездо, да и лицо не в лучшем виде, — нерешительно ответила она.  
  
Маринетт обняла Кота за шею, и он сжал её крепче, а его зацелованные губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Я не льстил, а сказал чистую правду, — усмехнулся он, наслаждаясь её теплом.  
  
— Глупый кошак, — хихикнула она и снова его поцеловала, услышав в ответ сдавленный смешок. Мычание вскоре превратилось в гортанный рык. Маринетт протолкнула язык между его губ, и парень, едва слышно выдохнув, подключил к процессу свой язык. С каждым вдохом воздух между ними накалялся, а приглушённые вздохи становились всё громче. Кот чуть наклонил голову вбок, давая Маринетт ощутить весь вкус их сплетённых языков. Она без колебаний прижалась к разгоряченному телу Кота. От ощущения прижимающейся к нему груди и мелькавших в помутненном сознании развратных картинок в его паху становилось всё теснее.  
  
Сердце Маринетт начало отплясывать чечётку, когда она поняла, что Кот под ней уже возбудился. Она не могла поверить, что у парней это происходит так быстро, и от этого она смутилась, но его жадные поцелуи и сильные руки на её талии быстро вернули ей уверенность. Она позволила себе расслабиться и сосредоточиться на его груди, разгорячённом теле, и больше всего — на теплых губах, по которым она больше всего соскучилась. Она расслабилась настолько, насколько это было возможно с переполняющим её возбуждением. Низкое урчание Кота переросло в короткие порыкивания. Он неторопливо подвинулся под ней, побуждая ее опуститься на матрас. Они не разрывали поцелуй, словно обещали никогда друг друга не отпускать. Ничего напоминающего о Коте Бланше. Никакой непреодолимой пропасти или непонимания. Кот вжал Маринетт своим жилистым телом в мягкий матрас, будто пытался сплавиться с ней и со стоном разорвал поцелуй. Его губы были влажными и припухшими.  
  
— Маринетт… — это звучало так нежно и пошло одновременно, что у Маринетт побежали мурашки. Она рвано выдохнула, прося его опуститься так, чтобы его голова была на уровне с её подбородком. Кот принялся рисовать кончиком языка узоры на её коже. Он сходил с ума, нависая над Маринетт, и его плечи отбрасывали на неё широкую тень. Она не жаловалась на такое проявление страсти и желания, однако нутром чувствовала, что Кот Нуар колеблется её трогать.  
  
— Кот, — ее пальцы коснулись кожи на шее под светлыми прядями, — Не переживай, я тебя остановлю, если мне будет неприятно, ладно?  
  
Он поднял голову, часто дыша и алея щеками.  
  
— Л-Ладно, — кивнул Кот, ласково улыбаясь, а потом поцеловал её в подбородок и неспешно опустился к шее.  
  
Ее кожа была гладкой и мягкой, а пахла она так же привлекательно, как и в прошлые разы. Он внимал каждому её стону, всхлипу и вздоху, выискивая лучшие места для поцелуев. Кот обнаружил чувствительное местечко на сгибе шеи и уделил ему особое внимание. Маринетт, издавая тихие стоны, расслабилась под ним, её грудь вздымалась и опускалась, и её пальчики зарылись в его волосы. Кот постепенно опускался ниже, целуя ключицы, а рукой осторожно провёл по груди, проверяя, не причиняет ли ей это дискомфорт. Маринетт тихо вздохнула, проводя руками по его шее. Покраснев, Кот накрыл ладонью ее грудь, мягко обхватил и помассировал, не отрывая губ от нежной кожи ее шеи.  
  
— Маринетт, — наконец прошептал он, глядя на её прикрытые глаза, — давай снимем твою футболку?  
  
— Уже? — шутливым тоном спросила она, но, увидев беспокойство в его глазах, усмехнулась и потрепала его по голове обеими руками. — Да без проблем, только если мы сумеем снять твой костюм хотя бы наполовину.  
  
— Нечестно, — возмутился он, ухмыляясь, встал и расстегнул молнию. — Я буду наполовину обнажен, а ты всё ещё одета.  
  
Маринетт злобно на него посмотрела, и стянула с себя футболку одновременно с лифчиком. Кот сдавленно охнул. Ей было неловко обнажаться перед ним таким образом, но она, игнорируя пылающие щеки и грудь, улеглась обратно на матрас.  
  
— Теперь мы квиты, — ответила Маринетт. Она никогда не видела, чтобы так быстро избавлялись от верхней части цельного костюма. Его тело выглядело великолепно, совсем как в её влажных фантазиях.  
  
— Нечестно, — снова взвыл он, сверкая глазами и руша все усилия попытаться выглядеть несчастным. — Я хотел его снять.  
  
— Ну, если хочешь — я надену его обратно… — Маринетт была слегка растеряна, не понимая, правильно ли она поступила, но Кот поднял руки вверх в протестующем жесте.  
  
— Нет! Не надо, всё в порядке. — Он улыбнулся, подвигаясь к Маринетт, и выгнул спину, чтобы быть к ней ближе лицом. — В полнейшем порядке… — нежно заурчал Кот, положил обе руки на грудь Маринетт и полностью накрыл её своими ладонями. Кожа Мари была такой тёплой, а меж приоткрытых губ вырвалось удовлетворённое мурлыканье. Девушка прикрыла глаза под его прикосновениями, и сердце Кота пустилось в дикий пляс. Он продолжил её нежно массировать, придумывая всевозможные кошачьи каламбуры для этой ситуации, но не мог сказать их вслух, чтобы не разрушить магию момента.  
  
Маринетт не могла поверить, что руки Кота «Адриана» Нуара прикасаются к ней так трепетно. Она не могла посмотреть ему в глаза, поэтому закрыла их, от чего прикосновения стали ощущаться ещё ярче. Его руки были тёплыми, успокаивающими и очень возбуждающими. Внутри неё медленно нарастал жар и, когда Нуар вовлек её в поцелуй, продолжая массировать груди, его пальцы задели затвердевшие соски, Маринетт показалось, что она сейчас лишится чувств. Она застонала ему в рот, его руки дернулись, и он застонал в ответ. Маринетт начала гладить его по спине, наслаждаясь каждой клеточкой его тела.  
  
Если это был сон — Маринетт не хотела просыпаться. Она робко провела ладонями по его груди, ощущая каждый мускул и задевая соски, и услышала внезапный стон, когда попыталась проверить, нравится ли ему, когда его тоже за них трогают.  
  
— Ох, прости! — она поспешно разорвала поцелуй, убирая руки. Кот улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, нет, всё хорошо. Трогай, где захочешь. Я дам понять, если будет что-то не так.  
  
Маринетт кивнула и снова принялась гладить его грудь и играть с его сосками. Он застонал и опустил голову ей на плечо, и она ощутила, как внизу живота теплеет. Его руки почти перестали двигаться — просто лежали на груди Мари и неторопливо её сжимали.  
  
— Всё… всё хорошо? — неуверенно спросила она, проводя пальцами по его соскам.  
  
Он застонал сквозь смешок, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Да… — зашипел он и стих. — Ты нашла прям да-да-а-а.  
  
— Ты так тащишься, когда трогают твою грудь? — подумала вслух Маринетт, не уверенная, нормально ли спрашивать у Кота подобное.  
  
— Да, очень. Коты любят тереться грудью, — он ухмыльнулся и смазано поцеловал Маринетт в сгиб шеи.  
  
Воодушевленная девушка продолжила бродить руками по его груди, заставляя его выгнуться над ней. Он приподнялся на руки, вставая на все четыре конечности, чтобы не придавить девушку своим весом, и закрыл глаза, когда она опустилась к мышцам живота. Маринетт восхищённо изучала его точёное тело, мягкую кожу, ощущала ладонями исходящий от него жар. Его кожа притягивала, и Маринетт исследовала каждый закоулок, прошлась по его мышцам, груди, бокам, медленно опустилась ниже. Она замерла над его пупком и Кот охнул.  
  
— Моя леди, тут нет-нет! — выдохнул он, удивляя даже самого себя. — Мне не нравится, когда мне трогают пупок. Не знаю почему, но мне всегда это не нравилось, — опрометчиво ляпнул он.  
  
— Ох, прости! Я запомню. Здесь не надо, верно? — спросила она.  
  
— Да, просто не тычь там, ладно?  
  
— Ух, — она широко ухмыльнулась. Глаза Кота подозрительно сузились.  
  
— Нечестно, — снова начал он, — ты нашла одно «да-да» и одно «нет-нет», а я ещё ничего не нашёл.  
  
— Тебя ничего не сдерживает, — она игриво подмигнула надувшему губы Коту.  
  
— Тогда, если ты не против! — радостно воскликнул он, максимально аккуратно приземляясь на Маринетт, и услышал от неё пронзительный визг вперемешку с хихиканьем. Он снова прижался к её губам, и это прикосновение перетекло в нежный и ласковый поцелуй людей, которые по-настоящему любят друг друга. Кот наклонился к её шее, пробуя на вкус найденное ранее чувствительное местечко, и получил от Маринетт громкий стон. В паху стало ещё теснее.  
  
— Это «да-да», — промурлыкал он в кожу, нежно целуя. — Надеюсь, я не наткнусь на «нет-нет», но ты скажи мне, если что.  
  
— Да-да, все хорошо, котик, я скажу. Знаешь, я не настолько хрупкая, — съехидничала Маринетт. Кот воспринял это как разрешение, и переключился на её грудь, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием. Его губы замерли на вершине груди и нежно захватили сосок. Ему понравилось, какие звуки она издавала, удивлённые и довольные.  
  
— Полагаю, это «да-да»? — хрипло спросил он, прижимаясь к бедру Маринетт своей напряженной плотью.  
  
— Да, — выдохнула она, медленно прижимаясь ногой к его эрекции. На лице Кота возникла ухмылка. На золотисто-зелёной радужке играли похотливые огоньки. Он снова принялся ласкать одну грудь, целуя и прикусывая её, в то время как его длинные пальцы нежно сминали вторую.  
  
Дыхание Маринетт становилось всё более жарким и частым, пока Кот ласкал её, неспешно возбуждая, и ощущение его твердого бугорка, трущегося о её ногу, делало происходящее более интенсивным. Она много раз задавалась вопросом, каково это — заниматься сексом, но с Котом Нуаром она не ощущала страха. Разве что легкое волнение, как и он. С другой стороны, это даже хорошо. Они были очень бережны друг с другом, и сразу четко говорили, если им что-то не нравилось. Маринетт хотелось подразнить Кота так же, как он дразнил её, и она потерлась ногой об его пах, заставляя его издать утробный рык. Он робко двинулся в ответ. Ей это понравилось. Боги, как это заводило. Ощутив внезапный прилив смелости, она молча попросила Кота сделать это ещё раз. Он подчинился, слегка раздвинув ноги, и ещё толкнулся бедрами. Его твердо стоящий орган медленно терся о неё.  
  
— Ах, моя леди, это так нечестно, — выдохнул Кот и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Маринетт.  
  
— Да у тебя сегодня всё нечестно, котяра, — со смешком отметила Маринетт и даже не попыталась скрыть удовольствия от попытки подразнить Кота.  
  
— Так нечестно, — повторил он, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по её животу и двигаясь ниже и ниже по гладкой коже. Он поцеловал её ещё раз, и его пальцы неуверенно замерли на пуговице ее джинсов. Когда Кот не получил в свой адрес никаких протестов, он медленно расстегнул пуговицу, затем молнию. Его глаза сверкнули, когда показался край нижнего белья. Он поднял глаза на Маринетт в немом вопросе: «Все ли в порядке?» — и потянул джинсы вниз. Маринетт приподняла бедра и удовлетворённо улыбнулась, когда Кот полностью стянул с неё джинсы и слепо отбросил их куда-то в сторону.  
  
Маринетт ощутила, как в животе возникает небольшое чувство стеснения, но заверила себя, что это нормально, к тому же она всегда может остановить игру. Кроме того, они решили зайти так далеко, как им обоим будет удобно, и даже если она хотела ездить на нём до самого рассвета, если Кот скажет «нет» — значит, нет. Парни тоже могут передумывать.  
  
Кот прилёг рядом. Маринетт удивлённо к нему повернулась.  
  
— Моя леди, — мурлыкнул он. Его щеки были нежно-красными, а губы опухшими. — Можно?  
  
 — Делай всё, что посчитаешь нужным. Мы же договорились, что в случае чего я тебя остановлю.  
  
— Да, но мне все равно нужно твое согласие, — игриво защитился он, и Маринетт не могла понять: если он говорит это, чтобы её подразнить, то почему от его голоса её бьет легкая дрожь?  
  
Маринетт вместе с Нуаром смотрела, как его ладонь ложится во впадинку между её грудей, а потом нежно скользит на живот. Ниже и ниже, с каждым сантиметром его рука приближалась всё ближе к краю трусиков. Кот замер на мгновение, а потом его рука, коварно скользнув на лобок, на пробу пощупала сквозь ткань теплый холмик.  
  
Маринетт было сложно продолжать смотреть на его действия, поэтому она откинула голову и закрыла глаза, не сумев подавить глубокий стон, когда его рука двинулась к вершине холмика, оказываясь совсем близко к клитору.  
  
Кот с молчаливым любопытством смотрел на Маринетт из-под ресниц, наслаждаясь тем, как она покрывается румянцем до корней волос, когда он слегка придавил пальцем между половых губ, и ткань трусиков образовала в этом месте впадинку. Он чувствовал её бешеный жар, его собственное вожделение перекликалось с eё, и они образовывались в одно огромное желание слиться телами. Однако, Кот держал себя под контролем, медленно лаская её одним пальцем в надежде, что все пройдёт гладко. Он знал основы женской анатомии, но возможно ли вспомнить всё досконально в подобной ситуации? Определённо, нет. Собственной эрекции было достаточно, чтобы потерять способность ясно мыслить, не говоря уже о стонах, что срывались с губ Маринетт. Он наклонился и вовлёк эти самые губы в жаркий поцелуй, выпивая эти стоны. Он аккуратно убрал палец и, медленно скользнув под ткань, коснулся влажных складок. Его дыхание сорвалось в рваный, хриплый стон. Маринетт слегка дернулась, и на секунду Кот испугался, что сделал что-то не так, но вскоре она расслабилась. Его палец нежно скользнул между её бедер, и его щеки вспыхнули от ощущения её жара.  
  
Маринетт не верилось, насколько хорош был Кот Нуар. Это оказалось бы наверняка невозможным с невинным зайчиком-Адрианом, и она успела подумать, в каких подобного рода фотосессиях он успел поучаствовать. Однако, эта мысль задержалась всего на секунду, потому что его палец остановился над клитором, обнаружив самое чувствительно место, которое нравилось всем девушкам. Судя по прерывистому дыханию Кота — ему тоже это нравилось. Когда он положил голову рядом с Маринетт, она слегка приоткрыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на его пылающее лицо. Нуар не отрывал напряженного взгляда от её бедер, и, приоткрыв рот, тяжело дышал вместе с нею. Это было самой сексуальной вещью, которую Маринетт доводилось видеть в этой жизни. Его маска оставалась на месте, а кошачьи уши стояли торчком, кожаный костюм был снят по пояс, но под обтягивающей кожей чётко проглядывалась эрекция, не оставляя места для воображения.  
  
Его палец становился более требовательным с каждым движением, массируя её по кругу; он выискивал, как доставить Маринетт наибольшее удовольствие. Она громко ахнула, когда Кот прижал именно там, где она хотела, и её ноги раздвинулись сами по себе. Кот, ухмыляясь, повернул к ней голову.  
  
— Ты такая милая, — хрипло проговорил он и облизнулся.  
  
Она колебалась, чувствуя, как палец Кота Нуара лишает её возможности мыслить. Удовольствие внизу живота нарастало всё сильнее и сильнее. Маринетт робко положила ладонь Коту на пах. Он, не ожидавший от неё действий, ахнул и толкнулся бедрами в её ладонь. Он ничего не сказал, просто поцеловал и лизнул ей ушко в ответ. Кот ласкал её ухо, и Маринетт слушала его горячее дыхание, больше похожее на шторм. Мари удовлетворённо вздохнула и продолжила поглаживать Нуара через костюм, чувствуя, какой он горячий и твердый. От всего этого она покраснела быстрее, чем от его руки в трусиках.  
  
Легкая дрожь в ногах, горячее дыхание Нуара, жадные поцелуи, прерываемое частым дыханием удовлетворённое шипение — всё это окунало Маринетт в новые пучины удовольствия, и она думала: если это и есть секс во всей своей красе — то лучше бы он никогда не заканчивался.  
  
— Ах, Кот… — слабо застонала она, слегка выгибаясь в спине.  
  
Кот издал прерывистый стон. Его палец ускорился.  
  
— Любовь моя, — задыхаясь, ответил он. Член под ладонью Маринетт слабо дернулся.  
  
Она больше не могла двигать рукой. Было невозможно сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, когда его палец творил какую-то магию — приближал её всё ближе и ближе к финишу. Казалось, мир вокруг исчез — и остались лишь она и прикосновения Кота, его шипящее дыхание, подталкивающее её нырнуть глубже, где её с головой захлестнут теплые волны удовольствия. Она откинула голову и сжала одной рукой края сбившегося под ней одеяла, а другой — схватилась за бедро Нуара, когда он переламывал последнюю соломинку. Маринетт, громко застонав, будто взлетела до луны. Ноги Мари дрожали, когда Кот нежно целовал её шею и лицо и утробно урчал в унисон с её срывающимся голосом. Он массировал до тех пор, пока она полностью не обмякла. На лбу блестели капельки пота.  
  
Он убрал палец и с широкой ухмылкой облизнул его.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, — он улыбнулся ещё шире. — Как луна?  
  
Маринетт не сразу поняла вопрос.  
  
— …Замечательная. Правда, не такая замечательная, как ты, — выдохнула она.  
  
— Ах, замурчательно, — он одобрительно заурчал и поцеловал девушку в губы.  
  
Она ощутила лёгкое смущение из-за того, что он видел её оргазм, и Кот заметил, что что-то не так. Но он не хотел смущать её ещё сильнее, потому что от осознания пережитого сам выглядел не менее смущённым. Так что, вместо пустых слов он снова её поцеловал.  
  
— Хочешь большего? — ласково спросил он ей в губы. Маринетт выглядела удовлетворённой и немного уставшей, но улыбнулась Коту.  
  
Её озарила мысль о воплощении в реальность давних фантазий.  
— Да, но я… Я хотела бы взять на себя инициативу… Быть сверху, если ты не против. Я читала, что это одна из лучших позиций, ведь так я смогу контролировать, как глубоко ты войдешь, и как долго будет длиться собственно акт, — вслух поразмыслила она, смущаясь под его взглядом.  
  
— Конечно. Я слышал то же самое, так что думаю, должно сработать, — Кот согласился, но всё равно поспешно отвел взгляд. — Но, как я и говорил, ты не должна себя заставлять. Я подумал, всё это поможет тебе расслабиться — как морально, так и физически. Но если тебе всё ещё сложно — не надо спешить.  
  
Маринетт была тронута его заботливостью. Она знала, что существуют придурки, которым лишь бы присунуть свой хрен, но Кот Нуар не такой. Флиртующий, но не придурок.  
  
— Ты тоже не заставляй себя, — она погладила его по щеке. Кот уселся и, улыбнувшись, привлек Маринетт к себе.  
  
— Не вопрос.  
  
Она немного колебалась, чётко осознавая, что они полураздеты, но, как только она сократила расстояние и прижалась к груди Кота, он низко заурчал, принимая её в свои объятия. Маринетт неспешно поцеловала его. Они наслаждались друг другом, а между ними бурлило возбуждение.  
  
— Кот, я должна тебе кое-что сказать, — Маринетт разорвала поцелуй. — Я… я понятия не имею… как надевать презерватив… То есть, теоретически — да, но на практике… Я говорила на эту тему с родителями, а ещё у меня были дополнительные занятия по здоровью, но…  
  
Кот поражённо на неё посмотрел, а потом, обняв, рассмеялся.  
  
— Это на мне. Не переживай, я не оставлю в тебе маленьких котят, — разрядил он обстановку. Маринетт стало легче.  
  
— Вот уж спасибо. Я слишком молода, чтобы становиться мамой-кошкой.  
  
Они рассмеялись, и воздух стал как-то легче, а стеснение испарилось. Кот, удостоверившись, что презерватив в кармане, лег на матрас.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь. Я весь твой. — Он пошло подмигнул. Маринетт фыркнула и попыталась состроить обиженную моську, в чём с треском провалилась. Она устроилась у него на бёдрах, чувствуя прижимающуюся к ней твердую плоть. Он с восхищением разглядывал её наполовину обнаженное тело, лаская грудь девушки.  
  
— Я правда их обожаю, — снова ухмыльнулся он, на этот раз говоря всерьёз.  
  
— Так, все парни обожают, нет? — Маринетт ответила небольшой усмешкой, Кот покачал головой.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет! Есть три типа мужчин: любители груди, поп и ног. Я отношусь к первому, — открыл истину Кот, пробежавшись большими пальцами по затвердевшим соскам.  
  
Ласково поглаживающая его предплечья Маринетт не могла не рассмеяться. Она наклонилась — его руки так и остались на её груди — и поцеловала Кота. Сквозь его спокойное дыхание прорвался низкий стон. Маринетт сняла его руки с груди, чтобы окончательно устроиться у Нуара в районе пояса, зажав его между бёдрами. Нуар не сопротивлялся, он устроил руки на её спине и начал поглаживать Маринетт, пока она его целовала. Мари оторвалась от его губ и перешла к шее, мягко прикасаясь к коже губами — она помнила, что засосы оставлять нельзя. Она была осторожна, прикусывая и посасывая кожу так, чтобы на ней точно не осталось никаких следов.  
  
Она беспрепятственно трогала его и наслаждалась ощущением близости и силы. Он был гибким и мускулистым и это, как была вынуждена признать Маринетт, было её слабостью. Именно поэтому мысль о том, что она вскоре переспит с кем-то вроде Кота «Адриана» Нуара становилась все более соблазнительной. Слишком хорошей, чтобы быть правдой. Маринетт снова почувствовала прижимающуюся к ней эрекцию и подумала, может, ему больно или неудобно? Она медленно соскользнула ниже, усаживаясь Коту на ноги. Внезапно исчезнувшее с торса тепло застало его врасплох.  
  
— Кот Нуар, как насчёт того, чтобы проверить твой кошачий приборчик? — ухмыльнулась Маринетт.  
  
Кот сначала побледнел, а потом вспыхнул.  
  
— Боже мой, Маринетт! Это ужасно, не делай так! Не зови его кошачьим приборчиком! — театрально выдохнул он, а Маринетт от души рассмеялась. — Только я могу так ужасно каламбурить.  
  
— О, ну так останови меня, — ехидно протянула она, опуская ладонь на член, и драматические вздохи обернулись вздохами на сей раз естественными и прерывистыми. Кот откинул голову назад, и Маринетт внимала любой реакции, вырывающейся из его горла на каждое движение её руки. Маринетт было немного не по себе от его размера и от незнания, нормально ли всё пройдёт. Но девушка напомнила себе, что она всегда может прекратить игру и, если что, всегда есть другие способы ублажить парня. Вовсе необязательно на нём скакать. Она кивнула Коту, чтобы он полностью избавился от костюма, и его не нужно было просить дважды. Пока он раздевался, Маринетт сняла трусики, ощущая внезапно накатившее волнение. Её не видел обнаженной ни один парень, но она запихнула эту мысль куда подальше и повернулась к Нуару. Было довольно уморительно видеть его полностью раздетым, но всё ещё в маске и с кошачьими ушами.  
  
— Что? — жалобно спросил он, его лицо пылало огнём. Было сразу понятно, что он нервничает так же, как и Маринетт. Она решила действовать настолько естественно, насколько это возможно. Секс — это нормально, секс — это хорошо. Паниковать не было смысла.  
  
— Ничего, ты очень мило смотришься с этими ушками и маской, — заметила она, опустилась на колени и подползла к нему, краем глаза глядя на его член. — Давай… для начала целовашки и всё такое? — смущённо сказала Маринетт. Она не желала говорить, что ей нужно немного времени, чтобы разогреться и возбудиться, потому что она всё равно нервничала.  
  
— Конечно, я люблю целовашки и всё такое, — улыбнулся Кот в ответ, подманивая её, чтобы оседлать его. Маринетт было немного неловко раздвигать ноги, усаживаясь на его голый живот без какого-либо белья, но Кот, казалось, был только за. Он притянул её в поцелуй. Его нежность лилась сквозь прикосновения губ, смывая неожиданную тяжесть с плеч Маринетт. Вскоре она ощутила, что практически мурчит, когда Кот стонал в ответ ещё громче, словно пылал в огне. И Маринетт не могла его в этом винить. В конце концов, она уже кончила, когда возбуждение Кота продолжало кипеть, возрастая с каждой проведённой вместе секундой.  
  
Маринетт подняла голову, её щёки горели ярко-алым.  
  
— Кот Нуар… Я готова… если ты готов, — она заикалась, но её взгляд был решительным.  
  
Его лицо просияло, а дыхание на секунду сбилось.  
  
— Да, — с готовностью прошипел Кот, и Маринетт слегка от него отодвинулась, всё ещё сидя у него на коленях. Она с интересом смотрела, как Кот разворачивает презерватив и берётся рукой за основание пениса. Он покраснел, когда заметил изучающий взгляд девушки.  
  
— Интересно? — спросил раскрасневшийся Нуар, и покраснела уже Маринетт.  
  
— М-мне отвернуться? — она не могла внятно ответить, удивлённая тем, как спокойно она реагирует на полностью обнаженного Кота «Адриана» Нуара, который раскатывает презерватив по твердой плоти. Маринетт задалась вопросом, нормально ли это — не пугаться вида эрегированного члена, маячившего прямо перед глазами или она просто самая настоящая извращенка? Это объяснило бы их взаимный с Котом Нуаром интерес друг к другу…  
  
— Смотри, если хочешь, — он смущенно улыбнулся, выглядя в эту секунду именно как Адриан. — Придержи здесь, на всякий случай, — он держал пальцы у основания члена, там, где заканчивался край презерватива.  
  
— Можешь мне помочь? — спросила Маринетт. — Я не вижу… так что… ух… давай сделаем это вместе? — Как ни странно, она была очень романтично настроена, пусть ей и казалось, что это немного глупо.  
  
В ответ ей был успокаивающий кивок, и Маринетт встала на колени и подползла над его бедрами. Пальцы Кота немного дрожали, когда Маринетт взялась за его член. Она расположилась над ним, надеясь, что сумеет сделать это, ничего не испортив и не смутив их обоих.  
  
— Не переживай и не принуждай себя. Думаю, ты не сделаешь ничего ужасного, только если не сломаешь мой член пополам, — сказал Кот, явно понимая, что у девушки на уме.  
  
— Это… меня одновременно и успокаивает, и нервирует ещё сильнее… — запнулась она, ощущая на себе его пристальный взгляд.  
  
Маринетт медленно направила в себя кончик члена, думая, как сделать получше. Может ей стоит вводить его помедленнее? Медленно и во всю длину, или по чуть-чуть вперед-назад пока он не войдет полностью? Или опуститься одним быстрым движением?  
  
В голове всплыл сломанный пополам член.  
  
— Может, как-то по-другому… — пробормотала она под нос. Кот не совсем понял.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, но я очень нервничаю, — выдал он, понятия не имея, почему Маринетт это сказала. — Давай сделаем это медленно, хорошо?  
  
— Х-хорошо, — согласилась Маринетт, опускаясь ниже. Кончик члена зашёл легко. Затем Маринетт почувствовала натяжение и неприятное жжение и решила, что будет хорошей идеей приподняться обратно. Во второй раз она сумела принять его глубже. Кот Нуар хрипло застонал и свободной рукой нежно погладил её ногу. Маринетт снова медленно приподняла бедра, а затем в третий раз опустилась — ещё ниже прошлого раза. Его член медленно толкался в нее, и Кот отпустил руку с его основания — с каждым толчком Маринетт двигалась всё легче. Через некоторое время, Кот оказался полностью в Маринетт, и она ощутила победоносный румянец, разливающийся на её щеках.  
  
— Не больно, — радостно выдохнула она, глядя в его притягивающие глаза.  
  
— Ты смогла, — выдохнул он дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Нет, _мы_ смогли, — поправила Маринетт и, схватившись за его бедра, позволила себе полностью скользнуть вниз по его длине, пока её ягодицы не коснулись его бедер. Кот запрокинул голову и удовлетворённо застонал.  
  
— Он весь внутри, — отчиталась она, на что Кот молча усмехнулся. Он лишь направил её начать медленно двигаться, но Маринетт могла ускоряться, когда сама того хотела.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — нежно выдохнул он, закрыв глаза. Его руки крепко держали ее за талию.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, глупый кошак, — тихо пробормотала Маринетт, слишком смущённая, чтобы сейчас произнести это вслух.  
  
Нуар открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но не сумел. Его тело становилось всё горячее, руки сильнее сжимали тонкую талию, а бедра двигались в одном ритме с Маринетт. Она не могла оторвать любящего взгляда от вздрагивающего под ней Кота. Она наблюдала его хриплое горячее дыхание, капельки пота на гладкой коже, смотрела, как он каждый раз открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на неё и их соединённые тела, а потом снова запрокидывает голову и со стоном закрывает глаза.  
  
Она крепче вцепилась в его бедра и, когда ей стало поудобнее, ускорилась. Его стоны становились всё более дикими с её движениями. Его била мелкая дрожь, ноги дергались, а грудь — вздымалась с каждым тяжёлым вдохом и выдохом.  
  
— Котёнок, — застонала Маринетт, нежно глядя на него.  
  
Он громко сглотнул, содрогаясь сильнее.  
  
— Ма-Маринетт… — его язык заплетался. Нуар толкался навстречу и впивался ногтями в её кожу.  
  
Маринетт стала двигаться ещё быстрее, чувствуя счастье, ликование и, господи, такой жар. Это было так волнительно и возбуждающе — заниматься с ним сексом. Каждый толчок возносил её на новую вершину удовольствия. Быть здесь — именно здесь — так хорошо, и, хоть Маринетт могла с уверенностью сказать, что так она не достигнет оргазма, ей было всё равно. Ей было хорошо даже и без оргазма, и, так как она уже получила свою долю удовольствия, настала очередь Кота. Его руки соскользнули с неё и вцепились в одеяло. Кот, хватая ртом воздух, содрогнулся всем телом — каждым напряженным мускулом. Он вытянул и выгнул шею. Маринетт, держась за бедра Кота, откинулась назад. Она ни на секунду не отрывала взгляда от его тела. Он был такой горячий между её ног. Его член словно был создан, чтобы уместиться в ней. Внутри не было никакого ощущения дискомфорта или боли.  
  
Его голос становился всё громче, вздохи — лихорадочней, и Кот внезапно приподнялся на локтях, исступленно зажмурив глаза. Челка упала вперёд, закрывая собой покрывшееся бисеринками пота лицо. Для Маринетт он выглядел беспорядочно прекрасным. Он дышал ещё отрывистей и чаще, и Кот Нуар, выгнув спину, начал содрогаться в волне оргазма, отчаянно выкрикивая её имя. Маринетт ощутила, как он кончает, заставляя ее вздрагивать вместе с ним. Она продолжала двигаться до окончания его оргазма. Вскоре он тяжело задышал и начал обмякать, пребывая в приятном шоке.  
  
Когда он, наконец, полностью опустился на спину, Маринетт перестала двигаться. Она была невероятно довольна собой и временем, проведённым вместе — в единении тел.  
  
— Добро пожаловать. Как там солнце? — ухмыльнувшись, Маринетт похлопала его по животу.  
  
Все ещё тяжело дыша, Кот нежно снял её с себя, так, чтобы презерватив при этом не соскользнул.  
  
— Чудесное, но не такое чудесное, как ты, — он облизнул пересохшие губы. Его волосы были в ещё большем беспорядке, чем Маринетт могла себе представить. Однако она была совсем не против. Он и так выглядел очаровательно.  
  
Он плотно свернул презерватив и, когда не нашёл никакой салфетки, просто положил его на обертку и, вздохнув, улегся обратно на матрас. Он прикрыл рукой глаза и снова вздохнул.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — побеспокоилась Маринетт и, подмерзая, надела трусики и футболку. Интересно, ничего, если она воспользуется душем?  
  
— Да, более чем, — Кот лукаво усмехнулся, выглядывая на Маринетт из-под локтя. — Прости. Тебе не было так же хорошо, как и мне. Но мы всегда можем сделать это ещё раз, и тогда мы вместе отправимся к солнышку.  
  
— Звучит как обещание, — промычала она, думая, что наверняка не очень приятно возвращаться обратно в узкий кошачий костюм после секса, но это Коту было больше нечего надеть, разве что толстовку, которую она выхватила из его шкафа. Которая все равно бы не прикрыла его наготу снизу… Так что Маринетт потянулась за чёрным комбинезоном и в тот момент, когда она кинула его Коту, их ослепила зеленая вспышка. Трусы, джинсы, носки и рубашка приземлились к нему на колени. Адриан с интересом на них посмотрел.  
  
— Ох? — только и сказал он и перевёл взгляд на Маринетт. Она шокировано уставилась на парня.  
  
— Я… Я полагаю, что исцеление прошло успешно? — предположила она, чувствуя робость под его взглядом. Мари напомнила себе, что это один и тот же человек, что разницы нет и, чем раньше она это уяснит — тем лучше.  
  
— Похоже на это. Надеюсь, Плагг в порядке… — пробормотал он, натягивая трусы. Маринетт покраснела и отвернулась.  
  
— Думаю, да, — медленно проговорила она, слыша, как Адриан со вздохом натягивает джинсы.  
  
— Чувствую себя выжатым лимоном, — простонал он, посмеиваясь над внезапным смущением Маринетт. — Хотя большую часть работы сделала ты.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, — выкрутилась Маринетт, ложась на матрас к Адриану, после того, как он расправил одеяло и похлопал рядом с собой, побуждая Маринетт лечь рядом. Она сделала, как он хотел, а её сердце наполнилось радостью и любовью от того факта, что они переспали и даже не напортачили в процессе.  
  
— Разве я жаловался? — Он подтянул Маринетт свернуться клубочком под его рукой. Голова девушки улеглась на его груди. Адриан поцеловал её в макушку и обнял крепче. Она покачала головой в ответ на его вопрос.  
  
— Ты как? Ничего не болит?  
  
— Нет, я в порядке. Может, завтра будет немного болеть, а может и покров **и** т, но беспокоиться не о чем, — неожиданно спокойно ответила она, впитывая тепло Адриана.  
  
— Хорошо, — зевнул он, уткнувшись головой. — Не знаю, как ты, но пока мы не уснули, я бы хотел принять душ и немного полежать в обнимку.  
  
— Отлично звучит, — улыбаясь, ответила Маринетт, встречая нежный взгляд. — У меня был секс с Котом Нуаром, а теперь я пойду в душ с Адрианом. Похоже, сегодня мой счастливый день.  
  
Адриан громко рассмеялся и погладил её по плечу.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной? Как мило!  
  
Маринетт побледнела, резко привставая на руках.  
  
— Знаешь, ты можешь принять душ и один, если хочешь! — засмущавшись, протараторила она и покраснела до ушей.  
  
— Нет-нет, вдвоём тоже хорошо, — улыбнулся он, помахал ладонью и, потянувшись, тоже принял сидячее положение. Маринетт не отрывала взгляда от того, как привлекательно двигаются мышцы под тканью рубашки.  
  
— Если ты сможешь ещё раз пережить вид голого меня, то я не против принять с тобой душ, — его голос был ласков и полон любви.  
  
— Во мне только что был твой кошачий приборчик, думаю, я выживу, — отметила Маринетт, и Адриана перекосило.  
  
— Только не снова! — взвыл он, хлопая ладонью по лицу. — Перестань, я правда-правда ненавижу это слово. Оно слишком милое.  
  
Не в силах перестать смеяться над его драматичными страданиями, Маринетт поднялась с пола и подала Адриану руку, чтобы помочь ему встать на ноги. И это ей, собственно, удалось — даже без особых усилий — чем она очень впечатлила Адриана. Маринетт порылась в шкафу в поисках полотенец и заработала звание «ищейки года» от своего парня. Однако, полотенец в спальне не нашлось, так что ребята решили поискать в ванной. Адриан смыл презерватив в туалет, пока Маринетт доставала два огромных полотенца, а вместе с ними и маленькую деревянную коробку, похожую на ту, что она получила раньше.  
  
— Ох, что это? — она робко заглянула внутрь. Адриан глянул через её плечо. Там была только новая губка. Они смотрели на неё, а потом переглянулись, пожали плечами и не сговариваясь решили воспользоваться ею.  
  
Они одновременно разделись и оставили вещи на крышке унитаза. Адриан первым зашел в душевую кабинку.  
  
Они быстро подобрали удобную температуру воды и порылись в мылах и шампунях Мастера Фу, чтобы найти, чем они могли воспользоваться. Маринетт чуть не сбежала из душа (ее внутренний подросток разыгрался с новой силой), когда Адриан со своим обычным невинным лицом спросил, может ли она помыть ему спинку, а потом он помоет ей. Маринетт взяла предложенную губку и принялась намыливать ему спину, не в силах отвести глаз от широкой, накачанной спины, по которой каскадом лилась вода. А его красивая задница то и дело заставляла опустить глаза на неё. Маринетт очень быстро закончила с намыванием чужой спины, успев мысленно дать себе подзатыльник за то, что она так волнуется, когда уже все произошло, но вежливый Адриан не обратил внимание на её странное поведение, и даже когда она уронила губку, он её поднял.  
  
Он развернул девушку спиной к себе и, тихонько напевая, аккуратно намылил. Заметив, что по какой-то причине её щеки начали пылать, а глаза смущённо смотреть в сторону, внутренний Кот Нуар вырвался наружу, игриво целуя Маринетт в шею. Она тихо хихикала и извивалась, когда он, изображая звериный рык, укусил её. Адриан продолжил целовать Маринетт, обвил её руками и прижал к себе, не переставая покрывать её кожу мягкими поцелуями. Маринетт свободной рукой взъерошила его влажные волосы и, хихикая, провела губкой по лицу. Вскоре это переросло в настоящую войну в душевой кабине. Они боролись за губку, брызгались друг в друга и совершенно забыли про стеснение из-за наготы и нахождения под одним душем. Внутренний подросток Маринетт также растворился где-то под струями и утёк вместе с водой в канализацию.  
  
Наигравшись и нацеловавшись вдоволь, (и вместе придя к мысли, что поцелуи под каскадом воды напоминают им о событии на балконе) они вышли из душа, надеясь, что их визги и смех никого не разбудили, всё-таки уже было довольно поздно. Они вытерли друг друга, Адриан обернулся в полотенце и стал лохматить Маринетт волосы. Она запищала, и он, загоготав, выскочил из ванной, в которой осталась девушка с чалмой на голове. До него донеслось приглушённое недовольство. А Маринетт подумала, что он больше не выглядит усталым.  
  
Она обнаружила его на кухне, занимающимся чаем. Сердце Адриана чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди: Маринетт, обернув волосы в полотенце, выглядела безумно мило в одной маечке и трусиках. Проходя в кухню, она тихо шлепала босыми ступнями по деревянному полу.  
  
— Я нашёл тут ещё одну коробку, — он указал на открытую коробку, стоящую перед ним. Там лежал целый ассортимент пакетиков с чаем и записка, в которой говорилось, что в холодильнике есть сэндвичи, и они должны съесть их прежде, чем уснут.  
  
Маринетт осмотрела записку и заметно побледнела.  
  
— Этот старик!.. Как он умудряется вечно быть на шаг впереди?! Он медиум или что?.. — пробубнила она, чувствуя себя немного одураченной.  
  
— Так мило, что он позаботился о нас, — с улыбкой протянул Адриан делая чай.  
  
Маринетт снова посмотрела на записку и, надув губы, поморщила носик.  
— Мне начинает казаться, что он просто бросил нас здесь, — раздраженно отозвалась она. Адриан протянул ей кружку с чаем и потрепал за щёку.  
  
— Если это так, то я не против, — улыбнулся он, направляясь к холодильнику. Оттуда он достал огромную тарелку с горой сэндвичей.  
  
— Я… Я тоже не против, — Маринетт улыбнулась и отложила листок. Перед глазами маячила потрясающая фигура Адриана. Его волосы были ещё влажные. Он, закрыв холодильник плечом, посмотрел на Маринетт.  
  
— Пойдём в спальню или поедим здесь?  
  
— Давай здесь. Не хочу накрошить на простыни господина Фу, — ответила Мари, и Адриан поставил тарелку на маленький столик на двоих. Маринетт принесла чайник. Она снова восхитилась, насколько гармонично они действуют и вспомнила, как они общались в полутёмном углу пекарни.  
  
Она была счастлива. Так счастлива сидеть напротив Адриана и смотреть, как он разворачивает сэндвич и довольно вздыхает.  
  
— Ветчина и сыр… А тут, похоже, один с якисобой, — он развернул другой сэндвич.  
  
— О, я люблю якисобу! — воскликнула Маринетт, забирая еду. Он смешливо на неё посмотрел.  
  
 — А я люблю ветчину и сыр, особенно, когда сыр подтаявший и теплый, — сказал Адриан и пошел к кухонному шкафчику, чтобы достать оттуда тарелку. Затем он отправил сэндвич в микроволновку.  
  
— Серьёзно, что он за мужик такой? Он слишком хорошо нас знает, — сказала Маринетт с полным ртом якисобы.  
  
— Может он всё объяснит, когда вернётся? — предположил Адриан, терпеливо ожидая, пока сэндвич разогреется. Когда он достал его из микроволновки, кухню заполнил запах теплого сыра.  
  
— Плагг либо ревнует, либо он в полном шоке, — усмехнулся парень, усаживаясь за стол. — Может, он хочет съесть сыр за меня или рыдает, что хороший сыр был испорчен.  
  
— Тикки любит печенье, — сказала Маринетт, отхлебнув чай.  
  
— Это логично. Отличный выбор для дочери пекаря, — заметил Адриан. Его щеки внезапно порозовели. — Маринетт… Я… Я хочу поблагодарить тебя. За всё, — сказал он, отвернув голову в сторону и слегка улыбаясь.  
  
Маринетт с трудом проглотила кусок и, пока она не могла ничего сказать, Адриан кинул на неё смущённый взгляд.  
  
— Ты мой первый друг. У меня не было друзей, кроме Хлои, и я ничего не знал о дружбе или нормальной жизни. А потом появилась ты, Плагг, потом я встретил Ледибаг, в глубине души осознавая, что девушка под маской та, кого я встречу лицом к лицу. Это важно, но не из-за нашего геройского статуса кво, а потому что… мы… находимся на одной волне… Надеюсь, я не несу полную чушь, — он смущённо улыбнулся и взъерошил влажные волосы.  
  
— Нет, я поняла, о чём ты, — Маринетт наконец смогла заговорить. Она отложила сэндвич. — Ты подбираешь слова получше меня.  
  
— Углубленные занятия по литературе даром не прошли, — ухмыльнулся он и принялся за еду.  
  
Они ели, забывшись в разговоре и обсуждении событий минувших дней, которые они пережили вместе — с масками и без. Наевшись, они убрались за собой, помыли посуду и, когда направились в спальню, на часах уже была половина четвертого ночи. Маринетт заглянула в сиротливо стоящую на полу деревянную коробку.  
  
— Здесь еще шоколад, — предложила она, но Адриан лишь вздохнул.  
  
— Я наелся. Давай оставим его до завтрака. Можешь съесть свой, если хочешь.  
  
— Не-а, мне и так хорошо. Давай спать, — сказала Мари, ложась рядом под одеялом. — Знаешь, для старика-экстрасенса, он мог бы додуматься раздобыть больше одной постели.  
  
— Нам и этой хватит, — подмигнул Адриан и поцеловал Мари в лоб. — Даже если бы у нас было две кровати — я бы всё равно пришёл к тебе.  
  
— Да, понимаю. Я бы сделала то же самое, — застенчиво ответила Маринетт. На её лице возник легкий румянец. Адриан кивнул.  
  
Маринетт поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и в итоге прижалась к его груди. Он что-то сонно проворчал и обнял её рукой. Она ощущала запах мыла и шампуня, а ещё запах самого Адриана.  
  
Прежде чем уснуть, Маринетт подумала, что ей придется многое объяснять как родителям, так и Алье.


	15. Умиротворение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в которой Маринетт и Адриан убирают за собой беспорядок.

Адриан проснулся первым. Было уже около полудня, и солнце в небе стояло высоко. Он удивился, обнаружив, что Маринетт ещё спит. Она наполовину сползла на пол, потому что ворочалась ночью. На лице Адриана вспыхнул слабый румянец, когда он подумал о том, что между ними произошло этой самой ночью. Не верилось, что они переспали. Он отдал свой первый раз именно девушке, которую столько лет любил, даже не зная её имени — лишь Ледибаг. Адриан усмехнулся про себя: конечно, он должен был раньше заметить, как тепло становится в груди от одной мысли о Маринетт. Ещё в те времена, когда они вместе учились. И как часто она пропускала занятия, да ещё и одновременно с ним! Если подумать, труднее всего обнаружить то, что находится под самым носом.  
  
Адриан приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Свет горел всю ночь. После секса и душа они так быстро уснули в обнимку друг с другом, что он и забыл о нём. Шоколад так и остался на полу. Адриан подумал, что будет вкусно съесть его вместе с чаем. Юноша прислушался к привычному гулу города за окном. Было тихо и мирно.  
  
Вот бы всегда так просыпаться вместе с Маринетт, только для этого надо будет начать жить вместе. Адриан немного смутился такому ходу мыслей и попытался переключиться на что-то другое.  
  
Он быстро встал, подобрал и тихо надел джинсы. Потом он повернулся к Маринетт и невольно восхитился её способностью спать в такой неудобной позе, в какой она и спала. Он не посмел попытаться подвинуть девушку, вдруг она проснется. А Адриан отлично помнил, что она уснула практически сразу же, как прижалась к нему. Она была безумно измотана за день, и Адриан не мог не почувствовать вину за то, что не помнил, что натворил во время акуманизации, он даже не помнил, чем она была вызвана. Адриан был в курсе, что злодеи всё забывают, но не помнить абсолютно ничего… это было как-то странно. Трудно сказать точно.  
  
Адриан аккуратно накрыл Маринетт одеялом и оставил её отсыпаться, а сам, захватив с собой шоколадки, отправился на кухню. Он поставил воду, попутно замечая, что осталось ещё куча пакетиков, и достал из холодильника оставшиеся сэндвичи. Хозяин дома, Мастер Фу, подготовил буквально всё. Когда чайник закипел, Адриан налил себе чаю, а затем раздвинул шторы. За окном стояла солнечная погода. Если он прав, то сегодня вторник, а значит пропущено уже два дня в университете. Ничего страшного в пропущенных лекциях и фехтовании не было. Преподаватель уже привык к его пропускам. Адриан оправдывался завалом на работе. Не говорить же, что это из-за геройского досуга.  
  
Кот Нуар. Альтер-эго, что привело Адриана к Маринетт. И вновь мысль о том, чтобы жить с ней, ворвалась в голову. На этот раз он позволил ей скользнуть внутрь и развернуть образы. Каково будет готовить с Мари завтрак, просыпаться и засыпать вместе, принимать душ, гулять, защищать Париж и его жителей и может быть, завести какое-нибудь совместное дело, помимо геройствований. Адриану понравилась эта мысль. Понравилось всё. Он подумал, чувствует ли Маринетт то же, что и он и, возможно, что он зашёл слишком далеко наперёд со всеми своими мыслями. Он только проснулся, и ему всё ещё нужно поговорить с Маринетт про их отношения и убедиться, что всё хорошо. И только потом фантазировать о совместном будущем.  
  
Адриан просидел в одиночестве ещё пятнадцать минут, а потом раздались звуки шагов. Маринетт зашла на кухню и расслабилась, увидев парня. Она глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Вот ты где, — выдохнула она, прижимая ладонь к груди. Мари была одета в слишком большую для неё футболку. — Тебя не было рядом, и я уже заволновалась, что опять что-то случилось. Вдруг Кот Бланш вернулся.  
  
— Прости, не хотел тебя будить, — извинился юноша, не отрывая восхищенного взгляда от обнаженных ног Мари, пока та доставала себе чашку и садилась к Адриану за столик. У него сердце трепетало от мысли, что она надела его футболку.  
  
— Хорошо спалось? — спросил он, заметив теперь, что Маринетт выглядит какой-то уставшей.  
  
— Вроде бы, — ответила она, окуная пакетик в кипяток.  
  
— Тебе надо пойти ещё поспать. Не было смысла вообще вставать, — сказал Адриан, но Маринетт покачала головой.  
  
— Может, попозже, — расплывчато ответила она, и у юноши появилось чувство, что что-то не так. Он хотел спросить, что с Маринетт, болит ли у неё что-то после их первого раза, но она заговорила раньше:  
  
 — Мне приснился кошмар. Я не могла спасти тебя от акумы и Моли, неважно, как сильно я старалась, — сказала она, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности сна.  
  
Адриан накрыл её ладонь своей.  
  
— Тебе надо было меня разбудить, — он обеспокоенно нахмурился. Маринетт тихонько улыбнулась из-за края чашки чая.  
  
— Я не настолько хрупкая.  
  
— Я не об этом, — Адриан сильно нахмурился, но тут же лукаво улыбнулся. — Я бы обнимал тебя всю ночь, чтобы ты лучше спала. — Он даже не пытался скрыть блеск в глазах.  
  
Маринетт слегка покраснела.  
  
— Я не хотела тебя будить. Тебе нужно было отдохнуть, Адриан. Мы ничего не знаем об акуманизации героя, так что нужно быть очень осторожными даже после исцеления. — Она притворилась, что ничего не замечает.  
  
— Если честно, я отлично себя чувствую. Может, это твоя любовь меня исцелила? — Адриан игриво подмигнул, отчего румянец на щеках Мари усилился.  
  
— Во-возможно, — вроде бы согласилась она, не в состоянии подобрать слова. Так что Маринетт сфокусировалась на поедании сэндвича.  
  
Адриан молча смотрел на неё. С его губ не сходила лёгкая улыбка. Маринетт заметила его взгляд, от которого от её лица никак не хотела отливать кровь.  
  
— Что? — со ртом, полным хлеба, как-то испуганно пробормотала она.  
  
— Ничего. Просто подумал о том, какой же я везунчик, — Адриан лёг на локти, внимательно глядя на девушку.  
  
— О? — только и ответила она.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, я счастлив, что ты со мной. И счастлив быть с тобой наедине. Я же пытался добиться девушки за маской почти пять лет, — добавил он, когда Маринетт не уловила намёк. Он обожал её растерянно-смущённое лицо и трепещущие губы.  
  
— Говорите за себя, месье Агрест, — она добавила уверенности в голос и указала ложкой на Адриана. — Я никогда не думала, что однажды буду завтракать с моей школьной любовью, который ещё и оказался моим напарником в борьбе со злом. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы спать с ним, но вот я здесь. Думаю, мне здесь повезло больше.  
  
Адриан рассмеялся, сверкая белыми зубами.  
  
— И говорить всё это мне без заикания? — ехидно добавил он, глядя, как Маринетт бледнеет. Она начала бормотать и при этом заикаться, напоминая Адриану, какой она была в то время, когда они вместе учились.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я же просто дразнил, — улыбнулся Адриан, целуя ей руку. Она расслабилась и смущённо улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— А я знала, — выпалила Мари, не убеждая при этом никого из них. Адриан решил сменить тему и переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Кстати говоря о нас, у тебя есть мысли по поводу того, что нам делать с твоей связью с акуманизацией Кота Нуара?  
  
Маринетт поджала губы, задумчиво глядя на чай.  
  
— Если честно, я ещё не думала. СМИ уже заполучили кучу материала, так что будет трудновато это объяснить. Думаю, можно будет сказать, что Кот Бланш — просто акуманизированный горожанин, вроде КопиКота. Знакомый Маринетт.  
  
— Звучит разумно, — согласился Адриан. — А что насчет Альи? Ты говорила, что она абсолютно уверена в том, что Кот Бланш это и есть Кот Нуар, а зная Алью и её шпионские навыки…  
  
— Ух-х-х… — девушка поморщилась. — Не уверена, что смогу её обмануть… Она слишком умна. Но, может, рассказать ей, что злодеем все-таки был Нуар? Но надо как-то объяснить мою с ним связь.  
  
— Кот несколько раз спас тебя? — предложил Адриан, наконец возвращаясь к завтраку и отпуская руку Мари.  
  
— Хм-м, не знаю, хватит ли ей… Ведь Кот Бланш невероятно зол, и наверняка весь Париж теперь считает, что это из-за некой Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, то есть меня.  
  
— Тогда скажем, что Нуар приревновал тебя к Адриану? — лукаво предложил он.  
  
— А это сработает, возможно. Однако Алья может спросить, почему Кот Нуар имеет ко мне какие-то чувства, и почему наши отношения развивались за её спиной. Даже не знаю, смогу ли я держать при ней каменное лицо.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты справишься. Ты одурачила меня с нашими геройскими обличиями, — заверил Адриан, допивая чай. — Алье не обязательно знать всё досконально. Ты могла бы с лёгкостью влюбиться в другого без всякой на то причины. Фанатская культура ведь основана на этом.  
  
Маринетт, нахмурившись, задумалась.  
  
— Может сработать, — кивнула она, откусывая от сэндвича. — Но, если честно, я бы хотела сказать Алье правду. ПРАВДУ. Но не могу. Это несправедливо. Несправедливо по отношению и к тебе, и к Алье.  
  
На сей раз умолк Адриан. Он задумчиво помешал ложкой чай.  
  
— Да уж, согласен. Тогда вариант с ревностью выигрывает, — проговорил он, вставая налить ещё чаю.  
  
Маринетт смотрела на его обнаженную спину, только сейчас осознавая, что он был без футболки всё это время. Из-за волнений она совсем этого не заметила. Девушка была уверена, что Адриан чувствует на себе её взгляд, но ей, в общем-то, было всё равно.  
  
Он развернулся и поймал взгляд улыбающейся Мари. Его губы тронула ухмылка.  
  
— Выглядишь счастливой.  
  
— Мы только что составили отличный план, — ответила она. Адриан выгнул бровь.  
  
— И всё? — Он сел на место и принялся дуть на чай, прежде чем начать осторожно его пить.  
  
— Эм, нет… — Маринетт покраснела до ушей и посмотрела куда-то в сторону. — Я счастлива за нас. И была бы ещё счастливей, если бы этого всего с тобой не случилось. Я была так напугана, что ты можешь пострадать. Что будут необратимые последствия. Я не смогу расслабиться, пока Мастер Фу не скажет, что ты полностью в порядке, — её глаза наполнились печалью, а голос стал тише. — Я никогда бы не простила себе, если бы ты пострадал. Из-за меня.  
  
Адриан внимательно изучал её лицо несколько секунд, тоже чувствуя вину. Он не мог вспомнить, как акума его захватила и ради чего, он знал лишь что это как-то связано с эмоциями, касательно произошедшего в галерее. Но он предпочитал держать рот на замке насчет этого.  
  
— Я себя отлично чувствую. Немного не выспался, но это скорее от учебы и работы, — спокойно рассудил он, улыбнувшись Мари.  
  
— О нет, я совсем забыла об этом! — внезапно вскочила Маринетт, опрокинув стул, и уставилась на Адриана, который непонимающе смотрел на неё в ответ.  
  
— Чт…  
  
— Твоя учеба! Твоя работа! Что ты будешь делать, ты же пропустил их из-за меня?! Не говори мне, что там было что-то важное! — запричитала Маринетт, вцепившись в волосы.  
  
Адриан рассмеялся и махнул ладонью, прося девушку сесть обратно.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Я успел пропустить только занятие по фехтованию. Я и раньше их пропускал, так что смогу придумать оправдание. Прошу, прекрати волноваться. Расслабься и позавтракай со мной, не думая о плохом. Ты и так через многое прошла, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты расслабилась наконец, — мягко сказал он.  
  
Маринетт села на место, смутившись своего порыва, и нервно усмехнулась.  
  
— Я в полном порядке, — ответила она, глазея на его грудь и руки. Она напомнила себе, что эти самые руки обнимали её всю ночь, эти пальцы, что держат сейчас кружку с чаем, ласкали её, а с этих сейчас улыбающихся губ срывались опьяняющие стоны.  
  
Адриан выглядел несогласным с Маринетт, но ничего не сказал. Только улыбнулся и сменил тему.  
  
— Кстати о работе, на Парижской Неделе Моды я буду на подиуме. Думаю, что смогу добыть для тебя билет. В компенсацию за то, что случилось на выставке и Кота Бланша, — добавил он и сделал глоток чая. Во взгляде метались нотки кокетства.  
  
У Маринетт загорелись глаза.  
  
— Правда?! Я так рада! — она просияла.  
  
— Я посажу тебя в первый ряд и добавлю к билету приглашение от Агреста, чтобы ты получила доступ за кулисы. Хотя это, наверное, тебя не интересует, — пошутил Адриан, ткнув указательным пальцем Маринетт в лоб. Она ловко поймала его палец рукой.  
  
— Ты прав, глупость какая. Я буду там только ради тебя, остальное мне неинтересно, — подыграла Мари.  
  
Они рассмеялись. Атмосфера была приятной и располагающей. Адриан с восхищением наблюдал за блеском в глазах Маринетт, что появился после разговора о пригласительном и никуда не исчезал. Они прикончили завтрак и оделись. Адриан тайно надеялся, что сможет снова увидеть Маринетт в своей одежде. Мари же вернула ему толстовку. Они хотели пойти прогуляться неподалёку, но все-таки решили дождаться Мастера Фу и спланировать, как разобраться с суматохой, возникшей после Кота Бланша. Наверное, будет лучше, если они выступят с речью, как Нуар и Ледибаг. Скажут что-нибудь ёмкое и быстрое. Так будет проще успокоить людей и сразу же избавиться от слухов. И, конечно, надо быть готовыми к тому, что некоторые люди (как Алья) так легко на это не поведутся.  
  
Вечером того же дня вернулся Мастер Фу и собрал молодежь за столом в гостиной. Они сели, готовые слушать старика.  
  
— Плагг с Тикки уже в порядке и полностью очищены. Также я временно запечатал их, но это не навсегда, не волнуйтесь. Защита Кота спадет быстрее, чем Ледибаг — по причинам удачи. Пожалуйста, просто дайте им подольше поспать, — спокойно объяснял Мастер Фу, протянув молодым людям их камни чудес. Те выглядели как обычно.  
  
— Я хотел бы получить объяснение. Касательно всего, — тихо сказал Адриан, его лицо искажала боль и вина. — Но сначала я должен извиниться за все неприятности, что я причинил вам, месье Фу, и тебе, Маринетт, — он стыдливо склонился, закрывая глаза. Маринетт погладила его по плечу.  
  
 — Я тоже хочу услышать всё. У меня есть несколько догадок, но чем скорее я узнаю правду, тем будет лучше для нас обоих, — согласилась она, обеспокоенно хмурясь.  
  
Мастер Фу погладил бороду. У его глаз пролегли смешливые морщинки.  
  
— Всё очень просто. Хранитель Камня Чудес поддался акуме, потому что испытывал болезненные эмоции.  
  
— Но я не понимаю… Я знаю, что испытывал обиду и, может, боль, но… до такой степени, чтобы акуманизироваться… Я понятия не имел, что держатель камня чудес может стать одержимым, — удивлённо проговорил Адриан. Короткого пояснения Мастера ему явно не хватило.  
  
Мастер Фу сдержанно улыбнулся.  
  
— Хоть обладатель камня чудес имеет чистую душу и доброе сердце, он или она всё равно остается лишь человеком. С человеческими эмоциями и переживаниями. Во время исцеления Плагг сказал мне, что вы двое часто виделись и ты очень часто перевоплощался. К тому же держал трансформацию максимально долго. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы встречаться со своей любовью и использовать для этого талисман, но для Кота Нуара это обернулось не слишком легким испытанием, — Маринетт и Адриан с нескрываемым любопытством устремили взгляд на старика.  
  
— Неужели? — глаза Адриана были размером с блюдца. Маринетт, не убирая руку с его плеча, внимательно следила за диалогом.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Фу, пригладив бороду. — Ты измотал квами. А когда Ледибаг нет рядом — некому сбалансировать твое невезение. Это всё вместе с твоими эмоциями очень хорошо подпитало акуму внутри браслета.  
  
 — Но это не объясняет, почему акуманизация вернулась, — горько проговорила Мари, всё ещё ощущая боль от того, что всё произошло по её вине.  
  
— Когда обладатель талисмана акуманизируется, камень чудес может заразиться негативной энергией. А с силой разрушения Кота Нуара, шансы на это взлетают до небес. Проще говоря, энергии, поглощенной кольцом, оказалось достаточно, чтобы «вернуть» Кота Бланша. Теперь же кольцо очищено, да и аура Адриана, погляжу, тоже, — улыбнулся Фу, глядя прямо на парочку. Те жутко покраснели.  
  
— Так Ледибаг могла бы это предотвратить? — осознала Маринетт.  
  
— Кольцо не нуждалось бы в очищении и всё бы прошло само собой, если бы первую акуму исцелили, чего не произошло вовремя, — как и всегда мягким голосом ответил Мастер Фу.  
  
— Талисманы вы нам вернули, но теперь Моль знает об Адриане… — процедила Мари.  
  
— Как я и сказал вчера, с этим я уже разобрался, — на Фу упали удивлённые взгляды героев.  
  
— Я-я не понимаю… — пролепетала Маринетт.  
  
— Я сделал так, чтобы личность Кота Нуара, как Адриана Агреста, стерлась из памяти Моли. Потребовалась особая помощь квами, но, как вы знаете, тот, у кого есть оба талисмана, получает силу бога, — Мастер лукаво сверкнул глазами, и Маринетт с Адрианом уронили челюсти на пол. Мари открыла рот, но Фу просто тепло усмехнулся.  
  
— Я… Мы… Спасибо! — пришёл в себя Адриан и поклонился. Маринетт последовала его примеру.  
  
Фу махнул рукой, прося отставить формальности.  
  
— Ну-ну, я просто сделал то, что должен был, — заметил он, и Адриан поднял голову.  
  
— Месье, мы перед вами в неоплатном долгу. Вы спасли мою жизнь, спасли Маринетт, спасли целый Париж от Бланша и Моли. Вы дали нам кров и пищу. С вашей помощью мы сумели с Маринетт оговорить многие важные вещи, — голос Адриана был полон благодарности. Маринетт согласно кивнула.  
  
— «Оговорить»? — переспросил Фу. Адриан непонятливо мигнул, а потом залился краской. Маринетт рядом тоже покраснела.  
  
Мастер Фу лишь усмехнулся и встал, Адриан с Маринетт, красные до ушей, подорвались следом.  
  
— Я счастлив слышать, что вы пришли к гармонии. И пяти лет не прошло, — драматично вздохнул он. Маринетт уже была готова возразить, но Фу ее остановил: — Прошу, позаботьтесь друг о друге в будущем. Коробку можете забрать с собой.  
  
— Дом! Родители! Они же, наверное, до смерти перепугались! — воскликнула Маринетт, хватаясь за голову. — Что я им скажу?!  
  
— Юная леди, напоминаю, что я всё устроил. Они в порядке. Волнуются — да, но чтобы до смерти? Я сказал им, что я знакомый Адриана Агреста и что ты у него, пока не уляжется волнение. Они были довольны, когда узнали, что Адриан приглядывает за тобой.  
  
— Но в моей квартире нет системы безопасности, — возразил Адриан, не веря, что родители Маринетт поверили в такую явную ложь.  
  
— Ах, но её родители об этом не знают. Предлагаю оставить всё как есть. Если возникнут подозрения, вы всегда можете сказать, что Адриан туда переехал, — беспечно махнул рукой Фу.  
  
Маринетт сдвинула брови и ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Видимо, так и придётся сделать. Ложь во благо и всё такое, — заметила она.  
  
Мастер Фу пожал плечами и заложил руки за спину.  
  
— Как сейчас.  
  
Прежде чем Маринетт успела что-нибудь сказать, Мастер Фу продолжил, — юный господин Агрест должен отвести Маринетт домой.  
  
— Но сначала надо объяснить людям о происхождении Кота Бланша. Коту Нуару и Ледибаг. Это безопасно? — Маринетт задумчиво посмотрела на сережки у неё в ладони. Адриан тоже выглядел озабоченно.  
  
— Если использовать талисманы недолго. Они всё ещё измотаны и нуждаются в отдыхе. Вам двоим я тоже советую отдохнуть. — Фу развернулся и пошёл вон из кухни. — Прошу, приглядывайте друг за другом и обращайтесь ко мне, если возникнут проблемы.  
  
Молодые люди поняли, что пора уходить. Они поблагодарили Мастера и поторопились на выход. Уже снаружи они поговорили о том, как бы достойно отблагодарить Мастера Фу. Также решили, что будет правильно добраться до места скопления людей пешком, а потом найти безопасное место для трансформации и таким образом выкрасть себе больше времени на речь. Они направились к телестудии, в которой бывали вместе уже множество раз, и Маринетт безумно боялась, что её узнают — ту девушку, которая разгневала Кота Бланша. Адриан попытался успокоить Мари, сказав, что единственный, кого могут узнать на улице — это его самого.  
  
К счастью, им без проблем удалось добраться до студии и даже найти укромное место. Адриан, трансформировавшийся первым, теперь наблюдал, как Маринетт становится Ледибаг. К их общему удивлению, её волосы остались распущенными.  
  
— А я ожидал хвостики, — промурлыкал Кот Нуар, задумчиво взявшись за подбородок. Его глаза неожиданно сузились. — Наверное, ты ещё не пришла в себя окончательно, так что позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не в такой уж я и плохой форме, — фыркнула Ледибаг, похлопав его по руке. — Побежали, нам нужно сделать всё очень быстро.  
  
Они забежали в здание телестудии и почти моментально оказались окружены камерами. Журналисты пришли в полный восторг, завидев Ледибаг, ведь у них появилась возможность транслировать её появление на публике после длительного отсутствия.  
  
Ледибаг незаметно сделала глубокий вдох, когда Надья Шамак представила героев, а камеры навели зум на Ледибаг и Кота Нуара.  
  
— О, не могу в это поверить, такая честь видеть вас здесь, мадмуазель Ледибаг и месье Кот Нуар! — воскликнула она, пожимая им руки. — Уверена, что говорю от лица всех парижан о том, что мы безумно волновались за вас!  
  
— Простите, что заставила всех поволноваться, — улыбнулась Ледибаг. Нуар расслабленно стоял рядом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажите нам, что это был за акуманизированный Кот Нуар? Как я вижу, Нуар здесь собственной персоной, — продолжила Надья, привлекая внимание зрителей к Коту. Тот помахал и начал говорить:  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, мы с Ледибаг разобрались с акуманизированным. Бедный гражданин надеялся, что станет похожим на Кота Нуара. Но только в злой версии, — хитро отметил он, закидывая руку на плечо Леди.  
  
— Да, пострадавший теперь в целости и безопасности, и я могу со всей уверенностью пообещать, что парижанам нет больше нужды волноваться о Коте Бланше, — согласилась с Котом Ледибаг, не сбрасывая его руку.  
  
— Что насчет мадмуазель Дюпэн-Чэн? Я лично с ней знакома, поэтому не могла не волноваться. Как она? Как она связана с произошедшим? — в глазах Надьи плескалась глубокая озабоченность, и Ледибаг ощутила укол вины.  
  
— Она в порядке, сейчас за ней присматривают друзья. Акуманизированный был знаком с мадмуазель Дюпэн-Чэн, мы думаем, что именно поэтому она стала его целью, — ответила Ледибаг, игнорируя неприятное покалывание внутри. Надья раскрыла рот для следующего вопроса, но Ледибаг подняла руку и мягко улыбнулась. — Простите, но у нас с Котом Нуаром не так много времени.  
  
— Ох, понимаю, но ещё один вопрос напоследок, если позволите: где вы пропадали, Ледибаг? Париж не видел вас целую вечность!  
  
— У меня были некоторые проблемы со здоровьем. Ничего серьёзного, но оно требовало перерыва. Ну, знаете, от прыжков и всех этих драк, — усмехнулась она, пытаясь перевести всё в шутку, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности.  
  
Выражение лица Надьи странно смягчилось.  
  
— Нам стоит ожидать, что Ледибаг в связи со здоровьем будет какое-то время отсутствовать? — ошеломила та Леди.  
  
— Ах… да, пока я полностью не восстановлюсь, — замялась она, пытаясь понять, что хочет от неё мадам Шамак.  
  
— Нам ожидать радостных вестей? Когда вам станет лучше? — продолжались вопросы, и на этот раз Ледибаг не знала что ответить и, абсолютно сконфуженная, просто смотрела на репортера.  
  
— Я… простите, я не совсем поняла ваш вопрос… — пробормотала она, оборачиваясь к Нуару, который выглядел также растерянно, как и она.  
  
— Ах, но мы слышали слухи, что вы отошли от дел, потому что ожидаете маленькую Ледибаг или маленького Нуара, — глаза Надьи горели радостью и материнской любовью, а на щеках появился мягкий румянец.  
  
Ледибаг с Нуаром побледнели, а когда кровь обратно прилила к лицам — жутко покраснели. Кот поспешно убрал руку с плеча героини, а Ледибаг с остервенением замахала руками.  
  
— О, НЕТ! НЕТ! Ничего подобного! Я не это имела в виду, уверяю вас, — неестественно высоким голосом запищала она, чувствуя, как её пожирает смущение. И совсем не становилось легче от мыслей о прошлой ночи с Адрианом, и, судя по выражению лица последнего, он вспомнил о том же самом.  
  
— О, правда? А парижане уверены в обратном. Я как раз собиралась спросить у Кота Нуара, что он чувствует по поводу того, что скоро станет отцом, и как вы планируете продолжать геройскую деятельность. — Надья выглядела очень расстроенной.  
  
Теперь пришёл черед Нуара заикаться, пытаясь сохранить внешнее спокойствие.  
  
— В таком случае, нам определено понадобится няня, — усмехнулся он, пряча внутреннюю истерику. — Однако, уверяю всех и каждого, что мы не семья, и слухи — это всего лишь слухи. Ничего более.  
  
Разочарование на лице Надьи росло с каждой секундой. Ледибаг была уверена, что та ожидала первой взять интервью у беременной котенком Нуара Ледибаг, особенно когда они оба у неё в студии и готовы ответить на все вопросы. Леди даже стало не по себе, так что она с улыбкой похлопала Надью по плечу.  
  
— Простите, что мы не смогли ошарашить вас хорошей новостью кроме той, что одержимый спасён. Благодарю вас и каждого парижанина за поддержку и приношу извинения за свое длительное отсутствие. Обещаю скоро вернуться, сильной, как никогда. А до этого уверяю, что город в надёжных лапах Нуара, и Ледибаг сумеет протянуть ему руку помощи.  
  
А затем Кот Нуар и Ледибаг извинились, сообщив, что Париж нуждается в них вот прямо сейчас, но на самом деле торопились сбежать, пока время трансформации не истекло, и заодно подальше от слухов о ребенке. Они спешно спустились в холл, уже слыша сигналы талисманов. Герои, держа серьёзные лица, вышли из здания, и направились в укромное место, чтобы снять трансформации.  
  
Когда они перевоплотились, щеки у Адриана горели огнём.  
  
— Это была бомба, — он нервно усмехнулся. — Не могу перестать думать… ты-поняла-о-чем… — он выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышал.  
  
— Я тоже, — хмыкнула Мари в ответ. В груди все еще тяжело стучало сердце. — Откуда они вообще это взяли? И абсолютно спокойно спрашивать подобное? Боже, люди, оставьте мою личную жизнь в покое, неужели я так много прошу? Информация, с кем я сплю, не должна становиться достоянием Парижа… — обиженно пробормотала Маринетт, убирая волосы за ухо.  
  
— Кстати об этом, может, устроим второй раунд? — Адриан совершенно по-нуаровски подмигнул.  
  
Маринетт, с щёк которой уже почти сошёл румянец, вновь залилась краской.  
  
— Адриан! — смущённо шикнула она. Теперь Маринетт испугалась, что их кто-нибудь услышит.  
  
— Что? Я просто предложил, — развел руками юноша, не в состоянии сдержать смешок, вырывающийся из горла. Адриан подал руку Маринетт, и та смущённо её приняла.  
  
— И ничего, если люди увидят Адриана Агреста, гуляющего под ручку с какой-то девицей? — неуверенно поинтересовалась она, так и не ответив на его последнее предложение и обхватила ладонь Адриана. Он ласково улыбнулся.  
  
— Я не против, — шепнул он, сжимая ладошку Маринетт.  
  
— А как же твой отец? — снова задала вопрос та, чувствуя тепло от его ладони.  
  
— Думаю, отец не будет против, — ответил Адриан, выводя их на улицу и направляясь к дому Маринетт. Та шла рядом, чувствуя себя неожиданно неловко и ощущая взгляды людей, смотрящих им вслед. Хотя она не была уверена, не кажутся ли они ей. Адриан выглядел гораздо более спокойным и немного смущённым. Было в этом что-то от того милого Адриана, с которым Маринетт сталкивалась в образе Ледибаг. Всего пару раз за несколько лет. Он всегда выглядел прелестно в её глазах, и даже прошедшие годы не забрали легкого налёта очаровательности.  
  
Оставшуюся часть пути их вела Маринетт, потому что Адриан умудрился почти заблудиться. Подойдя к дверям пекарни, они расцепили руки, решив, что будет как-то неожиданно заявляться к родителям в качестве пары. В конце концов, они не могли рассказать им, что встречались, как Маринетт и Нуар.  
  
Когда Маринетт открыла дверь и сообщила, что она дома, ее отец бросился к ней и заключил в свои медвежьи объятия. Мама тоже с радостью обняла дочку. Они благодарили и благодарили, и снова благодарили Адриана за то, что он присмотрел за ней. Тот смущённо и вежливо пытался объяснить им, что он ничего особенного не сделал, но её родители полностью это проигнорировали. Мадам Чэн уже пообещала испечь ему столько чизкейков, сколько он захочет. После обнимашек и нескольких десятков поцелуев — которые перепали и Адриану — Маринетт сумела спрятаться с ним в своей комнате, куда всё равно получила вдогонку огромное блюдо с вкусностями в руках Адриана.  
  
— Твои родители меня обкормят, — хихикнул он, когда Маринетт закрыла люк в комнату.  
  
— Они любят с этим переборщить, — согласилась она, но Адриан покачал головой и, поставив блюдо на стол, закинул в рот крошечный тарт.  
  
— А я не против. Остаться тут и кушать дни напролёт, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом и облизал пальцы, напоминая этим кота.  
  
— Ты можешь приходить, когда пожелаешь, — заметила Маринетт. А потом застонала. — Я так счастлива. Наконец-то дома и не надо ни о чём волноваться.  
  
— Мои извинения, — поморщился Адриан и снова переключил внимание на блюдо. — Обещаю, что буду присматривать за тобой, мы же партнеры.  
  
— Я не это имела в виду, но я ценю, что ты всегда прикроешь мне спину, — ответила девушка, решив ничего не уточнять, иначе это приведет к бесконечной череде извинений. — Я немного волнуюсь за Тикки и Плагга. Мы не видели их ни во время трансформации, ни после неё…  
Адриан взглянул на кольцо и помрачнел вместе с Мари.  
  
— Скорее всего, они ещё не восстановились. И мне ещё нужно будет извиниться перед Плаггом. Купить ему фуру камамбера. Хотя я знаю, что он будет жаловаться, но я это заслужил. Мастер Фу прав, я требовал от Плагга слишком многого. Забавно, что может сделать с тобой одна-единственная женщина, — ухмыльнулся он, зарабатывая фырканье со стороны девушки.  
  
— Да, это я виновата, — драматично вздохнула она, заставляя Адриана рассмеяться. Маринетт тоже не сдержалась и хихикнула.  
  
Пока Адриан был занят поглощением тартов, Маринетт нашла телефон, на котором значилось бесчисленное множество пропущенных звонков и сообщений от Альи. Мари грустно вздохнула.  
  
— Я заставила Алью поволноваться, — горько произнесла она. Адриан зашёл ей за спину и взглянул через плечо в телефон, не переставая жевать — на этот раз печенье.  
  
— Тебе надо ей позвонить, — согласился он и засунул половинку печенья Маринетт в рот. Та благодарно её прожевала, осознавая, насколько она уже голодна.  
  
— У меня есть идея получше, — неожиданно усмехнулась она, повернулась к юноше и посмотрела прямо в глаза.  
  
Адриан вопросительно выгнул бровь. Маринетт потрясла телефоном перед его носом, улыбаясь ещё шире. Тут он понял, о чём она.  
  
Вскоре, обеспокоенная до чертиков Алья, сидя в Лионе, получила селфи Маринетт и Адриана. Они улыбались в камеру, а к фото прилагалось сообщение: «Прости, Алья! Я в порядке! Мой Принц На Белом Коне прибыл и спас меня!».  
  
Она тут же перезвонила Маринетт, вереща, что хочет знать все (грязные) подробности. Пока Адриан дразнил Маринетт, целуя её в шею, она, пытаясь звучать как можно естественней, говорила с Альей, не забывая посылать Адриану свирепые взгляды, в ответ на которые получала лишь кошачью ухмылку. Маринетт удалось успокоить Алью, договориться встретиться, когда та освободится и приедет из Лиона, и поговорить ещё немного. Адриан успел выхватить у Маринетт телефон прежде, чем она успела повесить трубку, и спросил, сможет ли Алья приехать на парижскую неделю моды, если он достанет для неё пригласительный. Та пообещала приехать, отметив, что хочет заодно запечатлеть Ледибаг после долгого отсутствия.  
  
Остаток вечера парочка провела, обнимаясь в постели Маринетт, кушая выпечку и целуясь, пока не стало слишком поздно, и Адриан был вынужден уехать домой.


	16. Дефиле

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, в который Маринетт получает свой счастливый конец.

На дворе стояла глубокая ночь, и Маринетт давно видела десятый сон, когда её разбудил настойчивый стук в балконную дверцу. Она перевернулась на другой бок и посильнее закуталась в одеяло, но стук раздался снова, так что отчаянно трущей глаза девушке пришлось встать. Включив ночник, она заметила, что квами рядом нет. Но та тут же обнаружилась спящей в стоящей на столе корзинке, что Маринетт для неё сделала, зная, что Тикки не любит подолгу спать на одном и том же месте. Мари медленно встала на ноги к источнику назойливого звука. Она открыла люк, и холодный ночной воздух тут же обдал её сквозь тонкую ткань топа и по обнажённым ногам.  
  
Склонившийся над люком Нуар радостно помахал сонно моргающей Маринетт.  
  
— Кот? Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила она, полностью распахивая люк. Было странно называть его так, когда она знала, кто скрывается за маской. Но они решили, что Кот Нуар будет Котом Нуаром, а Адриан — Адрианом. Так проще сохранить тайну.  
  
— Прости за столь поздний визит, но я не мог освободиться раньше, — понурился он. — Я отвечу, если впустишь. — Печальное лицо Кота тут же озарилось довольной улыбкой.  
  
Маринетт в ответ тоже усмехнулась.  
  
— Даже не знаю, что скажут родители, если узнают, что я впустила в дом кота, — пошутила она, радуясь, что они так же могут продолжать подкалывать друг друга, несмотря на то, что завеса тайны уже спала.  
  
— Я буду себя хорошо вести, — ухмыльнулся Нуар.  
  
Маринетт впустила его и, укрыв ноги одеялом, уселась на кровати. Кот Нуар сел рядом.  
  
— У меня есть кое-что для вас, Моя Леди, — прошептал он, правда заботясь, чтобы не разбудить её родителей. Не хотелось, чтобы они обнаружили его в комнате Маринетт в такой час, да ещё и на кровати с ней.  
  
Маринетт ошеломлённо наблюдала, как Кот расстегивает молнию, обнажая шею, ключицы и грудь.  
  
— Кот, нет! Серьёзно! — зашипела она и замахала руками, отчего тот заулыбался от уха до уха.  
  
— Спокойней, Моя Леди, я пришёл, чтобы преподнести тебе кое-что кроме своего тела. Пам! — радостно пронаблюдал он зарумянившиеся щеки Мари, когда та осознала, что неправильно поняла его действие. Так хотелось подразнить её ещё немного, но парень сдержал себя в руках. Кот выудил из костюма конверт, украшенный золотым тиснением.  
  
— Держи. Всё, как я обещал, — мурлыкнул он, протягивая его девушке.  
  
— О, это то, что я думаю? — У Маринетт радостно сверкнули глаза. Она достала из конверта два пригласительных на Неделю Моды. Они были подписаны на имя Маринетт и Альи. Маринетт довольно посмотрела на Нуара. — Надеюсь, у тебя не возникли из-за них неприятности.  
  
— Не совсем. Когда ты Агрест, тебе доступно практически всё, — заметил он, целуя девушку в щёку, — надеюсь, что ты придёшь, любовь моя.  
  
У Маринетт сердце в груди подпрыгнуло. Она не двинулась, чувствуя теплые губы на своей коже. Неяркий свет лампы придавал моменту волшебную атмосферу.  
  
— Я приду, — смущённо ответила она.  
  
— Первый ряд. — Кот не останавливался, целуя её то там, то здесь, а потом положив голову на девичье плечо.  
  
— Так даже лучше, — радостно выдохнула Маринетт, осознавая, что она никогда не видела Адриана на подиуме (не считая фотографий). Увидеть его вживую — совсем иное. Краем сознания Маринетт подумала о том, чтобы попытаться с Альей тихонько заснять выступление Адриана на телефон. Алья, как никто умела получать удачный кадр в любой ситуации.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказала Маринетт, возвращаясь в реальность. Она чесала Кота по голове между ушек. Тот принял позу поудобнее и удовлетворённо мурлыкал.  
  
— Прости, сумел раздобыть только один VIP-пригласительный, тот, что для тебя. Я зарезервировал место на первом ряду для Альи, но за кулисы её не пустят, — объяснил он, хотя не выглядел особо расстроенным по поводу того, что они окажутся без Альи.  
  
— А я думала, что семье Агрест не откажут, — усмехнулась Маринетт, ероша ему волосы. Нуар нахмурился.  
  
— Это всё папа Агрест. Отца напрягло, что я запросил два VIP-пригласительных, и он позволил пригласить только одного человека. Сказал, что я опозорю нашу фамилию, если на важное мероприятие я приглашу в качестве VIP-персон левых людей. Не пойми меня неправильно, он ничего не имеет против Альи. Просто… — извиняюще затих Кот Нуар, сжимая губы.  
  
— Алья не будет против. Я уверена, она просто обрадуется, что можно потусоваться с нами. А я рада, что ты её пригласил, — утешила его Маринетт, невольно чувствуя гордость за то, что имеет на руках специальный пригласительный, и при этом ощущая укол совести.  
  
— Скажи Алье, что приду к вам, когда закончу, — сказал Кот, садясь прямо. — Я хотел бы остаться, но не могу. У меня завтра репетиция, а потом ещё послезавтра, и после послезавтра… А еще работа, учёба и дополнительные занятия. Прости, милая, но я буду очень занят эти недели, — он ещё раз поцеловал её в щёку.  
  
— Я всегда могу тебе позвонить. — Маринетт обняла Кота. — Только не переусердствуй, Адриан.  
  
Когда его имя слетело с губ Маринетт, у Кота увлажнились глаза. Он, улыбнувшись, обнял Маринетт за талию дрожащими руками.  
  
— Обещаю, что буду в порядке. Кроме того, Ледибаг скоро будет пора на сцену?  
  
— Да, скоро. Мое лечение затянулось, похоже, что годы работы супергероем не прошли без последствий. Особенно учитывая стресс, связанный с переходным возрастом и недомолвками с родителями. Когда ты взрослеешь, всё становится проще, да? — объясняла она, пальцами рисуя круги на его шее и играя с волосами.  
  
— Это да. Больше свободы. Не надо никому ничего объяснять. Меньше наблюдателей, — согласился он, пуская Маринетт прижаться к себе и поцеловать. Поцелуй был таким нежным и приятным, что он с трудом отпустил девушку.  
  
— Мне пора. Если не встретимся до Недели Моды, то уже увидимся там, — сказал он, разглядывая губы девушки.  
  
Маринетт кивнула и пожелала доброй ночи. Кот Нуар был настоящим джентльменом: попросил её остаться в постели и не выходить больше на холод. Он тихо, как кошка, выскользнул наружу, оставляя Мари наедине с конвертом и надеждой встретиться с ним до дефиле.  
  


***

  
  
Радости Маринетт не было предела. Она стояла на вокзале, ожидая поезд Альи. Станция была наполнена людьми, приезжающими и уезжающими на выходные. С приближением Недели Моды стало особенно людно, люди стекались со всей Европы. Маринетт надеялась, что Алья сможет приехать до наплыва народа, но к сожалению та смогла освободиться только на эти выходные, а в воскресенье ей нужно будет уже возвращаться в Лион. Алья уже успела посетовать, что у неё не хватит времени на то, чтобы поохотиться за снимками с Ледибаг, и Маринетт напомнила ей, что она всегда может приехать на каникулы, и уж тогда у неё будет достаточно времени, чтобы словить Ледибаг. С чем Маринетт собиралась ей помочь.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут ожидания, Маринетт заметила знакомые рыжие волосы. Алья махала ей рукой, зовя к себе. Мари побежала к Алье, стараясь не натыкаться на людей.  
  
— Я так счастлива, что ты приехала! — воскликнула Маринетт, расцеловывая Алью в щеки.  
  
— Я тоже! Ощущение, что меня не было целую вечность, — рассмеялась Алья, сжимая подругу в объятиях. — Я привезла тебе сладостей. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
  
— Мои любимые! — ахнула Маринетт, когда Алья выудила из сумки упаковку конфет.  
  
— Только не съешь всё сама, оставь немного Адриану, — добавила та, и Маринетт вспыхнула огнём.  
  
— Ко-конечно, я не собиралась съесть всё сама, — ответила она, игнорируя то, что зарделась при упоминании Адриана, и делая вид, что заикнулась при намёке Альи о её обжорстве.  
  
Сезер схватила Маринетт за локоток.  
  
— Кстати говоря об Адриане, мне тоже нужно ему что-нибудь подарить в благодарность за пригласительные. Ты, наверное, уже ему что-то купила, но у меня на это не было времени, — сказала Алья, когда они направились к выходу со станции.  
  
Маринетт побледнела.  
  
— Боже! Я тоже ничего не приготовила Адриану! Мне нужно что-то придумать, — пискнула она, чувствуя, как дрожат коленки.  
  
Алья красноречиво выгнула бровь.  
  
— Серьёзно? Тогда нам надо пройтись по магазинам, хотя ты всегда можешь принести ему съестного из пекарни.  
  
— А это не будет немного странно? Он же в любое время может поесть у нас, — Маринетт не была уверена.  
  
— Да? Не знала, что Адриан ярый ходок в пекарню, — ухмылка Альи не предвещала ничего хорошего, и Маринетт чувствовала, что буквально рассыпается на кусочки под хитрым взглядом подруги.  
  
— И-иногда. Он обожает мамин чизкейк, — Маринетт сказала только часть правды, ощущая, как холодеет при мысли, что Алья в курсе личности Кота Нуара, и что он частенько бегал на свидания к Маринетт. Бедная девушка отмахнулась от этих страшных мыслей.  
  
— Так ты собираешься ему что-нибудь купить? Идеи есть?  
  
Маринетт глубоко задумалась. Она правда не знала, что подарить тому, у кого есть практически всё.  
  
— Я думала купить ему коробку хороших шоколадных конфет. Он сможет съесть их после дефиле, — сказала Алья, когда Маринетт ничего не ответила.  
  
— Ага, ему надо очень точно соблюдать диету, но я уверена, что Адриану понравится шоколад, — согласилась Маринетт, решив, что если Алья подарит ему шоколад, то ей нужно подарить что-то помимо еды.  
  
— Со всеми этими диетами и работой моделью у Адриана шикарное тело, — подтолкнула локотком Алья Мари. Та похлопала ресницами.  
  
— Алья! — воскликнула она и слишком поздно осознала, какую сделала ошибку.  
  
— О! Да ты уже видела его без футболки! Девчунь, ты должна мне всё рассказать! И во всех подробностях! — засверкала глазами Алья. Её режим лучшая-подруга-должна-знать-всё заработал на полную, питаясь исключительно румяным шокированным лицом Маринетт.  
  
Маринетт серьезно начала опасаться, что Алья узнает о визитах Кота и начнёт подозревать, что история всего лишь её спланированный спектакль.  
  
— Нечего рассказывать, я уже всё рассказала тебе, — соврала она, применяя все свои навыки и одновременно борясь с нахлынувшими воспоминаниями о произошедшем.  
  
— Как скучно, ты точно от меня что-то скрываешь. Но пока что я тебя отпускаю. Может мне стоит спросить самого Адриана, а? — подмигнула Алья, и Маринетт снова выпала в осадок.  
  
— Не надо! Нехорошо, если пойдут слухи. Знаешь, семья Агрест и всё такое. Плюс, я ненавижу папарацци. И злобных фанаток, — поежилась Маринетт.  
  
— Хах, злобные фанатки, — понимающе кивнула Алья.  
  
— Что ты собираешься ему подарить? У тебя с собой нет никакого багажа, — спросила Маринетт. Подруги уже подходили к метро.  
  
— У меня с собой только наряд на показ мод и пара мелочей. Так что пошли закупаться. Через несколько остановок будет приличный магазин шоколада, — указала Алья.  
  
— А, ты про «La Marquise»! Я давно там не была, — довольно вздохнула Маринетт, не скрывая, что она тоже хотела шоколада.  
  
— Думаю, миндальное пралине ему понравится, — размышляла Алья, пока они спускались на станцию метро. Подруги решили, что после шоколада надо будет пойти в молл, чтобы не спускаться опять в забитое под завязку метро. Алья с надеждой сказала, что может быть заприметят Ледибаг, если останутся на поверхности. Маринетт энергично ей кивала, радуясь, что подруга довольна.  
  
Они легко нашли магазин, и пока Алья выбирала подарок Адриану, Маринетт выбрала себе две плитки шоколада. Одну родителям, а вторую им с Адрианом. Конечно, она не имела ничего против того, чтобы поделиться с Альей. Купив подарок, они направились в молл, по дороге наслаждаясь пешей прогулкой. В магазине Алья решила зайти поесть, а Маринетт к этому времени так и не придумала подарок.  
  
— Может, тогда что-нибудь сделаешь ему? Например, украшение? — предложила Алья, уничтожая кофе с сандвичем, когда они опустились на скамью в торговом центре.  
  
Упоминание украшения всколыхнуло воспоминания о том браслете, из-за которого Адриан акуманизировался, так что такой вариант казался ей особенно безрадостным. Но Алье нельзя об этом говорить.  
  
— Я не знаю, какие украшения ему нравятся. Он обычно носит только кольцо… — пробубнила Маринетт.  
  
— Подари ему обручальное кольцо, — пошутила Алья.  
  
— Ну, Алья! — воскликнула Маринетт, и так громко, что люди рядом на них оглянулись.  
  
— Сделай ему предложение прямо на подиуме, чтобы это увидел весь мир, заодно осчастливишь папочку Агреста, — не унималась Алья, игнорируя протесты Мари.  
  
— Спорю, папочка Агрест живой меня не оставит, — пробормотала Маринетт, смущённая тем, насколько подруга, шутя, была близка к правде.  
  
— Вы как парижские Ромео и Джульетта, — драматично подняла руку Алья, отчего чуть не пролила майонез себе на кофту. — Или как Нуар и Ледибаг.  
  
— А? Э, что? — Маринетт надеялась, что подруга не заметит выступивший на её лбу пот и дрожащий голос.  
  
Алья опустила руку и, радостно улыбнувшись, внимательно посмотрела на Маринетт.  
  
— Серьезно, Мари? Не говори мне, что ты ничего не замечала между ними.  
  
— Эм, просто мне казалось… что Ледибаг равнодушна к Коту Нуару… — аккуратно подбирала слова Маринетт, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд Альи. Поэтому она сменила тему разговора.  
  
— Так, вернемся к Адриану. Как думаешь, ему понравится шарф?  
  
— Помнишь, что случилось с предыдущим? — задумалась Алья, заставляя Мари поморщиться.  
  
— Ты права… не самая лучшая идея…  
  
— О! Я знаю! — вдруг ахнула Алья и в мгновение ока уничтожила свою еду, а затем возбужденно развернулась всем телом к Мари. — Адриан ведь большой поклонник Ледибаг! Может, подаришь ему что-нибудь из мерча*?  
  
— Ты уверена? — Маринетт ведь знала, почему он так обожает героиню.  
  
— Абсолютно! Мы однажды завели очень долгий разговор о Ледибаг, и я знаю, что он до сих пор подписан на мой Ледиблог. Он даже ник не сменил, — Алья выглядела невероятно довольной собой. У Маринетт возникло чувство, что будет действительно забавно удивить его подобным выбором.  
  
— Но если такой большой фанат, значит, у него уже есть вся атрибутика, — заметила Маринетт, но Алья взмахом ладони заставила её замолчать.  
  
— Даже если у него такое будет, это же подарок от тебя. Я уверена, что ему понравится, — заверила она Маринетт. Алья встала и потянула подругу за собой, — пошли, затаримся мерчем!  
  


***

  
  
Дрожащий от волнения воздух вызвал на коже Маринетт тучу мурашек, когда их такси остановилось перед зданием, где проходила Парижская Неделя Моды. Они приехали намного раньше, чем планировали, но Алья решила использовать это время, чтобы оглядеться. Маринетт взяла с собой вечернюю сумочку, сумев поместить в нее маленький скетчбук для заметок и зарисовок всего, что ей понравится на показе. Больше всего она, конечно, ждала увидеть Адриана. У неё сердце выскакивало из груди при мысли о том, каким красивым и потрясающим он будет. Алья, наблюдая за вздыханиями подруги, лукаво заметила, что ей нужно обязательно оставаться в сознании, ведь если Маринетт разляжется на полу, то точно пропустит всё шоу. А ещё пошутила, что не будет ловить Маринетт, если та упадёт. На последнюю шутку о том, что если Маринетт лишится чувств, то она быстрее попадёт за кулисы — охрана точно отнесет её туда отдыхать, та недовольно поджала губы. Маринетт пихнула Алью в бок, сказав, что она в любом случае попадёт туда.  
  
Они сели на свои места, оказавшись первыми, кто прибыл. Подиум выглядел в жизни намного длиннее, и Маринетт не сдержала тихий восторженный писк.  
  
— Не могу поверить. Я мечтала об этом почти всю жизнь, — пищала она, вцепившись Алье в плечо и тряся её.  
  
— Что я только что говорила о потере сознания? — ткнула в ответ её Алья.  
  
— Ох, тут сказано что коллекция Габриэля Агреста будет после Максима Симоенса, — Маринетт уже возбужденно листала буклет. — Вот бы сделать несколько фото…  
  
— Здесь повсюду камеры, так что ты сможешь посмотреть шоу столько раз, сколько твоя душа пожелает, — успокоила её Алья и ткнула в сумочку. — Кроме того, ты взяла скетчбук.  
  
— Я знаю, но ещё я знаю, что не смогу ничего зарисовывать, когда появится Адриан, — нахмурилась она.  
  
— Вот поэтому шоу и снимают! — рассмеялась Алья, умиляясь волнению Мари, которое заключалось в серии вздохов, писков, а потом ещё большем количестве вздохов и нервном постукивании ногой. Когда Алья успокаивающе сжала подруге руку, свет в зале потух, а сцену залил яркий неоновый свет всевозможных оттенков, что означало начало шоу.  
  
Следующие полчаса Маринетт не отрывала взгляда от подиума, изучая каждую деталь показанного наряда, кропотливо делая заметки и зарисовки. Когда пошли коллекции дизайнера, что не очень был ей интересен, она, предвкушая выход Адриана, окинула взглядом зал и, замечая одного из своих преподавателей, начала рассеянно рассматривать людей. Чем меньше оставалось времени до показа коллекции Агреста, тем больше Маринетт нервничала. Было тяжело сидеть спокойно, не дергаясь и не пытаясь смять или разорвать буклет на мелкие кусочки. Она была рада, что Алья здесь и её присутствие очень успокаивает. Подруга сумела своими тихими комментариями на ухо переключить внимание подруги на сцену и коллекцию Симоенса.  
  
Итак, коллекция, предшествующая Агресту, завершила показ, и Маринетт была уверена, что ей придётся очень постараться, чтобы не вскочить на месте и не начать кричать, как на концерте Джаггеда Стоуна, когда Адриан появится на сцене. Она не успела это обдумать, когда начался показ коллекции. Адриан открывал шоу и вышел на подиум первым. Маринетт не могла нормально дышать, довольствуясь восхищенными вздохами. Она никогда не видела Адриана таким потрясающим. Он был облачён в черный костюм с мелкими золотыми деталями, напоминающий ей мужские костюмы от Александра Маккуина. И было совсем не сложно увидеть Кота Нуара в его походке, в его позах, в серьезном выражении лица и остром взгляде. Для Маринетт он выглядел, как Адриан, но и одновременно, как Кот Нуар. Она знала, что была единственной, кто это заметил. Его строгая, уверенная походка, свет, падающий на мужественное лицо, чистая, как снег кожа…  
  
Маринетт чуть не лишилась чувств.  
  
Продолжался показ коллекции, но Маринетт едва ли запомнила и половину оттуда. Она просто ждала, когда Адриан выйдет в очередном наряде, и надеялась, что не упустит его. Она хотела лишь трясти Алью, когда Адриан вышагивал по подиуму, и кричать: «Это мой парень, можешь в это поверить?!». Не потому, что он был известной моделью, а потому, что он был Адрианом. Её бывшим одноклассником Адрианом. И не больше. И он был в неё влюблен. А она в него. Маринетт в жизни не чувствовала себя счастливей.  
  
Когда показ мужской коллекции завершился, и Габриэль Агрест представил женскую коллекцию, Маринетт громко вздохнула. Шоу закончится ещё нескоро, а она довольно давно не виделась с Адрианом из-за его занятости в связи с подготовкой к Неделе Моды, и от этого ей не терпелось ещё больше, особенно, когда он находился так близко, почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Напомнив себе, что сейчас исполняется её главная мечта — побывать на показе мод, Маринетт сосредоточилась на получении удовольствия от просмотра. Остаток показа она продолжала делать заметки и записывать собственные идеи, возникшие после увиденных дизайнов.  
  
После длительного ожидания показ был завершён. Алья с Маринетт решили остаться на местах, а потом подождать Адриана около кулис. Он обещал подойти к ним и забрать Маринетт с собой, а Алья подождет её возвращения на месте Маринетт. Когда они встали, толпа уже рассосалась, а зрители с первых рядов отправились за кулисы поговорить со знакомыми. Девушки остановились там, где Адриану будет проще всего их найти, и прошло не так много времени до тех пор, когда Адриан возник из-за тёмного занавеса. Маринетт позвала его, и когда он заметил их обеих, то широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Простите, девушки, вам придётся подождать. Отец хочет, чтобы мы сказали пару слов о коллекциях в конце шоу, — извинился он, подбегая к ним. Адриан чмокнул в щёку сначала Маринетт, потом Алью.  
  
— Подожди, все? — спросила Алья, выпутываясь из объятий парня. Адриан покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, только нас. Но только когда будут показаны все коллекции.  
  
— Коллекция Агреста в этом году удивительная. И неожиданно темная и с резкими линиями, — восхищалась Маринетт, не отрывая от Адриана взгляда. Тот смущённо улыбался.  
  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Отец… я думаю, когда он сам закончит всё, ты сможешь взглянуть на дизайны.  
  
— Мне тоже очень понравилось, — провозгласила Алья и вытащила из сумочки упакованную коробочку. — Это тебе. Хорошо поработал!  
  
Адриан выглядел явно удивлённым внезапным подарком, но вскоре его щёки подернулись слабым румянцем, а сам он застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
— А-а, тебе не стоило… Спасибо, Алья, — поблагодарил он девушку, обнимая её в ответ.  
  
— Не прибедняйся! Ты заслужил! — Алья была отличным другом как и всегда и тут же указала на Маринетт: — У Маринетт тоже для тебя кое-что есть, но я думаю, она об этом забыла, потому что была занята тем, чтобы не упасть в обморок.  
  
— Боже, ты в порядке? — обеспокоился юноша, но Алья быстро его успокоила.  
  
— Ничего серьёзного. Просто небольшая лихорадка от Агрестовского обаяния, ты понял, — заговорщически подтолкнула она Адриана, заставляя парочку покраснеть.  
  
— А, всё, понял. Тогда хорошо, — пробормотал Адриан, глядя Маринетт в глаза. Та пару раз моргнула, а затем бросилась копаться в сумочке.  
  
— Во-вот. Прости, обертка немного потрепалась, — сказала она, протягивая Адриану крохотный подарок.  
  
— Не страшно, — ответил он, обнимая её. Их объятия немного затянулись, что Алье пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Увидимся позже, Маринетт. Было приятно увидеться с тобой, Адриан, и спасибо за приглашение. Наверстаем упущенное, когда я в следующий раз буду в Париже, — сказала она. Адриан кивнул.  
  
— Конечно. Спасибо, что пришла.  
  
Алья обняла Мари на прощание, махнула рукой в сторону Адриана, говоря ему позаботиться о Маринетт, а потом вышла из зала. Маринетт с Адрианом смотрели ей вслед, втайне радуясь, что Алья дала им побыть наедине.  
  
— Пошли, покажу тебе, что там за кулисами, — вспомнил он и, взяв Маринетт за руку, повел её сквозь толпу людей. Маринетт же казалось, что все на неё осуждающе смотрят: «Что это за девушка с Адрианом Агрестом?»  
  
И Маринетт тут же подумала, что если бы появились официальные новости о том, что она встречается с Адрианом Агрестом или Котом Нуаром, она бы точно подвергнулась нападкам со стороны фанаток.  
   
За кулисами было невероятно оживлённо, так что Адриан отпустил её руку и вёл Маринетт, положив руку ей на спину, вслух говоря, куда повернуть. Он энергично рассказывал Маринетт обо всех встречающихся им известных дизайнерах и своих коллегах, останавливаясь, чтобы представить Маринетт некоторым из них. Он повёл её познакомиться с несколькими дизайнерами, а также представил её своему отцу. Но не как девушку, а как своего друга, что выиграл в коллеже конкурс на дизайн шляпы. Габриэль Агрест помнил Маринетт, и, несмотря на то, как он её разглядывал, и Адриана, не отходящего ни на шаг в течение их разговора, он не сказал ничего конкретного. Просто пожелал Маринетт хорошего вечера и, извинившись, удалился.  
  
Маринетт лишь понадеялась, что он не разочаровался в ней. Но Адриан не выглядел обеспокоенным, так что она тоже расслабилась.  
  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Пойдём, — внезапно улыбнулся он, пряча подаренный шоколад и прося Маринетт следовать за ним.  
  
Они шли очень-очень долго. Ушли за кулисы кулис, и куда-то дальше. Чем дольше они шли, тем меньше людей встречали. Встречающийся им на пути персонал кидал на них удивлённые взгляды, но поняв, что это сын Агреста, просто здоровались с ними.  
  
Адриан вышел на лестницу, взял Маринетт за руку и поднялся с ней на несколько пролётов наверх. Затем он остановился перед красной дверью.  
  
— Что там? — указала на дверь Мари, но Адриан в ответ просто усмехнулся.  
  
— Без понятия. Она закрыта, так что мы туда не пойдём.  
  
— Это я поняла. Тогда что ты хотел мне показать?  
  
— Это, — он взмахнул руками, заставляя оглядеть лестничную площадку. Маринетт с трудом подобрала челюсть с пола.  
  
— Лестницу? — непонятливо осведомилась она, отчего улыбка на лице Адриана стала ещё шире.  
  
— У нас не так много хороших воспоминаний о лестницах, так что я решил это исправить.  
  
Маринетт охватила радость.  
  
— Соглашусь, — выдохнула она, внезапно понимая, что Адриан решил спрятать их, и обхватила его за шею. Он потянулся к ней с поцелуем, оглаживая ладонями её спину, отчего ткань платья зашуршала у него под пальцами. Они целовались неспешно, наслаждаясь теплом и прикосновениями, пока поцелуи не обернулись смешками.  
  
Адриан разорвал поцелуй и прижался лбом ко лбу Мари, положив руки ей на талию.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришла. Я чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, когда знал, что ты смотришь. Я видел тебя краем глаза, — нежно проговорил он, опаляя дыханием лицо Маринетт.  
  
— Спасибо, что пригласил меня. Это был чудесный подарок, — ответила она.  
  
Адриан резко вскинул голову.  
  
— О, подарок! Можно, я открою?  
  
— Конечно, — кивнула девушка, умилённо наблюдая, как Адриан достает подарок из кармана и осторожно убирает обёртку. К его удивлению, под ней оказался брелок с Ледибаг и Нуаром.  
  
— Какой сюрприз! — согласился он сам с собой, а смех Маринетт залил лестничную площадку.  
  
— Это была идея Альи подарить тебе что-нибудь из атрибутики Ледибаг. И, конечно, я не могла оставить Кота Нуара, — она убрала руки за спину, смущённо покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Какая же Ледибаг без Кота Нуара, — Адриан заметно покраснел, продолжая рассматривать подарок.  
  
Маринетт взяла брелок с Ледибаг и перевернула его.  
  
— Этот особенный. Единственный в своем роде, — улыбнулась она, показывая автограф Ледибаг. — Если Алья спросит, скажешь, что получил его от Леди.  
  
— Ах, Моя Леди, это идеальный подарок, — радовался Адриан, его глаза загорелись настоящим фанатским огнем, когда он увидел автограф. Он поцеловал Маринетт в щёку и прошептал:  
  
— Я буду хранить его вечно.  
  
— Приятно слышать. Теперь тебе осталось только заполучить автограф Кота Нуара, и все фанаты обзавидуются, — пропела Маринетт, гладя Адриана по щеке.  
  
Он широко улыбнулся, встречаясь взглядом с девушкой.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу это устроить, — сказал он, притягивая Маринетт в поцелуй.  
  
  
 **Послесловие автора:**  
  
Вот и всё, мои дорогие, конец! Спасибо, что оставались со мной на протяжении всего фика. Спасибо, что дочитали до конца, неважно, следили ли вы за каждым обновлением, или только недавно нашли его. Если вы недавно его прочитали, всё равно не стесняйтесь оставить комментарий, неважно сколько прошло лет с его написания. Фидбек очень важен для поддержания вдохновения!  
  
СПАСИБО ВАМ ЗА ВСЕ.  
  
21.04.16  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мерч (мерчендайз) — фанатская атрибутика, проще говоря. Фигурки, плакаты, одежда с символикой, брелки и т.д.
> 
> Дизайнеры, упоминаемые в тексты — реальные люди.
> 
> Максим Симоенс (Maxime Simoens) — молодой французский дизайнер. Прошел отличную школу и стажировался у лучших дизайнеров. В своё время его учителями были: Жан-Поль Готье (Jean-Paul Gaultier) и Эли Сааб (Elie Saab), а также Джон Гальяно (Christian Dior) и Николя Гескьера (Balenciaga). Является автором популярного французского бренда Maxime Simoens.
> 
> Александр Маккуин (Lee Alexander McQueen) — английский дизайнер модной одежды. Известен своими вызывающими показами, четырежды признавался лучшим британским модельером года.


End file.
